Who's Your Daddy?
by ActionBitch
Summary: Two wealthy businessmen trap a girl, whom they believe to be the perfect assistant, in contract. She does everything from cleaning their houses to accompanying them on different trips for unnecessary reasons. Is she really who she poses to be? No romance
1. Chapter 1

The Winner

AN- I promised myself I wouldn't post another story until I finished at least one of my other two, but, I can handle it. Enjoy.

"Thank you for your time and one of us will call you if we find you to be the one for the position." A man said as he remained seated in his chair. He glanced at his partner, who had long, wavy black hair. As the girl they just interviewed stood up, the black-haired man quickly dropped a pen on the floor.

"Oh, I can get that for you, sir," the girl chirped, quickly bending over and grabbing the pen. The black-haired man snuck a peek at her ass and then looked over at his partner with a smile before quickly turning back to the girl and opening his hand as she placed the pen in his hand.

"Thanks." He said, winking at her as she smiled and walked out of the room.

"Stop doing that." The first man growled with annoyance as he stood up, flawless white hair flowing with his every movement. He walked over to the door and opened it, looking out into the waiting room where a few more people sat. He was trying to save the two young men for last so his business partner, Naraku, wouldn't pull the, "Oops, I dropped my pen," act. He was Sesshomaru and he was considered the more serious of the two CEOs and more driven. He was about to point to one of the waiting young men, but the other door flew open, a young girl running up to the man he was about to call in.

"Ok, here's your phone, it was in the back seat, your keys, I called your wife and told her you were at an interview and I took Lucy to her aunt's house," the girl whispered to the man.

"You," Sesshomaru said, pointing to the girl.

"Oh, me? No, I'm not here for the,"

"I don't care. I want to interview you." Sesshomaru insisted icily. The girl looked at the man whose errands she just ran and let out a slow breath, ignoring the heated glares from the other competitors in the room. She walked past Sesshomaru and instantly saw Naraku, who was lazily scrolling down the screen of his iPhone. He looked up and saw her, his eyes instantly flashing and a smirk pulling onto his face.

"Do I know you?" Naraku asked her curiously.

"Uh," the girl began, only to be cut off once more by the white-haired man.

"Don't start that shit again. I mean it. She's perfect for the job." Sesshomaru snapped coolly, standing in front of the girl and staring down at her. Naraku stood next to Sesshomaru, staring down at her as well.

"I don't want this job." The girl announced, looking from Sesshomaru to Naraku.

"One moment," Sesshomaru said, grabbing Naraku's arm and dragging the man a few feet away. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Naraku listened with a thoughtful expression on his face. He then nodded as he stepped back.

"We can definitely do that. Alright, so what's your name?" Naraku said, looking over at the girl, who knew that she should've ran while she had the chance.

"It's not important. I'm going to turn this down anyway." She responded calmly.

"Well, Not Important, how does nineteen dollars an hour sound…as a start?" Naraku asked smugly.

"It sounds wonderful, but I can't leave my job that I have now and,"

"Not to mention benefits such as driving around a nice car, free gas, we'll buy you whatever cell phone you can operate and pay your cell phone bill and if you live out of town, we can help you move closer and pay for whatever rent you have." Sesshomaru added on as he walked to the desk, searching for a piece of paper for her to write her information down.

"That's really tempting, but I don't want this position. I'm sorry." The girl responded strongly.

"Is it sex that you want? I am willing to give that to you plus all of the other shit he just said." Naraku stated in a tone that said, "I am absolutely serious about this."

"I don't even know you."

"You can get to know me if you want."

"I don't want to. I don't want this job."

"You will accept this job. Write down your number and address and however soon you can start." Sesshomaru demanded, handing her a paper and a pen.

"Have you ever heard of the word "please"?" The girl asked him with slight irritability, her green eyes narrowing angrily.

"It has not crossed my vocabulary. So you accept, yes?" Sesshomaru insisted, still holding the paper and pen out to her.

"Has the word "no" crossed your vocabulary? Someone out there needs this job more than I do. Hire one of them." She replied seriously as she pointed to the door.

"None of them have your ambition or your patience." Sesshomaru said simply.

"How do you know about my ambition? Or my patience?" she asked.

"Because most people would have stormed out and cursed the both of us to Hell and back and you have been most respectable and pleasant. Now give me your information, I have somewhere to be." Sesshomaru ordered, finally getting her to take the pen and paper.

"What exactly is this job? Advertising for you guys or something?" she quizzed.

"That's a small fraction of it, yes." Sesshomaru answered while searching for his keys and phone.

"Basically you do whatever we say. You're our errand-runner." Naraku added on, smirking at the girl evilly.

"Not much different from what I do now. And all of that stuff is included?" she grumbled as she began writing her information down. They seemed to really want her. Or at least the white-haired man did. The other man seemed uncaring.

"Yes. Write down a time for tomorrow that you're not busy with so you can sign a contract. It would be better for these things to be on paper and provable. Naraku, are you going to stand there and pick your ass or are you going to do something productive?" Sesshomaru growled at his partner.

"Oh go to Hell." Naraku growled in return. Both men headed for the door, only to stop and turn around.

"What's your name?" they both asked simultaneously. The girl walked up to them and handed Sesshomaru the pen and paper, shaking her head with disbelief as she walked through the door and disappeared.

"She was cute. Not super cute, but cute." Naraku stated out loud.

"Is that all you care about? How about this thought…she'll definitely get all of our extra work done." Sesshomaru responded.

"Meh. It's not like we can't do it ourselves anyway. That position is an abomination of our laziness." Naraku said with a shrug.

The girl woke up the next morning to someone pounding on her door. It was six in the morning and she had just got home around four from finishing out what was left of her job. She was living in a small, one bedroom apartment with no family living anywhere near her.

"Hello?" the girl yawned as she opened the door.

"Hopefully you don't show up to work like this." A familiar voice growled. She instantly recognized the white hair and cold voice and groaned.

"Oh gag me…what are you doing here?" she groaned in reply as she rubbed her forehead gently.

"You wrote six on the paper. I didn't know if you preferred morning or evening, so I guessed which time you would be home and I guessed correctly." Sesshomaru stated boldly.

"Come on in, make yourself at home. Would you like anything? Coffee? Water? Pepper spray in the eye?" the girl asked, letting him in and walking straight to her kitchen. Sesshomaru closed her door and walked to the nearest chair.

"No, I'm fine. I would, however, like for you to sign these papers and tell me your name."

"Will you even remember it?"

"Who knows? Try me."

"It's Jaylen." She answered as she sat across from Sesshomaru at her small dining table, taking a small sip of water from the glass she filled up moments before.

"Here, read it if you please, sign your name at the bottom," Sesshomaru said, pretending not to notice her introduction. She took the papers and the pen, smiling with disbelief when she noticed it was the same pen as the day before that he basically shoved in her hand. She read the papers silently, drinking in every detail. She was getting a lot of material things in return for her sacrificing her sanity and life.

"So, just give me a quick rundown of a normal day with you and your horny friend." Jaylen exhaled, rubbing her temples with both hands. Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he leaned back, crossing one leg over the other as he crossed his arms.

"One, he is not my friend. Two, you will do whatever we say, whenever we say. Three, whenever I call you, I expect you to answer."

"Thank you for not telling me anything." Jaylen stated, picking up the pen and signing her name at the bottom of each page.

"Your phone is not adequate for this job. You're getting on my phone plan. Get dressed." Sesshomaru demanded. He saw her face drop and her eyes widen.

"Look, I had to drive someone to the airport last night. I just got home two hours ago. I am tired." Jaylen said with a bit of a whine.

"Clothes, now." Sesshomaru insisted sternly, his golden eyes locked on Jaylen's green ones. She let out a heavy and defiant sigh before standing up and holding up a finger to alert him to wait for her. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and waited patiently, hearing the girl scuffling around her room. It took only a few minutes for her to walk out of her room with nice, tan pants on, a button up short-sleeved green shirt and green heels to match. It also brought out her green eyes even more and her chocolate brown hair straightened and parted to the side also went with the outfit entirely.

"That was quick." Sesshomaru said, realizing it took her seven minutes total. Her timing could use some work, but it was tolerable.

"Well, I wouldn't want to waste your time…or mine. Let's go, I'm ready." She said to him calmly. Sesshomaru stood up and gathered all of the papers and grabbing his keys from his pocket, walking out of the apartment with Jaylen following him. She locked her door and got on the elevator, standing next to Sesshomaru and keeping her eyes on the floor. She had so many questions to ask him, but she decided to just go along and learn as she went.

"Excuse the mess in the car. Naraku drove it last night and trashed the inside of it entirely." Sesshomaru stated as he walked out of the nice, quiet lobby and into the parking lot.

"Ooookay." Jaylen replied uncaringly. She saw the nice 2010 black Impala and cocked an eyebrow. They definitely liked to roll in nice cars with nice things. Jaylen opened the passenger side door and sat down, putting her seatbelt on. Sesshomaru got in the driver's side and put the keys in, driving away smoothly.

"In case you didn't read the contract, Naraku and I are the CEOs of a chain of restaurants and nightclubs. I'm sure you've eaten in one of our restaurants before."

"I don't eat out…ever." Jaylen replied darkly.

"Ah, I see. You've been in a nightclub, haven't you? I mean how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"So you are of age."

"I don't have time to party."

"Naraku is going to be most disappointed with you. Oh well, at least I know you'll be focused." Sesshomaru stated as he put his sunglasses on. It was almost seven in the morning and the sun was peeking through buildings and into their eyes. Jaylen remembered that she had forgotten her sunglasses, so she reached up and pulled the sun visor down, watching as a pair of hot pink, laced underwear fell into her lap.

"Nice." Jaylen exhaled calmly. Sesshomaru glanced over to see what was wrong as he came to a red light. He rolled his eyes when he saw the underwear.

"Goddamn him. Disgusting vermin." Sesshomaru growled, grabbing the underwear from Jaylen's lap and tossing them in the backseat. He could only imagine what else was hiding around the car. Jaylen turned her head and looked in the backseat where she saw countless candy wrappers, papers and other random articles of clothing such as a T-shirt and pants.

"So I get the feeling you two hate one another. Why do you work together?" Jaylen quizzed curiously.

"He is good at what he does when he does it. I absolutely hate him the rest of the time. He makes me money and I make him money. I suppose that's all that matters."

"Oh boy." Jaylen said under her breath. She was still in shock that this was happening. Jaylen yawned as she leaned her head back, feeling the fatigue take over entirely. She closed her eyes and drifted away. She had a nice little dream. Jaylen was laying on a towel on a beach, soaking up the sun's rays. The beach wasn't busy, so it was quiet and pleasant.

"Jaylen," a cold voice spat. Jaylen sat up and saw a gray dorsal fin slicing through the waves lazily. Then, suddenly, an invisible force pulled her into the water, towards the waiting shark's mouth.

"Oh! Whoa!" Jaylen screamed when she jerked forward from Sesshomaru slamming on the brakes.

"No sleeping." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he backed up and pulled into a parking space. Jaylen went to snap at him, but she went silent when she noticed that he pulled up at a Verizon store.

"We have an hour to kill, so take your time. Let me know when you find one you're comfortable with." Sesshomaru said as he got out of the car.

"Why do I need a new cell phone? Mine works fine." Jaylen stated as she got out with him.

"Just do it."

"Nike can sue you for using their catch phrase. Now answer me please." Jaylen whined, staying still when Sesshomaru opened the door for her. He glared at her, but finally exhaled when he realized that she wasn't moving. He let go of the door and crossed his arms.

"Think of it as a gift. I want you to have a new phone that you like so that you'll be more tempted to answer it when one of us calls. Also, if you're on my plan, you won't have to pay anything, which is more money in your pocket, which should make you happy, which should make it easier to convince you to do something. Are you going to enter the store or am I to drag you in there myself?" Sesshomaru finished as he opened the door, motioning with his free hand for her to go in.

"If you insist, I still think you want to spy on my texts and calls, though. My drug dealers won't be happy." Jaylen commented as she walked inside. Sesshomaru snorted arrogantly as he followed her inside. He saw her make a beeline straight to the BlackBerry section, which made him smirk. He wondered which one she would get. He saw her messing around with a few, deciding on which she liked better.

"I guess I should cancel my plan, then." Jaylen said aloud when she noticed Sesshomaru standing beside her.

"It's a good thing you already have Verizon. We can get everything done today." Sesshomaru said back to her.

"I'm glad I could brighten your day, sunshine." Jaylen stated, pointing to the newest version of the BlackBerry Bold.

After getting the cell phone situation taken care of, Sesshomaru and Jaylyn were now on their way to his office to meet up with Naraku and begin Jaylen's first day. She followed Sesshomaru into the building she entered the previous day. They walked back into the room where she was basically forced into the position she was in now.

"Hey, heard you got a new phone. Let me see it." Naraku said, standing up from his desk when he saw Jaylen walk in.

"She doesn't eat in restaurants nor does she party." Sesshomaru announced, closing the door behind him.

"Of course, leave it to your stupid ass to choose a boring assistant. And she got the exact same phone you have. Typical. You chose the girl version of yourself." Naraku stated with slight distaste as he handed Jaylen's new phone back to her. She shook her head slightly. She didn't consider herself boring just because she didn't go out to nightclubs. And she definitely didn't consider herself a girl version of Sesshomaru.

"Jaylen, since you've hung out with Sesshomaru all morning, you can come with me." Naraku stated, motioning for Sesshomaru to toss him the keys. Sesshomaru did so and instantly caught Jaylen's expression of worry.

"Uh, do I have to?" Jaylen asked. Naraku eyed her suspiciously as he walked by her to the door.

"I don't bite." Naraku said.

"We found your pink thong in the car." Sesshomaru retorted.

"So? Come along, Jaylen." Naraku sang as he walked out the door. Jaylen looked at Sesshomaru, who sat down and motioned for her to leave. She let out a sigh as she headed for the door.

"If he gets to be too much, give me a call." Sesshomaru called out calmly. Jaylen rolled her eyes as she closed the door. Who was she supposed to call when both men drove her insane? Like they were now?

"The cops, I guess." She grumbled, climbing into the passenger seat of the Impala, trying not to look at Naraku. The man began whistling as he sped out of the parking lot, relaxing back into the seat and leaving his left hand on the steering wheel and his right arm resting in his lap.

"We are going grocery shopping and then…I don't know. What sounds good to you?" Naraku asked, realizing he was going more than twice the speed limit and slowing down a bit.

"I just want to sleep." Jaylen replied.

"Oh." Naraku said back, keeping quiet after hearing her say that. He pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and swung right into a handicap spot. He reached over and opened the glove box, pulling out a handicap tag and hanging it in the mirror.

"Uh," Jaylen began.

"I know. I'm not handicapped. I'll leave the car on. You can sleep in here." Naraku said as he got out of the car, closing the door and walking into the store. Jaylen blinked as she stared after him. He just gave her permission to take a nap. So she did. She leaned the car seat back and closed her eyes. She was starting to like Naraku a lot better. He seemed way more laid back than Sesshomaru.

"Hm?" Jaylen moaned when she heard her phone vibrating madly in the side of the car door. She leaned over and picked it up, her eyes still closed as she answered.

"Hello?" Jaylen asked, surprised that her voice didn't sound groggy.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. Jaylen leaned up and realized that she was still in the car, in the parking lot of the grocery store.

"The grocery store parking lot." Jaylen answered.

"Where is Naraku?"

"The grocery store."

"When you see him, tell him that his ass is grass."

"In those exact words or can I be creative with this?"

"Whichever gets the message across." Sesshomaru growled before ending the call abruptly. Jaylen yawned and shrugged as she placed her phone back in the door, soon falling back asleep.

"Hey sleepy," Naraku chirped as he opened the back door, placing the grocery sacks in the backseats before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat.

"Sesshomaru said your ass is grass." Jaylen stated as she remained leaned back.

"Haha, did he now? For what?" Naraku chuckled as he began driving away speedily.

"He didn't say. He just told me to tell you." Jaylen responded.

"I love surprises. He knows I do. He does care about me." Naraku said with a smug smirk. Jaylen giggled a bit, but immediately stopped when she realized what he was doing. She refused to be friends with either of her new bosses. She saw Naraku glance at her quickly, but he said nothing as he continued speeding down the road.

"Well, he's going to have to hold off on grassing my ass because I have things to do. You can stay here and sleep if you want." Naraku said, getting out of the car once more and walking inside of the house he had parked in front of. She saw him walk back outside and open the back door.

"Actually, help me carry these in and you can get a drink, eat something and sleep on my couch if you want to." Naraku offered. Jaylen nodded as she got out of the car, grabbing some bags and walking to his door. It was a nice, spacious house. It had an open format, the kitchen opening up into the dining room and living room. She set the grocery bags on the counter and sighed.

"Thirsty?" he asked her as he hurriedly putting everything away.

"Yeah, water please. I have use the restroom."

"Down the hall, first door on your left."

"Thanks." Jaylen said, quickly walking down the hallway. Naraku filled up a glass with water as he opened the cabinet door, finding a pill bottle. He quickly smashed one of the pills up; making sure Jaylen wasn't coming towards him. He sprinkled the crushed pill into the water and made sure it wasn't visible as he gently shook the glass to stir the contents. He heard Jaylen walking down the hall, her heels striking his hardwood floor beautifully.

"Oh, thank you." Jaylen said to him as she took a drink. Naraku almost felt bad for drugging her after that show of appreciation. She downed the entire glass quickly, setting the glass down and exhaling slowly. She tapped the counter with her fingers while wondering why she accepted this job.

"I'm better than Sesshomaru. This is a fact." Naraku stated.

"Right now I dislike both of you." Jaylen growled in response.

"That's not nice."

"That's a fact. Facts aren't always nice."

"This is true." Naraku stated, noticing Jaylen's head instantly nod forward. She pressed her hand to her head and stumbled forward. Naraku reached out caught her just as she passed out. He held her against himself and cocked an eyebrow. She must've been really tired for it to work that fast.

Sesshomaru stood over her motionless body as he stared down silently. She must have fell for the "You must be thirsty" trick. Naraku was a malicious prankster. He was always doing something to someone.

"Damn, she is gone." Naraku commented as he walked back into the office, surprised that she had yet to wake. He carried her to the car and back to the office to show off to Sesshomaru, partly for fun and partly to piss the other man off since he wanted to hire her in the first place. Naraku only agreed to hiring her because Sesshomaru promised to drop the false burglary charges against he had him.

"I think she's coming to." Sesshomaru said when he saw her head turn as she let out a quiet groan. Naraku instantly ran over to her and knelt down, smiling evilly as he observed his work proudly.

"Hey there, sleepy." He chuckled. Jaylen saw his face and instantly flung her right fist upwards, nailing him in the nose powerfully. Sesshomaru watched with amusement as Naraku let out a yelp of pain as he fell back onto his ass, both hands holding his nose.

"Ah! Shit!" Naraku hollered when he felt the warm liquid spilling into his hands and dripping down onto his white shirt.

"Such a nasty right hook you have there." Sesshomaru said when Jaylen sat up, glaring heatedly at Naraku.

"My dad was a cop. He taught me some things and how dare you! That's not even right!" Jaylen shouted at Naraku.

"He doesn't care. Come over here." Sesshomaru said, motioning for the girl to follow him. She walked over to his desk where she saw another chair beside his. She sat down and wondered if this was just a bad dream. Sesshomaru pushed his desk calendar towards her and handed her a pen as he brought up a window on his computer.

"Today is Tuesday, so start with Thursday morning," he told her. Jaylen nodded and waited for his command.

"Naraku has a meeting at nine morning and I will be working from home until two in the afternoon. This seems like a ridiculous question to ask, but which one of us do you want to go with?" Sesshomaru asked, never looking away from the computer screen.

"You." She said to him, glancing over at Naraku, who was now wiping his nose with tissues to clean the blood off his face.

"Just as I suspected to be the case. Friday morning, more around eleven, Naraku and I will be visiting the two restaurants we have here in town and Friday night we will be visiting the nightclub. These are just routine inspections. We go in and make sure everything is being done correctly. Sunday is your day off."

"At least I can go to church." Jaylen stated with distaste as she continued writing the schedule down on the calendar.

"That doesn't mean that we won't call you or drop in and give you some work to do." Naraku said as he threw his tissues away. His voice had nothing but anger in it.

"Hallelujah." Jaylen retorted. She glanced at Sesshomaru and could've sworn he was smirking, but it was slight and disappeared quite quickly. She wasn't even sure if it was a smirk or not.

"Go clean yourself up." Sesshomaru ordered Naraku, who flipped him off before leaving the room heatedly.

"Wow." Jaylen commented after the man slammed the door.

"You really pissed him off." Sesshomaru said, still scrolling down his computer screen, reading over an email to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"Feeling's mutual." Jaylen growled.

"Monday there is nothing. Tuesday…nothing. Wednesday…is there anything you have scheduled for Wednesday?" he asked, finally turning his head to her. Jaylen paused for a moment as she thought.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked back.

"We are going out of town. For three days. So whatever plans you do have, cancel them."

"I…ugh, fine." Jaylen agreed as she quickly wrote down the rest of the information on the calendar. Her father was flying in from Arizona. She hadn't seen him for a long time. Now she had to cancel out on him.

About an hour later, it was almost two in the afternoon. Sesshomaru was busily figuring out the bills and other financial problems and Naraku was doing whatever it was he was doing on the computer.

"I'm hungry." Naraku stated. Jaylen was busy putting all of their employee's profiles in alphabetical order. She had papers spread out everywhere as she sorted them.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, grabbing the keys from his desk and tossing them to Jaylen. She caught them and stood up slowly.

"What do you guys want?" she asked curiously.

"Some steak fajitas from Taco Bell. Get me about five of them." Naraku said, handing her a ten from his wallet. She looked at Sesshomaru, who continued working quietly. He felt eyes bearing down on him and he slowly looked up.

"What?" he asked her.

"Do you want anything?" she asked back.

"I don't like fast food."

"Anything else? A snack?" she pushed.

"If you insist, then I would like some rice cakes, the lightly salted ones and a bottle of Vitamin Water. It doesn't matter what kind." He listed off.

"Gay." Naraku spat under his breath.

"Alright." Jaylen answered as she walked out of the office, quickly walking to the Impala. She had rice cakes and Vitamin Water at her apartment. Those were her favorite snacks. Then another thought hit her. She had bought a bottle of the hottest hot sauce from Louisiana online a week ago. She had done that because her father absolutely loved hot sauce.

"Time for some payback." Jaylen giggled, deciding to get Naraku's food first and then sabotaging it. She bought the five steak fajitas and drove back to her apartment, taking the elevator up.

"Alright, I think I'll just do one." She said to herself, grabbing the bottle from her cabinet and opening it, pouring a large amount on the fajita before closing it back up. She wiped a tiny bit of the sauce on the tip of her finger and licked it. Almost immediately the burning sensation began, making Jaylen cringe slightly.

"Good lord! That could gag a volcano!" she cried out as she quickly grabbed two bottles of Vitamin Water, snapping one open and chugging some of it. Even then the burning continued. It stung so badly.

"I poured a lot on his…oops." Jaylen giggled, grabbing the rice cakes, the bag of Taco Bell and the waters as she left her apartment.

Sesshomaru looked up when the door opened, Jaylen walking in calmly and quietly. She gave Naraku his lunch and then walked over to Sesshomaru, giving him the rice cakes and Vitamin Water.

"Can I have my change?" Naraku asked loudly.

"Yup. All thirty-two cents." Jaylen chirped as she handed him the change. He figured she bought the other stuff with his money, which didn't bother him. He owed Sesshomaru lunch anyway. He was completely unaware of what truly happened. Jaylen turned around and walked back to her work, unable to hide her smirk. Sesshomaru saw her expression and decided to wait and see what would happen.

"People are idiots." Naraku stated, opening one fajita and biting into it. It wasn't the one Jaylen sabotaged. He quickly inhaled that one and cleared his throat.

"What now?" Sesshomaru asked, gathering his papers and putting them in order.

"So this customer ordered for a rare steak, they got a rare steak. They ate it, got sick and they sent me an email saying our food sucks." Naraku said as he scrolled down the screen.

"Our food does suck when it's ordered to be uncooked. Idiot." Sesshomaru commented.

"Exactly. Plus, we have a little warning at the bottom of our menus that says, "If you order your food rare, you may become sick. Not our fault." Or something of the sort. I hate people." Naraku replied as he bit into another fajita, quickly swallowing and taking another huge bite. Sesshomaru looked up when he heard the man let out a small whimper. He saw Naraku's face reddening and his eyes watering. His mouth was wide open as he gasped for breath, tears now flowing down his face like a waterfall.

"Aahh! I think I swallowed lava! Shiiiiiiiiiit!" Naraku howled as he ran out of the office and down to the bathroom. Sesshomaru heard a hearty chuckle behind him and he turned in his chair, eyeing Jaylen carefully.

"I assume that was you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, an eyebrow cocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jaylen replied with a grin as she continued putting the profiles in order. Sesshomaru smirked as he turned back to his computer. Genius. Plus, he couldn't stand Naraku, so that was even more enjoyable for the white-haired man to watch.

A little while later, Naraku walked back into the office, still wiping his eyes and his nose as he was on hold with Taco Bell on his phone. He stood next to his desk and stared out the window angrily.

"I had my assistant order five steak fajitas and one of them had volcano sauce on it! I still can't feel my tongue and I'm surprised my throat isn't bleeding!" Naraku shouted, turning his back to Sesshomaru and Jaylen. Sesshomaru was leaned back in his chair, watching the scene with amusement. He heard Jaylen snort as she turned around as well, but she hid her laughter surprisingly well.

"I have the receipt right here and she didn't order any hot sauce with them! Damn, you people need to quit fucking up! Every time I get Taco Bell, someone fucks my order up! Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Naraku shouted before hanging up. He set his phone down and let out a small chuckle.

"Haha, that had to be some of the hottest shit I…no, that is the hottest sauce I have ever tasted." Naraku said with a smirk.

"I am so sorry. I didn't tell them to put that on there." Jaylen said softly.

"Oh, no, it's not your fault. Fucking Taco Bell bastards." Naraku growled.

"Yes, yes…fucking Taco Bell bastards." Sesshomaru repeated slowly as he glanced at Jaylen. Naraku didn't notice the gesture or tone of voice Sesshomaru was using. He was too busy rubbing his mouth softly.

"Everything is going to taste like rubber for a month." Naraku stated, throwing the rest of his lunch away as he sat back down and continued reading over complaints and compliments from customers.

"Jaylen, come with me." Sesshomaru said once Jaylen finished alphabetizing everything he told her to do. She followed him out to the car and handed him the keys. He got in and she joined him.

"Thanks for not ratting me out." Jaylen said to him.

"Whoever did that had a sense of vengeance and humor, not to mention it was about damn time someone pranked the prankster." Sesshomaru replied coolly. Jaylen figured that was his way of saying "No problem. It was pretty damn funny."

After driving around and running a few errands for hours, Sesshomaru finally dropped Jaylen off at her apartment. It was a little past six in the evening. Jaylen sighed heavily, but she couldn't be an asshole to Sesshomaru, even though he was one.

"Thanks. And good night." Jaylen said to him. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed a bit, but he nodded and inhaled.

"You don't have to be at work until nine tomorrow. Unless one of us calls you in early." Sesshomaru said back to her.

"Alright." Jaylen said, closing the door and walking into the lobby of her building. She finally got inside her door and walked straight to her bed, collapsing on it and falling asleep almost immediately.

Sesshomaru yawned as he walked in the door of his house. He dropped his briefcase next to the door and walked upstairs quietly. He saw the light on in the first bedroom on his right. He opened the door and saw the little girl sitting on her bed, reading a book quietly. She immediately looked up and smiled at him happily.

"You're home!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him. Sesshomaru bent down and picked her up.

"Why are you still awake? You should be asleep." He said calmly as she hugged his neck.

"I wanted to say good night to you." She replied simply. Sesshomaru sat down on her bed and sat her next to him.

"Good night, Rin." Sesshomaru said to her, motioning for her to get under the covers. She did and smiled as he pulled the blankets up to her chest. He turned her light out and walked to her door.

"Good night!" she chirped before he closed her door. Sesshomaru walked down to the last bedroom as he loosened his tie from his neck. He took his clothes off and pulled on shorts and a plain white T-shirt before crawling into his own bed and yawning. He pulled his phone out and found her number before hitting the call button.

Jaylen let out a groan as she tried to find her phone. She had already gotten her pajamas on and was in bed. She reached over to grab the phone from her nightstand. She finally grasped onto it and yelped as she fell onto the floor, still wrapped in her blankets.

"You rang?" she growled, not bothering to move from her uncomfortable position on the floor.

"I need you to write this list down and bring it to me in the morning." Sesshomaru said. Jaylen finally unrolled herself from her blankets and stood up, turning her light on as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her drawer.

"I'm ready." She said to him.

"Actually, you can go to the store and get these for me before you come to work, right?"

"Exactly. I have a sign on me that says, "Sesshomaru's Slave," so go for it."

"I need more Vitamin Water. Get about ten of them. Doesn't matter what kind. I need lettuce, tomatoes, wheat bread and peanut butter and jelly. Grape jelly. Let's see, a toothbrush, make sure it's one of those pink Princess ones, you know what I'm talking about, right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hahahaha," Jaylen laughed. She had no clue that he had a little girl living with him, so she assumed it was he who wanted the Princess toothbrush.

"I take that as a yes. Also, find that High School Musical CD, too."

"Ahahahahahaha!" Jaylen wailed happily. Sesshomaru frowned. What was so funny about getting Rin a few things? Obviously he had forgotten to tell Jaylen about Rin.

"Anything else, Princess?" Jaylen asked after her laughing fit.

"A box of condoms."

"You're joking…right?" Jaylen asked quickly.

"No, I'm not. I expect those items tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said before cancelling the call. Jaylen put her phone on the charger and shrugged as she got back in bed. So he wanted some food, a princess toothbrush and a High School Musical CD…and condoms.

"I am so confused. Hah…hahahaha!" Jaylen giggled, changing Sesshomaru's name to Princess on her phone. She then began searching ring tones to set as his specific ring tone. She fixed everything up and soon fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

And the Insanity Sets In

Jaylen exhaled as she wiped sweat from her forehead with a rag she kept on her. Sesshomaru decided to bring her to his house, which was basically a castle, and have her clean it from top to bottom while he sat in his office, having a grand old time doing whatever it was he was doing.

"So, are you his friend?" Rin asked the woman, who almost snorted and rolled her eyes, but she remembered the small girl was only seven. It wasn't her fault.

"Uh, yeah sweetie, he's a very good friend of mine. BFF." Jaylen replied, stuffing the rag in the back pocket of her jean shorts as she lifted the box of random, unused items that Sesshomaru packed up and ordered be taken down to the basement. It was box number three out of seventeen and they were all heavy.

"I never really see him with anyone except his business friends." Rin said, still following Jaylen down to the basement.

"I wonder why that is?" Jaylen replied, opening the door to the nice basement. It was basically an apartment underneath his already huge castle. There were four bedrooms, one bathroom, a fully stocked bar, two couches and a recliner chair, a huge 60-inch flat screen TV with every accessory with it. It was only missing a microwave and an oven.

"Why are you sweating so much?"

"Because I'm carrying heavy boxes from upstairs all the way down here." Jaylen answered, jogging back upstairs to the first floor, Rin following relentlessly.

"Can I help?" Rin asked.

"No, they're too heavy for you." Jaylen replied, jogging back upstairs and striding down the hall and into the room where all of the boxes sat.

"Oh jeez!" Jaylen grunted as she chose the biggest and probably heaviest box. She walked back out in the hall and saw Sesshomaru talking on his phone as he headed for the stairway, walking down it slowly. Jaylen sighed hopelessly as she noticed she was losing grip on the box. Obviously, Rin got bored and decided to throw a toy down the stairs and of course Jaylen stepped on it and slipped. She let out a gasp and saw Sesshomaru immediately turn around, pocketing his phone and holding his arms out. Jaylen thought he was actually going to catch her, but alas, he grabbed the box full of his possessions and let Jaylen tumble all the way to the bottom.

"Try not to break my items." Sesshomaru stated, gently setting the box down and returning to his phone call. Jaylen remained on the cool floor for a minute before quickly getting back to her feet and grabbing the box, heading for the doorway that lead down to the basement. Once she reached the room where she was storing all the boxes, she set it down and let out another hopeless sigh. His box of proclaimed useless items were more important to him than the person doing all of his dirty work.

"I guess I have to work my way up from dirt to human." She mumbled to herself. She reached the upstairs where Rin waited for her.

"Sorry I made you trip." Rin said quietly.

"It's fine. No harm done." Jaylen replied, keeping her steady pace.

"He caught that box really fast, didn't he?"

"It would've been really impressive if he had helped me instead." Jaylen retorted, immediately wishing she hadn't said that, but she decided not to make a big deal about it. She heaved another box into her arms and headed back to the stairway.

"Are you really his friend?"

"Yes I am."

"So if I ask him, he'll say yes?"

"I have no clue what he'll say."

"I'll go ask him right now! Be right back!" Rin called out, running back up the steps.

"Greaaaaaat. I guess I should start looking for another job." Jaylen said, walking down to the basement and setting the box down. Just then, her phone began ringing from her pocket. Jaylen noticed the little tune and knew Princess was calling her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Did you tell Rin that I was your friend?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Look, she is playing Twenty Questions with me every five minutes. What was I supposed to say? I think he's the Devil and the Devil isn't my friend?" Jaylen asked back.

"And yet you work for me. Well…I appreciate you not belittling me to my daughter."

"Oh…my God."

"What?"

"You made that little angel?"

"No, I adopted her."

"Oh…that makes me feel sane again. Alright, back to work." Jaylen chirped, ending the call. She waited a minute to see if he would call back, but he did not. She ran back upstairs and grabbed another box.

"He said you're not his friend." Rin said as she walked beside Jaylen.

"I'm going to go cry now." Jaylen replied as she walked downstairs. She went down to the basement and placing the box down, walking back upstairs. She pulled out her rag and began wiping her face again as she walked back up to the second floor.

"Were you really crying?" Sesshomaru asked as he stuck his head out the door to his office. Jaylen lowered the rag from her face and frowned.

"No." she said back.

"Ah…try not to be sarcastic around her. She takes everything seriously."

"So I should tell her to bind me, gag me and shoot me execution-style next time. Got it." Jaylen said as she walked back to the room to continue her work. She picked up yet another box and turned around, seeing Rin waiting for her eagerly.

"Are you better now?" Rin asked curiously.

"Yeah. All better." Jaylen replied, letting all of her anger and annoyances go. Rin was only seven and her father was an ice-cold rat bastard.

After finally getting all of the boxes down to the basement, Jaylen began mopping the nicely tiled kitchen floor. She made Rin a nice little lunch, a sandwich with pretzels and apple juice for a drink, and sent her into the carpeted living room before beginning her work on the kitchen floor. It was white tile, meaning it showed every speck of dirt that dared touch it and it was a decent sized kitchen. It could fit at least twenty people comfortably. It had a huge counter that wrapped around one side of the kitchen. Above the sink was a window that looked out over the pool and garden. Then there was an island in the middle of the kitchen, which had two tall chairs sitting at it.

"Done with the boxes already, I see. After you're done mopping, clean the sliding glass doors. They have fingerprints all over them and it drives me insane." Sesshomaru stated, standing at the entrance of the kitchen that led to the open living room. Insane. Jaylen knew the feeling.

"Is there a specific glass cleaner you want me to use?" Jaylen asked, finally finishing with the mopping and looking at her proud, spotless work.

"I already set it out on the table in the dinning room, along with a rag." Sesshomaru replied, walking away calmly. His hair flowed behind him so beautifully that it made Jaylen sick with envy. Here she was, in white paint-stained shorts, a white tank top, her brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and not to mention she was sweating like no one's business. She wasn't anywhere near moderately pretty. Jaylen yawned and walked out of the back entrance of the kitchen that led to the dinning room. It looked like it was rarely used. Jaylen just thanked the heavens that he didn't have her move the table out, too.

"Time to go clean the fingerprints." Jaylen said quietly, grabbing the rag and glass cleaner. She walked from the dinning room to the entrance of the entire house/castle. She walked out the front door, circling around to the back of the house where the sliding glass doors waited for her. She sprayed the doors and began at the top, slowly and steadily wiping from one side to the other to prevent streaks. After finishing, she backed away and tried to spot fingerprints from the other side. None.

"You're making good timing. I am actually impressed. Now, ready for the actual reason that I brought you here?" Sesshomaru asked once Jaylen walked back inside through the front door. Jaylen, thinking it was paperwork, smiled.

"Yeah." She said to him. Sesshomaru nodded as he began walking to the back of the house. Jaylen followed him quietly where there was a back door. He opened it and walked out, pointing to two cars. One was the Impala that Jaylen was quite familiar with and the other was an extremely dirty white Toyota Land Cruiser. It took everything Jaylen had to keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't spit acid in Sesshomaru's face.

"I already have everything set up out here, soap, water, sponges, rags and a vacuum. I'll check on you in a while." Sesshomaru stated as he walked back inside. Jaylen held her fingers up like a gun and pretended to blow her brains out before walking over to the Impala. She decided to start with the less dirty exterior of the two. She knew the inside was trashed like a landfill. She grabbed the hose and gently sprayed the outside of the car. Next she took the sponge that lay inside the soapy water and began scrubbing the hood smoothly. She paid special attention to the grill of the car and the rims of the wheels. Little did she know, she had an audience watching her every move.

"I have to say, I like your idea of making her clean your cars…look at that ass." Naraku said, nodding towards the window.

"I've seen it plenty of times today. If you want her to wash your car, I suggest you move it in back and tell her." Sesshomaru announced lazily from his laptop. He was playing solitaire. He really had no work to do. He only pretended to so that Jaylen wouldn't go ape shit and set his house on fire after cleaning it so well.

"Oh God no," Jaylen whispered to herself when she looked up, seeing Naraku pull up in his black, four door truck.

"Oh Jaaaaaaylen, I have a request!" Naraku called out tauntingly as he climbed out of his truck. Jaylen wished she had a gun. She got out of the Impala and exhaled.

"Clean your truck?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Naraku answered as he walked back inside the house. Jaylen just let it go. She didn't have to accept the job.

A while later, Jaylen finally finished getting all of the caked and dried mud and dirt from Sesshomaru's Land Cruiser. She turned around and realized she was being sprayed with the hose. Jaylen stood still and closed her eyes and mouth. It actually felt good since she was hot and sweating from working. The water stopped and Jaylen opened her eyes, seeing Naraku smirking with pleasure.

"Here, I brought this out for you," Naraku stated, handing her a bottle of Vitamin Water. Jaylen immediately checked to see if it had been opened already. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. It was still sealed, so she opened it and took a drink.

"Thanks." She said.

"No, thank you for the amazing show you've been putting on. I decided to get a better look if you don't mind." Naraku replied, walking towards a tanning chair that he placed there to watch her clean. He also had a margarita sitting next to the chair. Naraku pulled off his shirt and laid on the chair, putting his sunglasses on and giving Jaylen a wave that said, "Continue." Jaylen frowned. She wondered how long he had been there. Oh well. He thought she was attractive, so she took it as a compliment.

"Hello?" Jaylen answered her phone while giving the Land Cruiser one last swab.

"Hey, it's me," Her dad chirped happily. Jaylen felt her heart flutter. She absolutely adored her father and felt horrible that she had to cancel out on meeting up with him the next day.

"Hi Dad! What's up?" Jaylen said happily, grabbing the hose with her free hand and spraying the suds from the vehicle.

"I got your message and you said you were free on Sundays, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I can just switch my ticket to Sunday."

"Ok, that'll work."

"So, you didn't say much about your new job. Is it good pay?"

"Nineteen an hour and I work from nine to six, sometimes more." Jaylen answered, looking over and seeing Naraku lazily sipping on his margarita as he continued to watch her.

"Do you get breaks?"

"It's a pretty easy-going job. Paperwork." Jaylen lied. She was cleaning the Impala, Land Cruiser and Naraku's truck, not to mention cleaning Sesshomaru's castle all morning. She had yet to eat or have a break.

"I'm glad you're not working as that asshole's slave anymore. So what exactly is your new job?" her father asked curiously, noticing that his daughter was being extremely vague on details.

"I am now the slave of two assholes." Jaylen chirped as she set the hose down, observing her work proudly. It looked brand-new.

"Oh Jaylen, baby girl I raised you better than that! Why do you insist on working those types of jobs?" he whined.

"Well, you were a cop and they're basically the city's slaves."

"This is a big difference and you know it."

"Look, it pays well, I get a lot of benefits and they're not really that bad," Jaylen stated, looking over and seeing Naraku making a kissing motion at her, grinning at her with amusement.

"Sometimes." Jaylen added on quickly.

"You went to college full-time and majored in business. Why not do something else? Like start your own business instead of working for business people?" Her dad asked curiously.

"Well, these two guys I'm working for started their own chain of restaurants and nightclubs and they're both extreeeeemely successful…and really weird." Jaylen said, watching as Naraku began playing with his nipples and flicking his tongue at her seductively.

"Ah, so you're just trying to get an idea of what you'll be dealing with?"

"Yes, exactly and I pray that I do not have to deal with what I'm dealing with right now." Jaylen stated as Naraku began moaning her name loudly, still flicking his nipples with his fingers.

"Is someone there with you?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I heard someone calling your name, but I guess I'm hearing things."

"Haha, you've no idea." Jaylen giggled as she moved towards Naraku's truck. She heard Naraku screaming like he was having the most intense orgasm ever and she really wished he would stop. Her phone could pick up on almost every noise.

"Well, I'll let you go, baby girl. I love you and I'll see you Sunday."

"I love you too." Jaylen replied, disconnecting the call and putting her phone in the front seat of Naraku's truck.

"Was that your boyfrieeeeeeeeend?" Naraku asked loudly.

"Nope! It was my dad and he'd reeeeeeeally like to meet you! He's coming to town Sunday!" Jaylen sang back. She saw Naraku's smirk disappear entirely as he looked away, seemingly saying something to himself. Jaylen figured he was singing the "Oh shit," song to himself and decided to clean his truck now.

Finally, after all three vehicles were cleaned and vacuumed out, Jaylen picked up the bucket of soapy water and decided to dump it in the drain. She saw Naraku running up to her speedily. He had the hose in his hand. Jaylen quickly reacted as she took the bucket and tossed the water at him. Naraku stopped running once he realized he was soaked with dirty water.

"Are you two playing?" Rin asked as she ran up to them, Sesshomaru following calmly.

"Uh," Jaylen choked, smiling widely when she realized that there was a possibility Naraku was about to choke her, but he remained still, glaring at the ground quietly.

"You," Sesshomaru said, pointing at Jaylen.

"Me." Jaylen said back.

"You, go take a break and you, put your blouse back on, there are children out here," Sesshomaru growled at Naraku, tossing the man his black T-shirt before walking away, beckoning Rin to follow him back inside. Jaylen giggled a bit as she walked inside too. Jaylen sat on the couch in the cool living room, letting out a huge breath of relief. Finally…a break.

A little while later, Sesshomaru walked into the living room and saw Jaylen out cold on his couch. She was gone. He saw Rin walk up to her and poke her face.

"Is she dead?" Rin asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"No." Sesshomaru looked at his watch. She had five minutes of break left, which meant she had five minutes to wake up before Sesshomaru woke her up himself. And from the looks of it, she might as well have been dead.

"Alright Rin, wake her," Sesshomaru stated after the five minutes passed. Rin nodded and ran across the room before running back and launching herself onto the dormant Jaylen. Sesshomaru heard the young woman's yelp of shock as Rin giggled at her. He waited for a moment before he saw Jaylen walk into the kitchen, yawning tiredly.

"Nap time is over." Sesshomaru announced. He saw her right eye twitch in response.

"What do you need me to do next?" Jaylen asked him calmly.

"Go home, take a shower and dress nicely. Then come back here. You have one hour." Sesshomaru replied as Jaylen nodded, taking the keys to the Impala and walking out the front door.

Jaylen flew through her shower and got dressed as fast as she could. She answered her phone when it began ringing, knowing it was Sesshomaru calling her to make sure that she wasn't taking too much longer.

"Yes?" Jaylen asked, examining herself in the mirror. Tan pants and a button up, silky blue shirt and blue heels to match.

"Are you any good with children?" he asked her.

"Good? You mean can I handle them? Yeah, I can handle kids."

"Then don't worry about dressing up nicely. Put on normal clothes and get here as soon as possible. You're babysitting." Sesshomaru said before hanging up. Jaylen threw her hands up before tearing off her clothes, putting on a new pair of shorts and a Bob Marley T-shirt.

"He might think I'm a pot head if I wear this. Crap." She hissed under her breath as she took her shirt off and grabbed another and pulled it on. She ran out her door, locking her apartment up and shaking her head slightly.

Sesshomaru walked to his door, opening it when he saw Jaylen walking in, looking like a new person than from earlier in the day. Jaylen thanked him as she walked into the living room. The young woman immediately felt her stomach leap into her throat. Not only was Rin there, but there were three boys around the same age as her and an infant girl inside her playpen, playing with her own toys.

"Uh, sir," Jaylen called out, knowing Sesshomaru would instantly pay all attention to her once she referred to him as "sir."

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered as he walked towards her.

"Where did they all come from?" she asked him quietly.

"The one with the reddish hair is Shippo, the one with short black hair is Souta, the creepy one with the white hair and kind of looks like Naraku is Hakudoshi, Naraku's nephew and the infant is…I forget her name."

"And I'm watching them all? By myself?" Jaylen continued, feeling the color drain from her face.

"Yes. You said you were fine with children."

"Not four kids and a baby…all by myself!" Jaylen hissed back. Sesshomaru shrugged as he walked back to the kitchen where there were voices and laughter. Jaylen decided to go check it out. She walked into the kitchen and immediately everyone's eyes were on her.

"She looks like she just saw a ghost." A man stated with a chuckle. Jaylen's green eyes went to him and she froze. He looked exactly like Sesshomaru, with his white hair pulled into a ponytail and his skin was a few tones darker.

"I'll just go meet the kids." Jaylen quickly stated, freezing up entirely when Naraku put his arm around her shoulders, grinning down at her.

"Get introduced to everyone first." Naraku suggested. Jaylen looked back up at him with slight defiance, but she finally agreed. He pointed to a woman who had dark hair and her eyes matched Naraku's brown ones.

"That is my sister, Kagura. Her kid is Hakudoshi." Naraku stated.

"The one with white hair that looks like you?" Jaylen asked. She heard everyone began laughing in agreement as Naraku pouted slightly.

"He does not look like me." Naraku finally said. He pointed to a teenager boy and a girl who stood beside him.

"That's Inu-dumb-ass-ya, the always wonderful Kagome and her little brother is Souta…the other one that does NOT look like me. His friend is Shippo, the one with reddish hair and bright blue eyes." Naraku explained.

"So who does the mysterious baby belong to and what's her name?" Jaylen questioned, wishing he would hurry up with introductions.

"Ah, that one is mine…well, for a week while her parents are on vacation. Her name is Machiko. I'm Inutaisho Shiraga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father." The man with the white hair stated, giving a slight bow with his introduction. Jaylen looked at Inuyasha, who had brown eyes and black hair and then back at Sesshomaru and Inutaisho, both who had white hair and golden eyes, but Inuyasha had some of the same facial features.

"Different mothers." Sesshomaru stated, noticing Jaylen's question before she even knew it.

"Ah. Cool." Jaylen exhaled with a nod, noticing that Naraku still had her in a one-armed embrace, as if they had been friends since the age of five. She escaped his grasp and turned to enter the living room, but she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, I'm Jaylen," she quickly said, giving a short wave to everyone.

Jaylen gulped once the door shut, indicating that all of the adults had left the building…except her. They were all going out to dinner and to have a drink and a laugh and Jaylen was stuck watching the new Spongebob episodes and heating up baby formula.

"What are we having for dinner?" Hakudoshi asked darkly as he walked into the kitchen. Jaylen turned to him and shrugged.

"Give me five more minutes and I'll ask everyone what they want." Jaylen replied, checking the bottle and dropping some of the drink on her finger to make sure it wasn't too hot. She decided to let it cool off for a minute, noticing that Hakudoshi had yet to leave the kitchen. He just stared back at Jaylen threateningly and said nothing.

"I have to go feed Machiko, Macho Man, whatever her name is and then I'll fix dinner." Jaylen stated as she walked by the eerie child. She walked in the living room and panicked when she realized the other three kids were missing.

"Crap." Jaylen groaned, lifting Machiko from her playpen and sighing as she sat on the couch, cradled her in her arms, starting to feed her.

"What are we having for dinner?" Hakudoshi asked again.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"My mom always makes these little pizzas."

"Alright, go find the others, play with them for a while and I'll see what I can do." Jaylen said to him. He nodded as he ran upstairs.

After putting Machiko to sleep in the spare bedroom upstairs, Jaylen turned on the baby monitor and walked out of the room, closing the door. Jaylen peeked inside of Rin's room where all four kids were playing with her toys and coloring. She quickly jogged downstairs to see if she could throw together something for little pizzas. Sesshomaru, Jaylen assumed, was a health nut, so it was going to be a bit difficult to find such things.

"Ah! There is a God!" she cheered after finding all of the necessary items to make the little pizzas. She decided to make them all cheese pizzas and if anyone complained, they were going to go hungry.

The four hungry children sat at the dinning table, eating their mini-pizzas happily. Jaylen heard the baby crying and ran upstairs to comfort her and put her back to sleep. She picked her up and began humming a tune that was extremely familiar to her. Her dad hummed it to her every night to put her to sleep. She gently rocked the baby and thank the Lord that Machiko fell back asleep. Jaylen put her back in her crib and walked back downstairs where the four kids were running and chasing one another wildly.

"Shh, quiet down please," Jaylen said to them, picking up their dirty dishes and taking them to the sink to wash them. She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost seven.

"Aahh! Quit pulling my hair!" Rin shrieked loudly.

"Your hair is stupid!" Hakudoshi shouted in reply as he yanked harder. Jaylen quickly walked into the living room.

"Come on, let go," Jaylen ordered, prying his hands from the girl's hair.

"You're not my mom!" Hakudoshi shouted at Jaylen.

"Right now, I am the boss! Go sit on the couch before I tell your mom!" Jaylen hissed back quietly, trying not to wake the baby.

"She won't care!"

"And what about your uncle?" Jaylen asked, not knowing if Naraku was threatening to the boy or not. Apparently he was, because the mention of the word "uncle" sent Hakudoshi scrambling and tripping over himself to get on the couch before Jaylen whipped out her phone to call him.

After calming Rin down and playing a few rounds of quiet hide and seek, Jaylen finally got the kids to go into separate rooms and fall asleep quickly. It was almost ten by the time Jaylen sat down and realized how dead tired she was. She had been working since eight that morning. Fourteen hours.

"Jaylen, I can't sleep." Rin said as she crawled onto the couch with the older girl. Jaylen sighed as she motioned for Rin to lie on the couch.

"You can lay here for ten minutes and then off to bed." Jaylen told her, patting her back soothingly. A few moments later, Jaylen heard the baby screaming once more, so she stood up and motioned for Rin to get to bed. She walked upstairs with the little girl and bid her good night before walking to the room to calm the baby down.

This time around it took twenty minutes to get the baby back to sleep. Jaylen was almost dying. She was so tired and she had to leave at six in the morning with Sesshomaru and Naraku to go out of town and do whatever it was they needed to do. Jaylen walked to Rin's room, seeing her light still on.

"Why are you still awake?" Jaylen whispered.

"Daddy didn't say good night to me. I can't sleep. What if he never comes back?" Rin said, wiping tears from her eyes. Jaylen held back all facial expressions. This child had serious abandonment issues.

"Want me to call him so you can say good night to him?" Jaylen asked her. Rin nodded and Jaylen pulled her phone out, finding Sesshomaru's number and hitting the call button.

Sesshomaru yawned as he finished his glass of wine. The restaurant was a bit busy, despite it being late at night. He felt his phone vibrating and pulled it out, wondering if the kids had burned his house down yet. He walked outside to get some fresh air and talk in a quieter atmosphere.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked immediately.

"More like what didn't YOU do?" Jaylen asked in reply. Sesshomaru frowned. Everything on his schedule was checked and done with.

"Rin can't sleep and wants to talk to you." Jaylen finally said. Sesshomaru quickly looked down and felt his heart sink a bit. How could he forget about her?

"Hi Dad," Rin said sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing how upset she sounded.

"I miss you."

"Oh…Jaylen told me that you can't sleep."

"I can't. Not until you tell me good night."

"Alright, get under your covers and have Jaylen pull them up for you," Sesshomaru said, hearing the rustling as Jaylen pulled the covers up.

"I'm ready." Rin stated.

"Good night, Rin." Sesshomaru said calmly. He heard her yawn and exhale with relief.

"Good night." She said back, handing Jaylen her phone. Jaylen cancelled the call and walked out of her room, turning her light out and closing her door. Jaylen jogged downstairs and sat at the island in the kitchen, trying to keep herself awake.

Sesshomaru and his guests walked into the house at almost one in the morning. He looked up when he saw Jaylen walking downstairs, her steps slow and forceful, indicating her fatigue. Jaylen yawned once she stepped onto the floor.

"You can go home now. Here are the keys to the Impala and I'll pick you up in my vehicle in the morning." Sesshomaru said to her. Jaylen stared at the keys in her hand. Was it a dream? Could she really go home now? Only to wake up in four or five hours to leave with her wonderful employers once more? Oh happy days.

"Are you going to make it?" A deep voice chirped. Jaylen looked up slowly and saw Naraku standing in front of her, hands in his pockets. She honestly didn't even know how she was still breathing at this point.

"I can't drive. Not right now." She said to him with defeat.

"Ah, I see. Want me to take you home?" Naraku continued, plucking the keys from her hand gently. Jaylen nodded and headed for the door, Naraku right behind her. He led her to his truck and helped her climb in before getting in on the driver's side. Naraku turned his music off and decided to actually go the speed limit.

"I can't believe all he made you do today. He's never done that to any of our other assistants in the past. He must really like you." Naraku stated seriously. He heard Jaylen snort before she began laughing weakly.

"Oh yeah, I feel the love." Jaylen retorted.

"No, he really does admire you. He just doesn't know how to say it or admit it."

"So he puts me through Hell. Thanks, you're making me feel so much better."

"One of these days you'll understand what I mean. You've just now met him and he comes off like a true asshole, trust me, I know this, but give it a little while, he'll warm up to you."

"Like an ice cube in the dead of winter." Jaylen recited professionally.

"Haha, you'll see." Naraku replied as he turned into the parking lot of her apartment building. He watched Jaylen climb out slowly and decided to make sure she would get to her apartment. Sesshomaru would definitely ruin Naraku's life if anything were to happen to his latest investment.

"Where are you going?" Jaylen asked when Naraku stepped onto the elevator with her.

"Making sure that you don't pass out and fall to your death or something." Naraku retorted as he patted her back enthusiastically. Jaylen rolled her eyes. He was probably going to try and get her to have sex or something of the sort.

"You want to come in?" she asked him, unlocking her door and looking up at him.

"I sure do." Naraku answered, hardly able to contain his joy. Maybe she would sleep with him after all.

"Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen, I'll be back." Jaylen yawned as she walked to her bedroom and closed the door, locking it.

"Dear God…she even eats the same shit he does! Absolutely ridiculous!" Naraku exclaimed to himself quietly as he inspected her kitchen. She was a health nut! Naraku continued nosing around until he found some chips. Healthy chips, but chips nonetheless. He began munching on them as he opened the fridge, wondering what she had to drink.

"So I don't even know why I should sleep. I'm waking up in about three hours anyway." Jaylen growled as she walked into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Power nap." Naraku stated, grabbing the pitcher of tea from her fridge and setting it on the counter. He then grabbed a cup from another cabinet and poured some tea into it.

"Eh, I guess. You sure know your way around my kitchen." Jaylen yawned as she sat down at her table.

"You are like Sesshomaru in more ways than you think." Naraku replied as he took a drink of tea. He saw her shake her head slightly, but she didn't say anything. Naraku finished his drink and put the chips up before rinsing out his cup. He glanced at his phone and saw it was a little past two in the morning.

"You can crash on my couch if you want. I'm going to bed." Jaylen stated.

"Need me to come tuck you in?"

"Nah, I can do it."

"Alright." Naraku said as he turned off all the lights and settled down on her couch. It was quite comfy. He set the alarm on his phone and placed it on her coffee table before closing his eyes and surrendering to his fatigue.

Jaylen groaned when her alarm began ringing. She definitely did not want to get up. She frowned when she heard rustling around outside her door and she figured Naraku was up and running. Jaylen quickly got out of bed and grabbed her towel, opening her door and seeing Naraku talking on his phone, dressed up very nicely in a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt that was tucked into black pants. He had a towel hanging around his neck and was rubbing his damp hair with his free hand.

"Uh, good morning." Jaylen said to him.

"Morning. Hey, I used your shower and I stole your phone." He said before returning to his original conversation. Jaylen frowned when she saw him roll his eyes and quietly mock the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, we should be there around noon. Lunch? Uh…probably. We have a new girl assistant and I think it's that time of the month and so she is really grumpy for some food right now. Oh, speak of the Devil, I have to go. Bye." Naraku chirped before hitting the end button on his iPhone.

"Riiiiiight. Why did you steal my phone?" Jaylen quizzed curiously.

"Because Sesshomaru was bound and determined to have you get some coffee, which I was on my way out to do right now. I made breakfast…be back in a bit." Naraku said quickly, placing Jaylen's BlackBerry on the table before leaving. The door opened and Naraku placed his towel on the back of one of the chairs at her table.

"Seriously, I'll be back." He said, running back out the door. Jaylen shrugged and decided to go take a quick shower and get dressed.

Naraku sped towards Sesshomaru's house like a mad man. The plan was to get in Sesshomaru's Land Cruiser, drive back to pick up Jaylen and hopefully she would be ready. Naraku made sure to send her a text, telling her to be ready in about twenty minutes.

"Did you stay with her last night?" Sesshomaru asked once Naraku jumped out of his truck. Naraku handed Sesshomaru the tray of different coffee and nodded.

"I did." Naraku answered.

"Did she fight you on it?"

"No. She suggested it. She rolls with punches pretty well. I'm impressed."

"I see. Well,"

"Daddy! Wait!" Rin called as she ran out of the house. Sesshomaru turned around and wondered what she was doing up so early. He handed Naraku the tray of coffee back and picked Rin up, hugging her tightly.

"I'll be back in a few days and I'll call you every night, I promise." Sesshomaru said to her. Rin hugged his neck and nodded with understanding. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to.

"Hey Daddy, we need to get moving." Naraku called out from the passenger seat of the white Land Cruiser. Sesshomaru held a finger up and turned around, carrying Rin back inside. He placed her on the couch where she laid down quietly. Sesshomaru found a small blanket and covered her up, bending down and stroking her hair a few times.

"Go back to sleep and if you need anything, you tell Jaken." Sesshomaru said to her. He gritted his teeth when he heard Naraku honking the horn obnoxiously.

"I will. Bye Daddy." Rin yawned as she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru quickly walked out the door and to the driver's side of the Land Cruiser. He got in and glared at Naraku icily.

"I was saying bye to my daughter. Next time, wait patiently AND quietly." Sesshomaru growled as he put the keys in and started it up. Naraku smirked and handed Sesshomaru his coffee, saying nothing in return.

Jaylen inhaled the breakfast salad Naraku had made her. Eggs, little bits of bacon and lettuce thrown together with her favorite dressing, it was like he could read her mind and knew every desire she had. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her apartment, locking the door and striding down to the elevator.

"Right on time. Very nice." Naraku stated once Jaylen climbed in the seat behind him.

"Yeah, thanks for breakfast. It was really good." Jaylen said back to him. He handed her a cup and smiled. Jaylen took a drink. Warm Chai tea.

"Alright, how did you know that I liked Chai tea?" Jaylen asked Naraku. She saw him put his sunglasses on and point to Sesshomaru.

"Because he likes it." Naraku replied innocently.

"Oh my God, give it up!" Jaylen whined after taking another drink.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing there was an inside joke somewhere.

"He is hell-bent on proving that you and I are exactly the same." Jaylen said.

"You both eat the same food, drink the same drinks, Hell, you organize your kitchen the same way! Glasses in the cabinet next to the fridge because that's where the drinks are, plates and bowls next to the oven because that's where you cook the food…it's insane!" Naraku insisted as he looked back at Jaylen.

"That makes damn good sense, I don't see what the problem is." Sesshomaru chimed in calmly.

"I'm trying to prove to her that you are both alike and she doesn't think so." Naraku explained.

"So we organize our cribs the same way, so what? That doesn't mean we are the same." Jaylen argued as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, on the count of three, I want you both to say the name of your favorite band…one, two, three,"

"High School Musical!" Jaylen shouted, completely drowning out Sesshomaru's answer. She saw Naraku smile before chuckling slightly.

"No, seriously, what's your favorite band?" Naraku asked her calmly.

"Led Zeppelin." She answered him. She saw him throw his hands up as he faced forward, a pleased smirk on his face.

"I rest my case. That's his favorite band, too." Naraku said dismissively, acting as if he just won some epic battle. Jaylen groaned as she leaned back in her seat. She knew she should've said Slipknot or something of the sort.

"Alright, Jaylen, what's your favorite position during sex?" Naraku asked, still trying to prove his point. Jaylen glared back at him and said not a word. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and pointed at him.

"What's your favorite position?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru.

"This one." Sesshomaru replied, slamming on the brakes and Naraku, who was not wearing a seat belt, flew forward, slamming his head on the dashboard.

"Put the Goddamn seat belt on and quit bothering her. You act as if liking the same things I like is a terrible thing." Sesshomaru growled, beginning to drive away as Naraku put his seat belt on. Jaylen felt her phone vibrate and she looked at it.

'See? I told you he likes you.' The message from Naraku read.

'That doesn't prove anything. You were annoying him!' Jaylen text back.

'Yes, but he told me to quit bothering YOU.'

'Still unproven.'

'Denial.'

'Whatever.'

Jaylen leaned her head back and lost herself completely. Her eyes immediately closed and she was off in dream world. Naraku glanced back at her before looking at Sesshomaru with a grin.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"You keep looking at her." Naraku answered.

"I'm looking at the cars behind me. I couldn't care less about Jaylen."

"Uh huh."

"You are irritating me. Be silent."


	3. Chapter 3

Say What?

Jaylen yawned as she sat on the soft couch of the penthouse. Naraku was out "doing business" or screwing girls or whatever he called it and Sesshomaru was out. When Jaylen asked him where, he replied "Just out" and left. So Jaylen was left alone in the penthouse, late at night and all alone. Heaven didn't even begin to describe it. She sat on the soft couch, watching CSI quietly and contently. They were going to be there for three days and it was the first night.

"I am so tired, but I can't sleep until one of them gets here and tells me I can." She grumbled to herself. She crossed her legs as she leaned back, glancing down at her BlackBerry. She absolutely loved it. She really loved it when she could play around with it without seeing Sesshomaru's name cancelling out everything she was doing.

"Hungry." She whispered as she stood up, walking across the nice, wool carpet and into the open, fully stocked and capable kitchen. Jaylen opened the fridge and sighed. Corona, Corona, Corona, Vitamin Water that Sesshomaru said not to touch, another Corona and a random, half-empty bottle of red wine.

"Where is the food? I want food!" Jaylen hissed, nosing around in the fridge longer and finding nothing appetizing. She checked the freezer and cabinets and found long expired foods and snacks. She threw them out and shook her head as she looked at the tiled floor. She walked back to her phone and picked it up, calling Sesshomaru for a possible favor, 'possible' being the weak keyword.

"I am quite busy at the moment. What?" Sesshomaru growled irritably. Jaylen knew she had a negative ten chance of getting food from him, but she would try it anyway.

"I'm hungry." Jaylen stated.

"Then eat. There is food there."

"Yeah, expired food."

"What? I called the hotel three days ago and told them to send someone out to restock the kitchen and throw out what was expired."

"Well apparently someone was sick on grocery day."

"Hm. Do you need food?"

"I haven't eaten for sixteen hours. Yes."

"Alright, go in my room, I left the card key in my right pocket in my pants. I also left the company credit card in there as well. Take them and go out and get whatever we need."

"Ok." Jaylen exhaled as she ended the call. She pulled a black T-shirt over her thin-strapped tank top. She put her messy hair into a ponytail. She walked into Sesshomaru's room, which was the master room of course. She picked up his pants from the bed and pulled out the card key and credit card. Then she realized something. He sent her on a grocery-shopping mission and she had no car to carry the groceries in.

"Crap." She groaned in the elevator down to the lobby of the extremely nice hotel. She had some cash with her. A taxi possibly? No, she wasn't going to risk it. The store was about a ten-minute walk down the street. Jaylen decided to just carry them.

After arriving at the store, she realized just how hungry she was. She grabbed a cart and headed for the food section. She stocked the cart with snack items and more Vitamin Water. Some for Sesshomaru and at least one for herself…maybe. She decided that Naraku would just have to deal with the healthy snacks. He had money. He could go eat whatever he wanted. She found the last item on her mental list. Milk. Jaylen walked over and opened the cold door, grabbing a jug and turning around.

"You're quite efficient, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked, unknowingly and uncaringly scaring the living daylights out of Jaylen. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the jug as Jaylen took a few steps back, catching her breath.

"What're you doing here?" Jaylen asked him, almost ready to claw his eyes out. Why send her to the store if he was going to go in the first place?

"I realized that I sent you to get groceries without a car." Sesshomaru stated, placing the jug of milk in the cart and pushing the cart towards the check-out line. He found a short, fast one and held his hand out to Jaylen, who gave him the credit card. He paid for everything and motioned for Jaylen to follow him out to his Land Cruiser. She followed quietly, forgetting about being hungry. She helped him load the groceries into the back before climbing into the passenger seat.

"I assume you're sleeping on the couch?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned out of the parking lot, heading back to the hotel. Jaylen placed her phone in her pocket and yawned.

"Yeah, where else could I sleep? Kitchen counter?" Jaylen asked him harmlessly. She realized that Sesshomaru either didn't mind snarky comebacks, or he just ignored them entirely.

"Well, Naraku is going to come back late and drunk, so I don't think the couch or the kitchen counter are good ideas." Sesshomaru replied.

"Get me another room?" Jaylen pleaded.

"The hotel is completely rented out."

"Go in his room and lock the door?"

"That is possible, but you won't get much sleep. He'll come pounding and screaming."

"Sir, just get to your point," Jaylen exhaled, rubbing her head with one hand. Sesshomaru went entirely quiet. He was trying to tell her to sleep on the floor in his room to avoid any confrontations with the drunken Naraku, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to be like, "Come sleep in my room!" He preferred that Jaylen just do it without questions being asked.

"I think I'll take my chances with the couch." Jaylen finally stated out of the quiet as Sesshomaru parked his vehicle in the parking garage.

"Do as you please." Sesshomaru replied, knowing very well that she would regret that choice.

After carrying the groceries to the room and putting them up, Jaylen and Sesshomaru decided to call it a night. Sesshomaru walked to his bedroom, only to stop when he heard Jaylen say something to him, but he didn't hear her.

"Run that by me again?" Sesshomaru called back.

"I said good night." Jaylen repeated. Sesshomaru looked at her and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and nodded at her before walking in his room. Jaylen shook her head as she grinned a bit. He was definitely a weird man indeed.

Jaylen woke when she heard a loud crash and a loud snort as Naraku came stumbling through the door. He was talking on his phone, too. Very loudly. Naraku slammed the door and coughed a bit as he walked to the couch.

"Yeah, I just got back to the room. I am soooo trashed right now." Naraku said with a chuckle, deciding to take a dive on the couch, not knowing and not seeing Jaylen, who was praying that he just go to his room.

"Nah, she blew me, but it didn't go any further than that. I wanted it to, but the music was loud, the atmosphere was bliss and I just wanted to mingle." Naraku replied to the person. Jaylen couldn't believe how coherent he was, considering he was walking like a newborn giraffe. Naraku collapsed on the couch, his ass planting directly into Jaylen's stomach.

"Aaahhh! Ow my liiiiiiife!" Jaylen howled breathlessly when the large man finally slithered to the floor, laughing his ass off while still on the phone.

"Oh wow, I just sat on my assistant and she was out cold, too! Jaylen, are you, hahaha, are you alright?" Naraku quizzed while still laughing. Jaylen stood up, cringing with pain as she grabbed the pillow she was using as she walked to Sesshomaru's room, opening his door.

"I'm crashing in here tonight." Jaylen announced with a groan.

"Lock the door." Sesshomaru replied as he turned over in his huge bed, falling back asleep. Jaylen dropped the pillow on the floor and lay down, falling asleep soon after.

Early the next morning, Sesshomaru had already showered and dressed for the day. He walked from his own bathroom back into his room, seeing Jaylen curled up on the floor. He knew she had to be cold and miserable. Sesshomaru bent down to pick her up, but he settled with placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her awake.

"Mm, did I miss the alarm? Don't forget, you have a meeting at eight…which is in a half hour. Shit, I'm late!" Jaylen stated as she jumped up. Sesshomaru slowly stood up and watched as she scrambled about his room, soon realizing her stuff was in the living room.

"Jaylen, you're with Naraku today and his drunk ass won't wake up until one. Go back to sleep." Sesshomaru ordered. He watched as she walked back over to her pillow, slowly getting on her knees to stretch back out on the floor.

"Get in my bed. I'll be gone for a few hours at least. And if you sleep with Naraku, do it in his bed and leave mine alone." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't even like him." Jaylen replied, climbing into Sesshomaru's bed and collapsing.

"I am just stating the rules in case in the future you decide that you really like him."

"And what if I like you? You know, since we're exactly alike?" Jaylen joked. She saw Sesshomaru's stare go off to the side, as if he wanted to say something witty, but had to look away to let the moment pass. Once it did, he looked back at Jaylen and cleared his throat slightly.

"I would have to like you back, which I don't. I would like, however, for whatever mess Naraku made to be cleaned up before I get back." Sesshomaru said and with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Jaylen pulled the covers up to her neck and set the alarm on her phone to wake her in an hour. The mess couldn't have been that bad.

A groggy Jaylen found herself staring at the living room with complete disbelief. There was no way…she was going to have this cleaned…before the big boss man got back.

"Oh my God! How could one man do all of this?" Jaylen whined as she pulled at her hair. The couch was flipped on its back and it was missing the cushions, which Jaylen found stuffed in a kitchen cabinet, along with a vase of flowers. The healthy snack bars that she bought the previous night were no longer in existence. The only things that were left of them were the wrappers and boxes they once resided in, which were scattered and ripped into pieces all over the floor.

"Jesus Christ on a cracker with cheese! This is insane!" she hissed as she began picking up all of the wrappers and torn boxes. She threw them away in the kitchen. Jaylen noticed that someone had taken the ground coffee and spilled it all over the floor. She grabbed the broom and began sweeping it into a pile, looking up and seeing Naraku walking into the kitchen with nothing but boxers on. He yawned tiredly as he grabbed a cup, filling it with the coffee that he made while making the mess on the floor.

"When you went to the store last night, did it ever cross your mind to get Tylenol?" Naraku asked as he turned around, taking a sip of the coffee. He saw Jaylen stop sweeping and lower her head as she counted to five in her head to let the anger pass.

"No, but I have some." Jaylen offered. Naraku nodded as he took another drink, motioning for her to bring a couple to him. Jaylen grabbed her bag from the closet in the hallway and pulled out the bottle, taking a few and walking back to the kitchen and handing them to Naraku.

"Hello?" Naraku answered his phone as he took the Tylenol. He began having a wonderful conversation as he walked back to his room, closing the door quietly. Jaylen wanted to drag him back out by his hair and tell him to clean up his own damn mess. But alas, she continued cleaning it all up by herself. She put the couch back up on its legs and placed the cushions back on it.

Jaylen then took a shower in Sesshomaru's bathroom. She let the warm water loosen her muscles, calm her down and take away all of her troubles. She had just finished cleaning her hair and body and was now just trying to enjoy the last moments of silence. She turned the water off and stepped out of the tub, drying herself with a towel.

"Oh yeah, I am definitely looking good today," Jaylen joked when she noticed the dark rings under her eyes. She looked a few years older than she really was. She got dressed and dried her hair before walking out into the room. She saw Sesshomaru sitting on his bed, laptop on his lap as he scrolled through something.

"Is your hair this soft?" Jaylen asked him as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I've been told it's soft. I don't really know since it's always felt this way." Sesshomaru answered her calmly. Jaylen wanted to touch his hair, but she had a feeling in her stomach that if she did, he would eat her hand.

"How did the meeting go?"

"Nothing was accomplished, as usual. I did, however, get an idea."

"Cool. What about?"

"Are you asking me because you are truly interested or because you feel the need to start small talk with me?"

"Will you just answer the question?" Jaylen exhaled with slight annoyance. She saw Sesshomaru look up at her and frown before returning to his laptop.

"The idea was to make our restaurant a little more family-friendly during the day and then at night it will be more of a…I forgot what I was saying."

"Dating restaurant?" Jaylen quizzed.

"Something such as that."

"It's a good idea, it'll definitely bring in more money and attention."

"I just don't know how to make it more family-friendly." Sesshomaru replied quickly. Jaylen rested her hands on her hips as she looked down at the floor. She was thinking hard and Sesshomaru knew she was, so he let her, just to see what could possibly come out of her brain.

"Do you have any extra room in your restaurants? Like a certain place that you can dedicate to some kind of playpen or something?" she asked.

"Have you ever been inside our restaurants?" Sesshomaru asked her skeptically.

"No, I told you, I don't eat out," Jaylen stated, only to see a slight twitch in his mouth as he looked away to let the moment pass.

"What? I just said I don't…oh, yeah, ha, ha, ha." Jaylen said sarcastically.

"I have been working with Naraku for a long time now. He gets to you after a while. Is he even awake?"

"No."

"Ah, perfect. Come with me." He ordered, closing his laptop as he stood up, placing it on his bed and walking to his door.

"But you said I was with Naraku today." Jaylen called to him.

"That defeats the purpose if he's asleep, now doesn't it? Nice try." Sesshomaru retorted as he pounded on Naraku's bedroom door loudly.

"It's opeeeeen, stupid ass!" Naraku barked irritably. Sesshomaru opened the door and saw the man was still in bed, covers pulled over his head.

"I'm leaving and taking her with me." Sesshomaru said.

"Cool." Naraku replied before Sesshomaru walked away.

"Say something!" Jaylen hissed at Naraku pleadingly.

"Something." Naraku retorted tiredly.

"No, tell him that you want me here!"

"But I don't, so that wouldn't make any sense. Have fun." Naraku chirped with amusement. Jaylen could see that arrogant smirk on his face right about now.

"Jennifer!" Sesshomaru called out.

"Jaylen!" she screamed back.

"Whatever! Hurry up!" Sesshomaru replied. He saw the girl walking towards him and he did all in his power to hold back a smirk. She was so much fun to poke and bother.

Jaylen yawned as Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. What was she to do now? Clean the restaurant? Serve people? Dress in drag? Jaylen could only imagine what was going through Sesshomaru's mind at this point. She followed him inside and was completely blown away.

"Table for two." Sesshomaru said to the greeter. The man nodded and grabbed two menus, motioning for them to follow. The man stopped at a window, which had a beautiful view of a huge pond with a fountain and perfect, green grass surrounding it. It was a breathtaking view.

"The best way to judge my restaurants' services is to come in and be a customer. Now, as you can tell, they don't recognize me, which is fine, I don't want them to, but give about five or ten minutes and the manager will be over here kissing my ass. We will also get our food before that man who just walked in and ordered something before we even had a chance to look at the menu." Sesshomaru explained coolly. Jaylen nodded as she looked away. The restaurant had a bit of Japanese culture and definitely American culture. The tables and chairs were tall; the windows were large and showed a wonderful view. It also had a nice and colorful looking bar towards the back.

"Earth to Jessie,"

"Jaylen."

"Whatever. Are you going to look at the menu or go hungry again?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a drink of water. Jaylen opened the menu and began searching for something that sounded appetizing. She saw the breakfast section and froze when she saw the egg and bacon salad that Naraku had made for her the other morning.

"Are some of these your recipes?" Jaylen quizzed, turning to the lunch section.

"No. Naraku was in charge of the menu, although, I forced him to do healthy foods as well." Sesshomaru commented. Jaylen nodded. She was definitely impressed with the food and the pictures made her mouth water. She spied a delicious chicken platter with white rice and mushrooms.

"This looks good." Jaylen stated.

"The chicken with white rice and mushrooms?" Sesshomaru asked with a knowing smirk. Jaylen felt her face drain of color. Great. Now he was doing it.

"That's my favorite one." Sesshomaru stated, looking up when a man dressed in all black and a red tie walked up.

"Mr. Shiraga, I didn't know you were coming!" he chuckled, shaking Sesshomaru's hand powerfully.

"I prefer not to tell anyone my plans." Sesshomaru responded as he sat back down.

"Oh, who's this?" the man asked with a grin. Jaylen was about to open her mouth and scream "We're not alike" but Sesshomaru quickly took control of the situation.

"This is Jessica,"

"Jaylen."

"Whatever. She's our assistant." Sesshomaru answered calmly. Jaylen frowned as she looked out the window. And maid. And babysitter. And organizer. And slave.

"Ah, I'm sure Naraku has taken quite the liking to her."

"Actually, he can't stand her," Sesshomaru replied.

"Wow, I am shocked. Well, what will you be having today?"

"The usual for Jocelyn and me." Sesshomaru stated, smirking when he heard her growl, "Jaylen" at him.

"Coming right up, sir." The man chirped as he walked away to the kitchen. Sesshomaru looked at Jaylen and saw that she looked entirely pissed off. He, being a man, knew that she, being a woman, was inconsolable when pissed. But Sesshomaru was a genius and he knew how to insult someone and make her do whatever he pleased in one sentence.

"How much sleep have you received since you started working for us?" Sesshomaru asked, instantly seeing the flash of anger in her green eyes. But today, they actually looked a bit blue.

"Last night was the first time that I got more than four since I've started working for you." Jaylen said calmly as she took a drink of water from her glass, leaning back in her chair. Sesshomaru nodded as he crossed his arms and leaned back as well.

"I know nothing about you. Tell me, do you have any siblings?"

"No, but I would like to have a peaceful Sunday. My dad is flying in and I haven't seen him for about five months."

"I remember you mentioning him being a police officer. Does he still work as one?"

"No, he um, he stopped when he was thirty and got a different job."

"What job would that be?"

"I thought you wanted to know about me?" Jaylen asked with a smirk. Sesshomaru blinked as he averted his gaze to the window as he quietly cleared his throat.

"Tell me about you." He finally said.

"I majored in business, graduated from college, four years, I have no family except for my dad and I don't really consider myself a friendly person. I don't have many friends and I have one close friend. I'm a gadget junkie, I love technology and I love reading. The rest you already know." Jaylen explained calmly. Sesshomaru's eyes never left her. He observed her closely while focusing on what she was saying.

"For someone who says she's not friendly, you are quite patient. Naraku is annoying and yet you ignore him entirely." Sesshomaru said as he watched Jaylen's face twitch a bit. Her face said it all. "You aren't an angel yourself, big boy." Sesshomaru held back a smirk as he watched as his plate was placed in front of him. He nodded at the server and watched as Jaylen quickly took a bite.

"That's really good." She stated, taking another bite of the chicken.

"Although Naraku is entirely annoying and belligerent about it, he is right. You and I are a lot alike." Sesshomaru reminded her. He didn't know why she absolutely denied it. It was completely obvious.

"I know." She replied as if she accepted it. Maybe she did and just denied it to annoy Naraku in return.

"So your father is visiting you Sunday?" Sesshomaru asked randomly. Jaylen finished her chicken and began eating the rice and mushrooms.

"Yeah. Early in the day." She answered.

"I would like to meet him." Sesshomaru declared, making Jaylen choke on her food.

"Ah, no, no, you wouldn't, trust me!" she insisted with a nervous smile.

"You never told me what he did after he left the police department."

"He didn't do anything! He was a bum!" Jaylen giggled, only to stop when she noticed Sesshomaru was entirely serious. She exhaled slowly and looked down.

"He became a pimp." She said in a low voice. Sesshomaru felt his eyebrows rise with slight surprise. That one came out of nowhere.

"A pimp? You're joking." Sesshomaru said, taking a drink of water.

"No, I'm not. He became a pimp, my mom had me soon after they met, she didn't want me, so my dad took me and raised me." Jaylen explained seriously.

"I see." Sesshomaru said. He studied her a little more and decided to accept that story. He still wanted to meet her father. He must be an interesting character to go from being a cop to being a pimp while raising a daughter all on his own.

"So yeah, that's about it." Jaylen chirped.

"I still want to meet him."

"Oh…alright." Jaylen exhaled, wishing that her father being a pimp would repulse Sesshomaru, but it didn't. The truth was that her father wasn't a pimp, but then he kind of was.

000000

Jaylen giggled as her dad made a snide comment about how clean her apartment was when she opened the door for him. He was a tall, built man with buzzed gray hair and eyes matching his daughter's. He hugged Jaylen to himself tightly, smiling when she hugged him back.

"I missed you, Dad." She said.

"I missed you too, sweetie. So, what have you been up to?" he asked as he sat down on her couch.

"Nothing much. Work. Are you thirsty?" she asked him. He shook his head in the negative and grew serious when she mentioned the word "work."

"So who are these two guys you work for? You didn't really elaborate much on them except Asshole One and Asshole Two."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. They've gotten a bit more manageable, especially Asshole One." Jaylen giggled, standing up when she heard a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and almost dropped dead from heart failure. Sesshomaru AND Naraku! They might as well have just brought over guns and prostitutes while they were at it.

"Shit," Jaylen hissed quietly.

"Is it them?" her dad asked.

"Yes! You were a cop until the age of thirty and then you became a pimp, got it?" Jaylen whispered.

"Got it, darling." He said with a smile, seeing Jaylen opening her door.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys would show up…now." Jaylen growled, hoping that maybe they would just go away.

"Is that the pimp?" Naraku asked as he boldly stepped into her apartment, brushing by her. He saw her father stand up quickly and glare at him warningly, his entire presence demanding.

"Did my daughter invite you in, punk?" her father asked. Naraku froze in place.

"Uh…"

"Because I don't remember her saying you could come up in here and disrespect like that."

"Oh God, did he just start talking gangster?" Jaylen groaned under her breath.

"He is a pimp, is he not?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah, a pimp, not a gangster." She sighed as she pulled up a chair to sit in. Her father sat back down on the couch and Sesshomaru sat beside him. Naraku decided to sit in the recliner chair and keep his distance.

"I'm Eric, by the way," her father said, holding his hand out to Sesshomaru.

"I am Sesshomaru Shiraga, your daughter's employer." Sesshomaru replied.

"I'm Naraku Matsudu, her other employer." Naraku chirped, seeing Jaylen trying to keep from jumping at him and clawing his eyes out.

"Jaylen, would it be troublesome if I fix myself a glass of water?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at her calmly. Jaylen was leaning back and had one leg crossed over the other. She slowly stood up and motioned that she would get the drinks.

"So are you still a pimp or are you retired?" Naraku asked Eric with a grin. Eric looked at him and frowned slightly.

"Dude, a pimp's work is never done! Do you honestly think that because my hair is gray that I can't smack some bitches and hoes? Your ass must be crazy!" Eric hollered. Everyone's heads turned to the kitchen when they heard a squeal and a clatter of dishes.

"You ok in there, Jay?" Eric asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just coughed!" Jaylen said back, covering her mouth as she laughed quietly. Her dad didn't make that great of a pimp impersonator, but whatever. It was still funny. She gathered the drinks and some snacks onto a tray and carried it into her living room, setting it on the coffee table for everyone's enjoyment.

"That's my baby girl, always a wonderful hostess." Eric stated proudly as he reached over, grabbing a cracker and digging it into the mound of goat cheese she had on the plate. Naraku and Sesshomaru followed suit, both instantly glancing at one another with pleasure. It tasted pretty good.

"So, how is my baby girl doing with you guys? Is she treating you well?" Eric asked aloud as Jaylen sat down, munching on a cracker quietly. She saw Naraku and Sesshomaru glance at one another, as if deciding which would speak on Jaylen's behalf.

"She's exactly what I was looking for, plus more." Sesshomaru stated shamelessly as he took another cracker from the tray, getting more goat cheese on it and eating it happily. It tasted really good.

"Haha, that's my girl. You see I raised her to be obedient, but very efficient, right darling?" Eric asked as he grinned at his daughter. Jaylen glared at him before nodding, deciding not to say anything. She knew he was just teasing her.

"But resistant to men." Naraku added on under his breath as he took a drink of water.

"Yeah, because I don't want my daughter ending up like them hoes. I want her to succeed. To make a life and a living for herself and her kids…whenever she has them. By the way Jaylen, I want grandchildren before I die." Eric said.

"I know you do, Dad." She replied. There was a problem. She didn't want kids. Ever. She felt bad, though. She was his only child and knew that he wanted to gain the title of "Grandpa" before he left the Earth.

"You remind me of my father when you say that. I adopted a daughter, but my father wants me to experience actually making something with my own DNA." Sesshomaru commented as he leaned back against the couch.

"That's not the way he put it, though, if I remember." Naraku chuckled knowingly. Inutaisho's version used the words sex, penis and a few other random phrases.

"In case you forgot, he was also drinking." Sesshomaru added on.

"Your father sounds like a wise man." Eric stated as he took a drink, winking at his daughter to let her know that it was ok to relax. She nodded and continued being quiet anyway. She wasn't a socializing person.

Jaylen closed her door after Naraku and Sesshomaru decided to get going and let her and her father have some time together before he flew back to his home. Jaylen heard her father set the tray that was once filled with food in the kitchen as he turned around to face his daughter.

"A pimp? Couldn't you have come up with a better cover story than that?" Eric asked his daughter with a whine.

"I'm sorry, he caught me off guard and so I thought since you were an undercover pimp once that you could fake it." Jaylen replied as she walked over to the sink, washing the dirtied dishes. She watched her father walk into the living room and pull a laptop from his bag, flipping it open and turning it on.

"Oh, no, Dad, I don't want to know what they've done," Jaylen whined as she finished the dishes.

"I do. I want to make sure that my daughter is safe." Eric said back, motioning for her to sit next to him as he did his work. She watched as he signed into a restricted site and typed in Sesshomaru's name, bringing up the man's entire record, both Japanese and American records. Eric read over them and was impressed. Sesshomaru followed the law. Now it was Naraku's turn. Jaylen could only imagine what this man had on his records.

"Speeding, speeding, DUI, speeding…eh, nothing too bad I suppose." Eric exhaled. Out of the two businessmen, he liked Sesshomaru better.

The next morning, Jaylen walked into the office, dressed nicely and carrying a small tray with three cups. One was coffee with Naraku's specific likes and the other two were warm Chai tea. She handed Naraku his coffee and Sesshomaru his tea before taking a drink of her own tea. She saw Sesshomaru stand up and walk by her, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt without Naraku noticing. She followed Sesshomaru outside into the warm weather.

"Need something else?" Jaylen asked Sesshomaru. The tall man turned around and looked down at her.

"Who is your father, really?" Sesshomaru asked her. Jaylen sighed. She knew she was caught.

"Uh,"

"You're a pretty decent liar, but your father is a terrible actor."

"Ah, haha, yeah, he is." Jaylen giggled knowingly as she scratched her head nervously.

"So, after he quit being a police officer, what did he do?"

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell Naraku."

"You know I won't."

"Promise me!" Jaylen insisted pleadingly. Sesshomaru exhaled as he looked into the traffic for a moment before looking back at Jaylen.

"You have my word. I will not tell him." Sesshomaru said back quietly.

"Ok, so my dad became and still is CIA." Jaylen stated quickly, seeing Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen slightly. Jaylen took a quick drink of tea to help slow down any questions.

"C…I…A…you're not lying." Sesshomaru murmured as he crossed his arms.

"It's ok, he likes you, I promise! He doesn't like Naraku too much, though. Thinks he's a prick." Jaylen said with a smile. It was slight, but she saw Sesshomaru smirk. His expression quickly went blank as he looked back at Jaylen.

"Why didn't you just tell me this the other day?" he quizzed her.

"Because my dad doesn't want me going around telling everyone he's CIA. I figured, now I figured, since he likes you and trusts you that he wouldn't mind you knowing this. Just don't tell Naraku."

"Not a word." Sesshomaru reassured her as he held his hand out to her. Jaylen shook his hand while staring him in the eyes. She really hoped he wouldn't break his promise, but something in his eyes told her that he wouldn't rat her dad out. She didn't even know that he had taken a bit of a respectful liking to her father as well as he had with her.

"I want you to clean all of the windows in our office." Sesshomaru said as he walked away, leaving Jaylen to quietly finish her tea before getting to work.


	4. Chapter 4

I Know You

Jaylen turned over in her bed, moaning slightly from the wonderful sleep she was getting. She didn't sleep for two days straight and now she was able to recover from that. She was also having an amazing dream. She was at her best friend's wedding. Her best friend, Hanna, was the only person that Jaylen would ever turn to for advice or help. Even though she lived a few hours away, they were always close in spirit.

"You look so pretty Jaylen, don't worry about it," Hanna said to the slightly uncomfortable girl. It was funny. Jaylen thought she should be comforting the bride, not the bride comforting her. Jaylen turned her head as she continued dreaming and the dream skipped straight to the reception party. She was in the nice bridesmaid dress that was strapless and ended right above the knee. It was a cool red color with a black belt around her mid-section. She had matching red heels to match. Jaylen, not really being an out-going person, sat down at a table and kept to herself.

"May I?" Someone asked, holding his hand out to her. Jaylen took it, not really paying attention to the man. She promised Hanna she wouldn't be a party-pooper. She felt him pull her close as he rested his hand on her waist.

"Hoooly shit," she panicked when she realized it was Sesshomaru who was dancing with her.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Jaylen screamed as she shot up from her bed, breathing heavily as she felt a single trickle of sweat run down the side of her face. She looked over at her clock and felt her heart sink. It was a little past three in the morning.

"Damn, even in my sleep he tortures me! Why?" Jaylen hissed as she lay back down, closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep…only for her phone to go off. Jaylen saw his name on her screen. Was he watching her? Invading her dreams with some special machine? Was she in Inception?

"Hello?" Jaylen answered, trying to sound neutral.

"I have a question for you," Sesshomaru stated, sounding like he was wide-awake, but truthfully, he had just woken up from a dream, a dream that he was dancing with Jaylen at a party of some sort.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, by any chance, go dancing often?" Sesshomaru asked slowly, unknowingly sending Jaylen into a whole new world of "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCK? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She gulped and calmed herself down.

"No, I don't do that. You?"

"No. Did you receive the guest list that I sent you?"

"Yeah, I already finished half of the invitations, I'll finish the rest later."

"Perfect. I suppose I'll let you go now."

"Good night, sir." Jaylen said, waiting for a reply, only to hear the call end. She sighed heavily as she placed her phone back on her nightstand, snuggling beneath her covers and falling asleep quickly.

She woke the next morning and began finishing the invitations, nicely writing down the names of the guests and placing them inside the envelopes. She had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, a blue tank top on and blue pajama pants to match. She didn't really need to get ready for work today. All she had to do was finish the invitations, take them to Sesshomaru and then go about her rare day off.

"Oh boy, I wonder who that could be?" Jaylen murmured as she answered her phone.

"I'm on my way up." Sesshomaru said to her before ending the call abruptly.

"I…crap." Jaylen groaned, finishing up one more card before hearing the knock on her door. She opened it and let the tall man inside.

"How many more to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ten." Jaylen answered as she sat down at the table, continuing her thorough work. Sesshomaru nodded as he walked into her kitchen, opening a cabinet and grabbing a glass, filling it up with water from her purified tap. He sat across from her and watched her work quietly as he slowly sipped on the water. He focused on her hand, which slowly drew the curvy and beautiful letters.

"What are your plans for today?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Grocery shopping, I guess."

"Excellent. Here is my list."

"You've got it." Jaylen replied, trying her hardest not to sound pissed off in any way. She placed the list on the table next to her and finished up the last invitation, placing them all into a sack and handing it to Sesshomaru, who nodded and stood up.

"See you later." Jaylen called out as he closed the door behind himself, saying not a word to her. Jaylen frowned as she looked at her floor. He seemed avoidant of her. The last time she told him that she had nothing to do with her day off, he gave her something to do that lasted most of the day, his and Rin's laundry and cleaning the first floor of the castle again. But today, he just gave her a grocery list and nothing else.

"I am not complaining." She chuckled to herself, walking back to her room to get dressed.

After mailing all of the invitations, Sesshomaru drove back home to try and relax a little. Because of Jaylen, he was ahead of schedule, three days ahead to be exact, so now he had some time to spend with Rin.

"Dad, do you work today?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru sat down on the couch. Sesshomaru leaned back and frowned. When was the last time he sat on this couch? It felt weird. He didn't remember it feeling like that.

"No I do not. What do you want to do today?" Sesshomaru asked her, pulling her into his lap and patting her head softly. Rin thought about it for a second before turning around and smiling.

"Shopping!" she said.

"How did I know that was coming?" Sesshomaru asked her sarcastically. Rin just giggled and shrugged a bit.

"Go get ready." Sesshomaru told her, watching as she slid off his lap and ran away, her footsteps never losing speed as she ran up the steps. It took her only a few minutes to pull on blue jeans, brown shoes and a red T-shirt before running back downstairs, eager to spend some time with Sesshomaru. She saw him talking on his phone as he walked into the kitchen to grab a drink before leaving. He jingled his keys and opened the door, letting Rin run out first.

"Oh, you're finished already?" Sesshomaru asked Jaylen, who was now leaving the store.

"I know that store like the back of my hand. I'll be there in a few minutes." She said, ending the call abruptly. Usually Sesshomaru was the one who ended the calls, but Jaylen wouldn't have any of that today.

"Rin, we're going to have to wait for a few minutes." Sesshomaru said to the young girl, who walked up to him, her eyes tearing up.

"You're going to another meeting, aren't you?" she asked him sadly. Sesshomaru flinched slightly.

"No, Jaylen is coming with some groceries. After she puts them up and leaves, we will leave." Sesshomaru reassured her.

"Can Jaylen come with us?" Rin asked excitedly. Again, Sesshomaru flinched. She just went from sad to excited in less than a second.

"I assume you want her to come along?"

"Yes!"

"If she wants to, she can."

"Yay! Thank you!" Rin cheered, hugging his leg tightly. Sesshomaru let her latch onto his leg. Usually he wouldn't let her, but she rarely ever got to see him.

After putting all of the groceries away, Jaylen turned around and saw Rin staring up at her eagerly, smiling widely. Sesshomaru was leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed, as if waiting for something.

"Uh…what?" Jaylen asked Rin curiously.

"We're going shopping!" Rin answered.

"That's cool."

"Come with us!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru warned. The little girl looked at him and nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Will you please come with us?" Rin asked nicely. Jaylen almost burst into hysterical laughter. Was Sesshomaru really teaching her manners? Please? Thank you? Was he serious?

"Well, I would, but I can't." Jaylen said, pushing the previous thoughts away.

"You told me earlier that you have nothing to do today." Sesshomaru stated sternly. Jaylen's green eyes hardened a bit.

"That was before my best friend called and told me she was in town. Now, I'm going to be late, so I'll see you two around." Jaylen replied as she hurriedly walked to the door, closing it behind her.

"She didn't want to come." Rin sighed.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked the little girl who looked up and nodded, walking with her father to leave.

Jaylen pulled up at the mall, staying inside the Impala to keep cool. It was really hot outside and plus, the Impala was the company car, so it wasn't her problem if the battery died. She could always get a ride home. She answered her phone when she saw the familiar name pop up.

"Hey, is that you in the Impala?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, where are you?" Jaylen asked, turning the car off and getting out, looking around for her friend. She saw the girl waving at her enthusiastically standing outside the bridal shop. Jaylen walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations Hanna. Are we here for your dress? Where's your mom?" Jaylen asked her best friend since high school. Hanna was a really tall girl. Six foot even. She had long, straight dark brown hair that would make any girl envious and glacier blue eyes. She also had really tan skin and the perfect smile. Hanna was the epitome of a natural beauty. Jaylen didn't get it.

"I already have my gown. We're here for bridesmaid dresses." Hanna replied with a grin as she placed her cell phone back into her pocket. Jaylen looked up at her and held back all emotion. The first thing Jaylen thought about was her dream.

"Oh, just me?" Jaylen giggled nervously.

"Well, this is the only bridal store that sells the color that I want," Hanna said as she walked inside, being instantly greeted by a short, older blonde woman.

"Hi, are you the bride looking for the short dresses? Right above the knee?" the woman asked.

"Yep, that's me. Oh, Jaylen, what size do you think you can wear? Four? You're the only one who hasn't been sized yet." Hanna said.

"Four? No way. I'm too busty up top." Jaylen replied.

"Don't be ridiculous. Grab her a four and if it doesn't work, we'll go up from there." Hanna insisted with a giggle as the woman smiled, turning around to go grab the ordered dresses.

"Jaylen, what's wrong? You're not being you." Hanna asked, noticing her friend's tension. Hanna placed her hands inside the pockets of her jeans and looked at Jaylen expectantly.

"I had a dream last night that I was your maid of honor and at the reception I was…uh," Jaylen stopped. She had yet to tell Hanna about either of her bosses.

"You were what?" Hanna pressed on.

"I can't remember the rest. Don't you hate that?" Jaylen lied.

"Yeah, dude, totally…oh, is this what it looked like in your dream? Hahaha!" Hanna laughed when the woman brought the dress out. Jaylen was glad she had not eaten or she would've flat out shit herself. It was red dress with the black sash across the middle.

"Oh my God," Jaylen gasped.

"Are you psychic? Well, do you like it?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I'll go try it on now." Jaylen responded as she took the dress and walked back into the dressing room.

Sesshomaru placed his phone in his pocket as he walked along the outlet sidewalk. Rin was a few feet ahead of him, looking through each window of every store curiously. Sesshomaru saw that she was running too far ahead and sped up his pace.

"Rin, slow down." Sesshomaru called out to her, seeing her stop at another window and look in, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Jaylen!" Rin cheered, running into the shop hurriedly. Sesshomaru let out a groan as he jogged to the door, opening it and walking inside.

"Oh no, what're you doing here?" Jaylen groaned when she saw Sesshomaru walk in slowly, his face expressionless. He seemed to be studying her.

"She wanted to come in here." Sesshomaru quickly said, nodding his head at the small child who hugged Jaylen warmly.

"Jaylen, you look awesome in that dress! Can't wear a four, my ass!" Hanna chirped as she stepped closer, ignoring her friend's apparent visitors.

"It's actually a bit too tight up here," Jaylen responded, glancing at Sesshomaru nervously. He was staring at her hardcore. She almost wanted to tell him to go ahead and take a picture and masturbate to it later, but Jaylen decided that life was important and she refused to die for something stupid.

"When is the wedding?" Sesshomaru asked aloud.

"Oh, it's the last weekend of August of next year. I'm doing everything early." Hanna answered him, finally looking at him and freezing. Sesshomaru slowly looked away from Jaylen and met Hanna's eyes.

"You…you're Sesshomaru Shiraga," Hanna stuttered slowly, a small smile creeping across her face.

"I am." He replied calmly.

"You know him?" Jaylen asked Hanna with slight terror.

"He was named one of the most successful men in the world in 2009 and was also named one of the most sexiest men alive. He beat George Clooney, Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp. Jaylen do you watch TV or read magazines?" Hanna stated quickly, her words almost making Jaylen's brain cry.

"Um, ok, who beat him in that contest and I usually only watch Discovery Channel and magazines are overrated." Jaylen said back seriously.

"His business partner, the monkey or whatever." Hanna said with disgust.

"Naraku beat you in the sexiest man alive contest?" Jaylen asked Sesshomaru with a wide grin. Sesshomaru glared at her in return.

"It wasn't a contest. The only reason he scored higher than I did to everyone in this ridiculous magazine is because he is constantly around women whereas I like being alone." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Wow, that sucks." Jaylen giggled sarcastically.

"Just for the record, you are way better looking. Jaylen, why didn't you tell me you were dating him?" Hanna asked with hurt in her voice. Jaylen let out a slow breath. That was expected.

"Because I'm not. I work for him." Jaylen exhaled, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Oh. Well, what do you think? Does she look good in that? She's my maid of honor." Hanna said to Sesshomaru, who immediately looked back at Jaylen, studying her closely.

"I think she looks as pretty a princess!" Rin exclaimed. Jaylen saw Sesshomaru give her a small smile before nodding. Jaylen almost freaked. She actually caught him smiling.

"I agree. She looks fine." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"See?" Hanna insisted as she nudged Jaylen's arm.

"Yeah, but it's still tight up here." Jaylen insisted, pointing in the general area of her chest and around to her back. Sesshomaru motioned for her to turn around and Jaylen spun around, holding in her breath. She felt Sesshomaru check the tightness of her dress by slipping a finger in the top of the back.

"It is a bit tight back here." Sesshomaru agreed, looking over at Hanna seriously. She nodded and talked with the woman about possibly giving Jaylen a little more room in the back.

"Do you have a moment?" Sesshomaru asked Jaylen. She nodded and followed him over to the other side of the room.

"You do know that you look fine, right?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah…I'm just not a dress person." Jaylen said back. Sesshomaru nodded with understanding, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Are you two hungry?" he quizzed.

"Eh, well, I'll ask her," Jaylen said as she flagged Hanna with her arm.

"You want to go to lunch with him?" Jaylen asked.

"YES!" Hanna shrieked. Jaylen knew that was coming.

Sesshomaru watched as Hanna's eyes lit up when Jaylen finished describing her job to her friend. Jaylen took another bite of her salad and closed her eyes, savoring the taste…and trying to ignore Hanna's excited chatter.

"Oh, I am soooooo jealous!" Hanna whined as she took a drink of water. Jaylen sighed. She didn't know what there was to be jealous about. The two guys tortured her continuously.

"I paid for the meal already. Come along, Rin." Sesshomaru said as he stood up, the little girl grabbing his hand as she walked away with him. Jaylen watched him and then turned back to her salad, taking a few more bites before pushing the dish away from herself.

"Jaylen, something is really weird about you. Are you sure you're ok?" Hanna asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Jaylen asked back with confusion, her green eyes catching Hanna's blue ones.

"You just seem defeated. You used to have a little more flare to you."

"I'm just stressed."

"Well, de-stress yourself before coming to my wedding! It's going to be so awesome!" Hanna exclaimed. Jaylen nodded and gave her a small smile.

Naraku watched as Jaylen rustled about his living room, dusting and rearranging the certain furniture he told her to move. Naraku looked back down at his laptop and continued watching videos of people doing stupid stunts. He was in the same boat as Sesshomaru because of Jaylen. A few days ahead and all he had to worry about was the out of town meeting that he was called to the next day. Naraku looked back up and saw Jaylen accidentally knock a vase over, but she quickly twisted around and caught it with both hands.

"Damn, nice reflexes," Naraku stated as Jaylen turned around slowly, shrugging a bit in reply before returning to her cleaning. Naraku pretended to watch more videos, but he continued to watch Jaylen move about the room. She tried reaching a book on the top shelf of his bookcase, but she could not reach. So she took a few steps back, leapt at the wall and kicked off, gaining a huge height and snatching the book as she dusted it off, placing it on a lower shelf.

"Do you do that a lot?" Naraku asked out loud.

"Do what?" Jaylen said as she turned around, brushing off her pants.

"Jump on things to reach higher places?"

"Uh, well, I'm short, so I have to make up for it. Lots of practice." She said back. Naraku motioned for her to sit next to him and take a break and she did so. She leaned over and watched the videos along with Naraku, spacing out entirely. She rested her head on his arm and fell asleep quickly. Naraku made sure not to move too much, knowing that if he woke her up, she would more than likely break his nose. And Sesshomaru would protect her job.

Jaylen woke up, finding herself laying on Naraku's couch, a blanket placed over her neatly. She sat up and looked around, realizing that it was pretty dark outside. She heard a small thump and then elated yells come from the basement. Jaylen slowly stood up and walked to the door that led to the basement. She walked down the stairs slowly, hearing more voices and laughter as she approached the bottom. She reached the nicely decorated basement and stopped in the large room, seeing every head turn her way.

"It liiiiiiiiiives!" Naraku howled evilly as he stood up from his chair, wearing a Viking helmet with horns on it.

"Nah, this is just my ghost," Jaylen insisted with a nervous smile as Naraku made his way over to her, arm around her shoulders and pushing her towards the group of people. Naraku sat in his huge chair, pulling Jaylen down with him. She squirmed as she tried to escape from his grasp, but he kept an iron grip around her waist as he held her close.

"Everyone, this is Jaylen, Jaylen, this is everyone," Naraku announced with a chuckle.

"Ah, so this is the chick that Sesshomaru is raving about…interesting." A man said as he stood up. Jaylen noticed that his long black hair was pulled back into a single, long blade. He also had striking eyes that seemed to rip through whatever he stared at.

"That's Bankotsu, another partner of mine. If anything were to happen to Sesshomaru, he would next in line. He's also a good friend of mine." Naraku explained to Jaylen before taking a drink from his Corona. Jaylen nodded and looked around the room. She saw a bald man, older than Bankotsu and a lot more reserved.

"I'm Renkotsu." The man stated plainly when he saw Jaylen staring at him. Jaylen gulped. So many Asians! There were a few other people who showed up with Bankotsu, but no one else introduced themselves. Jaylen leaned back, no longer caring that Naraku held her close to himself. Bankotsu threw a dart and smirked when his struck closer than Naraku's.

"I've had a bit too much to drink. Jaylen can throw for me." Naraku chuckled, pretty much pushing Jaylen from the chair until she finally stood up, staring Bankotsu straight in the eyes.

"Heh, she looks timid. Can you throw darts, little girl?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk as he held the red dart out to her. Jaylen took it and took her place behind the table. She turned to the side and aimed.

"She can't hit it." Renkotsu stated. Naraku took a slow drink from his Corona, his dark eyes watching as Jaylen threw the dart in a baseball-like style. The dart flew across the room and struck directly in the middle. Everyone in the room laughed and pointed at Bankotsu and Renkotsu tauntingly. Jaylen smirked as she shrugged, turning around and facing Naraku. She froze when she finally realized that he purposely made her throw the dart to test her for something. He set his empty bottle down and smirked as he looked up at her knowingly.

"Thirsty?" Naraku asked her as he slowly stood up, towering over his assistant.

"I don't drink alcohol. I'm going to go home now." Jaylen replied quickly, bowing to him slightly as she turned around and walked away.

"You don't drink and you leave the party early. Some of us find that quite suspicious, Jaylen." Naraku said loudly, not bothering to hide his smirk. Jaylen stopped at the staircase and turned her head, seeing everyone in the room eyeing her dangerously and threateningly. Jaylen turned her entire body around as Naraku made his way towards her. He reached out and gently brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Do lighten up. I'm only teasing." Naraku said.

"Yeah, I'm just not a joke person," Jaylen replied sternly.

"Good night, Jaylen. I'll see you tomorrow." Naraku stated with a nod. He watched as she made her way upstairs without another word being said. Naraku walked back to his chair and sat down, crossing one leg over the other as he crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting out a breath.

"Curious, isn't she?" Naraku asked the silence.

"She threw that dart like a pro. And did you see how she basically stood her ground against you, like she was ready to get sideways with you and kick your ass?" Bankotsu added on with a smile.

"She has incredible reflexes, she's insanely smart, very patient, calculating and she throws a right hook like a buffed-up man. I'm telling you there is something else to this girl." Naraku said as he leaned forward, pointing at Bankotsu.

"I looked her up, Naraku. I've had people follow her. She's a normal girl. Didn't you say her dad was a cop who became a pimp?" Bankotsu said with a frown.

"Yes and she claimed that her father taught her a few things. Hm, very curious indeed…you're sure there is nothing else about her?" Naraku asked, turning very serious.

"Nothing that I can get a hold of. If there is something else about her, it's government protected and I mean, so what? She has good reflexes. She threw one dart in a baseball stance. She probably played baseball and softball and probably football."

"Just keep an eye on her. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, but I want to make one-hundred ten percent sure." Naraku stated as he finally relaxed and loosened up a bit. Maybe Sesshomaru knew something? She seemed to like Sesshomaru a lot better. She probably told him something that she had yet to tell Naraku and knowing Sesshomaru, if it was something important, he would keep Naraku in the dark about it entirely.

"Bastard." Naraku growled as he thought about his hated business partner.

Sesshomaru saw Jaylen walk into the office, Naraku following closely behind her as he pelted her with countless questions. Sesshomaru caught Jaylen's irritated expression and was about to jump in to get Naraku off her back, but Jaylen let out a breath and stopped walking as she turned around.

"Shut…up." Jaylen demanded icily as she glared at Naraku. Sesshomaru felt his eyebrows rise. That was the first time she actually ordered someone to stop doing something. Her voice even raised a bit.

"You're a cop, aren't you?" Naraku asked with a smirk, holding his hands up.

"You have no idea how much I wish I was a cop right now because I would tazer the hell out of you." Jaylen growled as she walked over to Sesshomaru's desk, setting a folder down in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, she's a cop." Naraku stated as he sat down.

"Naraku, I believe you have a meeting to get ready for." Sesshomaru stated calmly, pretending not to hear the statement as he read over the email he had just received.

"Jaylen, you're coming with meeeee." Naraku sang.

"She is to stay here with me." Sesshomaru interrupted coldly, finally glaring at Naraku to silence the man. Naraku showed slight displeasure, but he remained silent as he gathered his papers and laptop to take into the meeting. He looked over at Jaylen and saw her let out a breath of relief, mimicking the words "Thank you" to Sesshomaru, who nodded in return. Naraku closed the door behind him and frowned. Something was going on.

Jaylen stood in Sesshomaru's kitchen as she made Rin and herself a small lunch. Sesshomaru had left, not telling Jaylen where he was going or for how long, but he basically made her the babysitter. Jaylen placed the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the table, placing some pretzels on the plate as well before she sat down, seeing Rin running into the dinning room to eat.

"Did he say anything to you when he left?" Jaylen asked Rin curiously, wondering if he even told his daughter when he would be back. Rin shook her head in the negative as she looked down sadly.

"He doesn't tell me anything. I barely see him. Sometimes, I don't see him for almost a week." Rin answered as she looked up at Jaylen. Jaylen finished her sandwich and cleared her throat. Though her father was, and still is, a CIA agent, he always would be home in the morning to send Jaylen off for a good day. He did everything in his power to see Jaylen as often as possible.

"Well, he cares for you a lot. Don't ever forget that." Jaylen said.

"He doesn't like spending time with me. He likes working more."

"That's not true."

"He only adopted me because he felt bad for me."

"Wh-where is this coming from?" Jaylen asked as she stared at Rin. Those words did not come from a child.

"That's just how I feel." Rin said back.

"I see." Jaylen exhaled.

"Can I go play outside?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Jaylen answered as she picked up the two plates, walking into the kitchen, placing them in the sink before going outside and finding Rin, who picked up a ball and smiled.

"Play with me!" Rin called out.

"Alright." Jaylen said, holding her hands out and catching the ball effortlessly. She gently tossed the ball back to the girl, who caught it with both hands. They continued playing, Rin giggling happily. She was just happy to have someone to play with for once. Rin threw the ball with all of her might, watching as it whizzed past Jaylen's head, colliding with a tree and bouncing onto the roof of the house.

"Damn." Jaylen whispered to herself when the ball rolled down and was caught in the gutter.

"Oops." Rin gulped.

"I'll get it. Come on." Jaylen beckoned walking back into the house. She jogged upstairs with Rin following her eagerly. Jaylen opened the door to Sesshomaru's office, striding over to the window. She opened the window and stuck her head out, seeing the ball in the gutter not too far away.

"You don't ever try what I'm about to do, ok?" Jaylen scolded Rin. Rin nodded and watched as Jaylen stood on the windowsill, reaching up and grabbing the gutter. She began pulling herself over by her hands to the ball. Jaylen reached up and quickly hit the ball, hearing it hit the ground. She began climbing back over to the window, freezing when she heard the dreaded words...

"Daddy! You're home!" Rin exclaimed, running to her father and hugging him.

"What're you doing in here? Where's Jaylen?" Sesshomaru asked, stroking her head a few times.

"Out there." Rin answered, pointing at the window. Jaylen thought about letting go and falling to her death, but she knew that wasn't the way she wanted to go out. Jaylen perched herself on the windowsill and stepped back into the room.

"What were you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her suspiciously. Jaylen brushed herself off and pointed out the window.

"The ball got stuck, so I got it." She answered.

"It's true! Jaylen is like a monkey!" Rin giggled.

"A little extreme for a mere ball." Sesshomaru stated, still staring Jaylen down. She stared back at him, doing all in her power not to smile.

"You call that extreme? Hah, you should see what I consider extreme." Jaylen replied, now grinning back at Sesshomaru. He waited for a moment before turning around, walking away quietly with Rin following him closely. Jaylen slowly followed them downstairs, eyeing Sesshomaru carefully.

"I have work for you to do." He finally stated, turning and glaring at her expectantly. Jaylen felt that one coming a mile away.

Late that night, Jaylen parked in the parking garage of her apartment building. She got out and locked the car, walking to the lobby and elevator. She heard another car door slam and she turned around, seeing no one. Jaylen's eyes lingered on the cars a little longer before she slowly turned back around and continued on her way. She then heard someone following her and she stopped, turning around and seeing someone dressed in all black approaching her.

"Give me the keys to your car!" The man demanded furiously. Jaylen glared back at him,

"No." Jaylen replied calmly. She then saw three other guys approach her, two on her sides and the other one sneaking behind her.

"Keys…now!" The first one shouted. Jaylen pulled them from her pocket and jingled them tauntingly.

"Come and get them." Jaylen said back with a smirk as she heard the man behind her run towards her. Jaylen balanced on one foot and nailed him in the chest with her other foot, quickly getting back on both feet and feeling two guys grabbing onto her arms and trying to throw her to the ground.

"Get your ass up and grab her legs! Shit!" One yelled at the man she previously kicked. The first man walked up and tried to reach in her pocket, but Jaylen kicked him in the nuts as she finally threw one guy to the ground and punched the other in the face.

"Bitch! Give it up!" The fourth one shouted as he finally got to his feet, pulling out a knife. Jaylen threw her hand out to grab it, feeling the steel carve into her arm, but she grabbed the man's wrist and jabbed him with her other fist, hearing the knife hit the ground.

"The bitch ain't worth it! Let's go!" the leader shouted as he ran away, his followers running after him. Jaylen looked at the bottom of her arm and groaned when she realized how deep it was. She picked up the knife and jogged to the Impala and opened the back door, grabbing one of the shirts that she left in the back and quickly tying it above her wound. She turned the car on and sped away towards the hospital as she called her father, tossing the knife in the backseat.

"Mm, yeah?" her father yawned.

"Dad I was just attacked," Jaylen said, holding the phone with her injured arm.

"What? By who?"

"Four men, dressed in black, they wanted the keys to my car."

"The Impala?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"My arm is cut pretty deeply, I'm on my way to the hospital to get stitches."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this? Anything at all? Voices, the way they talked, the way they fought?"

"The guy with the knife knew how to wield one, that's it."

"Did you cut off the bleeding?"

"As best I could." Jaylen hissed when she realized how much it was starting to hurt now that her adrenaline was falling.

"Are you at the hospital?"

"It's just around the corner." Jaylen replied.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"Uh, 2010."

"Who is in the White House?"

"Obama."

"Alright, you're still alert and coherent, that's a good sign." Eric exhaled, wishing he could be there with her.

"Ok, I'm here, I'll call you afterwards."

"I love you. Take deep breaths and keep calm."

"Always do." Jaylen replied as she cancelled the call as she walked into the hospital. She showed the nurse at the desk the severity of her injury and she was quickly put into a wheelchair and pushed to an emergency examination room.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the main doctor asked as he walked in, his brown eyes immediately spotting the deep cut.

"Uh, it's kind of embarrassing, actually," Jaylen giggled as she rubbed her head, trying to play it off as clumsiness.

"Well, what happened?" he asked.

"My friend was pretending to be a ninja and I ran up at her and tried to beat her up and she accidentally swiped me."

"Why didn't she come or drive you?"

"Oh dude, she was hysterical, there was no way she could drive me. I told her that it's ok and that it's not that bad."

"You're going to need quite a few stitches,"

"Um, not dying, so not that bad," Jaylen played off as they injected her arm to numb the pain before beginning to stitch her up. When they were finished, they let her relax to let the numbness disappear. She took this as the opportune moment to make sure she had health insurance.

"Is this even remotely important?" Sesshomaru growled irritably after answering. Jaylen cracked a smile. Apparently someone didn't like being woken up. Revenge!

"Do I have health insurance through you guys?" she asked. She heard him give a disgusted exhale as he sat up in his bed.

"Yes. Why? Are you dying? Sick?" Sesshomaru continued icily.

"How do seventeen stitches in my arm sound?"

"Wh-what? How did that happen?" he stuttered, still in slight disbelief.

"I was attacked in the parking garage. They wanted the keys to the Impala, but I fought them."

"They? Jaylen, why? You should have just handed them the keys. A car can be replaced."

"Yeah but I really like that car. It's sentimental. You're not a woman, you don't understand."

"Are you under aesthetics?"

"It's starting to wear off."

"I'm on my way and I'll have someone pick up the Impala in the morning. Did you get blood all over the interior?"

"I didn't really pay attention, but probably."

"Stay…there." Sesshomaru growled back, ending the call. Jaylen stared at her phone and frowned. Was it the drugs or did he actually show some concern for her?

Jaylen saw the tall man approaching her quickly. She thought that he was going to pull her into a huge hug, but she knew him better than that. He simply stopped in front of her and gently grabbed her bandaged arm, peeling back the gauze and seeing the wound. He frowned as he wrapped her arm back up.

"Come on." He said as he walked out of the building. Jaylen followed him quietly. She climbed into the passenger seat and held her arm close to her.

"How many attacked you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Four." Jaylen said back.

"And you fought them off?"

"No, they heard something and ran off." Jaylen lied as she looked over at him. He glanced back and decided that she was being truthful. She had nothing to lie about in his opinion. Little did he know, Jaylen had quite a bit to hide from the world.

"Good night, sir." Jayden said when her boss pulled up at the apartment building. She watched as he turned his vehicle off, his golden eyes locking on her green ones.

"I'll walk you up." He said softly, almost as if his voice wanted to fade away and hide all kindness. Jaylen nodded as she got out, closing the door and hearing it lock. She waited for Sesshomaru to join her by her side before walking into the lobby. They stepped onto the elevator and the awkward silence immediately set in.

"Why didn't you report this to the authorities?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"They ran away. I had nothing on them. The police can't catch them now." Jaylen replied simply.

"Yes, but they can be on alert,"

"They won't."

"You can help prevent this from happening to someone else." Sesshomaru stated sternly as he followed her down to her apartment door.

"It's not my problem anymore." Jaylen growled as she unlocked her door, opening it and closing it, but Sesshomaru jammed his arm in the way and kept the door open, instantly seeing the alerted and angered glare in her eyes as she turned around.

"You, the daughter of a former officer, will bypass the chance to help save someone else from being attacked?" Sesshomaru asked her seriously, seeing if he could intimidate her into it just like he was able to push her into other situations, but Jaylen wouldn't have any of it.

"It is NOT my problem. Good night." She growled back through gritted teeth, slamming her door and locking it. Sesshomaru stared at the door with slight shock. She had such a demanding presence and voice when angered, but what bothered him was that he could tell that it was a personal anger, not tired or irritated anger. Personal.

AN- Did you really think I wouldn't make her kick ass? Silly people.


	5. Chapter 5

Concentrate

"Ow, what happened to your arm?" Naraku asked when he saw Jaylen's bandaged arm. Jaylen's eyes met his. She saw nothing but amusement in them. It threw her into a mental frenzy. She didn't answer him and she ignored the questioning look Sesshomaru shot her from his desk, but he remained silent. Sesshomaru stood up and cleared his throat.

"Jaylen, you're coming with me," Sesshomaru demanded as he grabbed his jacket, walking out the door and down the hall. Jaylen followed him to the door that led outside, but she quickly closed the door and locked it, turning around and striding back towards the room Naraku remained in.

"Forget something, my dear?" Naraku chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. Jaylen stormed straight up to his desk and pulled the knife that cut her arm, the one that she jerked from her attacker's hand and slammed the blade into his wooden desk. Naraku's eyes flickered as he recognized the knife. It was one of five that he had hanging on his wall in his basement. Jaylen rested her hands on his desk, the knife standing in between them as she leaned forward, her eyes blazing into his.

"How stupid do you think I am? This is your knife from your house!" Jaylen shouted as she straightened her posture, arms now crossed. Naraku stared at the knife. At least she cleaned it.

"Whom do you work for?" Naraku quizzed as he pulled the knife from his desk, staring at it blankly.

"You, dumb ass."

"No, you're working for someone else. Are you a spy?"

"No! I am not a spy!"

"You fought off four men."

"I'm a black belt! My dad put me in self-defense classes! I started when I was four!" Jaylen hollered angrily. She was tired of being accused of being something she wasn't. It was also irritating knowing that her boss sent four men after her to see exactly what she could do.

"Oh." Naraku said as if it weren't important. He placed the knife down on his desk, leaned forward and interlocked his fingers together.

"My sincerest apologies. It's my job to make sure that no one uproots this business."

"Watch who you're fucking with next time because not everyone is as nice as I am."

"Oh my, my, my…someone is very grumpy this morning." Naraku chuckled. Jaylen's eyes hardened at him before she turned around and walked outside, opening the door and seeing Sesshomaru standing there, his arms crossed impatiently.

"What were you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Having a little chit-chat with your friend." Jaylen spat back, brushing past Sesshomaru and opening the door to the Impala, seeing some blood.

"I can clean that. I know how to get bloodstains out of material." Jaylen stated, her good mood rushing back to her.

"I'm quite sure you can, but I am not that cruel. Come with me." Sesshomaru insisted plainly.

"Sir," Jaylen began, stopping when she realized what she was about to ask/beg him for.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered as he climbed in the driver seat of his Land Cruiser, looking over at Jaylen as she exhaled.

"Can I…may I have the day off? I'm really tired and really irritated." Jaylen pleaded. Sesshomaru glared in return.

"No. You cut your arm open, you didn't develop terminal cancer." Sesshomaru answered coldly as he drove off. Jaylen leaned back in her seat and held her head with both hands. She just wanted to scream. It was like he wanted her to suffer. She kept in that post the entire way to his house, breathing slowly and counting in her head.

"You will make it." Sesshomaru said after he pulled up at his house. Jaylen gritted her teeth in reply. She couldn't stand it. She barely had any sleep, her arm burned and her head pounded.

"How much can you lift?" Sesshomaru quizzed once they stepped inside. Jaylen closed her eyes as she stopped walking. She was counting to ten and trying to fight away the intense anger.

"Not much." She answered.

"I figured…Jaylen?" Sesshomaru called out when he saw her fall forward onto his floor. He quickly strode up to her and bent down, checking her pulse. She was fine. She just fainted. Actually, Jaylen faked it. She just didn't want to work.

"Is she alright?" Rin asked as she walked up.

"Uh, she's fine. Go pull the covers back in the guest room." Sesshomaru told her as he picked Jaylen up. Jaylen had to keep her face still. She was expecting him to just leave her there or drag her elsewhere by her hair and for him to slap her face a time or two. Instead, he gently placed her on the bed and took her shoes off before pulling the covers over her.

"Let's go watch TV, Rin." Sesshomaru suggested as he closed the door behind him. Jaylen opened her eyes and muffled a giggle before turning over and deciding to go ahead and take a nap.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard Jaylen's soft voice come from the hallway as she continued her duties. She was talking on the phone with her father and he was becoming quite the annoyance as he kept asking her what she remembered from her attackers. Jaylen definitely did not want to rat Naraku out. One, she could handle him on her own and two, she didn't think he actually ordered them to take a knife from his house, knowing that she could possibly recognize it from being at his house multiple times. Naraku wasn't an idiot…sometimes.

"No Dad, I didn't recognize their voices." Jaylen exhaled as she walked into the living room, spotting Sesshomaru as he slowly sat up, casting her a look of questioning confusion. She mouthed the words "My dad" to him before rolling her eyes when her dad pressed the issue even further.

"Do your bosses know? Jaylen are you working right now? Put one of them on the phone! How dare they work you when you're injured? Couple of assholes!" Eric shouted. Jaylen quietly admitted defeat.

"Here, you talk to him," Jaylen said, tossing her phone to Sesshomaru. He caught it with ease and rubbed his forehead as he placed the phone up to his ear.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is she working right now?" Eric asked calmly, noticing that he was talking to his favorite of the two CEOs.

"Of course she is. I cannot get her to stop, no matter what I say or do." Sesshomaru stated loudly, smirking when Jaylen walked in and pointed at him warningly.

"Eh, yeah, sounds like her. She's very stubborn."

"Family inheritance, perhaps?" Sesshomaru asked gently. Jaylen flipped him off before walking away to avoid hearing anymore of the conversation.

"Not from me." Eric insisted seriously. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Where else could she have received her stubbornness? Of course, Sesshomaru knew that Jaylen really wasn't that stubborn at all. She was quite easy-going…except on the particular subject of what happened the previous night.

"How long were you asleep?" Sesshomaru asked after ending the call with Eric and following Jaylen into the kitchen.

"About an hour." She replied.

"Where is Rin?"

"Upstairs, taking a nap."

"I see. What all have you accomplished?"

"Just about everything on the list. Laundry is done, dishes are clean, tables, and counters and windows are clean as well." Jaylen answered.

"I…you fixed up the storage room in the basement?" Sesshomaru asked, stuttering a bit as he glanced at her injured arm. He could tell it was bothering her because she had her arm bent to where it was resting against her torso.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." Jaylen said, waving her hand at him, only to regret it when the sharp pain rang through her body, but Jaylen kept her expressions and groans to a minimum.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Why not? I would just have to do it another day. Might as well finish it today." She replied as she filled a glass up with water, taking a long drink from it. Sesshomaru went silent. He wasn't going to say more than he had to.

"Thank you, though. I know you won't come out and say it, but thanks for worrying about me…even if it was slight." Jaylen said after realizing the awkward silence was upon them. Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as he looked towards the window.

"I know not what you speak of."

"Of course not…but thank you." Jaylen repeated. Sesshomaru's gaze was now aimed at the floor. He finally met her eyes with his own before handing her phone to her. Sesshomaru turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"You can stop for the day. Nothing else needs to be done." Sesshomaru said before turning the corner and heading upstairs to find something to do. Jaylen looked down with a smile as she walked into the front room to watch TV. She had to refrain from doing her victory dance. She got him to back off with feelings!

Jaylen soon fell asleep once more, still tired and wore out. She figured it was better to just sleep and take advantage of Sesshomaru's rare dismissal of her services.

"Is she dead again?" Rin asked, poking Jaylen's face lightly.

"Possibly." Sesshomaru said, also poking Jaylen's face along with his daughter. The young woman's eyes slowly opened as she frowned. She was very confused.

"What?" she asked calmly.

"Just checking to see if you're alive." Rin giggled as she ran away.

"Trust me, if I were to die, I would choose a better place than my boss's couch. Definitely not the way I want to go out." Jaylen said groggily.

"This is true. Are you busy tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What's tomorrow?"

"The day after today."

"Is it an emergency that you need me tomorrow?"

"You…are irritated."

"Slightly, yes." Jaylen said back as she looked up at him finally.

"Then consider tomorrow a day off. It would be useless to have you annoyed and distracted."

"Thanks." Jaylen replied, grinning widely as she lay back down. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He realized that she was winning. Sesshomaru decided to back down and live to fight another day.

The next day, Naraku rode with Sesshomaru, out of town. The two men kept silent, Sesshomaru focused on the road and Naraku on his phone. Naraku noticed Sesshomaru's foul mood. It was fouler than usual, considering the man never really had a good day. Naraku looked down at the text he had received and sighed heavily. Bankotsu offered to take Sesshomaru's spot. Jokingly, of course, but it still rubbed the terrible reality in Naraku's face. Because of the pact the men both made and wrote down on paper and handed to their most trusted lawyers, neither Sesshomaru nor Naraku could overthrow the other and take over the entire company. One of them would have to be dead for someone else to be able to step up and take the empty spot. No single man could run the company.

"You're quiet. What're you scheming?" Sesshomaru asked icily, snapping Naraku from his daydreams of different ways he wished Sesshomaru would die.

"I'm scheming nothing, Sesshomaru. Now drive like a good boy." Naraku retorted darkly, seeing Bankotsu's next reply. 'Let me know when he dies. Haha, he's such a dick.' Naraku silently agreed.

"So, why did you let Jaylen off today?" Naraku asked aloud.

"There is no reason for her to come with us today. She was extremely irritable yesterday."

"Oh God, don't tell me you're starting to feel bad for her,"

"I'm not."

"I was about to say, Little Jaylen can hold her own…she fought off those four men." Naraku said with a smirk.

"She told me they heard someone else and ran away." Sesshomaru replied.

"She told me she fought them off. She also informed me that she's a black belt." Naraku continued. Sesshomaru frowned. Why would she lie to him and tell Naraku the truth? Sesshomaru held in his breath when another realization hit him. She was a black belt and her father was CIA…was Jaylen possibly CIA as well? If so, what was she doing all by herself in a random city doing random jobs for random people?

"Has she told you something that I don't know about?" Naraku quizzed, noticing the light of realization in Sesshomaru's eyes. The other man immediately remembered shaking Jaylen's hand and giving his word that he wouldn't tell Naraku.

"No. Obviously I'm the one she is lying to." Sesshomaru insisted calmly. Naraku nodded as he looked back at his phone. He believed that to be true. Maybe Sesshomaru didn't know anything about Jaylen and that was why she was always more relaxed around him instead of Naraku.

"Something about her irks me." Naraku growled.

"You're being paranoid. I chose her and she just happened to appear at that time. If she wanted to tear this business down, something would've happened by now."

"What if she's just being a Trojan Horse? Waiting for the perfect moment? At least, that's how I would do it if I were to take out a business."

"Jaylen is not you."

"No, but she is a lot like you. What would you do, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked curiously.

"I would try to gain as much trust from the leaders as I could and tear their business apart in one move."

"She likes you a lot more than me and we all know who has the final say in certain things." Naraku insisted. He was trying to get Sesshomaru to see his point.

"She has yet to try and persuade me to do anything. I will keep an eye on her actions, though." Sesshomaru finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Just get rid of her." Naraku groaned as he threw his hands up.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Firing her over your foolish and paranoid suspicions is possibly be one of the worst decisions one person can make. I will not fire her unless she does something that screams, "I'm here to take out your business." Until then, you will do well to keep your mouth shut about her."

"The last three assistants we've had are ones you've chosen for yourself."

"All of them being girls, two of them you slept with and they absolutely worshipped you and did nothing for me."

"My point is that you hired them for you."

"If you want someone else, then you hire them and pay them from your own pocket. Otherwise, quit whining. You're like a child." Sesshomaru finally growled, wishing Naraku would drop the subject.

"Maybe I will." Naraku said, actually giving it some thought. Yes, maybe he would after all.

Jaylen yawned as she slowly walked to her door. It was about two in the morning and someone was now pounding at her door furiously. Jaylen didn't even bother to look through the peephole. Her Sesshomaru Senses were tingling. She opened the door and saw the tall man standing at her door, a young Rin cradled in his arms, asleep.

"Oh, good morning, stranger." Jaylen said calmly.

"May we come in?" he asked, looking away and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah. You can go put her on my bed." Jaylen said as she closed the door after letting him in. She immediately knew something had happened. She watched as he closed her bedroom door and slowly approached her. He turned and avoided her entirely, walking over to her recliner chair and collapsing into it, letting out a slow and loud breath.

"Nice day out, isn't it?" Jaylen chirped, trying to get him to explain why he and his daughter were inside her apartment at two in the morning. Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes, golden orbs staring back at her blankly.

"I suppose an explanation is an order. I finally got home, not too long ago, and was met with three cop cars outside my house. I was told that my house was broken into. Jaken was babysitting Rin, they were both asleep and the robbers broke in, but didn't steal anything. They broke a few things, replaceable."

"That sucks." Jaylen finally said.

"I've never seen Rin so scared. She kept crying and said she didn't want to live there anymore."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either." Jaylen lied. Sesshomaru's castle was amazing when she wasn't cleaning it every other day. Robbers could break into it all the time and she would still live there. Vicious pit bulls were never out of the question.

"She said she wanted to be with you, so I figured I would bring her to you, but she fell asleep." Sesshomaru finally ended.

"Oh…interesting. Well, want anything to drink?"

"I'm sure you don't, but do you have any alcohol?"

"Actually I bought some wine for when my dad came for dinner in a few days."

"May I have a glass?"

"Yeah," Jaylen replied as she walked into her kitchen. She opened her fridge and grabbed the bottle, grabbing a glass and filling it halfway. She walked back over to Sesshomaru and handed him the glass. He nodded at her and took a small drink.

"So you're having dinner with your father?"

"Mhm, on Sunday."

"Would you mind if I joined?" Sesshomaru asked quickly, taking Jaylen by surprise. He saw her immediate expression and it clearly said, "Are you high?"

"Uh, I wouldn't mind…no. I mean, I'm fixing dinner and we're eating it here, nothing special."

"I rather like your father. He called me the other day. How did he get my number?" Sesshomaru quizzed. Jaylen cocked an eyebrow. She definitely didn't give it to him.

"I swear I didn't give it to him." Jaylen replied slowly. Sesshomaru swallowed another drink of wine as he snorted.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble for a CIA agent to access my number, now would it?"

"Probably not. My dad goes to bed early for that shit. He's a CIA monster." Jaylen sighed hopelessly, looking down as she shook her head. She immediately looked up when she heard Sesshomaru's deep and amused chuckle.

"I was thinking the same thing when he called me, but he's more of a worrisome father than he is a CIA monster, as you call him."

"Hm?"

"He continuously asked me how you were and if you were happy."

"Happy?"

"An odd question, indeed. Your happiness is not my concern"

"What did you tell him?" Jaylen asked curiously.

"I told him your happiness is not my concern." Sesshomaru replied simply as he took another sip from the glass. Jaylen exhaled as she smiled with embarrassment. And here she thought he actually cared about her a little bit. Jaylen walked over to her couch and sat down on it, wondering what to do next. She looked over when she heard her bedroom door open, seeing the small girl walking out slowly while rubbing her face tiredly. She immediately walked over to Jaylen and climbed in the woman's lap.

"Hi Rin," Jaylen sighed, hugging the girl to herself.

"Jaylen, some man broke into our house." Rin said with slight anger.

"He did? What a jerk." Jaylen replied, her tone showing surprise and anger as well. Rin nodded in agreement and rested her head against Jaylen's chest as Jaylen began slowly rocking her.

"Jaylen, I want to live with you." Rin said.

"Uh, no you don't." Jaylen replied, looking back at Sesshomaru, who was glaring at the floor.

"Mhmmm!"

"What about your daddy? Don't you want to live with him?"

"Yeah, well…I want to live with you Jaylen. I can sleep on the couch." Rin insisted, smiling up at her. Jaylen sighed and placed Rin on the couch.

"Ok then, I'll get you a pillow and blanket," Jaylen said back as she walked to her closet to grab an extra blanket and pillow. She walked back to the couch and handed them to Rin, who immediately curled up under the blanket, her head on the pillow.

"I suppose I'll get going. I'll pick her up tomorrow." Sesshomaru announced as he placed his empty glass on the table as he headed for the door.

"Daddy wait! Say good night!" Rin called out frantically. Sesshomaru immediately stopped and turned around, heading over to her and sitting down on the couch. He pulled the blanket up to her neck and stroked her head softly.

"Good night, Rin. I'll see you in the morning." Sesshomaru said to her. Rin nodded and smiled back.

"I love you."

"I know you do. Sleep well." Sesshomaru responded as he started to walk to the door. He opened it and closed it behind him, heading to the elevator. Sesshomaru heard the door open again and turned around, watching as Jaylen slowly walked up to him, hugging her arms to herself when she realized how chilly the night air was.

"She needs her dad, you know." Jaylen said softly.

"She wishes to be with you right now." Sesshomaru corrected.

"When I was little, I got really mad at my dad and I told him that I wanted to live with my mom and I didn't talk to him for almost a week. Even though I wanted to live with my mom, he knew that I really needed to be with him to survive and succeed in this world."

"What did he do to anger you so much?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I asked him to read me a bedtime story and he told me he was too tired and he didn't want to, so I got really mad."

"I cannot imagine you being so irrational."

"I was eight years old."

"I see." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Just saying. Sometimes you have to give them what they need." Jaylen said as she turned around and walked back to her apartment.

"Do you have enough room for me?"

"I get my bed." Jaylen retorted, letting him back inside. Sesshomaru realized what she meant. Tough it out.

"Good night." Jaylen said as she closed her bedroom door.

Sesshomaru woke up and saw that Rin had snuggled into his lap. He fell asleep sitting up while using his fist to steady his head. She felt him move and looked up, smiling at her sleepy father.

"Good morning, Dad." She said to him quietly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mhm. I was happy you stayed last night."

"That's good. Rin, I want to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth,"

"Alright."

"Are you happy with me?" Sesshomaru asked. When Eric called him a few days ago and asked him about Jaylen's happiness, it kind of made Sesshomaru wonder about how happy Rin was, but it didn't hit him until last night when Rin said she wanted to live with Jaylen instead of him.

"I'm happy when you're around." Rin answered in a slight mumble, as she looked down, ashamed for hurting his feelings.

"Would you like it if I were around more often?"

"Yes! I would love it!" Rin stated cheerfully, hugging his neck happily.

"I will try my best to spend more time with you, I promise." Sesshomaru said to her as he patted her back.

"Alright!"

"Is Jaylen awake?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Rin replied simply. Sesshomaru stood up and walked to Jaylen's bedroom door, knocking on it loudly.

"Somebody had better be dying." Jaylen's voice growled.

"Do not think that I won't make you work today."

"Ok, good bye." Jaylen replied sweetly. Sesshomaru glared at her door for a moment before walking back into the living room, beckoning Rin to leave with him. She remained on the couch, covering herself with the blanket as she shook her head in the negative.

"Rin, we must leave now." Sesshomaru insisted.

"I know, but…I don't want to." Rin said back quietly. Sesshomaru let out an exhausted breath as he walked over to the couch, holding his arms out and picking his daughter up. She was reluctant, but she didn't fight him.

"I promise the men aren't in the house anymore." Sesshomaru said as he walked to the door.

"I want Jaylen." Rin murmured.

"Why is she so important?" Sesshomaru asked her exasperatingly, stopping from moving entirely.

"Because she's nice."

"And I'm not."

"Jaylen is nice. I want Jaylen." Rin said defiantly as she tried to slip from Sesshomaru's grasp, but he kept his arm wrapped around her waist, groaning with annoyance as he walked back to Jaylen's bedroom door. He didn't bother knocking. He opened the door and saw Jaylen curled up under her blankets.

"See? Jaylen is asleep." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"No, Jaylen is really pissed off! Get out of my room!" Jaylen hollered demandingly as she pointed at the doorway.

"Jaylen, tell Dad that you're nice." Rin stated. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he stared back at the infuriated and sleep-deprived Jaylen.

"I know she's nice. Jaylen, get up. You're coming with me." Sesshomaru said.

"I would much rather be drugged by Naraku." Jaylen growled in reply.

"Clothes, now." Sesshomaru demanded as he walked out of the room with his daughter still gripped in his arms. He smirked when he heard Jaylen's muffled, but still audible roar of irritation as she screamed in her pillow.

Jaylen quickly scrambled about in Sesshomaru's kitchen, preparing the countless glasses of wine and different snacks. He had over quite a few "guests" that didn't know how to speak "English" and Jaylen was getting really "pissed" off at the world and mostly Sesshomaru. He seemed to take his irritations and problems out on her. Whenever something pissed him off, he went out of his way to drag Jaylen down with him. And she preferred not to get started on Naraku. He was lower than dirt in her mind.

"Hey, Jay-Z, let's not take our sweet ass pimp time in here and bring the drinks out." Sesshomaru announced as he walked into the kitchen. Jaylen pointed at the tray of drinks silently before returning to her work with the crackers and goat cheese.

"Oh? You want me to carry it?" Sesshomaru asked her dangerously. Jaylen whipped around and faced him, her face red with fury. The only thing missing was the fires of Hell sprouting behind her.

"I can't carry it! YOU carry it! It's YOUR barbeque!" she hissed back angrily. She was quite surprised with herself. She didn't remember getting so out of control for such a long time.

"Is this because of your arm or because you'd rather be somewhere else right now?" Sesshomaru quizzed vacantly, unmoved by her outburst. It was scary the first time, but now it was just downright amusing. He saw her eye twitch with pure inner rage. It only made Sesshomaru want to push her even farther, but he refrained and walked over to the counter, picking up the tray, noticing there was one too many. He plucked a glass off and handed it to Jaylen before walking out.

"Drink it. You need it." Sesshomaru stated before disappearing. Jaylen snorted defiantly as she dumped the wine down the sink and placed the glass in there as well as she finished up the crackers and dip.

"Ah, perfect…I have another job for you," Sesshomaru announced as he reappeared, grabbing the snack tray. Jaylen looked at him and nodded, saying nothing. She watched as Sesshomaru took a step back, cocking his head to the side as he observed her.

"Loosen the top two buttons of your shirt and come with me," he ordered in a tone that suggested that this was as close as pillow talk as he would ever get…ever. Jaylen cast him a look of pure confusion, but she loosened the top two buttons of her shirt and followed him into the living room where twelve fellow Japansese men sat. Most of them were older, at least fifty and there were three who looked they were hitting mid-forties. They all immediately locked their eyes on Jaylen, who had her own glare focused on Sesshomaru, who set the tray down on the table for everyone to enjoy, looking back at Jaylen with a frown.

"What?" he asked her calmly. He watched as she used her hand as a gun and aimed it at her own head, then she thought twice and aimed it at him before firing off a fake shot. He smirked and motioned for her to walk over and join him on a couch. She walked over and sat next to him, freezing when he sat right next to her, his leg touching hers.

"Sit and smile, I'll explain later," Sesshomaru whispered to her before addressing the men in Japanese. Jaylen rolled her eyes and crossed one leg over the other, crossing her arms and leaning back, only for Sesshomaru to lean back as well, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. He said something in Japanese and it must've been funny and/or suggestive because the other men nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Quit touching me." Jaylen growled at him dangerously. She heard a few of the men "Ooooh," and then they made more comments in Japanese.

"Yes, yes, she's very feisty…don't talk." Sesshomaru said, switching from Japanese to English.

"Fine. I won't talk as I stand up and walk out of the room." Jaylen retorted, standing up only to be pulled back into Sesshomaru's lap, his arms wrapping around her abdomen warmly.

"Trust me, you want to stay here," Sesshomaru replied coolly. He saw Jaylen's face going red as she slowly sat next to him, her arms crossed as she kept her mouth closed.

"She doesn't seem too happy with you, Sesshomaru." One man commented in Japanese.

"What woman is happy with her man?" Sesshomaru asked back, noticing that Jaylen had her phone in her hand and it was recording the conversation. Sesshomaru decided to let her do as she pleased. She wasn't doing any harm. As long as she sat there and didn't bloody his nose, he didn't care.

"This is true. My wife…all she does is whine about how I'm never home to satisfy her. Or help with the kids. Sorry that I'm making money." The man replied with a slight growl as the other men nodded and agreed.

"Jaylen doesn't really whine or complain about how I satisfy her. I guess that means I'm good." Sesshomaru chirped, giving Jaylen a slight smirk when she turned and looked at him with nothing but the utmost hatred. She had sent the recorded conversation to her father, who found one of the many agent friends of his who could speak and translate Japanese and he sent his daughter the translation. Jaylen stood up immediately and glared down at Sesshomaru.

"Now you fucked up! Now…you…fucked…UP! You fucked up now!" Jaylen hollered uncontrollably before flinging her fist at him and nailing him in the nose before storming out of the room, hearing the roar of laughter from the men.

The next day, Naraku sat at his desk at the office, gently tapping his fingers on his desk, as he occasionally would look from his laptop screen over to Sesshomaru, who had his hands clasped together as he sat patiently with his eyes closed. His expression said it all…rage. It made the black-haired man smirk and chuckle quietly and when he would chuckle, Sesshomaru's eye would twitch, but the white-haired man remained seated and quiet.

"Wow…she's never late." Naraku chirped with a grin when the clock hit one minute past nine in the morning. He saw the thin line that Sesshomaru's lips made curve downward slightly. It made Naraku want to roll on the floor and just laugh and laugh and laugh.

"I swear to God and Satan that if you keep staring and smiling at me, I will rip out your eyeballs and tongue and skull-fuck you before stashing your body at a club for gay men." Sesshomaru snarled icily, his golden eyes blazing with fury. Naraku couldn't hold it back any longer. He let out a few chuckles before erupting into laughter that seemed to mock Sesshomaru's entire life story. Sesshomaru remained seated and watched as Jaylen finally walked in, three minutes late.

"You're late." He growled at her.

"Yeah, no shit?" Jaylen replied with a fake tone of surprise. She placed Naraku's coffee on his desk and placed Sesshomaru's order on his desk. Sesshomaru immediately took a drink and Naraku howled even louder when the man discovered that it definitely wasn't Chai tea in the cup. It was straight black coffee.

"This is not what I ordered." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"They must've messed up." Jaylen replied just as calmly. It was an eerie calm. Naraku felt like he was in the eye of the storm…and he was Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean. He was LOVING every moment of this crazy shit storm.

"Just to let you know, I refuse to pay you for yesterday." Sesshomaru announced after the long silence.

"That's fine. I got my satisfaction." Jaylen laughed coldly. Naraku looked back at Sesshomaru excitedly. This was so awesome!

"You had no right to assault me." Sesshomaru said frigidly.

"You had no right to work me the day after my arm was sliced open! You had no right to bring your daughter to my apartment at two in the morning because she was scared! You had no right to leave her there because she didn't want to go with you! And you definitely, without a fucking doubt, had ANY right parading me around as your fuck toy slave!" Jaylen exploded heatedly. Naraku almost wanted to take Jaylen by the arm, swipe all the items off his desk and screw her like a wild animal at that moment. Her voice wasn't so loud that it was cracking, but it demanded silence from everyone. Her words rolled off her tongue so smoothly and her posture said "If I wasn't tired, I would be flying through the air at you right now!"

"You don't even know what we were discussing." Sesshomaru replied calmly as he leaned back, his arms crossed. He acted like he knew he was going to win this fight.

"How stupid do you think I am? I recorded the conversation and sent it to my dad, dip-shit! He has a translator!" Jaylen snapped, forgetting that Naraku didn't know about her father, but Naraku thought she meant a computer translator that cops would use. He didn't care. This fight was epic.

"You are relieved for the day." Sesshomaru said with a growl. He definitely felt like he lost that one.

"Thank you! He gets it!" Jaylen shouted at the ceiling, as if God was going to appear and high-five her. Naraku wanted to do a lot of things to her now. He waited for her to leave before smiling widely and looking over at Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I got that same "How stupid do you think I am" speech the other day. Makes you feel like a complete idiot, doesn't it?" Naraku asked in return.

"Go rot in Hell." Sesshomaru hissed in return.

Jaylen sighed as she sat on her couch later that night, a lamp next to her on as she read a book. She felt like a total asshole. She knew that she wasn't really like that at all, but she felt like her breaking point was way overdue. Jaylen felt that the two men needed to know their boundaries with her and she knew in return that she should know her boundaries with them. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door and wondered who it was.

"Ah, you're home," Sesshomaru grumbled as he immediately looked away from Jaylen.

"Yeah…usually I am at night." Jaylen replied.

"May I come in?" he asked her. Jaylen stepped aside and let him in, closing the door and reminding herself not to talk first. Let him talk.

"Let's just forget today…and yesterday." Sesshomaru finally said after a few moments of silence. Jaylen nodded. That was as close as an apology as she was going to ever get, so she figured to take it and run with it.

"Ok. I don't know what you're talking about, but ok." Jaylen said in reply. Sesshomaru finally looked her in the eyes and nodded in understanding. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned when he saw the number. He answered it immediately.

"Yes?" he said, his face showing utter confusion and suspicion. Jaylen heard the voice on the other end and watched as Sesshomaru's face went white as his eyes widened slightly.

"Don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this," he said sternly, only for the call to be ended.

"What's wrong?" Jaylen asked.

"Rin has been kidnapped and they want a ransom." Sesshomaru said softly. Jaylen immediately pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

"They said no cops," Sesshomaru growled, reaching to snatch her phone, but Jaylen pushed his hand away.

"I'm not calling the cops, I'm calling my dad…hey Dad, how early can you get here?" Jaylen asked quickly.

"Um, now?" he asked.

"Yes, now."

"Give me an hour. What's going on?"

"Little Japanese girl, age eight, kidnapped, they want a ransom." Jaylen listed off, pushing Sesshomaru's hand away from her again as he tried to snatch her phone once more.

"Anything else?"

"His house was broken into the other night, but nothing was stolen."

"Hm…maybe they were after him in the first place. I'm on my way. Stay calm and no cops."

"Got it." Jaylen replied as she ended the call.

"You're going to get my daughter killed!" Sesshomaru snapped at her heatedly.

"Calm down. I'm saving your daughter…if they haven't killed her already." Jaylen added on, only to regret it hardcore when Sesshomaru let out a slight gasp as he looked down at the floor worriedly.

"Which is a rarity. Ransom victims are usually saved." Jaylen lied. She knew it was a lie, but her priority was to keep him calm and cool-headed.

"What exactly is your father going to do?" he asked her skeptically.

"You don't know my dad too well. I've seen him work. Now, we're going to take the money to the drop off point. Actually, you are going to do that, I'll be somewhere else." Jaylen explained as she walked back to her bedroom to get dressed. After pulling on some dark clothes, she walked back out and saw Sesshomaru pacing her floor.

"I, uh," Jaylen stopped. No words could calm him at this point.

"I knew I should have just gone home." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself.

"Why didn't you?" Jaylen asked him. He stopped pacing and looked at her momentarily before continuing his nervous pace. Jaylen immediately felt terrible. He came to "apologize" before going home.

"Can you think of anyone who would do this?" Jaylen quizzed.

"I have plenty of enemies. No one in particular." Sesshomaru answered.

"I guess we'll find out. Let's go." Jaylen said as she walked to her door. Sesshomaru followed her and frowned. Why would she go?

"Have you been trained in any of this?" Sesshomaru asked her doubtfully.

"Don't worry about me. My dad will take care of everything." Jaylen replied as she stepped on the elevator, smirking knowingly.

Sesshomaru dropped the empty bag that was supposed to have the huge amount of ransom money as he scooped up Rin in his arms. Jaylen wasn't joking when she said her dad would take care of it. Not only did he show up, but so did about every cop in the city, SWAT and Sesshomaru swore the FBI was there was well, but he didn't care. Rin was safe, alive and back with him. Even better, the kidnappers were all caught without struggle.

"Told you…my dad's got this." Jaylen chirped when Sesshomaru walked up to her when he saw her standing by his vehicle.

"What should I do now?" he asked her.

"I would move, invest in some bodyguards and take me home so I can sleep. They may want to interview you tomorrow." Jaylen replied.

"I…can she stay with you?" Sesshomaru asked Jaylen.

"I think she wants you at the moment." Jaylen said back. She watched as her father walked up, arms opened wide.

"I am so fucking awesome. You're welcome. You can go home…I would stay somewhere else, tonight. Media will be eating this shit up." Eric explained coolly. He, Sesshomaru and Rin all looked at Jaylen expectantly. She groaned when she realized they all wanted to crash at her apartment.

"Party at Jaylen's! Rock n roll!" Eric chirped as he climbed in Sesshomaru's vehicle to catch a ride.

Later after Eric convinced Jaylen to let Sesshomaru and Rin sleep in her bed, the father and daughter sat in the living room, Eric drinking a glass of wine and Jaylen a glass of water. He patted his daughter's head lovingly and smiled.

"This was a random turn of events, but you did good." Eric said to her.

"You did all the work." Jaylen yawned.

"I think I'll stick around for a few days…just in case."

"Go for it."

"You sound so enthused."

"I am."

AN- Aaaahhh! I am so unpredictable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chip On My Shoulder

Jaylen sat down next to Naraku quietly. He and Sesshomaru argued over whom would get her and Naraku finally won and so he dragged her with him to one of his meetings. She felt him nudge her with his arm and she looked at him curiously, only for the man to abruptly knock his forehead into hers.

"Ow." Jaylen groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Just making sure you're alert." Naraku announced as a small group of people walked in.

"Alright gentlemen…and lady…let's get down to business. I don't wish to be here longer than an hour divided by three." Naraku stated as everyone nodded, opening his folders to bring out the information.

"Well, we seem to be hitting the same problem as six months ago, Mr. Matsudu. We've done everything we can to solve this." One man began.

"Everything except lower the prices like I said to do." Naraku retorted with a grin. Jaylen watched as the other six men shivered in response.

"But if we lower the prices of the meals, then our suppliers," the same man began only to be cut off by Naraku yawning as he leaned back in his chair.

"Tell our suppliers to either get over the lowered prices or go find someone else to be their number one customer." Naraku interrupted.

"They won't accept it."

"Have you even tried?"

"Well…no, not exactly,"

"Then why the hell are we sitting here, wasting my life? We have these meetings to communicate with each other how we have progressed, not how we've sat on our asses and have done nothing beneficial to this business." Naraku stated darkly as he leaned forward, his entire demeanor menacing and threatening.

"I understand, sir."

"You said you understood last time and the time before and yet you have not contacted our suppliers to even begin to discuss a lowered price. I can find someone willing to do that if you cannot."

"I can, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm glad I don't let you do the thinking. You will call them, meet with them and get me some Goddamn lowered prices by the time we meet here again in, oh say, three months."

"Th-three months? Sir, that's almost impossible!" The man breathed.

"If it were entirely impossible, do you think I would waste my time?" Naraku asked back.

"No sir."

"Wrong! That word has no meaning to me. You will have this done or else I'll fire you and trust me, Sesshomaru won't save your ass this time around."

"Uh…yes, sir. I will have it done."

"Alright. I'm glad that this only took eleven minutes. Good day." Naraku announced as he stood up, motioning for Jaylen to follow him, completely amazed at how persistent he was. It almost seemed stupid to her, but there was something about Naraku's demeanor, as if he were confident that everything would go his way.

"I am going to have so much fun with you since you're not working for Sesshomaru for once." Naraku chuckled as he drove away, Jaylen gulping in the passenger seat.

000000

"No." Jaylen stated defiantly as she shook her head. Naraku grinned back at her.

"This isn't a democracy, woman. Do it." Naraku replied.

"No way." Jaylen said back sternly.

"Now…it is part of your contract."

"Dressing in a bikini while cleaning your house is not part of the contract!" Jaylen replied angrily.

"Am I going to have to call Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked.

"Go for it." Jaylen said back. She had a feeling Sesshomaru would be on her side. Naraku stood at the island in his kitchen, iPhone in hand as he set it on speaker.

"What?" Sesshomaru's annoyed voice answered.

"I told Jaylen to get in a bikini and clean my house. Is that not part of the contract?" Naraku asked.

"It is. Did you seriously call me and interrupt my quiet time to ask me this?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes I did. Jaylen wants to say something," Naraku said as Jaylen walked up.

"Sir, tell him I don't have to, please," Jaylen pleaded into the phone.

"Jaylen, close your mouth and do it." Sesshomaru replied icily. Jaylen sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling Naraku's hand pat her head tauntingly. They both held their breaths when they heard a feminine giggle come from the phone.

"Mr. Shiraga, how long are you going to keep me waiting?" the woman asked.

"If you call me again, I'll kill you." Sesshomaru growled before ending the call. Naraku placed his phone on the counter, staring at it vacantly. Jaylen also stared at it, wondering if she heard what she thought she heard.

"Finally. That man has needed to get laid for the longest damn time." Naraku finally said after a few moments of silence. Jaylen cocked an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Bikini…now." Naraku sang as he walked out of the kitchen. Jaylen rolled her eyes. She wanted to stab him so badly.

The next day, Jaylen walked up to Sesshomaru's front door, opening it and stepping inside. She took off her shoes and set her keys on the kitchen counter. She picked up a note that was left for her on the counter. She immediately began her work, thinking that no one was home.

"Yay…more cleaning." Jaylen sighed. At least she didn't have to wear a bikini this time around. She felt her face burn with anger as the thought crossed her mind.

"Is something bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked, unknowingly sneaking up on Jaylen, who thought he was gone. She jumped at the sound and closeness of his voice, turning around and stuttering a bit.

"I, uh, what?" she asked nervously.

"Is something bothering you?" Sesshomaru repeated sternly as he crossed his arms impatiently. He hated repeating himself.

"No sir." Jaylen replied calmly as she walked downstairs into the basement to start the laundry. Sesshomaru frowned slightly. He half-expected her to blow up on him, but she seemed back to her quiet, obedient self. He decided to follow her downstairs and poke around, seeing if she really was back to her nice self.

"Are you an atheist?" Sesshomaru quizzed. Jaylen closed the door to the washer and turned around.

"Um, does this…matter?" she asked apprehensively.

"It matters to me at the moment. You are an atheist, aren't you?"

"What do you mean I'm atheist? I talk to God everyday." Jaylen replied calmly.

"A foolish thing to do, no?"

"Depends on who you are and where you come from. I've seen things, Mr. Shiraga. God is very much real." Jaylen stated. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side with curiosity.

"You have seen him?" he asked.

"I don't need to. I know God is everywhere."

"I will admit, I've lost some respect for you now."

"Oh, I had your respect to begin with? You hurt my feelings."

"What do you mean I hurt your feelings? I didn't know you had any."

"I do." Jaylen said softly as she walked away from Sesshomaru once more, but the white-haired man wasn't finished. She was nearing a breaking point and he wanted to make sure she would control herself. He wasn't going to tolerate her flinging right hooks at every opportunity.

"So if God is real, you have feelings and rumor has it that you and I are alike, why do I lack these certain things?" Sesshomaru asked, finding Jaylen washing the dishes in the sink.

"We are alike, not exactly alike." Jaylen said back. Sesshomaru stood beside her, his back to the counter so he could look at her face and see any physical irritations.

"Do you think I should be more compassionate?"

"I think you should focus on being a father, not standing here and trying to hustle me into a bad mood! I'm already pissed off! What more do you want?" Jaylen finally snapped as she turned to Sesshomaru, her green eyes filled with fury.

"Did Naraku anger you yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"No! You did! You always piss me off!"

"You will do well to control that temper of yours." Sesshomaru demanded. He wasn't going to be treated like that in his house. Jaylen stepped back and took a few deep breaths while massaging her temples.

"I'm sorry. Just…let me do my work in peace." Jaylen finally exhaled.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the kitchen. He realized at that moment how angry he was now. Her comment about him focusing on being a better father…that one burned him deeper than he thought.

00000

It was now well into autumn and Naraku knew exactly where to find Sesshomaru and Jaylen. He was sure that Jaylen was outside in the chilly weather, raking the thousands of leaves and Sesshomaru was inside the nice, warm house, doing nothing. Naraku turned his truck off and climbed out, closing his door and checking his phone as he approached the front door. He walked inside and saw Sesshomaru taking a nap on the couch, Rin curled up beside him with a book. Naraku walked to the back and saw Jaylen in a red turtleneck sweater and gloves with blue jeans, a rake in hand as she worked quietly. Naraku opened the door and stepped outside.

"Would you like some company?" Naraku quizzed. He saw Jaylen turn her head and shrug.

"I don't mind." She answered calmly. Naraku looked over and saw another rake leaning against the outer wall of the house. He grabbed it and walked over; helping Jaylen with the huge pile she had already started.

"So, I have a favor I would like for you to do for me," Naraku announced as he continued raking.

"Let me guess…rake your yard?" Jaylen asked with little sarcasm. She saw the familiar, mischievous grin appear on the man's face, but he never looked up from the ground.

"Unlike Sesshomaru, I am not too lazy to rake my own yard. I was going to ask you to accompany me on a trip. No work to do and I will pay you."

"So…what is my purpose for going?"

"I need someone to annoy."

"Ah, fun. Where to?" Jaylen quizzed curiously as she pulled a trash bag from her pocket, shaking it open and holding it open for Naraku to start throwing leaves inside it.

"Can it be a surprise?" Naraku asked, declining Jaylen's offer to switch him places since she had gloves on. He saw her frown as she pushed the thought through her mind.

"It's hard to make a decision when I don't know what's going on." She said quietly, holding the rake straight up with both hands and leaning her head against it.

"You still don't trust me? Oh come on, it'll be fun, I promise." Naraku insisted as he tied up the bag, turning around and seeing more leaves to be raked into a pile.

"I don't know."

"If you come with me, then Sesshomaru can't torture you."

"Sounds like a deal. I'll go." Jaylen chirped, smiling when she heard Naraku's amused chuckle.

"I'm glad you gave it some thought." Naraku said as he and Jaylen quickly raked more leaves into another pile. Jaylen rolled her eyes. She had to give everything thought when it came to him.

"Well, he always steals me away before you get a chance to abuse me, so I figured I should even it out." Jaylen retorted.

"Thank you, slave." Naraku chuckled, raking up a few more leaves before examining the pile proudly. He dropped his rake and jumped over the pile, picking Jaylen up by wrapping his arms around her waist, causing her to scream with surprise. The next thing Jaylen knew was being dropped in the pile. She groaned as she pushed herself up and felt Naraku push her back down. Jaylen quickly rolled out of the pile, swiping Naraku's leg out from underneath him. She watched as he gasped before landing body-slam style in the leaves.

"Damn girl, you are feisty!" Naraku laughed as he rolled onto his back, sitting up slowly. Jaylen sat up as well and shrugged timidly. Little did they know, Sesshomaru had woken up and was watching them through the window. He took a long drink of warm tea and exhaled.

"I think I bruised something…ow." Naraku hissed as he stood up, brushing leaves from his thick hair and clothing. The two adults raked the pile together once more and placed the leaves in another trash bag. They gathered the trash bags and placed them in the trash before walking inside. Jaylen took her gloves off and felt Naraku shove her playfully before taking off. She decided to humor him and ran after him, only to notice he was waiting for her. Before she could stop in time, Naraku bent over and grabbed Jaylen's legs, hoisting her over his shoulder effortlessly.

"Stop before you break something of mine." Sesshomaru growled as he walked into the living room, seeing Jaylen putting up no fight as she hung over Naraku's shoulder limply.

"Wahh, wahh, wahh. Is bitching all you're good for, woman?" Naraku asked aloud.

"Of course you think it's a joke. It's not your house or items." Sesshomaru retorted darkly.

"Jaylen is coming with me against her will for the next three days. Come along, Jaylen. We're off to pack your things." Naraku sang as he walked out of the room, the girl still draped over his shoulder. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru glaring heatedly at her and Naraku.

"Wait…do you need me for anything else?" Jaylen asked Sesshomaru. She watched as he snorted arrogantly, turning around and walking away, saying nothing more.

"Hahaha! He's such a baby. He really hates it when I take you away." Naraku laughed, placing Jaylen on her feet once they reached his truck.

"Yeah, I've noticed." She answered, putting her seatbelt on. It was going to be a long trip.

Sesshomaru yawned as he stood in his kitchen later that same night. He just downed a glass of red wine and was rinsing the glass out. He heard Rin call out to him as she walked into the kitchen, pulling her blue blanket with her.

"Rin, it's late. Go get in bed." Sesshomaru said to her, already knowing why she was down there to begin with.

"Did you and Jaylen get in a fight?" Rin asked curiously, wrapping her blanket around herself. Sesshomaru flinched slightly at the question.

"No Rin. What makes you think that?"

"She's usually here and she's not tonight." Rin said.

"Oh. She went with Naraku on a trip. Jaylen will be back in a few days." Sesshomaru replied. Rin yawned tiredly, but didn't move towards the stairs.

"Isn't she your assistant? Why does he take her when you need her?" Rin asked with a small pout. Sesshomaru had to smirk at that one. Someone was going through the stingy stage of life. Rin usually tried to drag Jaylen away from her work to play games and Sesshomaru would end up having to entertain Rin and do his own work.

"She's just as much my assistant as she is his. She works for both of us. Now go to bed. I'll be up to say good night in a few minutes."

"Yeah but everyone knows you like her more and she punches him more than she punches you. She should be yours, not his." Rin said, still pouting. Sesshomaru held back a chuckle.

"Bedtime, now." He insisted, deciding to end the conversation. Rin nodded as she turned around, heading up the stairs to her room. Sesshomaru remained in the kitchen, shaking his head slightly at the comedic irony. As much as he denied it, he did like Jaylen and wished she wouldn't have gone with Naraku, but Rin was convinced that Jaylen was going to be her "new Mommy" and Sesshomaru wasn't going to have any of that.

The next day, Jaylen smiled as she relaxed in the hot tub of the nice hotel that she and Naraku were staying in. His little trip ended up being a vacation for the both of them to get away from Sesshomaru and learn a little more about each other. Jaylen stretched her stiff muscles, letting the warm water loosen them. She looked over when Naraku walked in, nothing but swim trunks on and a blue towel draped over his shoulder as he chatted on his phone.

"Wh-what? Wait…no don't do that! Don't do that! Turn the breaker off before you touch it, stupid ass…is it off? Dang, Cletus, fail much? Good God, fuck this. Call me back after you've been electrocuted…dumb ass." Naraku growled at the end of his call. He looked over and saw Jaylen giggling profusely. He stepped down in the tub, sitting across from her and exhaled loudly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots and then when I leave, they call me. Absolutely ridiculous." Naraku groaned, wiping his face with some of the warm water.

"I used to think you were an idiot."

"Hah, I put on an act. I want people to think I'm an idiot so when I double-cross them, I'm not the first one to blame."

"Makes sense."

"This water feels amazing."

"Yeah it really does. So, what's first on the list?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't we going to do anything while we're here?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Oh my God, no. Forget it." Jaylen grumbled, sinking lower into the water when Naraku began laughing mockingly at her. It was, indeed, going to be a long, long trip.

AN- Short chapter. Waaahh. I've been debating whether to turn my Anon reviews off and then I remembered that a lot of my readers who actually leave decent reviews usually don't sign in.

I understand that some people may be going through some tough times. Trust me, this I know, I'm still going through tough times. I try my hardest to respect my readers by posting chapters within a reasonable time frame and I also try to thank every knew person who leaves a review. Please try to respect me when leaving a review. If readers are going to fight, that's cool. It's none of my business and it's actually quite hilarious to read when I get the messages during class on my phone, but what I do not appreciate is someone leaving a suicide note as an anon review. I don't want to be a part of that, ok? It's not funny and it's not cute. I have this saying that if you're really going to kill yourself, you usually don't announce it to the world because you don't want someone to get there in time to save you.

Like I said, I've been through shit that would make the happiest person on Earth want to crawl in a ditch and just lay there until the end of time, but when I had suicidal thoughts, I didn't announce it. If you want some help, do what I did and get on Prozac or some other anti-depressant and get counseling. It works. Trust me. I know, my response seems heartless, but I usually don't write these ANs unless something really bothers me.

So, what's the moral of the story? Don't leave ActionBitch suicide notes. Don't call ActionBitch nasty names when she has not personally attacked anyone. And if you don't like ActionBitch's stories, then don't read ActionBitch's stories. Also, if you don't like ActionBitch referring to herself in third person, that's just too damn bad.

Peace out and Prozac on!


	7. Chapter 7

Bang Head Here

Jaylen exhaled slowly as she continued typing the ultra-long meeting notes for Sesshomaru. He gave her his laptop and told her what he wanted done and left her to her devices. The only thing that was actually bothering Jaylen was Rin, who was sitting behind the young woman, brushing her hair and attempting to braid it.

"Halloween's almost here, Halloween's almost here," Rin sang softly to herself. Jaylen rolled her eyes, but continued typing. She looked up when Sesshomaru strode into the room, instantly spotting Rin.

"Rin, leave Jaylen alone. She's busy." Sesshomaru said.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Rin asked sweetly. Jaylen saw Sesshomaru's jaw tighten and golden eyes harden.

"Nothing you do will save her. Go find something else to do." Sesshomaru stated. Jaylen kept her mouth shut, but she definitely didn't appreciate that one.

"But Dad,"

"On your way, Rin." Sesshomaru interrupted, motioning for her to get going. Rin sighed hopelessly as she slid off the couch, walking away with a solemn look on her face.

"How far along are you?" he asked Jaylen.

"Let's see…about seven pages." Jaylen responded. Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked out of the room. Jaylen sighed heavily. He had been so cold with her the past week. She shrugged the disappointment away and continued her work.

A few days later, Jaylen arrived at the office at her usual time and saw Naraku doodling on a contract paper. He looked up and saw Jaylen before looking back down.

"Yo." Naraku chirped with boredom.

"Hey. Where is he?" Jaylen asked curiously, pointing at Sesshomaru's empty desk. She had been working for the two men for almost five months and Sesshomaru never once missed a day and was always at the office first.

"No clue. I think this is a sign from God saying to have sex…right here…on my desk," Naraku replied dryly, never looking up from his drawings.

"Too right you are. Hm, maybe he's sick,"

"Haaaah! Him? Sick? Oh please, pigs would sooner fly than that man catching the common cold."

"True. Oh well, I am not complaining." Jaylen stated and just as those words left her mouth, the door opened, revealing Sesshomaru as he walked in. Jaylen and Naraku glanced at one another, both thinking the same thing, "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Jaylen, would you mind telling me where you learned to type up a report?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed a folder on his desk before he sat in his chair.

"School, college," Jaylen answered.

"Were they low-standard schools? That had to be one of the worst reports I have ever suffered the torture of reading." Sesshomaru said sternly. Jaylen took immediate offense, but she kept her facial expressions blank as she shrugged.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself." Naraku chimed in, finally looking up and deciding to jump to Jaylen's rescue. Why? Because she did damn good work for both him and Sesshomaru and she deserved some credit.

"Naraku, when I want to hear you talk, I will address you." Sesshomaru growled back.

"And the next time you insult her, make sure it's not about something that you should have done in the first place. She knows nothing that goes on in the financial part of our business." Naraku said back. Both men glared at each other, waiting for the other to back down.

"Again, be silent." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Jaylen, go get some coffee," Naraku said, his intentions being to get her out of the line of fire.

"Jaylen, you will remain here." Sesshomaru demanded. Jaylen scratched her head. Which one to listen to?

"I want coffee, Sesshomaru. Let her go." Naraku exhaled.

"I prefer her to fix this piece of shit first."

"No, you fix the piece of shit. Fine, Jaylen, you're coming to get coffee with me…now." Naraku ordered, grabbing his jacket and holding the door open for Jaylen. She walked out and sighed with relief.

"I don't know what his problem is, but I refuse to let him take it out on either of us." Naraku said, starting his truck up and waiting for the warm air to stir.

"Eh, I'm used to it. I know the report sucked because I made it suck on purpose." Jaylen chirped. Naraku looked over at her and grinned.

"You are so evil, child." He stated, backing out of the parking space.

"Child? No, no, I am a woman."

"But you're younger than I am, therefore you are a child compared to me."

"You're not that much older than I am, are you?"

"I am twenty-six."

"Four years my senior."

"Anyway, what else have you sabotaged around here?" Naraku asked half out of curiosity and half out of wanting to prove that she is a spy.

"Nothing else." Jaylen said back seriously. Lies. She sabotaged Naraku's lunch back at the beginning of the job, among other things.

"Ah, I see." Naraku replied calmly. He didn't buy it. Jaylen sensed his distrust and decided to end the conversation before anything started.

Naraku yawned as he rode the elevator up to Jaylen's apartment floor. It was her day off and he wanted to make sure that she hadn't gone on a killing spree from the day before. Sesshomaru had completely crossed the line. If it was to the point that even Naraku looked down on it, then it was downright terrible.

"Oh, what're you doing here?" Jaylen asked after answering her door and seeing the black-haired male.

"Just wondering where you hid the bodies, is all." Naraku retorted. Jaylen gave a weak smile as she stepped aside, inviting the man inside the warm apartment.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Jaylen answered as she sat down on her couch. Naraku placed his jacket on the back of a chair before joining her on the couch.

"No, but really, I was just checking on you."

"Why?" Jaylen asked, completely lost. She had already forgotten what happened.

"Well, when he was done yelling at you, you looked like you were about to curb-stomp an infant." Naraku said.

"Oh…that." Jaylen growled, looking away and glaring at her TV.

"Haha, yeah, that," Naraku chuckled.

"I've learned that giving him no reaction at all hurts him the most." Jaylen said after a moment of silence.

"He does it because he likes you…don't look at me like that, I'm being serious. Didn't your father ever tell you that when a guy treats you like shit for no reason, it's because he likes you and is trying to put on a front?" Naraku said.

"Yeah and if that's the truth, then he's in for a rude awakening, because I can't stand him." Jaylen replied icily.

"That's what he wants."

"Hm?"

"He likes you, realizes it, but he's trying to keep his image, so he'll do all in his power to push you away, in hopes that one day, he'll truly hate you."

"You're not making me feel any better."

"I'm just telling it as it is."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I'm going to get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." Naraku said as he stood up, grabbing his jacket and leaving.

"Alright. Thanks for coming."

Sesshomaru waited patiently for Jaylen to show up at the office. Naraku was at his desk, browsing his emails quietly. They both refused to talk to the other out of precaution. Naraku wanted to strangle Sesshomaru, who wanted to set Naraku ablaze in return. Sesshomaru heard the door open and looked over, seeing Jaylen walk in slowly, in a complete daze.

"You're late." Sesshomaru began. Jaylen blinked and frowned, as if remembering what she was there for in the first place.

"Yeah, sorry sir." Jaylen answered softly.

"This is the third time. I am tired of apologies."

"Am I supposed to…got it." Jaylen said, stopping herself and deciding to just step down.

"What were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter. She didn't say it." Naraku interrupted. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Jaylen walked up to his desk. She placed her phone on his desk, along with the keys to the Impala.

"I uh…I quit." Jaylen said. Both Naraku and Sesshomaru looked at her, the silent tension rising. Jaylen gave Sesshomaru a curt nod before turning around and walking out.

"Good going, Spartacus. Now look what you did." Naraku growled.

"Go get her." Sesshomaru ordered calmly.

"Uh, no." Naraku replied with a smile of malice. Sesshomaru glared as he stood up, grabbing his jacket and walking outside. He saw Jaylen head inside the nearby coffee shop down the road. He briskly walked down, intent on dragging her ass back to the office. No one quit under him. He fired them. Sesshomaru walked into the coffee shop and saw Jaylen sitting alone at a table, drinking her tea calmly.

"Are you honestly going to give up?" Sesshomaru asked, standing beside the table.

"Oh my God, you troll, go away," Jaylen grumbled before taking a drink of her tea. Sesshomaru snatched the cup from her hand and glowered at her. Jaylen remained calm and noticed a few people watching the show go down.

"You're quitting because I was tough on you." Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm quitting because I never wanted to work for you in the first place."

"You need this job."

"No, you need me to work this job."

"You arrogant bitch," Sesshomaru growled between gritted teeth as he placed the cup of tea on the table. Jaylen stood up and moved to walk away, but Sesshomaru blocked her path with his body. Jaylen made no attempts to move him or herself.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Jaylen asked. Sesshomaru looked down, his face inches from her.

"You wouldn't dare," he replied. Jaylen finally moved past him and walked out of the shop, but Sesshomaru wasn't finished.

"Jaylen! I know where you live! There is no use in running!" Sesshomaru shouted after her.

"Please leave me alone!" Jaylen hollered back.

"Jaylen, stop and listen to me for just a moment!"

"No thank you, Sesshomaru. Have a nice life." Jaylen said. She felt his hand grasp her right arm and for some reason, that made her stop walking.

"Come back to the office and talk this out," Sesshomaru offered, his hand still latched onto Jaylen's arm.

"Look, right now I am really irritated. I'm going to go home and we can talk tomor…some other time." Jaylen said calmly.

"How are you going to get home without a car? And how are we supposed to schedule a time to talk if you have no phone?"

"I guess you didn't catch my drift on that one. I don't want to talk to you…ever. Now let go," Jaylen growled with annoyance.

"No." Sesshomaru growled back.

"I'll scream "rape" if you do not let go of me right now,"

"Heh, you wouldn't d," 

"Rape! Somebody help! He's trying to kidnap and rape me! Heeeeeelp! Help me!" Jaylen screamed frantically. Sesshomaru immediately let go when he saw a man running up to them.

"Hey, let the lady go!" The man shouted demandingly, pointing at Sesshomaru threateningly.

"Thank you, sir." Jaylen breathed as she quickly ran away. She stopped after a short distance, turning around and seeing Sesshomaru silently glaring at the man, who seemed to be giving him the old, "Respect the ladies" speech.

"You know, you just gotta be gentle with them. Quit being a douche, you know," The man continued.

"You know, you're really pissing me off." Sesshomaru growled.

"Now listen to me, you were pissing that girl off and ahhhhhhh!" The man screamed after Sesshomaru hauled off and blasted the man in the face with his fist. The man went down immediately. Sesshomaru turned around and began walking back to the office. Jaylen huffed as she ran after him, finally catching up to him and walking beside him.

"Fine, you want to talk, let's talk." Jaylen said to him. Sesshomaru glanced at her and said nothing as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Let's just forget this past week." Sesshomaru finally said after a moment of tense silence. Jaylen exhaled and decided to settle with that. She walked into the office, seeing Naraku look up and give her a small wave. Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and turned around, prepared to give her an order, but he stopped when he realized that she was standing next to Naraku, pointing out something on his screen.

"There should be a hyphen there," she said to him. Naraku nodded and cleared his throat.

"Jaylen, would you like to have dinner with tonight?" Naraku asked, glancing up at the girl momentarily.

"Um, sure," Jaylen answered slowly. She wasn't entirely sure if she trusted him, but dinner sounded nice in general. It had been a while since anyone had taken her to dinner.

Later on that night, Jaylen sighed nervously as she rummaged through her closet, wondering what to wear to dinner. Casual? Formal? A little of both? She scratched her head softly as she stepped back, wondering to herself. She put on black dress pants and a silk-red shirt. She put on red heels and brushed her hair, hearing the knock on her door. Jaylen walked to the door and opened it, freezing in place when she saw Naraku, dressed in a handsome black tux, almost like he was ready for a nice night out.

"Oh, I didn't know it was that formal," Jaylen exhaled hopelessly.

"Hm? Oh, no, it's not, I just came from a party and I didn't feel like changing. You look fine." Naraku explained, placing his phone in his pocket and exhaling. Jaylen grabbed her keys and locked her apartment door, following Naraku down to his truck.

"We're taking the Impala." Naraku announced, catching Jaylen's keys and unlocking the car.

Naraku pulled into the handicap spot and pulled his beloved handicap tag out of the glove box, hanging it from the rear view mirror. Jaylen giggled as she got out of the car, closing the door and grinning ear to ear. Naraku had little moments, rare little moments that showed his inner child. These innocent little jokes and quirks almost made up for the other ninety-nine percent of douche-bag.

"Shall we?" Naraku asked, offering his arm for Jaylen to hook her own arm on.

"Are you high?" Jaylen asked back bluntly.

"Hahaha, no, I am not. I'm more of an alcohol man than a drug man. Come along." Naraku stated, still waiting for Jaylen to take his arm. She exhaled at the ground, but she hooked her left arm with his right arm.

"Have you ever been on a date?" Naraku quizzed her as they walked inside the restaurant.

"Yeah, a few." Jaylen answered.

"I want to hear more of this…yes, two glasses of the finest wine you have," Naraku said to the waiter.

"I don't drink." Jaylen announced. Naraku opened his menu and glanced up, smirking slightly.

"Ah, then two glasses of wine for me and whatever the lady wants," Naraku corrected, flipping the page in the menu.

"Water is fine." Jaylen said.

"So, how many dates, with whom and were there happy endings?" Naraku listed off as he placed the menu down after choosing what to eat. Jaylen shook her head slightly.

"I've been on three, each with a guy I went to school with and no happy endings."

"Who was the guy?"

"A guy."

"Ah, someone is secretive. Well, no matter. So, I noticed that you and Sesshomaru made up and your knuckles are turning white." Naraku mumbled. Jaylen looked down and noticed that she was squeezing both fists, as if she were about to pound someone.

"He irritates me." Jaylen stated, taking one of the glasses of wine the waiter set down and taking a quick swig of the wine. It tasted so good.

"You're not the only one, honey." Naraku remarked, taking a sip from the other glass.

Naraku sat down on Jaylen's couch, taking his jacket off and placing it beside him. He loosened his tie before pulling it off, watching as Jaylen walked into the room with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine that Naraku bought from the restaurant. He noticed that Jaylen enjoyed it and he liked it as well, so he bought it to take home.

"This probably isn't a good idea, I never drink," Jaylen stated, taking a small sip from her glass. Naraku snorted as he leaned back, crossing one leg over the other, his left arm draped over the back of the couch and his right hand tipping the wine glass to his lips.

"You've been most responsible. You should worry when you start forgetting what's going on." Naraku commented. Jaylen downed the rest of her glass and nodded.

"True. Tell me a joke." Jaylen demanded, softly nudging Naraku with her arm.

"Alright. There is this blonde and she saw that her husband had mowed the lawn very nicely, but she noticed that he didn't take care of the weeds. So she decided to do it herself. She got the weed-eater out and began going around the house. She didn't see the cat until she cut the cat's tail off. The blonde began freaking out. Her husband loved that cat, so she picked up the cat and the severed tail and took it to Wal-Mart. Now why, dear Jaylen, did she do that?" Naraku asked. Jaylen's brows furrowed as she gave it some thought.

"No clue." Jaylen said after racking her brain.

"Because Wal-Mart is the best retailer in the world."

"Hahaha, that's a terrible joke!"

"You told me to tell a joke, you never specified what kind of joke." Naraku chuckled.

"Tell me a good joke. One that doesn't involve blondes or terrible punch lines." Jaylen demanded. Naraku rolled his eyes as he thought for a moment.

"A professor walks into the lab. He's teaching his grad students how to properly dissect a human body. He tells everyone to pair up to a different body. The students did so. "First off," the professor says, "There are two things that you must, without a doubt, have to be able to perform the perfect autopsy. First, you must have no fear," and as he said that, he stuck his finger in the dead body's ear and licked his finger. Every single student grimaced and groaned. The professor then told his students to do the same. Slowly but surely, each student stuck his finger in the dead body's ear." Naraku began.

"Ew." Jaylen commented innocently.

"It gets better. "Secondly," the professor stated after every student had a chance to perform the gruesome task. "You must have an exceptional sense of observation. Now, how many of you noticed that I stuck my middle finger in the dead man's ear, but licked my index finger instead?""

"Oh gross…I'd be so mad."

"Haha, that has to be one of my all time favorite jokes. Now you tell me one." Naraku said, pouring more wine into his glass. Jaylen poured more into hers and took a sip as she thought about what jokes she had been told in her lifetime.

"I don't know any good ones."

"Come on. Everyone has at least one good joke they remember."

"I have one. A guy calls the hospital. He screams frantically, "You have to help! My wife's going into labor!" The nurse says, "Calm down. Is this her first child?" To which the man responds, "No! This is her husband!""

"Haha, not bad. You owe me one more. Come on, I know you know a better one."

"A mother was reading a bedtime story to her three year old daughter. "What does the cow say?" her mother asked. "Moo," the little girl replied. "And what does the cat say?" her mother continued. "Meow," the little girl chirped. "Oh my, you are so smart. What does the frog say?" the mother asked. The little girl looked up at her mother, wide-eyed and said "Bud.""

"Hahaha, I like that one. Do you mind if I use your restroom?" Naraku asked curiously.

"No, I want you to go outside and piss off the balcony just like everyone else around here." Jaylen replied dryly, which earned her a flick in the head from the man, who stood up and walked down the hall calmly. Jaylen huffed and grabbed her laptop from the table beside her, opening it and turning it on.

Naraku grinned as he placed the empty bottle of wine back down on the table, gently clinging his glass against Jaylen's before they both downed the rest of the wonderful liquid. Naraku cleared his throat and grabbed the laptop, intent on finding something to watch.

"Actually, let's go type in "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" in Google and see what shows up," Naraku announced as he did just that. Jaylen leaned over to see what showed up.

"Oh wow, a Justin Bieber quiz?" Jaylen asked.

"I hate that little girl. Let's take it." Naraku stated, clicking on the link. Jaylen read the first question and laughed.

"What would you do if you met Justin Bieber and his mom? Would you scream, run away or greet them?" Jaylen read off amusingly.

"Why is sawed-off shot gun not one of the choices?" Naraku asked, clicking on "run away."

"What would you do if you ran into Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus? Would you scream, greet them or get their autographs?" Jaylen continued, snorting when Naraku gave out a disgusted groan.

"This quiz sucks." Naraku commented, clicking on "greet them."

"Justin Bieber gives you a hookie (you know when they suck on your neck and leave a bruise)…would you scream "aaaaahhhhhhh"? Yes, no or prbly…what the hell? Did an eleven year old write this?" Jaylen asked. She leaned away when Naraku was thrown into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahaha! It's called a hickey, you stupid teenybopper! Hookie is what you play when you skip school! I am so glad this planet is going down in 2012." Naraku laughed.

"Oh wow, this is sad." Jaylen exhaled as Naraku went back to the original search page. They both saw a few interesting titles, but Naraku immediately snorted and pointed to a specific one.

"The Left-Handed Lesbian Eskimo club on Facebook…hoooooly shit! Hahahahaha!" Jaylen roared as she fell back onto the couch.

"I want to join it." Naraku stated, hearing Jaylen snort humorously.

000000

Sesshomaru watched carefully as Jaylen steadily hung a picture up on the wall. She stepped down off the ladder and let Sesshomaru decide whether or not he wanted it there. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and found his eyes lingering elsewhere.

"Sir?" Jaylen called out, noticing the man spacing out entirely. Sesshomaru blinked himself back to consciousness and slowly looked at Jaylen.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Is this where you want it?" she quizzed. Sesshomaru glanced back at the picture and nodded.

"That's fine. Jaylen, tomorrow I am leaving town. I wanted you to watch Rin." Sesshomaru said, remaining seated on his couch. Jaylen cast him a questioning look, but said nothing. She nodded and kept quiet.

"Do you think I should leave her again?" Sesshomaru asked out of the tense quiet. Jaylen scratched her forehead as she thought her answer through. She didn't want to say anything to set him off. He was being most pleasant with her and she didn't want to change that.

"What's more important? Your work or your daughter?" Jaylen asked, figuring out that there was no way around it. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, his gaze locked on the floor as he nodded slowly, as if thinking something over.

"Fine. I want you both to come with me. I'll have meetings in the morning and I'll have the afternoon off. She has always wanted to come with me and she likes you a lot."

"Uh,"

"It's settled. You're coming with me." Sesshomaru stated, standing up swiftly.

"Sir, I…can't go with you," Jaylen said timidly. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately iced over with rage as he looked back at her.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru growled. Jaylen clenched her jaw. He wasn't the least bit scary to her, but he was definitely annoying her to her boiling point.

"I have plans already made for tomorrow and I can't cancel out on them."

"You can go one night without screwing Naraku. You will accompany me. He can wait."

"Fine. Whatever." Jaylen grumbled. Her plans for the next day had nothing to do with Naraku, but Jaylen could tell that the fact that she and Naraku had dinner together burned Sesshomaru to no end. She knew that he was paranoid about the fact that she would take Naraku's side and begin to sabotage all of Sesshomaru's hard work, but Jaylen wouldn't sink so low to bring down a company. She just wished he would realize that.

The next morning, Jaylen was picked up by Sesshomaru. Jaylen opened the door to the backseat, seeing Rin smiling at her excitedly. Jaylen threw her bag on the floor and placed her pillow in the seat before sitting down and leaning against it. Sesshomaru looked in the rear view mirror before turning his head slightly.

"Why are you not sitting up here?" He asked Jaylen.

"Do you want me to sit by you?" Jaylen asked back innocently.

"…" Sesshomaru's mouth instantly closed and he drove away without another word being said. Jaylen snickered quietly. Victory.

"Jaylen, will you take me Trick-or-Treating?" Rin quizzed curiously.

"Ask your dad." Jaylen grumbled in reply.

"But he can't. He has to work."

"Oh. Well…alright. I'll take you, but only if it's fine with your dad." Jaylen replied.

"I have no problem." Sesshomaru announced. Jaylen grimaced. She didn't want to waste hours of her time taking a little girl from house to house. It was torturous in her mind, but Jaylen kept her mouth shut. Things usually went smoother when she just rolled with the punches.


	8. Chapter 8

Trick or Treat

Jaylen sighed as she stood in the downstairs bathroom of Sesshomaru's home. She had just pulled on a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved T-shirt. She pulled on running shoes and also put a jacket on, considering the weather was a bit chilly. She opened the door and walked out, seeing Rin standing at the front door, Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her as he straightened her top hat.

"No Daddy, it's supposed to be crooked." Rin giggled, setting it back on the side. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. She was supposed to be a dead…something. Why did the hat have to be crooked?

"I'm not even going to ask for the logic. Now, I want you to have fun, but do not run away from Jaylen. Make sure that you can see her and she can see you at all times and do not each too much candy."

"Dad, I knooooooow." Rin whined. Sesshomaru exhaled and reached up, straightening her hat. It was bothering the hell out of him.

"Come on. Let's go." Jaylen said, opening the door. Rin gave her father one last hug before running outside.

"Yaaaaay candy!" Rin cheered, jumping around in a circle as she waited for Jaylen to catch up. Rin was supposed to be a dead tap dancer and Sesshomaru wondered why she couldn't be something simpler, but again, he wasn't the one who spent the time dressing the girl up and he definitely wasn't the one taking her out for one of the best nights of a child's life. It was Jaylen.

"Hey, did you get any gum?" Jaylen asked Rin, looking in the little girl's candy bag. She found a piece and took it, watching as Rin ran up to the next door, ringing the doorbell with a group of other children excitedly. Jaylen heard the woman who answered comment on how amazing Rin's costume looked before giving her a huge Hershey bar.

"Holy shit, it's bigger than her head." Jaylen mumbled as Rin ran down the sidewalk.

"I got a big candy bar!" Rin cheered.

"Slow down, Speedy Gonzales." Jaylen commented. Rin stopped running and turned around.

"What's a Speedy Gonzolo?" Rin asked.

"Haha, Speedy Gonzales is a little Mexican mouse. He's really fast. Didn't you watch him when you were little?"

"No. Daddy thinks cartoons are the vain of successful kids."

"Oh wow…not even Tom and Jerry? Spongebob? Looney Toons? Scooby Doo?"

"Daddy said that Scooby Doo teaches everyone that smoking pot and homosexuality is ok."

"Ahahahahaha!" Jaylen laughed heartily. Sesshomaru was definitely sheltered as a child. Who could deny the wonderful awesomeness of Tom and Jerry?

"This is so much fun! Daddy never takes me trick-or-treating!" Rin giggled as she walked alongside Jaylen to hunt down a different house. Jaylen smiled down at her. At least she was giving Rin the time of her life for a while and Sesshomaru could stay home and do whatever it was he did when he was alone. Jaylen then grimaced when her mind went to the gutter.

"I'm going to this one!" Rin stated, running up the sidewalk to the door of the house. Jaylen watched as she received the candy and came running back to her. Rin ate a small piece of candy and skipped to the next house.

Jaylen yawned as she walked into her apartment later that night. She was tired and decided not to even go to bed. She collapsed on her couch and was instantly in dreamland. The young woman found herself groaning with irritability when there was loud knocking on her door. Jaylen stumbled to her door and opened it.

"Get the bitch!" a man dressed in black yelled as he and his partner grabbed Jaylen's arms and dragged her into her apartment. Jaylen's adrenaline immediately began pumping as she prevented them from throwing her to the floor. Jaylen kicked the one to her left in the leg and sent him flying onto his face. She went to jab the other one when he began laughing.

"Whoa, Bessie! It's me!" Naraku laughed as he pulled the hood down and took the mask off. Jaylen let out a huge breath.

"You asshole! I was asleep!" Jaylen barked as she shoved him in his chest. Naraku continued laughing, holding his hands up to prevent any hooks to his face. Jaylen huffed and smiled as she turned around, noticing the other guy was Bankotsu.

"Damn lady. I think you broke my nose." Bankotsu whined as he sat up, rubbing his nose gently.

"Haha, sorry, but I never punched you," Jaylen said as she walked to her kitchen, grabbing a towel and ice pack, wrapping the cold item up with the towel and handing it to Bankotsu.

"Ah, thanks. When you kicked me, I fell forward and busted my nose on the floor." Bankotsu explained.

"Oh…oops." Jaylen giggled as she scratched her head nervously. Naraku chuckled a bit as he patted her shoulder assuredly.

"Eh, we bummed rushed her, you deserved it." Naraku stated with a grin. Jaylen giggled as she flipped a light on to illuminate the room.

"Yeah. Chick you have some manpower. We both took you on and we barely moved you." Bankotsu said as he stood up and sat in a chair instead.

"Adrenaline." Jaylen answered with a shy smile.

"You're already dressed. Perfect. Let's go, Bankotsu, suck it up, boy." Naraku ordered.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?" Jaylen quizzed.

"Haunted house." They answered simultaneously.

"Oh, no, no. Not a good idea." Jaylen replied, waving her hands defensively.

"What? Why not?" Naraku asked her.

"When I get scared, I don't scream, I punch." Jaylen said with a sheepish smile.

"I believe it." Bankotsu stated, giving Jaylen her ice pack and towel. She put them up and turned around, seeing Naraku grinning at her evilly.

"You're going." He said.

"No I'm not." Jaylen replied defiantly.

"Yes, yes you are," Naraku answered, walking up to Jaylen and watching as she got into a pose, but she did not strike.

"Hit him." Bankotsu said.

"She won't. Not unless I instigate her." Naraku answered, staring Jaylen down intensely. Jaylen stared back with a slight pout. She wished he wouldn't do that. Naraku flashed his notorious and handsome grin once more before he quickly reached out and shoved Jaylen softly in the chest. Naraku quickly bent down when he saw Jaylen's fist strike out, but he grabbed her waist with both arms before hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Bankotsu, grab her keys and lock her door." Naraku ordered, pointing to the keys on the table. The man shut her light off and did so, following Naraku to the elevator, seeing Jaylen just hanging over his shoulder submissively.

"I take it this happens a lot," Bankotsu stated questionably.

"Yeah," Jaylen answered.

"Why won't you hit him in the head or the back?"

"Because she doesn't believe in striking someone who is not facing her." Naraku answered, pressing the button to go to the lobby floor.

"Ah. Naraku, put the girl down. You pick on her because she's honorable." Bankotsu whined slightly.

"This is the only way she'll go." Naraku replied arrogantly.

"Still seems wrong." Bankotsu sighed as he walked towards Naraku's truck. The longer-haired man gently placed Jaylen in the truck before climbing in next to her. Jaylen let out a yawn and groaned. She was sandwiched between two men who basically kidnapped her.

"Don't be a bore." Naraku purred to her.

"I don't want to go." Jaylen whined, looking up at him with a pout. Naraku turned his head quickly gave her a peck on the lips and watched with amusement as Jaylen leaned away with lightning-fast speed before she drove her fist into his arm powerfully.

"Aahh! Ow." Naraku grunted, rubbing the sore spot on his arm that was sure to be a bruise soon.

"Don't touch me!" Jaylen shouted, her voice cracking slightly.

"Dude, seriously, she's going to get our asses in trouble! Quit!" Bankotsu yelled at Naraku, who drove away quickly, laughing loudly. He loved pissing people off.

Jaylen exhaled as she watched as Naraku and Bankotsu took their black hooded sweaters off to look less suspicious. Naraku walked towards Jaylen to pat her head, but she immediately dipped out of his reach. Bankotsu laughed as Jaylen crossed her arms and turned her head defiantly.

"I'm not going in." Jaylen stated.

"Haha, come on, leave her alone," Bankotsu said, but Naraku headed towards her anyway. He shoved her, ducked out of her strike and hoisted her over his shoulder once more, approaching the entrance to the building.

"Hey man, what's up?" A man asked as he shook Naraku's hand.

"Nothing. Just trying to show her a good time, is all." Naraku replied.

"You do know sex isn't allowed in there, right?" the man laughed, motioning for Naraku and Bankotsu to enter. Naraku placed Jaylen on her feet, turning her to where her back was facing him and gently pushing her inside.

"Somebody is going to get hurt! Stop!" Jaylen shouted angrily.

"Ooh, is that a threat?" Naraku whispered in her ear as he continued pushing her into the darkness. Jaylen began fighting him, pushing back against him to try and run the other way.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he insisted. Jaylen sighed and finally gave in. He was just trying to entertain her in the only way he knew possible…torture.

Later on that night, which turned out to be almost three in the morning, Naraku was driving Jaylen home. He had already dropped Bankotsu off and was now heading to Jaylen's apartment. Naraku blinked and looked down when he came to a stoplight. Jaylen had fallen asleep against him, her hand gripping the bottom of his shirt lightly. The whole night through the haunted house, Jaylen had her hands either in her pockets or latched onto Naraku's shirt to prevent herself from freaking out and decking someone in the face.

"Wake up, champ." Naraku said, poking her repetitively in the head and face.

"Mm, what?" Jaylen asked.

"You're home. Come on, I'll walk you up. I wouldn't want strange men to kidnap you for real." Naraku chuckled, laughing even harder when Jaylen fake-laughed and glared at him.

"Good night, Jay." Naraku chirped once Jaylen walked into her apartment. She waved and gave him a tired smile.

"Good night, asshole." She replied as she closed the door.

00000

It was now November and Jaylen was on her way to Sesshomaru's home. The three were going to meet up there and drive together to the airport and fly to a meeting. She walked into his kitchen and was hugged by Rin tightly.

"Have fun! I want you and Daddy to call me tonight!" Rin chirped.

"Um, alright." Jaylen said, patting her head. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and yawned slightly, hiding it with his hand. Rin quickly hugged him as well and went back upstairs to go back to bed.

"I'm ready, you're ready, where is he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Right here and I'm ready." Naraku answered as he slowly walked into the kitchen, his bag hanging from his shoulder by the strap.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru stated, walking out the door.

"We have the tickets, right?" Jaylen asked aloud, climbing into the backseat.

"In my bag." Naraku yawned from the passener.

"We have the notes and contracts, correct?" Sesshomaru quizzed, starting his vehicle up.

"Also in my bag." Naraku chirped tiredly. Jaylen watched as Naraku got out of the front seat and moved to the bag, leaning his head against Jaylen.

"What're you doing?" Jaylen asked him.

"You're my pillow. Shhh, no more pillow talk." Naraku whispered, pressing his finger against Jaylen's lips. Jaylen giggled and shook her head with slight embarrassment. She stroked his hair and decided to leave him alone and let him use her as a pillow.

"Is he drunk?" Sesshomaru questioned as he drove out of his driveway.

"No. He's tired, not drunk." Jaylen replied, frowning when Naraku's hand began slowly stroking her leg. Jaylen waited for it to get too close to her crotch before harshly slapping his hand.

"Aahh! Damn! It burns!" Naraku cried out, leaning forward and shaking his hand.

"No more pillow." Jaylen growled, crossing one leg over the other.

Jaylen and Sesshomaru waited for Naraku to get out of the restroom before walking up to the check in counter. Jaylen closed her eyes and shook her head when Sesshomaru asked for the tickets and Naraku's answer was a blank stare.

"Oh, right, my bag," Naraku mumbled, unzipping the bag and searching it.

"Need some help?" Jaylen asked him. Naraku gave Jaylen the "Oh shit," look before continuing to search.

"This isn't funny, fool." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm not playing around, I can't find them," Naraku hissed, letting Jaylen join in on the search. After a few minutes, they finally realized the tickets were not there.

"I knew you were going to lose them." Sesshomaru groaned angrily.

"Shut up." Naraku growled back.

"Stop. Look, just buy new tickets," Jaylen insisted.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said, turning around.

"Sir, the plane took off ten minutes ago," the clerk stated with boredom.

"Damn." Naraku groaned.

"We need to be at that meeting. We can't afford to miss it." Sesshomaru exhaled.

"We can drive there." Jaylen said.

"We would have to drive through the night to make it there on time." Sesshomaru argued.

"We'll do what we have to do. Let's go." Naraku stated.

"You drive first." Sesshomaru growled, handing the other man his keys. Naraku nodded with acceptance. He knew he deserved it.

It was a few hours into the long drive and Sesshomaru lay in the backseats, taking a needed nap to calm down and restore his energy. Naraku had bought some Mountain Dew to keep himself awake. Jaylen sat in the passenger seat, reading a book calmly. She was surprised that the two men were so calm. She figured they were too tired to fight with one another.

"Aw, look at him," Naraku chuckled, glancing at the sleeping man in the backseat.

"Yeah, if only he were like that all the time." Jaylen answered, not even looking up from her book.

"Comatose?" Naraku asked humorously.

"Sure."

"Alright." Naraku said, speeding up and turning off on the next exit. Jaylen wondered what he was doing, but she didn't ask. She noticed he was turning into a parking lot, so maybe he needed to stretch his legs. Naraku hit the gas, speeding to almost 100mph before slamming on the breaks.

"Aahh shit!" Sesshomaru yelped as he fell out of the seats and onto the floor, realizing he was slightly stuck and incredibly sore.

"Hahaha, oopsie." Naraku chuckled as he got out, pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. Jaylen put her book down and got out, walking up to Naraku and avoiding the smoke.

"You stopped because you needed a smoke?" Jaylen asked.

"No, I stopped because I need a little break. I'm smoking because what I just did to him was better than any sex I've ever had." Naraku commented, blowing the smoke the other way to avoid hitting Jaylen with it.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I do, but very rarely. Usually when I'm incredibly stressed."

"I get it."

"Want one?"

"No, I don't smoke." 

"I know, I was joking." Naraku chuckled, taking one last puff before dropping the cigarette and stepping on it to extinguish it. Jaylen watched as her book struck the man in the head powerfully. Naraku flinched and held his hand up to his head, but had no time to react as Sesshomaru speared the man onto the concrete, pounding fist after fist into his body.

"Uh," Jaylen began, only to stop. She watched as the two men rolled around, punching and shouting insults and threats at one another. For the most part, Sesshomaru had the upper hand and had better shots at Naraku than the other way around. Jaylen picked up her book and walked to the vehicle, getting in the driver's seat and waiting for the two men to get their frustrations out.

"Drive. I'll tell you where to go." Sesshomaru said, climbing into the passenger's seat. Jaylen started the vehicle and glanced over at him. His perfect, white hair was ruffled, his shirt was missing a few buttons and his right hand knuckles were red. Naraku climbed in the back and both men were deathly quiet. Jaylen drove and exhaled. So much for the chipper mood.

After endless hours of driving, Jaylen finally arrived at the hotel destination and almost right on time. They had enough time for a good night's sleep before the meeting. The three adults walked into the nice room and Jaylen watched as Naraku walked into one bedroom and Sesshomaru into the other. Once again, she was left with the couch.

"Such gentlemen." Jaylen whispered under her breath. She quickly changed into pajamas and sat on the couch to watch some TV before sleeping. Jaylen found a show about the murder of an eleven-year-old girl and was so engrossed with the twists and turns, she forgot about sleep. She rested her elbow on her crossed leg and rested her chin on her hand. Jaylen's attention was finally pulled from the TV when the door to Sesshomaru's room opened, the tall man walking out, yawning and glancing at the young woman.

"You're still awake?" he yawned, walking over to her and sitting by her on the couch.

"I was going to after this was over." She answered him calmly, pointing at the TV.

"I suppose I'll watch the rest of it with you." Sesshomaru said, leaning back and exhaling.

"Why are you awake?" Jaylen asked her boss, looking at him.

"I'm a light sleeper. I will sleep a few hours at a time and wake up to work on something in between."

"Hm, I guess when working the career you do, that's a natural habit to pick up."

"I've always been this way. Heh, you know, my mother used to joke with my father, saying that I was born a pure businessman." Sesshomaru commented, giving his first gentle smile that Jaylen bore witness to. He didn't look at her while smiling; instead he stared at the TV.

"I've met your father, but not your mother," Jaylen said.

"She is a woman among women. She stands out and she will back down from nothing."

"Is she a good mom?"

"I suppose. She said "No," to me when it was necessary, she encouraged me when I pursued my wants, she stood up for me and protected me,"

"Aw, that's good."

"Have you ever met your mother?" Sesshomaru asked, finally looking at Jaylen. She gave a small shrug as she looked down.

"Yeah, once."

"I assume it was a bad experience?"

"Well, no, not really. I was sixteen and I was working the checkout counter at the clothing store. She didn't know who I was, but I knew who she was. My dad showed me her picture, so I recognized her." Jaylen explained simply. Sesshomaru now grew interested. He turned to where his body was facing her, his full attention now on her.

"Did you tell her who you were?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Jaylen shook her head in the negative.

"No. It would've been awkward. Hi, how may I help you? Oh and by the way, I'm the daughter you left sixteen years ago."

"She wasn't alone, was she?"

"No. She had another girl a few years younger with me. My little sister." Jaylen stated with a slight giggle. It felt weird calling a stranger that, but it was true. She was her sister. Jaylen felt her anxiety kick in when Sesshomaru cast her a slight sympathetic look. It was dark in the room, the TV being on the only light source, but Jaylen saw it.

"Oh…that is quite shitty." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Meh, I'm over it. I told my dad when I got off work later that night and he just nodded his head and said, "She was one rowdy bitch." So yeah, that didn't really help the distress, but it's nothing."

"Your father is quite the character himself."

"Yeah, CIA Monster knows it, but he won't come out and say it." Jaylen giggled. She had so many stories and memories about her father and his CIA adventures. She even got to watch some of his videos from his cop days when he would pull over drunken people.

"This is true. Well, I'm going to go back to bed. You should get some sleep as well." Sesshomaru announced as he stood up.

"Good night." Jaylen said to him as he walked to his room. He nodded and closed his door. Jaylen let out a huge yawn and turned the TV off, snuggling up beneath a blanket and quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, Jaylen woke up to the smell of freshly cooked food being held in front of her face. She opened her eyes, thinking Naraku had cooked, but to her surprise, it was Sesshomaru standing over her.

"Wake up." He ordered sternly. Jaylen nodded and sat up quickly, accepting the plate of food from him and immediately digging in. It was delicious. She was so hungry. Jaylen quickly finished eating and cleaned her plate before heading off to take a shower and get dressed. She walked into Sesshomaru's room, seeing him standing as he watched TV, trying to stretch his arm.

"Here," Jaylen said, taking his arm and jerking it. She heard the satisfying pop and let go, stepping back and looking at Sesshomaru.

"I've been trying to get that one all week." Sesshomaru said.

"You're welcome." She chirped.

"You pigs! You didn't leave any food for me?" Naraku shouted from the kitchen area.

"I only cooked enough for Jaylen and myself. You're capable of making your own." Sesshomaru retorted, hearing the bathroom door close as Jaylen went in to shower.

"Blah, blah, blah…asshole." Naraku grumbled to himself as he began making eggs. He liked his own cooking better anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Ouch

Sesshomaru lay in bed late at night, staring at the ceiling as numerous thoughts filled his head. He had both arms folded behind his head and his body half-covered with a blanket. He hadn't been able to fall asleep at all that night. He had gone to bed at ten and it was now two in the morning. He couldn't sleep at all. Usually he was a light sleeper and would sleep two or three hours and wake up.

"Damn. Sleep." Sesshomaru groaned quietly, lightly rubbing his face with his hand. He quickly sat up and crawled out of bed, walking out of his room and down the stairs. He found his laptop sitting at the kitchen island and turned it on.

Jaylen walked into Sesshomaru's home the next day, yawning tiredly as she took her shoes off and set her bag down on the floor. She walked into the kitchen, expecting to find a list sitting on the counter of things for her to do, instead she found Sesshomaru asleep at the kitchen island. He lay with his head resting on his arm, his laptop was open, but the battery was dead.

"Um, sir?" Jaylen called out unsurely. No response. Jaylen gently bit her bottom lip as she walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him softly.

"Rin, I'm busy." Sesshomaru grumbled, not even moving from his position.

"I'll send the message her way." Jaylen answered. Sesshomaru realized who answered him and slowly sat up, glancing at Jaylen before looking down and exhaling hopelessly.

"Good morning, Jaylen." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Oh, um, same to you," Jaylen said back.

"Jaylen, I,"

"You're really tired and you need me to pick up the slack." Jaylen interrupted calmly. Sesshomaru nodded curtly before standing up, walking upstairs to his room. Jaylen sighed hopelessly as she grabbed the laptop's charger from the living room, hooking it into the laptop.

"Morning Jaylen!" Rin chirped as she ran into the kitchen.

"Morning. Hungry?" Jaylen asked, seeing the little girl nod in response. Jaylen pulled a pan out and turned a burner on before searching the fridge for eggs. She found a few and cracked them, spilling the egg into the pan.

After finishing cooking breakfast for Rin, Jaylen began finishing Sesshomaru's schedule on his laptop. She also added in whatever was flying into his email every five minutes, which made her have to redo his entire schedule over and over and over again. Jaylen groaned when another email flew into his inbox, requesting his presence.

"There's no way! He can't be in two places at once! Stop!" Jaylen hissed under her breath as she added it into the schedule anyway. She knew he would choose one on his own time. Jaylen also answered his phone, which he had left on the counter, and had to decline offers that she knew he would not do, not even at gunpoint.

"No sir he is not available at the moment," Jaylen answered kindly.

"Why not? This is his personal cell phone number."

"Which he gave to me while he is unable to answer. He told me specifically what to deny and accept and I'm positive he would deny this offer."

"What's your name? I'm going to call back and mention you to him."

"Go ahead, he won't fire me…dick." Jaylen growled after ending the call. She groaned when she saw that five more emails had entered the inbox, requesting Sesshomaru to arrive.

"Holy mother of God," Jaylen whined as she rubbed her forehead. How did Sesshomaru deal with it all? Jaylen opened one of the emails and saw the numbers across the screen ring with her business alter ego. She read the man's proposal of selling his brand of cake for a dessert and began thinking. Not everyone was a health nut like she and Sesshomaru were and the man even listed the ingredients and preferable serving size of the cake.

"I wish he would have sent a sample, this cake actually has potential in my mind," Jaylen whispered, tapping her fingers on the keyboard lightly. She wanted so badly to reply to the man and accept the offer, but she knew it wasn't her place…but it bothered her so much. Jaylen exhaled and found a pen, scribbling down all of the possibilities with adding the man's cake into the menu. She figured out a rough estimation of the tax and tried to think about how many people would order dessert after a meal.

"Maybe if we can get him to lower his supply price a bit," Jaylen said. She hit the refresh button and let out a groan when seven more emails hit the inbox. This was utter insanity!

A few hours later, after resting up, showering and dressing, Sesshomaru walked downstairs and strode into the kitchen, almost flinching and passing out when he saw Jaylen hunched over his laptop, an opened bottle of wine in her hand. She took a sip out of it and placed the bottle on the island, turning to Sesshomaru and sighing.

"How do you do it?" she asked him softly. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side as he stepped towards her.

"You get used to it after a while…I thought you didn't drink," he replied, pointing at the wine.

"You did this to me." She replied with a growl. Sesshomaru let out a quiet snort as he looked to the side, hiding his smirk.

"Hm? What's this?" Sesshomaru inquired, seeing the piece of paper with Jaylen's random scribbles and pricing ideas.

"Um, it's a,"

"Where on Earth did you get this idea?"

"One of the emails someone sent you talked about having his cake in your dessert menu."

"This is," Sesshomaru paused. No word could explain the genius of her work. She knew nothing of the pricing rules of his restaurants or how much money he could spend on supplies and yet, she guessed and was a small amount over what he could do, but the work and idea in general was amazing.

"I know, I know…it's shit. It was just something I had to get out of my head." Jaylen exhaled, taking one last drink of wine before placing the bottle back in the cabinet.

"It's genius." Sesshomaru stated with slight defiance. How dare she work something out so diligently and passionately and then call it shit when she knew good and well it was the complete opposite.

"Wh-what? You really mean that?" Jaylen asked him curiously. Sesshomaru nodded and glanced at his laptop. His mouth opened slightly when he realized that she kicked out what he didn't care about and fixed his schedule in a more organized, less hectic method. Sesshomaru turned to Jaylen and stared down at her silently. He left her alone for six hours and she worked pure magic into his life.

"Um…yes?" Jaylen asked, quivering under his intense stare.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said to her, his voice almost a tired whisper. Sesshomaru walked out of the room to grab his keys and leave. Jaylen scratched her head and grinned at the floor with embarrassment. She almost preferred him to be a jerk…almost.

"Sess…uh, sir?" Jaylen called out.

"Hm?"

"When will you be back?"

"Two hours at the most."

"Alright."

Jaylen yawned as she put Rin to bed and bid her good night, promising her that Sesshomaru would be home soon to say good night as well. Rin nodded and sighed as Jaylen walked out of the room. The woman walked downstairs and into the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes she used to fix dinner. Jaylen heard the thunder as the storm approached, the wind howling.

"I hope he gets here so I can get home before the storm." Jaylen grumbled to herself. She turned around when she heard the door open and Sesshomaru's footsteps head into the kitchen.

"You are relieved. You have ten minutes before the storm hits." Sesshomaru said as he placed his keys on the counter.

"Oh, thanks. I cooked dinner. It's in the oven. Good night, sir." Jaylen said back as she walked to the door, putting her shoes on and grabbing her bag. She opened the door and shivered when the cold breeze brushed over her body. She ran to the Impala and turned it on, backing out of the driveway and driving down the street.

"Oh shit." Jaylen groaned when she realized the gas was past 'empty.' She swallowed hard and hoped that she could make it to a gas station. There was one a few blocks away from her apartment.

"Maybe I can make it…I can make it, I can make it, come on," Jaylen chanted under her breath. She turned the corner and made it half way down the road before the car died. Jaylen was able to pull over on the side of the road, out of the way. Jaylen groaned as she leaned back. She reached for her phone, realizing it wasn't in her pocket. Jaylen grabbed her bag and checked it. The phone was not there either.

"Oh God, no." Jaylen whined when the rain began pouring down on the Earth. The car was out of gas, her phone was missing and Jaylen was stranded. She crossed her arms and exhaled, knowing that she had to get somewhere. It was freezing cold. She opened the door and locked the car, grabbing the keys and closing the door. Jaylen began jogging back to Sesshomaru's home. She kept at the side of the road and kept a nice, steady pace. She was never a runner, but she knew the tricks.

"Not my day!" Jaylen shouted out loud when she noticed just how cold and soaked she was now. She saw Sesshomaru's mansion getting nearer and she ran for it at full speed. Her feet pounded the ground, splashing into puddles as she approached his door. Jaylen panted as she rang the doorbell, holding herself with her arms.

"Jaylen?" Sesshomaru said with confusion when he saw the girl.

"I'll t-tell you in a minute. May I p-please come in?" Jaylen asked. Sesshomaru stepped aside and motioned for her to step inside.

"You can go into the bathroom and do what you need to do." Sesshomaru said, watching as she took her shoes and socks off, quickly running to the nearest bathroom on that floor. Sesshomaru heard her immediately start the shower and he walked upstairs and headed into his room. He found a black robe, a white T-shirt and black shorts. He walked back downstairs and quietly opened the door to the bathroom, placing the nicely folded clothing on the counter. He backed out of the bathroom and decided to wait to hear what happened.

Jaylen stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel and spotting the clothes that Sesshomaru had placed on the counter. She kept drying herself slowly, staring at the robe, shirt and shorts. They were his clothing. Jaylen shook her head. There was no reason to discriminate now. It was wear them or be naked. She pulled the shorts on, adjusting the size with the drawstring. She pulled the shirt on and the robe followed. She closed the robe and tied it shut before walking out of the bathroom. She strode into the kitchen and saw Sesshomaru pouring a glass of warm tea.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded calmly, handing the tea to Jaylen. She took a sip and sighed with relief. It was so warm and good.

"So I get about a mile from here, the car runs completely out of gas. I search for my phone to call you or someone else for assistance, my phone isn't on me."

"Did you leave it here?"

"I left it at my apartment. I was running late and forgot it."

"I'm sure there were other houses…why mine?"

"You're the only one I know around here. Thanks for the clothes and tea. I really do appreciate it." Jaylen said softly as she looked down at the tiled kitchen floor. She had both hands wrapped around the warm cup and the rest of her body shivered slightly, even with the larger and warm clothing.

"You and I seem to be alone quite a bit and yet I feel as if I don't know much about you. I know I do know a few things about you. Come, join me," Sesshomaru offered as he walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch swiftly. Jaylen placed her cup on the counter and followed him into the living room and sitting down and turning to face him.

"Tell me about you for once." Jaylen suggested. Sesshomaru blinked as he stared back. He then nodded and cleared his throat.

"I…what about me do you want to know?"

"Well, how old are you?" Jaylen questioned.

"Twenty-four." Sesshomaru replied. Jaylen almost flinched. He was only two years older than she was. Here he was a multi-millionaire, running his own chain of restaurants and nightclubs at twenty-four and Jaylen at twenty-two didn't know what she wanted.

"Why did you adopt Rin? I mean, you seem so focused on working. I didn't think being a father would interest you at all."

"The truth is I don't wish to be a father, but I pitied her. I've never felt bad for someone until I heard her story. I figured if I have all this space and money then I should share it with someone who needed it." He explained. Jaylen nodded as she looked away for a moment. She didn't think he could feel bad for someone…then again he let her in from the freezing rain and gave her his clothes to keep warm.

"I see. One more question,"

"I am listening,"

"Is this what you plan on doing for the rest of your life?"

"Heh, you're lost and so you're trying to figure out how I have it all solved." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk. Jaylen giggled nervously a bit as she nodded. It was too true to deny.

"Did you not dream of becoming something when you were a child?" Sesshomaru asked her back.

"Not really, no. I remember saying I wanted to become a policewomen, but that was when I was young and stupid." Jaylen retorted with a shrug. She glanced at the window when the thunder roared from the storm.

"This storm is out to get someone." Sesshomaru commented, looking back at Jaylen with a small smirk. Jaylen sighed hopelessly as she collapsed on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru watched her quietly. He realized how loose his clothing was on her. It was almost comical.

"Man, I need a massage…or a vacation." Jaylen grumbled as she scratched her damp hair.

"How do both a massage and vacation sound?"

"Too good to be true." She said back dryly.

"Correct."

"Asswipe." Jaylen growled, hearing the electricity shut off. She also heard Sesshomaru let out an irritated groan. He was not happy about the storm at all. Jaylen sat up and exhaled quietly. She grunted slightly when Sesshomaru poked her in the chest harshly.

"This is all your fault. The storm is after you." Sesshomaru stated. Jaylen scoffed in the dark.

"My fault? You're joking." Jaylen almost laughed.

"I'm being quite serious. You have angered a spirit and it is here to extract its revenge on you."

"You're atheist. You don't believe in spirits or deities." Jaylen retorted knowingly.

"On the contrary, I do believe in spirits. It is deities that I don't believe in." Sesshomaru corrected. Jaylen nodded as she looked at the window once more. The storm seemed to be dying down a bit.

"You can sleep in the guest room. I will have someone fill the car up with gas in the morning." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up, ready to go upstairs and go to sleep.

"Thank you. Good night, sir." Jaylen replied. She waited to hear his bedroom door shut before heading to the guest bedroom to sleep as well.

A few days later, Jaylen woke up in her own bed with a miserable headache was pounding her head. She remembered that it was Sunday, meaning it was her day off. That fact alone calmed her down enough to try to put herself back to sleep. Jaylen heard her phone and reached over, answering it and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Jaylen muttered.

"You sound miserable, Jay. What's wrong?" her father asked.

"Just woke up and I have a massive headache, Dad." Jaylen replied, snuggling back under her covers.

"Well, I just wanted to call you and let you know that I have a girlfriend,"

"You have a what?" Jaylen quizzed.

"I have a girlfriend, Jaylen."

"Aw, that's cool, Dad."

"I know, I know, you really don't care, but she's really nice and makes me happy."

"I'm glad. I really am, I just don't feel well."

"I'm bringing her with me next Sunday to meet you."

"Say what?"

"Next Sunday when I come to visit, I'm bringing her with me." Eric repeated slowly.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. What do you guys want to eat?" Jaylen questioned.

"I was just going to take us all out to a nice restaurant, Jay. You're always doing something. You need a night off." Eric stated kindly, knowing that his daughter was sick and he wasn't there to help.

"Alright Dad. That sounds good. Hey I have to go, I think Naraku just walked into my apartment drunk again," Jaylen said quickly when she heard her door open and slam shut, then a loud thud and a pained groan.

"I hate that man. I really wish you would just snap his neck already." Eric stated with slight anger.

"Okay, I'll get right on it. Bye, I love you." Jaylen said, quickly getting out of bed and ending the call. She tossed her phone on her bed and opened her door, seeing the black-haired male passed out on her floor.

"Ugh, Naraku, my couch is two steps away! Why the floor?" Jaylen asked with annoyance as she bent down, pulling the drunken man to his unstable feet. Naraku leaned almost his entire body weight on Jaylen and his hands grasped her arms tightly.

"I don't know where I am," Naraku grumbled in reply. Jaylen led him to her bed and pushed him onto the soft mattress.

"Ooh, my, my, someone wants it rough," Naraku chuckled at her. Jaylen rolled her eyes as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He smelled like a bar. She pulled the shirt from his torso and dodged his muscled arms, which tried to wrap around her. Next, Jaylen took his shoes off and dropped them on her floor. She found her phone hiding beneath the blanket and grabbed it to prevent herself from losing it.

"Naraku, Naraku, stop," Jaylen hissed as she tried to take his necklace from his neck. She finally got it off and groaned when Naraku finally caught her with his arms.

"Mm, give me a hug, sweetie," Naraku purred with his usual, wicked grin on his face.

"Oh good lord, dude, come on, let go," Jaylen whimpered as she finally escaped from his grasp. Naraku lost his sense of balance and fell back, his head hitting the pillow. His eyes were closed and he let out what sounded like a relieved sigh before falling asleep. Jaylen walked out to her living room and collapsed on her couch, covering herself with a spare blanket. She wondered why he always got drunk on Sundays. It was always Sunday. And lately, he would break into her apartment, eat her food and pass out on her floor. How would he get into her locked apartment? He secretly had a copy of her apartment key made and now he could show up at any time, usually drunk on Sunday. How was he able to unlock a door, but unable to make it to the couch? The world may never know.

"Doesn't…make…sense." Jaylen sighed, falling asleep soon after.

Jaylen frowned when she heard someone talking. She recognized it as Naraku and she figured he was talking to someone on his phone. She didn't know how long he had been asleep and if he had slept the alcohol off yet…until she focused in on what he was saying.

"You should see this sexy thing I've got on," Naraku commented as he took a bite of the sandwich he had just made. Jaylen wondered what he was wearing. She opened her eyes and almost screamed with horror. He didn't have ANYTHING on!

"Oh, oh my God," Jaylen whimpered as she hid her face under her blanket.

"Yeah I do, girl," Naraku chuckled as he walked back to Jaylen's room, closing the door and continuing his phone conversation. Jaylen sat up and rubbed her head before walking into her kitchen. She cleaned up the small mess her boss had made and heard her bedroom door open again.

"Hey Jay, come here and look at this!" Naraku called excitedly. Jaylen almost fell for it, but she remembered instantly that he was naked.

"Um, no thanks." Jaylen said back. She heard Naraku groan before sighing.

"Damn. Alright, do you mind if I take a shower?" Naraku questioned. Jaylen held back a laugh.

"Yeah, go ahead. I cleaned your clothes from when you did this last week. They should be in the top drawer in the bathroom." Jaylen called back. She heard the bathroom door close and the bath water start almost immediately.

Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop as he sat at his kitchen island. He heard his front door open and someone run in. He watched as Jaylen scrambled to the trashcan before hurling violently into it. Next, Naraku walked into the kitchen, looking down at Jaylen with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, you were being serious about throwing up…oops." Naraku stated innocently.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru growled threateningly at Naraku who smirked in return.

"I'm a bit of a crazy driver," Naraku retorted.

"Understatement!" Jaylen snarled, now lying on the floor because the room was spinning around her.

"It is Sunday. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked both of them.

"He brought me against my will! Oh my God, my head!" Jaylen whined, holding her head with both hands as she turned over onto her side. Naraku walked out of the kitchen and answered a call, leaving the sickened girl on the floor. Sesshomaru remained seated as he focused on his laptop screen. He heard Jaylen's quiet sobs and whines of pain, but he made no attempt to help her.

After her head quit pounding, Jaylen was able to open her eyes and focus them better. She sat up slowly and shivered. She definitely wasn't feeling up to anything. She watched as Naraku walked into the kitchen, still wearing his somewhat fitted jeans and black T-shirt.

"Come along, Jaylen," Naraku stated. He bent down and picked her up by her arms. Jaylen slumped against him entirely when she found out her legs were unstable.

"She stays here." Sesshomaru demanded as he walked downstairs.

"No, she comes with me. She doesn't want to work, she can't even stand." Naraku growled back, feeling Jaylen grip his jacket tightly.

"I am aware of that. You drive like an asshole. Leave her be." Sesshomaru retorted, gently taking Jaylen by the arm and holding her steady. Jaylen's head nodded forward. She was too tired to fight either of them.

"I'm taking her home, asswipe." Naraku said as he took Jaylen's other arm. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to himself and glared at Naraku.

"She will only be worse if she goes with you."

"And staying here with you will cure her?"

"Leave her alone."

"I'm taking her with me."

"Stop," Jaylen said as she pulled her arms back to herself. She walked into Sesshomaru's living room and collapsed on the couch. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and looked at Naraku with a smirk.

"Out." Sesshomaru ordered calmly. Naraku rolled his eyes, but he left the other man's house. Sesshomaru walked to a closet and pulled a blanket, walking back to the living room. He gently placed the blanket over the sick young woman and watched as Rin hugged Jaylen softly.

"I hope you get better, Jaylen." Rin whispered.

"I think I'm going to get sick again," Jaylen whimpered.

000000000000

Jaylen sighed as she walked into the restaurant. Her father called her and asked her to meet him and his girlfriend there and to dress nicely. She walked inside and saw her father and a woman sitting at a table across the restaurant. She slowly walked over to the table.

"Hey Jay," Eric said as he hugged his daughter. Jaylen looked over at the woman and smiled.

"I'm Jaylen," she said. The woman smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'm Erin." The woman said back. She had long brown hair that had a reddish tint to it. She looked younger than Eric, but definitely older than thirty.

"Eric, Erin, that's funny." Jaylen giggled, sitting down across from her father. She ordered a glass of wine and saw her father staring intensely at her.

"What?" Jaylen asked him.

"Since when do you drink?" Eric asked his daughter curiously as he nibbled on a breadstick.

"Um, well, Naraku took me out to dinner, I tried some, it tasted good." Jaylen explained, seeing her father stop chewing entirely. He swallowed the food, took a drink of water and stared Jaylen down.

"You…went out to dinner with that piece of shit?" Eric asked skeptically. Jaylen thanked the waiter for the wine and took a sip before she cleared her throat.

"Yeah I did. So what? Nothing happened." Jaylen replied calmly.

"Don't get an attitude with him. He's just worried about you." Erin chimed in, rubbing Eric's back softly as she looked at Jaylen. Jaylen frowned slightly. What did this lady have to say that was important?

"I wasn't getting an attitude. He dislikes Naraku because of something he said from talking with the man for five minutes. I didn't like Naraku at first, but he's not bad." Jaylen explained.

"Why not go to dinner with Sesshomaru?" Eric suggested.

"I have. He's not as fun." Jaylen retorted, downing her glass of wine entirely. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she pressed a button to get it to stop.

"Ugh. Just don't get serious with him, please." Eric grumbled.

"If I want to get serious with him, I will. I don't care what you say. I don't dictate who you should and shouldn't date."

"I'm your father, it's my job to dictate to you." Eric stated with a grin. Jaylen rolled her eyes as the waiter filled her glass back up with wine. She knew it was going to be a long night. Jaylen exhaled and decided to suck it up.

"So, how did you meet?" Jaylen asked, not really interested.

"She works in the building on a lower level than I do. We've been dating for a few months now." Eric explained.

"Your dad is quite the charmer." Erin added in with a giggle. Jaylen refrained from making a gagging noise.

"You're cute too." Eric replied. Jaylen forced her eyes not to roll. Sadly, she admitted to herself that she much rather had been working than sitting there.

"So, Eric told me that you work with two successful businessmen. What all do you do?" Erin asked.

"On a normal day, I do their laundry before scheduling what they will do this month. I babysit one man's daughter while grocery shopping for the other man. I cook them both dinner and I'm home whenever they let me go." Jaylen explained.

"So you're their slave? Doesn't sound like a wonderful job at all." Erin said back. Jaylen shrugged and watched as her food was placed in front of her.

"It has its ups and downs. They have both gotten more manageable, so I don't care anymore."

The next day, Jaylen walked into the office with the tea and coffee. She handed Naraku his coffee and Sesshomaru his tea before sitting down in her own chair. She took a sip of her tea and saw the silent glance Naraku and Sesshomaru gave her. She took another drink and exhaled loudly.

"So, was she nice?" Naraku asked aloud.

"Eh, she kind of rubbed me the wrong way." Jaylen admitted, seeing Sesshomaru turn in his chair and look at her.

"She offended you." Sesshomaru stated knowingly. Jaylen grinned a bit as she shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah she did." Jaylen answered candidly. Naraku leaned back in his chair and took a drink of his coffee.

"What did she say?" Naraku questioned.

"I told her what I did for a job and for the next hour, she referred to me as "The Slave." Not slave, The Slave. My dad thought it was oh-so hilarious to change "The" to "Naraku's" and I was known as Naraku's Slave for the next fifteen minutes." Jaylen said, a slight grimace framed on her face.

"Tch. Too bad you do more for Sesshomaru than you do for me." Naraku retorted darkly.

"Well, I told him I went to dinner with you a while ago and he wasn't too happy about that. He told me to go to dinner with Sesshomaru instead." Jaylen added on.

"Man, fuck him." Naraku growled defiantly. He glared at Sesshomaru when the white-haired man chuckled a bit.

"I find it quite amusing, indeed." Sesshomaru said to Naraku. Naraku flipped him off before returning to his own work.

Jaylen shivered as she swept Sesshomaru's driveway of the dirt and leaves. She had a decent, quick and effective pace and it was working quite well with the large driveway. Jaylen found a ball and threw it into the yard before continuing her sweeping.

"Jaylen!" Rin called out.

"Yeah?" Jaylen replied, looking up from her work.

"Daddy said you could come in if it's too cold!"

"I will once I'm done." Jaylen said back, returning to her work. Rin closed the door and ran back upstairs to relay the message.

"She said she will once she's done sweeping." Rin said to her father. Sesshomaru nodded and stood up slowly.

"Go get dressed, Rin." Sesshomaru said, walking by his daughter and patting her head softly. Sesshomaru walked downstairs and strode into the kitchen, seeing Jaylen as she walked in from the front door.

"I put the letter on your desk," Jaylen said to him.

"I received it. Would you like to join us?"

"Us? Where?"

"Rin and myself for dinner."

"Sure. I'm not really dressed for dinner but,"

"You look fine." Sesshomaru interrupted. Jaylen sighed defiantly, but she said nothing more. She followed him and Rin to his vehicle and climbed in the passenger seat. Jaylen pulled her phone out and saw she was getting a call from Naraku. Sesshomaru quickly snatched the phone from Jaylen's hand and threw it all the way to the back of his vehicle. Jaylen heard the unsoundly crunch of the phone, but Sesshomaru was the one who bought it and paid for the services, so she said nothing.

"Haha, Daddy that was mean," Rin giggled.

"You're laughing about it, young lady." Sesshomaru retorted as he drove away. Jaylen huffed as she crossed her arms. She wondered if the reason he was dragging her to dinner was to help even out the playing field with her father.

Jaylen exhaled when her food was brought to her. She was so hungry. Jaylen took a bite of the chicken and enjoyed it immensely. She saw Sesshomaru cutting Rin's chicken into smaller, bite-sized pieces.

"Dad, I can do it," Rin insisted, trying to grab the fork and knife from his hands. Sesshomaru held them from her reach and smirked.

"You don't cut it into small enough pieces. Remember the last time I let you cut it yourself?" Sesshomaru asked her calmly. Rin pouted as she crossed her arms and looked down at her lap, face reddening a bit.

"Do not pout." Sesshomaru ordered her sternly. Rin looked up at him, eyes watering.

"You're mean!" Rin cried as she hit his arm. Sesshomaru gave her a look of pure surprise. He didn't think she would get so upset with him.

"Rin, don't cry. He just wants the best for you." Jaylen said, reaching across the table and rubbing Rin's arm softly. Rin nodded and wiped her tears away and Sesshomaru pushed her plate in front of her, placing her fork down and returning to his own food.

"Jaylen, do you know what next Tuesday is?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Uh, the day after next Monday, sir." Jaylen retorted. She saw Sesshomaru's jaw clench as he glared at her. Jaylen took a bite of her chicken and gave him an innocent smile.

"Forget I mentioned it."

"Mentioned what?" Jaylen asked, seeing his anger rise beyond his boiling point, but he kept calm. She had to hold back her giggle. She loved pissing him off.

Jaylen waited on Sesshomaru's couch. He had yet to dismiss her and send her home. She glanced at her watch and leaned back on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. She heard Sesshomaru walk down the stairs and into the living room. He looked at his own watch and exhaled.

"It's late." He said to Jaylen. She gave him a curt nod with a face that said, "Yeah, no shit."

"Um…yeah." Jaylen said back. Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling with annoyance before looking back down at Jaylen.

"You do not have to go home…alone. You can…stay here." Sesshomaru offered reluctantly.

"Oh, no it's fine. I'll be fine. I will see you tomorrow. Good night, sir." Jaylen replied as she walked to the door and opened it, leaving quietly.

0000000000

A few days later, Naraku walked into the office about an hour later than he usually did. He saw Sesshomaru staring down at a paper, pen in hand, but Naraku automatically sensed the other man's uneasiness. Naraku sat down at his desk and turned his laptop on, pulling out his phone and answering a text.

"Have you talked to Jaylen lately?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku.

"No. Why?" Naraku asked back.

"She isn't here. I called her last night and she didn't answer." Sesshomaru answered. Naraku frowned as he found Jaylen's number on his phone and called her. He felt a slight relief wash over him when she answered.

"Hey, I am SO sorry! I-I forgot to call Sesshomaru back!" Jaylen said worriedly.

"Where are you?" Naraku asked.

"Still at my apartment. I got home really late last night, actually this morning, I fell asleep and I just woke up." Jaylen explained. Naraku smirked and exhaled.

"Don't worry about coming in today. We don't need you today." Naraku stated, waving his hand at Sesshomaru, who was about to protest.

"Are you sure? I'm awake. I can come in right now."

"Don't worry about it. Get some rest."

"Thank you."

"What're you doing?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Leave the girl alone. Damn." Naraku replied.

The following Sunday, early in the morning when the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, Jaylen lay in her bed, dead asleep. Sesshomaru and Naraku ran her ragged the previous day. They sent her out of town to deliver certain items and she had to pick up a few items to have dinner with her father and his girlfriend again. Jaylen groaned when she heard her front door open and shut, meaning the drunken Naraku was back.

"Just pass out on the couch," she whispered to herself. She instantly fell back into a deep sleep, unaware that it wasn't just Naraku who was in her apartment. Naraku and the other man crawled on either side of Jaylen and fell asleep along with her.

"You have got to be shitting me." Jaylen grumbled when she woke up, seeing the familiar white hair. She turned her head and saw Naraku, passed out and snoring lightly. Since when did they get drunk together? And why did they have to pass out in her bed…with her?

"Mm, Jaylen, be quiet." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Kiss my ass." Jaylen growled, trying to sit up, but noticing that Naraku's arm had her pinned. She didn't want to wake him, but then again, he could have passed out elsewhere.

"I will buy you anything you want if you would just be silent." Sesshomaru replied.

"Okay." Jaylen said back. She slowly crawled out of the bed and walked to her door.

"Have fun sleeping in the same bed as Naraku." Jaylen called out before closing the door behind her. She walked to her kitchen and snorted when she heard the door open again.

"I thought he passed out on the couch." Sesshomaru groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Nah, he prefers the floor…or my bed." Jaylen yawned. She grabbed her Tylenol and filled up a glass of water, handing them to Sesshomaru, knowing he would need it. He gladly took them and downed the pills, chasing them with the water.

"I need to get home." Sesshomaru said. Jaylen immediately grew enraged.

"Did you leave Rin at home alone?" Jaylen asked him.

"I left her with my usual babysitter."

"Get home. Go, go, go." Jaylen stated as she practically pushed him out of her apartment. Sesshomaru shook his head as he strode to the elevator. He wondered if he should just give Rin to Jaylen since they both obsessed over one another so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Why Waste Time? Because it's Fun.

Sesshomaru sighed as he helped one of the movers carry his couch into his new house. It was the weekend before Thanksgiving and Sesshomaru wanted to get everything situated and finished before that particular weekend. He got the couch placed exactly the way he wanted it and walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, seeing Jaylen carefully placing a box down on the counter. She placed her hand on her left shoulder and slowly rotated her arm until she heard a pop.

"Jaylen, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She is up in her new room. That was the first room I set up."

"All by yourself? Everything?"

"I had one of the movers help me with her dresser and desk, but yes, I took care of setting everything up. Her bed is done and she is already playing with her toys." Jaylen said to him, rotating her arm once more.

"Did you injure your arm?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously.

"I was helping the moving guy carry Rin's dresser, I went first and he pushed it up. He slipped and I saved the dresser, but damn did it screw my arm up." Jaylen explained with an embarrassed smile. Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed her left shoulder, squeezing it unmercifully.

"Aahh! Ow, ow, ow! Stop!" Jaylen whimpered, trying to escape his grasp, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let go. Jaylen tried to slap his arm away, but Sesshomaru caught her arm with his free hand and backed her against the counter.

"I am trying to assist you," Sesshomaru stated.

"You're hurting me more! Let go!" Jaylen growled back, noticing that he had her completely pinned on the counter to where her feet were no longer touching the floor.

"You probably tore a ligament…quit fighting, you'll make it worse." Sesshomaru said calmly, as if he weren't restraining and hurting his employee. Jaylen grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt and pulled him forward, feeling his hands squeeze her wrist and shoulders tightly.

"Let…go…now," Jaylen warned him through her gritted teeth. Sesshomaru glared back at her. The two adults went silent, wondering which would fold first.

"Hee, hee, Daddy, what're you doing to Jaylen?" Rin's voice shocked both adults out of angry mode and into defensive, what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about mode. Sesshomaru let go of Jaylen and backed away, fixing the collar on his shirt. Jaylen leaned up and found her footing on the floor. She fixed her shirt back into place and found herself unable to look at Rin.

"I was trying to help Jaylen fix her shoulder and she kept hitting me." Sesshomaru said to his daughter coolly. Rin immediately looked at Jaylen.

"Your shoulder is hurt?" Rin asked curiously. Jaylen finally looked at Rin and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it's just sore. Don't worry." Jaylen said assuredly. Rin smiled and giggled.

"Oh, alright! I thought Daddy was trying to kiss you and take your shirt off! I'm going back to my room!" Rin called as she ran up the stairs, leaving Sesshomaru red-faced and Jaylen scratching her head slowly.

"Of all the things, she thought I was doing that?" Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath. He placed his hand on his forehead and let out a long, steady breath. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, only to open them when he heard a small giggle. Sesshomaru lowered his hand from his face and looked at Jaylen, who was bent over slightly, both hands on her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter. It was so funny how Sesshomaru's whole world fell apart when his daughter thought he was trying to seduce Jaylen.

"Hahahaha! Oh boy, funny, funny. Oh," Jaylen sighed. She and Sesshomaru decided to try and carry his bookcase from the bottom of the stairs to his new office up the stairs. Sesshomaru decided to go first up the stairs, seeing as Jaylen had already injured one shoulder.

"Oh shit!" Jaylen cried out when she missed the step. Sesshomaru saved his bookcase from tumbling down the stairs, but Jaylen had caught herself and also held the bookcase.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked her. Jaylen let out a breath of relief as she nodded.

"Let's go." She said back to him.

After helping set up everything in Sesshomaru's new home, Jaylen was finally dismissed. She told Rin good night and jogged down the stairs, only to stop when she heard her name being called. Jaylen turned around and saw Sesshomaru walk up to her. He handed her a coat and immediately looked away.

"It's freezing out." He said simply. Jaylen instantly noticed it was his long, black coat that he usually wore.

"I assume you have another coat?" Jaylen asked him, holding the coat with both hands. Sesshomaru nodded and turned around, only to stop and turn his head back to her.

"I'll see you in the morning." Sesshomaru said. Jaylen smiled at him. He was finally nice to her.

"Good night, sir." Jaylen replied as she put the coat on and opening the door as she headed to the Impala.

The next morning, Jaylen walked into the office about an hour late, but she had a doctor's note. Her shoulder hurt so much. She had torn a ligament in her collarbone, which led to shoulder problems, so now she had to wear a sling. Jaylen closed the office door and looked up, blinking with confusion. Sesshomaru sat at his desk, his left arm in a sling. Naraku also had a sling, but it was on his right arm. Each adult looked at one another before snorting and bursting into laughter.

"Hahahaha! We fail!" Jaylen giggled as Naraku nodded at her with a shrug. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and decided to ask.

"What happened to you?" He asked Jaylen.

"Torn ligament in my collarbone. You?" she answered.

"Fractured shoulder. I fell down the stairs earlier this morning."

"Ow. What about you Naraku?" Jaylen quizzed. Naraku coughed a bit before looking down, a wide grin pulled onto his face.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Naraku finally said, looking up at Jaylen. She snickered at him, but pushed no further.

"Seeing as we're all injured, how about we just take the day off?" Sesshomaru suggested. Naraku frowned a bit as he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head.

"Meeting." Naraku said.

"Damn, I forgot about that. Let's go. It should take about an hour to drive there." Sesshomaru announced. Naraku nodded and watched as Jaylen walked over to Sesshomaru, handing him his long, black coat. Sesshomaru took it and put it on with Jaylen's help. He helped Jaylen put hers on and the two walked out. Naraku scratched his head and followed, draping his coat over his torso.

"Naraku, let me help," Jaylen called to him.

"We'll be in a warm vehicle. I'm fine." Naraku said back. He opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"It's so cold." Jaylen whined as she closed the door to the back seat. Sesshomaru turned the heat on, pulled his sling off and began driving.

When they arrived at the building, Jaylen looked up. It was so massive and insanely tall. Actually, it really wasn't, but things easily impressed Jaylen. She followed behind the two men, who had removed their slings and were discussing who would ask the questions and who would try to strike deals.

"Should I take my sling off too?" Jaylen asked once they entered the building. Sesshomaru and Naraku looked back at her and shook their heads.

"No. Leave it on." Sesshomaru answered. Naraku pressed the button for the elevator and yawned loudly.

"They had better not fucked this up. I basically baby-fed them instructions on what to do." Naraku grumbled as he stepped onto the elevator, pressing the top floor number.

"Just keep calm until after they have explained everything they have done." Sesshomaru said to the man as he sat down in the meeting room. Naraku sat beside him and Jaylen paused, wondering if she should just wait outside the room.

"You're in her seat," Sesshomaru said to Naraku.

"Whatever." Naraku huffed.

"Now." Sesshomaru growled sternly. Naraku stood up and moved across the table. Sesshomaru looked at Jaylen and nodded at the chair beside him. She sat in the chair and took her coat off with Sesshomaru's help.

"Damn," Sesshomaru groaned as he leaned back, his hand rubbing his shoulder softly. Jaylen reached up and moved his hand, rubbing his shoulder with her own hand. She didn't want to rub too hard because his shoulder was fractured. Jaylen continued for a few more minutes, stopping only when other people began walking into the room. Sesshomaru would nudge her throughout the meeting for her to rub his shoulder and she would without complaint. The other people in the meeting eyed the two adults curiously, but no one stopped the meeting to ask any questions. Naraku was the most shocked one in the room. Sesshomaru was all about being a professional, especially during meetings, but he was coaxing his assistant to give him back rubs.

After the meeting was over, the three adults walked to the elevator once more. Jaylen looked out the nearest window and saw the storm. She was getting a horrible feeling. She never really liked storms too much and they didn't like her. She walked onto the elevator and looked up at Sesshomaru. He looked content for once.

"You..have got…to be shitting me." Naraku groaned when the lights went out and elevator jerked to a stop. Jaylen felt two hands grasp onto her and hold her steady for a split moment.

"It's Jaylen's fault." Sesshomaru said simply. Jaylen rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"How?" Naraku asked.

"She has angered a spirit and it summoned another storm to punish her. This wouldn't be the first time I have witnessed something such as this." Sesshomaru explained. It was pitch dark in the elevator, but Jaylen could tell from the man's voice that he was smiling. He was enjoying poking fun at his assistant.

"Ah, shame on you, Jaylen." Naraku chuckled in response as he pulled his phone out.

"Bite me." Jaylen growled back. She felt Sesshomaru's hand pat her head softly. She wanted nothing more than to punch him, even though she knew good and well that he was only teasing.

"Well, I just got off the phone with the emergency operator. She said that we may be here a while, but she will send someone our way ASAP." Naraku exhaled, sliding down to the floor and taking his coat off. Jaylen followed his lead and heard Sesshomaru sit beside her as well.

"Way to go, Jaylen." Naraku stated.

"Hey, you insisted we come to this meeting." Jaylen said back.

"This is true, but why do you have to go and piss off spirits?"

"Because I love inconveniencing your day."

"What a bitch."

"Both of you stop." Sesshomaru finally stated. He watched as Naraku began watching videos on his phone. Sesshomaru looked over at Jaylen and saw she was doing the same.

"I'm bored." Naraku finally announced.

"Same." Jaylen huffed.

"Let's tell stories."

"Let's not and say we did." Sesshomaru interrupted. He preferred silence.

"Fine. Jaylen, move over here next to me." Naraku ordered. Jaylen stood up and attempted to step over to him, but something caught her foot and sent her flying forward. She landed on the floor and felt a painful snap in her collarbone. She lay there for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Jay?" Naraku called out, aiming his phone's light at her.

"I'm fine…I think." Jaylen replied, slowly pushing herself up, only to have agonizing pain shoot through her chest and shoulder.

"Are you in pain?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah." She replied, leaning back in her original spot. Sesshomaru leaned over with his phone shining on her. He moved her hand from her chest and softly placed his in the same spot, feeling for any broken bones.

"Nothing is broken. It's probably bruised." Sesshomaru finally said. Jaylen nodded in agreement.

"Did you feel her boobs and make sure they're fine?" Naraku snickered, only to receive a sharp punch to the arm. He rubbed his sore arm and mumbled under his breath.

Jaylen yawned as she answered her ringing phone. She knew it was Naraku from the ringtone that the man had set on her phone. Foxy Lady by Jimi Hendrix. Why? She had no clue why he wanted that as his.

"Hello?" Jaylen answered while stretching.

"Mm, Jay? Are you busy?" Naraku groaned miserably. Jaylen finally sat up from the couch she had taken a nap on and sighed.

"No, I'm not. Do you need something?" she quizzed. She heard him cough before replying.

"Yeah, you."

"Alright, I'm on my way right now." Jaylen replied, ending the call and walking to the door.

Jaylen arrived at Naraku's home and walked up to the door. Naraku opened the door and Jaylen immediately felt her heart sink. He looked utterly miserable. Jaylen quickly closed the door behind her and took her shoes off. Naraku rubbed his head as he looked at his iPhone, but Jaylen quickly snatched it away from him.

"Get in bed. You're so sick right now." Jaylen said as she led him down the hall and into the back master bedroom.

"I just woke up and felt like shit this morning." Naraku groaned as he crawled into bed. Jaylen pulled the blankets over him and brushed his hair from his face. Naraku reached for his phone, but Jaylen held it further away from him.

"Rest. You need to rest. I'll be right back." Jaylen said to him as she left the room. Naraku shivered and snuggled back under his blankets. It was a little while before Jaylen came back, carrying a tray with a few items on it.

"Oh Jay, no. I'll just throw it back up." Naraku whimpered.

"Just take a few bites. You need something in your stomach for this medicine." Jaylen insisted, placing the tray on her lap as she sat beside him. Naraku slowly leaned up and ate a few bites of the soup before taking the medicine and drinking it down with water. Jaylen placed the tray on Naraku's dresser and sighed as she looked at the man. He looked so fragile. She walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm running a 102.6 degree fever." Naraku said to her. Jaylen nodded and walked away, taking the tray of food with her. She entered the room again and sat beside Naraku, who held his hand out.

"Phone." He said simply. Jaylen pushed his hand down and shook her head as she lightly dabbed his face and neck with a cool, wet rag.

"I swear, you and Sesshomaru are going to die young if you keep pushing yourselves like this. You're sick, so rest." Jaylen replied with a scowl. Naraku didn't say anything back nor did he try to get her to stop caring for him. Truthfully, he liked it.

"What was the medicine for?" Naraku finally asked, shivering when Jaylen traced his neck with the rag.

"To keep you from hurling all over me." She said back.

"What about my fever?"

"Fever is the body's natural reaction and weapon against germs. Killing the fever will help the virus." She explained, standing up and walking out of the room once more. Naraku pouted slightly. He was enjoying the feeling of the cool rag on his warm skin and now it was gone.

"I'm going to be around here. If you need me, call me." Jaylen stated.

"You have my phone."

"I'll check on you. Go to sleep." She finally said. Naraku crossed his arms and let out a breath, pouting while staring at the ceiling. Jaylen walked away and snorted as she shook her head. What a child.

Naraku turned over in his bed and groaned. He couldn't sleep. His entire body ached, his head pounded and he could have sworn he was dying. He wanted Jaylen to give him his phone back, but more than that, he wanted Jaylen taking care of him. For some reason, that was his favorite part about Jaylen. She always took care of him.

"You rang?" Jaylen asked, standing in the doorway and looking like she had just woken up. Naraku turned over and glanced at her.

"You called my name." she stated. Naraku blinked. He did? Naraku cleared his throat.

"My head, neck and shoulders are killing me," he answered. Jaylen walked over to his bedside and reached down, gently rubbing his temples with her fingers. Naraku closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. That was easy. Next she focused on his neck and shoulders. Naraku smirked slightly.

"You are an incredible masseuse," he said.

"When I was in self-defense classes, I was always getting hurt, so I know exactly where to focus." Jaylen said back. She continued for a few more seconds before leaning up. She looked down when Naraku whimpered and turned on his side.

"Don't stop." He demanded with a yawn. Jaylen rolled her eyes and pretended to blow her brains out with a gun before crawling into the bed behind him. She propped herself up on one arm and began rubbing his back. She started with her knuckles, searching out the tense spots. Once she found them, she kneaded them, wondering if he was asleep yet.

"Asleep?" she whispered.

"Not a chance." Naraku said back with a cough. Jaylen let out a sigh and grazed his back with her nails, watching as he shivered in response.

"Stop that." Naraku whined. Jaylen grinned and raked his back with her nails again, watching as the man shivered even more violently.

"Bitch." Naraku sighed, turning over on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"You don't like that? How do you have sex?" Jaylen quizzed sarcastically.

"It tends to be a little more rough with me, darling." Naraku answered candidly. He looked over and snorted when he saw Jaylen's face. It clearly said, "Ew." She definitely didn't expect an answer to her question.

"I think it feels good." Jaylen yawned.

"Did your father hug you a lot when you were child?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah. All the time."

"You're used to being touched and held affectionately. Neither of my parents were really into physically touching any of their children."

"Even when you were sick?"

"Even then, they never, uh, rubbed my back or took care of me. I'm trying to say this without sounding dirty."

"It's fine. You should go to sleep."

"I was almost asleep until you came in here with your magical hands and big mouth."

"Oh shut up."

"I am merely joking. Stay here until I fall asleep. I may need another massage." Naraku demanded. Jaylen rolled her eyes, but she remained in the same spot. She fell asleep way before he did.

Sesshomaru stood in his kitchen as he heated up some water for hot tea. He looked over and saw Rin coloring a picture as she hummed a little tune to herself. She had on a long sleeved orange shirt with blue jeans on. She also had white slippers on her feet. Sesshomaru walked over and stood behind her, looking at the picture she was coloring.

"What's going on here?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning down to get a better look. Rin moved her hand and smiled widely.

"I drew a picture of you, Jaylen and me." She answered. Sesshomaru looked down and saw the figure that was him and on his right was Rin and on his left was Jaylen. They were all holding hands.

"Why aren't you holding Jaylen's hand?" Sesshomaru quizzed.

"Haha, silly! She's not my girlfriend!" Rin giggled. Sesshomaru exhaled.

"Rin, she's not my girlfriend either." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes she is,"

"No, she isn't."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"No. What makes you think that?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Because you were holding her down and kissing her the other day in here, remember?" Rin said.

"I was not kissing her, I was…showing her how strong I was." Sesshomaru quickly stated. He didn't want to explain to his daughter that the reason that all happened the other day was because he enjoyed inflicting pain onto his assistant.

"Why were you doing that?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Because she said she was stronger than I am, so I showed her."

"Oh…well she is still your girlfriend in this picture. I'm not redoing it." Rin stated calmly and defiantly. Sesshomaru shook his head as he walked back over to the stove where the water was boiling. He heard the front door open and assumed Jaylen had arrived.

"Hi Jaylen!" Rin chirped.

"Hey Rin," Jaylen answered as she walked into the kitchen. She placed her bag on the island and looked down for a moment.

"You look lost." Sesshomaru said, offering her a mug of freshly made tea. Jaylen took the mug and sipped from it. Sesshomaru noticed how pale she looked. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"I'm not sick." Jaylen said, finishing her tea and clearing her throat.

"You are tired." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sure." Jaylen nodded.

"Your job today is to keep Rin busy. I have guests coming over to discuss some important matters." Sesshomaru said in her ear. Jaylen nodded with understanding. Oh, she'd keep Rin busy. No problem.

"My guests are also bringing their children. Around the same age as Rin."

"Oh, fun."

"Heh,"

Jaylen stood in the kitchen, making up snacks and drinks. She fed the four kids first to quiet them down and give her some time to feed the adults. Jaylen placed the snacks on one tray and drinks on another. She picked them both up and walked into the living room, serving the drinks and snacks. Jaylen walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and listened to the couple discuss pointless things between one another. They brought their twins and their friends' child to play with Rin. Not to mention Sesshomaru assigned Jaylen to entertain them. Just as the thought crossed his head, he saw Jaylen duck into the living room as Rin ran into the kitchen.

"I know you're down here, Jaylen!" Rin called out. Jaylen ran over to the couch where the couple sat and hid behind the couch quietly. Rin ran into the living room next and looked as she ran through it and exited into the dining room.

"Oh, hi, I'm Jaylen." Jaylen whispered, shaking the man's hand and then shaking his wife's hand before ducking back behind the couch when Rin jogged back into the living room.

"Dad, is Jaylen in here?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"No." Sesshomaru answered as he pointed at the couch. Rin grinned as she ran to the couch, looking behind it, but seeing no Jaylen. Rin frowned as she walked into the dining room to look. Sesshomaru was also baffled. Where did Jaylen go? He turned his head and saw that she had creeped across the floor and was behind an indoor plant and beside another chair.

"Excuse her. She isn't too bright." Sesshomaru stated when he saw the couple staring over at Jaylen. Jaylen let out a snicker. Sesshomaru was so self-conscious sometimes and Jaylen enjoyed exposing that insecurity every chance she got.

"She's fine. She seems to do well with children." The man answered. Sesshomaru showed no disagreement, though he knew Jaylen's true feelings for children. Sesshomaru saw Jaylen sprinting across the living room and quickly jumped up, catching the girl in his arms. Jaylen let out a small squeal as she tried to get free, but she was unable.

"Rin, come here," Sesshomaru called out, noticing Jaylen struggling even harder to get free. Sesshomaru saw Rin jog into the living room, smiling widely as she ran up to Jaylen.

"Got you!" Rin giggled, hugging Jaylen's waist tightly. Jaylen sighed and shook her head.

"Okay. You got me. Go upstairs and I'll be there in a minute." Jaylen said to Rin. The little girl nodded, announced she was going to find the others and ran away. Sesshomaru finally let go of Jaylen and watched with amusement as she turned around, glaring at him slightly.

"I would've won." Jaylen stated with a pout.

"They are eight, you are twenty-two." Sesshomaru replied condescendingly.

"I know, but now I'm it, jerk." Jaylen growled.

Sesshomaru grunted as he slowly walked up the stairs. He had fallen asleep on the couch and Jaylen woke him. It was late at night, almost midnight. Jaylen slowly followed Sesshomaru up the stairs. She was making sure his ass made it to bed so he wasn't as grumpy the next day.

"Why are you following me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To make sure you actually get in bed." Jaylen replied. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and opened his bedroom door. He walked in and walked into the bathroom to change. It took him a few minutes to get into pajamas and he walked back out, seeing Jaylen sitting on the end of his bed, yawning tiredly.

"I'll go home now." She finally said.

"I never dismissed you." Sesshomaru retorted as he climbed into bed. Jaylen let out a long breath.

"I'll be downstairs." She replied as she closed the bedroom door, heading back down the carpeted stairs. She sat on the couch and fell asleep on it quickly. Sesshomaru appeared downstairs a little while later to dismiss her, but he saw that she was asleep, so he covered her with a blanket before returning back up the stairs to his room.

The next day, after leaving the office, Jaylen waited patiently in the Impala for Sesshomaru. Since Naraku was still sick and unable to get out of bed, Jaylen had to pick up a lot of slack with Sesshomaru. She watched as he climbed in the driver's seat, handing Jaylen his BlackBerry.

"No to every email." He told her. Jaylen nodded as she got to work. Sesshomaru began driving and occasionally looked over at Jaylen out of boredom. He caught her staring in the side view mirror, a frown pulled onto her face.

"We're being followed." Jaylen said seriously. Sesshomaru didn't reply. He took a few random turns and noticed that the black car kept a few vehicles behind them.

"Great." Sesshomaru sighed. He wondered why they were being followed.

"Pull into the store parking lot. We'll go into the store. Stay in public sight." Jaylen ordered calmly. Sesshomaru did as she said without defiance. He was hungry anyway.

AN- Dun, dun, dunnnnn!


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth is…Not Now

Jaylen and Sesshomaru split up in the store, keeping in touch with one another by texting back and forth to learn what was happening. Jaylen noticed that one of the men following her made to keep out of her sight, but was still able to keep her in his sight. Sesshomaru seemed to be having the same problem.

"Aw snap." Jaylen huffed as she turned into the junk food isle. She read a text from Sesshomaru and found that he was going to confront the man following him. It wasn't surprising. Sesshomaru wasn't one to play games and run.

Sesshomaru turned a corner and waited to see the man before stepping out and grasping the man by the collar of his shirt and glaring him down angrily.

"Aahh! Don't hit me!" the man whimpered as he held his hands up.

"Why are you following us?" Sesshomaru asked him sternly, ignoring the cautious stares from other shoppers.

"I-I, we're not, I'm not following you," the man responded nervously. Sesshomaru now held the man's collar with both hands, almost lifting the shorter man off his feet.

"Do not play games with me." Sesshomaru growled.

"Okay, okay…we're following you."

"Why? And try to answer in the next three seconds," Sesshomaru exhaled with annoyance. He heard quick footsteps behind him and felt a harsh jab in his still-injured shoulder. Sesshomaru dropped the man, who quickly ran away with his partner.

"Damn it." Sesshomaru grunted as he straightened his posture, rubbing his shoulder with a scowl on his face. He turned around and saw Jaylen walk up to him slowly.

"Where the hell were you?" Sesshomaru asked her accusingly. Jaylen rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"I was in the bathroom." She answered.

"So you abandoned me out here with both men?"

"You insisted you could handle it, I told you not to."

"I…you…grr," Sesshomaru pointed at Jaylen, stumbling over his words as his rage increased. Jaylen remained calm and indifferent. Sesshomaru let out a breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry." Jaylen finally said, looking down at the floor.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Sesshomaru demanded as he walked out of the store, climbing into the Impala. Jaylen got in and kept quiet. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed them.

"A-are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked with disbelief. Jaylen looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She replied.

"Oh."

Late that night, Jaylen sat on her couch, reading a book in the quiet of her apartment. She kept her phone next to her just in case. She had called her father, but he hadn't been returning any of her calls for the past few weeks. It was now two weeks into December and he even missed calling her on Thanksgiving, something he never did. It bothered her more than it scared her. She knew nothing was wrong with him. He was just pussy-whipped at the moment.

"Asshole." Jaylen murmured under her breath. Jaylen looked at her clock and found herself completely unable to calm down. She grabbed her coat, socks and shoes, phone and keys and headed out of her apartment. Jaylen went to the Impala and climbed in, starting the car up and deciding to take a drive to tire herself. She drove down the road and began wondering what she was going to do with her life. She felt so pointless. She hadn't made a serious impact on anyone and no one had really impacted her. Now her father was starting to drift away.

"I don't know. I need a sign." Jaylen whispered. Instantly, she saw the neon lights and candles of a psychic's shop. The glowing sign said, "Open." Jaylen pulled into the parking lot and wondered if she was really going to do it.

"I might as well humor myself." She said, getting out and walking inside the shop. It looked like the typical psychic shop with interesting and sparkling little things hanging around. Jaylen saw a man walk from the back room to the front counter. His mere appearance almost sent her in hysterics. He had short, spiky jet black hair, a black outfit with blue stars, a blue cape, blue eyeliner and he had sparkles all in his hair, on his face and body.

"I've been waiting for you." He stated, leaning over the counter and grinning at Jaylen. Jaylen gave him one slow nod.

"I'm sure you have." Jaylen answered sarcastically.

"Ah, a non-believer. Tell me, why are you in here?"

"You were waiting for me, but you don't know why I was coming?" Jaylen asked back cunningly, an arrogant smirk plastered on her face as she playfully flicked a charm hanging from the ceiling.

"Alright, you caught me, I wasn't waiting for you specifically, but it has been quite boring tonight. Why have you come?" The man asked, impatiently tapping the counter with a single finger. Jaylen noticed that his nails were also painted blue. This man had an obsession.

"Uh, well, I was actually going to ask for some help,"

"Say no more. Come, follow me into the back room." He interrupted, motioning for Jaylen to follow him. Jaylen followed without another word and saw the small table with two chairs sitting across from one another. Jaylen sat in the chair the man pointed at.

"I didn't catch your name." Jaylen said.

"My real name or my name given to me by the wondrous,"

"Either one." Jaylen quickly interrupted while rubbing her temples.

"Hm. Fine. Damien." He answered as he sat down. He handed Jaylen a deck of cards and yawned.

"Shuffle them." Damien ordered calmly.

"So why do I have to shuffle them?" Jaylen questioned curiously.

"Because I'm reading your life in these cards, therefore you need to put the cards in a specific order to tell me the story."

"Riiiiiiight."

"You don't believe things happen for a reason?" Damien asked her.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to go with Voltaire on this one and say no." Jaylen replied as she handed him the deck back. Damien took the deck and cleared his throat as he leaned forward, his many necklaces clinging on the table.

"What is it you wish to ask the spirits?" Damien asked. Jaylen sighed heavily as she scratched her head.

"Uh…what is…no…what is my purpose in life?" Jaylen said with a shrug. Damien looked away with disgust.

"Ugh, such a boring question. Try something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, what was your reason for coming here?"

"To find my purpose in life."

"Oh alright. I'll do it." Damien exhaled as he began placing the cards in a certain formation on the table. Jaylen was still half-shocked she was going through with this. Damien flipped over the first card and frowned.

"Oh honey, this is bad," Damien stated.

"Are you charging me for this?" Jaylen questioned suspiciously.

"I just turned over the card representing "death" and you're worried if I'm charging you for a reading?" Damien said with disbelief.

"I don't know what the hell that card stands for! And I think that's a reasonable question to ask. I don't think you need to consult the universe for the answer." Jaylen replied defiantly.

"It has the grim reaper on it, are you serious? All right, no I won't charge you because I already pity you. Moving on." Damien said quickly, turning over the next card. Jaylen noticed his expression didn't change much. He turned over another card and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Jaylen quickly inquired. Damien waved his hand and smirked.

"You seem to be in a foggy part of life. Where most people already know what to do, you do not, so you live day by day and do you have three dominant men in your life by any chance?"

"Um, I guess you could say that…yeah I do."

"Let's see what this next card says,"

"Ooh,"

"One man controls your life, one man wants to control your life and one man seems to have left your life for a while," Damien explained before turning over another card.

"How is this finding my purpose in life?" Jaylen whined as she rubbed her face.

"Sometimes a person's purpose in life is to serve others. Sometimes it is to make one person happy. Or miserable."

"I see." Jaylen said, concentrating on his words. He turned over the final cards and cleared his throat.

"From what I've been told, your purpose is a noble one. The only thing that doesn't add up is the 'death' card. Have you suffered life-threatening injuries?"

"No, nothing life-threatening." Jaylen answered.

"Hm. That's interesting. Possibly, this means your purpose won't serve until death."

"That seems stupid. Huh, oh well." Jaylen sighed as she stood up.

"One moment, I'm not done," Damien insisted. Jaylen sat back down and was now completely open-minded. Damien linked his fingers together and cleared his throat once more.

"I advise you to get a cat." He said plainly. Jaylen let out a small laugh. He was serious.

"May I ask why?" Jaylen quizzed.

"It seems you have a cloud of negativity following you. I believe you have angered a spirit. Cats tend to scare spirits, so it would be wise to get one to increase your luck, or so to say." Damien explained, his electric-blue eyes bearing into her jade-green ones. Jaylen stared back with complete disbelief. Sesshomaru was always telling her she had a spirit after her and now this hack psychic was saying for her to get a cat to ward off said spirit?

"Um, okay. Anything else?" Jaylen asked curiously. Damien smiled at her endearingly as he leaned back a bit.

"Lie to do good for once. You usually don't lie and when you do, it's for selfish and bad reasons. Lie to do good."

"Alright…anything else?"

"Try to have a little more fun. I'm sure your friend, Voltaire, would agree with you."

"Haha, I will try. Thanks for doing this so late at night. I uh, I'm sorry for ridiculing you earlier."

"No worries, dear. Good night." Damien answered as he followed her out into his shop. He watched as Jaylen headed for the door, but he quickly stopped her.

"Miss, I never got your name either," Damien quickly said after her.

"Oh, it's Jaylen."

"Good luck, Jaylen. And I'm serious about the cat advice."

"Hahaha, I know you are. Thanks." Jaylen said before walking out in the cold. She drove home and climbed into her warm bed, finding herself a little more at peace. It was easier for her to fall asleep as well.

The next day, Sesshomaru and Naraku shared Jaylen for the day. They would swap every two hours and have her do something different. Jaylen didn't mind. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She knew she shouldn't take Damien so seriously, since he was a sparkly psychic obsessed with the color blue, but she couldn't stop thinking about him saying she had a noble purpose in life.

"Jaylen!" Sesshomaru shouted at his assistant. She blinked back to reality and looked down, seeing Sesshomaru's hand latched onto her wrist, which held the knife she was slicing the tomatoes with.

"You almost cut yourself." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yeah, my mind is somewhere else today. Sorry. I'll keep focused." Jaylen insisted softly. Sesshomaru decided to take over the tomato chopping and had Jaylen stir the giant pot of contents already.

"You seem to be lost lately. Is something bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um, no."

"Is Naraku hitting on you again?"

"No, no, it's not him. It's not you."

"Your father?"

"I uh, yeah, how'd you know?" Jaylen asked grimly as she sprinkled a few spices into the pot of chili.

"You're close with him. And he called me a while ago."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I gave him my word that I wouldn't. I have broken it, so I will continue. He told me that he thought you were dating Naraku and you were changing and he wanted nothing to do with that."

"What a dumb ass! I told him I wasn't dating anyone! I don't even have time for myself! If anyone should be ignoring someone because of a partner, it should be me ignoring him and that bitch!" Jaylen exploded as she stepped away from all possible weapons. Sesshomaru picked up the cutting board and scraped the sliced tomatoes into the chili mix.

"You are greatly irritated by this. I'm surprised."

"I've been calling him every day to ask him to call me, visit me, do something. He didn't even call me on Thanksgiving and he always calls me on Thanksgiving. I just now find out that he won't call me because of something that isn't true." Jaylen said as she shivered. Sesshomaru actually, sort of, felt bad for her. He didn't know why, but he knew he did.

"Perhaps, and this is only a suggestion, you should tell him that the reason you aren't seeing Naraku is because you're seeing someone else," Sesshomaru stated. He turned around and flinched entirely. Jaylen was sitting on the floor, crying quietly and helplessly.

"I'll be right back," Sesshomaru said as he walked into the living room, his phone out and calling his father. Sesshomaru didn't know how to deal with crying girls. His father did.

"Mm, hello?" his father answered tiredly.

"Father, how do you get a girl to stop crying?"

"Uh, what is she crying about this time?"

"Not Rin. Jaylen."

"Boyfriend problems?"

"No. Her father is ignoring her because he thinks she is dating scum when she isn't."

"Oh, daddy issues. To be honest, there is really nothing to say. Just hug her or something."

"I don't want to touch her."

"Then let her cry. Good bye, Son." And with that, Inutaisho hung up, leaving his eldest son to figure out what to do. Sesshomaru pocketed his phone and strode back into the kitchen.

"Stand up, Jaylen." Sesshomaru demanded. Jaylen looked up, but she slowly stood up with Sesshomaru's help. He let go of her wrists and immediately pulled his sleeve over his hand and gently wiped away her tears. Jaylen was so shocked, she forgot about crying and being upset. Sesshomaru was being…nice?

"Oh, stop, stop, you're going to get my eye makeup all over your sleeve. I'm okay." Jaylen insisted as she wiped her face with her own sleeves.

"Is your collarbone still injured?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing the slight resistance of her left shoulder. Jaylen nodded.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Here," Sesshomaru suggested, taking a pill bottle from his pocket and opening it, handing her a pill. Next he offered her his glass of tea and coaxed her to take it. She did and exhaled.

"Now, I want you to go sit on the couch and rest. I have everything under control." Sesshomaru insisted. Jaylen nodded and did as he said. She was sure he just gave her a vicodin.

Jaylen was out cold in less than twenty minutes. She was aware of the delicious smell of the chili, but other than that, she was gone into dreamland. She thought that Rin poked her, telling her it was dinnertime, but then again, she was having some weird dreams. Jaylen felt someone stroke her face. Then someone poked her. Then someone poked her face.

"What?" Jaylen groaned.

"Dinner is ready. Get up." Sesshomaru demanded. Jaylen let out a breath, but she sat up and rubbed her face and tried to wake up. She stood up and slowly walked into the dinning room. She yawned tiredly as she sat down, seeing Rin quietly eating her meal.

"Dad, is she dying?" Rin asked curiously as her father sat in his seat.

"No, she is tired." He replied, looking over and seeing Jaylen passed out, her head on the table. Sesshomaru reached over and flicked the girl in the ear. Jaylen jolted upward, rubbing her ear as she yawned.

"No sleeping at the table." Sesshomaru announced as he placed his napkin in his lap, motioning for Rin to do the same. Jaylen grumbled something under her breath.

"Run that by me again," Sesshomaru said outloud.

"I said that if you would have left me on the couch, I would be sleeping on the couch, not the table." Jaylen growled.

"I did not waste my time and energy fixing a meal only for you to not even touch it."

"Don't give me drugs then, asshole."

"Do not speak in such a manner in front of my daughter."

"Dude, she wasn't even listening."

"I don't,"

"Shhh! Just let me eat!" Jaylen whined as she began eating. It was delicious. She wished he wasn't such an awesome cook. Sesshomaru observed her for a moment and after noticing her content with the meal, he soon began eating as well. He had dealt with a cranky Jaylen before. This wasn't her worst; therefore he felt no need to let up on her.

"So, Rin, how was your day at school?" Sesshomaru asked before taking another bite. Rin swallowed her food and smiled.

"Today, we talked about what we wanted to be when we grow up!" Rin stated excitedly. Sesshomaru looked at her and frowned.

"What do you want to be?" he questioned her.

"A snake hunter!" Rin answered, hearing Jaylen snort with amusement. Sesshomaru looked down as he shook his head with confusion.

"Rin, where do you learn of such things?"

"Uh…Internet."

"So you want to be a snake hunter?"

"Mhm!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Did you learn anything interesting today?" Sesshomaru continued, taking another bite. Jaylen couldn't help but to notice how he made everything look cool. He could have been doing yoga in a tight, pink leotard and still looked bad ass.

"Um, well, I learned that Santa Claus is coming to visit us soon." Rin answered.

"Ah. Shouldn't he be working on making toys?" Sesshomaru questioned. Rin didn't catch the playful tone, but Jaylen did.

"That's what his elves are for. Kind of like Jaylen is to you." Rin chirped. Sesshomaru smirked when he heard Jaylen mumble, "So true," under her breath.

"Jaylen, I believe the elves have a harder job than you do." Sesshomaru announced challengingly.

"Pfft. There are hundreds of them working together. Not to mention their boss is the kindest man ever to live." Jaylen replied bitterly, but only to the extent that Sesshomaru could catch. Rin was too innocent and too young to understand the underlying tone.

"I still have a tougher job than you and the elves do too." Sesshomaru said.

"Boy, since I've started working for you, I've cut your workload in half, if not more." Jaylen argued, now starting to lose her composure.

"You know nothing of running a business."

"Oh darn, I have to go sit through a meeting where somebody else did all the work for me? What's that? I have to reply to emails and answer yes or no? Terrible! Huh? I have a slave to do all my housework, errands and even some of my own work? My life sucks!" Jaylen acted out dramatically. Rin giggled at the sight, but Sesshomaru was none too amused. He glared at her for a moment before replying.

"Is it that time of the month for you?" Sesshomaru growled. Now it was Jaylen's turn to glare.

"If I say yes, will you send me home?" she retorted quickly.

"Finish your meal." Sesshomaru ordered icily before taking a drink of water.

"I'm done." Jaylen announced.

"Then you can go outside and rake my new yard."

"I would love to." Jaylen said as she prepared to do just that.

The next day, Naraku decided to swing by Jaylen's apartment and snatch her before Sesshomaru did. The man had been hogging her all week and Naraku felt that it was his turn to work her. He knocked on her apartment door and Jaylen opened it, frowning slightly.

"What?" Jaylen asked.

"I have work for you to do." Naraku announced with a grin.

"Oh, okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Get naked and meet me in your bed."

"Not going to happen."

"Fine. Then you can…come on, not even a blow job?" Naraku whined.

"No. Get one of your girlfriends to do it."

"But I don't like them."

"Naraku, seriously, what is my assignment?" Jaylen asked with a groan. Lately, Naraku had been trying to seduce her more and more and it was getting annoying to the girl. Naraku sensed her irritability and decided to back off.

"I need you to read me this list of names as I go through the applications. The circled ones are the ones I'm interested in and obviously the ones crossed out, I don't care for." Naraku said as he handed her a paper from his bag as he pulled his laptop out. He sat on Jaylen's couch and immediately pulled the applications up.

"So tell you if it's circled or not?" Jaylen asked.

"Yes." Naraku answered. Jaylen cleared her throat and began reading the names and telling him which to delete and which to save. It took a few minutes to get through the list and once they were done, Jaylen thought Naraku was going to leave, but he remained seat and looked at Jaylen.

"Want to watch me do the fun part?" Naraku asked her.

"Fun part?" Jaylen repeated.

"You see, since I run a business and hire people, Facebook has given me this wonderful ability that allows me to look up people and check out their profiles." Naraku said as he began signing in to do just that. He typed in the first applicant's name and was led straight to the profile where he could see and read everything.

"And this is why I don't have a Facebook," Jaylen said with a giggle.

"Hey, it's better that it's me and not some sex-crazed stranger," Naraku replied in a serious tone, but Jaylen knew he was being a smart ass. Naraku was the epitome of a sex-crazed stranger.

"Haha, whatever," Jaylen replied.

"Ooh, she's hot…and she loves to party, party, party…or so her profile says. She is twenty-five and looking for a successful man with a huge cock and a nice face. She is not a Republican, but not a Democrat. She loves Jesus and thinks he's hot. Haha, I have got to see this chick's pictures," Naraku read aloud as Jaylen fell into a laughing fit. She leaned closer to see the pictures and immediately snorted.

"Oh holy mother of God…this girl is intense!" Naraku stated as he flipped through the party pictures like they were porn. They basically were.

"Are you going to hire her?" Jaylen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell no…I want to fuck her." Naraku stated, actually shocking Jaylen a bit. She was positive he would hire the girl just to fuck her.

"Ah, okay." Jaylen said as Naraku moved onto the next profile.

Sunday arrived and Jaylen decided to go out and waste some time. She drove to the mall and decided to go look for new clothes to work in. She browsed around for a while before finally realizing there was nothing there that interested her. She walked back out into the mall, seeing the colorful Christmas displays and people buying gifts left and right. It seemed that everyone was happy.

"Mmm, something sure does smell good, doesn't it?" Someone asked. Jaylen turned around and saw a man. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Uh, yeah, definitely," Jaylen answered cautiously. The man rolled his blue eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Oh don't tell me, you don't remember me?" he asked. Then, it finally hit Jaylen like a truck.

"Damien?" Jaylen said quickly. Damien grinned charmingly as he patted Jaylen's head.

"There you go."

"Sorry. I just didn't recognize you without all your glitter." Jaylen stated honestly. Damien pouted, but he understood. Jaylen was quite surprised. He was dressed normally. Blue jeans, long-sleeved Black Sabbath shirt and black Chucks. His hair was still somewhat spiked, but he was missing all the sparkling blue stuff.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here by herself?" Damien asked Jaylen, who shrugged in reply.

"Just wasting time. You?"

"Same. I can't help noticing this, oh what's the word I'm looking for…this doom and gloom aura about you," Damien said as he leaned closer to Jaylen.

"I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about." Jaylen said. Damien immediately took her right hand and turned her palm up. He lightly traced the creases with his finger before locking his eyes with Jaylen's.

"You're lying." He said simply.

"You had to do all of that to figure that out?"

"No, your hands looked really soft and they are. Normally I don't read palms." Damien explained as he finally let go of Jaylen's hand.

"Alright, crazy guy." Jaylen chuckled, placing her hands in her pockets.

"I sense a coldness approaching," Damien announced with a shiver. Jaylen almost laughed, but stopped when she turned and saw Sesshomaru walking towards her and Damien.

"Jaylen, I called you earlier. Why didn't you answer?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a quick glance at Damien, who stared back curiously.

"I lost my phone." Jaylen answered.

"Convenient. What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked Damien impatiently. The psychic had both hands in his pockets as he leaned forward a bit.

"You are sexually frustrated. That's not good, sir." Damien said boldly. Jaylen's mouth dropped open as her eyes averted to Sesshomaru. Pissed didn't even begin to describe him.

"Jaylen, who is this?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes blazing into Damien's electric blue ones.

"Oh um, he's just a friend." Jaylen answered quickly.

"I'm her psychic." Damien corrected.

"You're joking." Sesshomaru growled.

"No, I'm leaving. I'll be around, Jay." Damien announced as he began walking away. Sesshomaru turned to Jaylen, only to watch as she followed Damien.

"You have a gay psychic as a friend?" Sesshomaru asked her loudly.

"I'm not gay, my good sir. As you can see, I am currently wooing this beautiful woman and you're not helping my game. Come on, help a fellow man out." Damien stated, pulling Jaylen into a close, one-armed hug. Sesshomaru said nothing. He could only glare. Damien turned with Jaylen and gave her a swift, playful smack on the ass as they walked away.

"You're not gay?" Jaylen whispered to him.

"Nope." Damien answered as he ducked inside a small restaurant, requesting a table for two.

"Wow. Fooled me." Jaylen said as she sat down across from Damien.

"Did I really come off to you as gay?"

"Well, the outfit and glitter didn't help any."

"How about the way I'm dressed now?"

"You look fine."

"Straight fine?"

"Yeah."

"So, that is the man who controls your life…charming." Damien chirped, winking at the waitress who served them both water.

"You should see him when he's having a bad day." Jaylen said back with a grin.

"Nice. He isn't going to treat you even worse because of me, is he?" Damien asked worriedly.

"Why don't you ask the universe?" Jaylen said back.

"That would be stupid. Well, I'm sorry anyway."

"Haha, did you see his face when you said he was sexually frustrated? I don't think I've ever accomplished that amount of rage with one statement." Jaylen giggled.

"Well, his aura was basically screaming for some release. Maybe that's why he called you. He wants your body."

"No, he wants to torture me. He gets off on that."

"Ah, I see."

Sesshomaru finally found Jaylen and she was no longer with Damien. She was browsing the bookstore, a thoughtful look etched onto her face. Sesshomaru approached her slowly, letting her know he honestly meant no harm.

"So, I assume your father has yet to call you?"

"No, he did. I didn't answer and turned my phone off. Then I lost it."

"Oh."

"Do you know any books I may like?"

"I'm sure I have a few." Sesshomaru said. Jaylen nodded as she grabbed her small stack of books and headed to the cashier. She pulled out her wallet, stopping when Sesshomaru already had his card at the ready, swiping it and signing his name on the screen.

"I could have…thank you." Jaylen said as she followed him out of the bookstore. She walked beside him and glanced up at him. He was concentrating on something. Before Jaylen could say good-bye and go home, Sesshomaru grasped her arm and pulled her with him. Jaylen looked up and saw Sesshomaru's expression had hardened a bit more.

"That man in the dark blue coat has been following me all throughout the mall." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure?"

"He hasn't let me out of his sight the entire time I've been here."

"Great. Have you pissed the mafia off or something?" Jaylen asked.

"No. You're coming with me."

"What? Wait, what about the Impala?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ugh, sweet Jesus," Jaylen sighed as she and Sesshomaru decided to sit down. Jaylen frowned when Sesshomaru pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly. Sesshomaru let out a long, exasperated exhale as he rubbed his face with his other hand before dropping his hand.

"Look, I know you're extremely frustrated. I understand that. I really do. I also understand that you need a vacation, so I have a proposition for you. Are you willing to hear me out?" Sesshomaru asked. He looked down and saw Jaylen thinking for a moment before she looked up at him, nodding.

"I would rather send you on vacation when the weather is warmer, but how would you like a change of scenery?"

"How so?" Jaylen asked, finally being released from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"I am taking Rin to Japan for a week to visit our family for Christmas. I don't celebrate Christmas, but Rin has become so accustomed to American tradition, so I will still help her celebrate it. I wanted to know if you would…come along?" Sesshomaru explained.

"I would love to." Jaylen agreed with a smile.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, positive. I want to."

AN- Well, by next chapter, the real plot is going to kick in. Stay tuned, children.


	12. Chapter 12

Should Have Listened

Jaylen sat on her couch late Saturday night. Sesshomaru sent her home early and he even told her "Good night." Jaylen felt that Sesshomaru was starting to like her as a friend. She wished he wasn't such a workaholic, though. Jaylen flipped through the TV channels quietly, not really knowing why. The only channel she liked was Discovery Channel and it was a repeat of Dirty Jobs.

"Hello?" Jaylen answered when her phone rang.

"Good evening, Jaylen. It's Damien."

"Uh, what, how did you get my number?" Jaylen stuttered.

"You gave it to me the other day in the mall."

"Oh yeah, okay. I remember. So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just standing here in my shop. Cleaning up. Did I wake you?" Damien asked.

"No, I've been awake."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"Oh, uh, really? Okay, um, well, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner and a movie…or a movie and then dinner…something?" Damien questioned, his voice fading towards the end. Jaylen found herself smiling and giggling. The guy was terrified of her, but only slightly.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Jaylen teased, knowing the psychic was nervous already. There was no harm in teasing.

"Yeah…basically…I guess I am. You don't have to if you don't want,"

"What time?"

"I don't know. I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out all day?"

"Haha, sure. I would like that. Why are you so interested in me?" Jaylen asked curiously. She honestly thought that Damien was just there.

"Because you haven't called me a freak yet." Damien replied seriously. Jaylen instantly felt her heart sink a bit for him. He seemed like a very down to Earth man, although he believed he was a psychic, but he had been nothing but nice to Jaylen.

"Aw, don't make me feel bad."

"Oh, I didn't mean to. I was just saying. So, where do you live? I'll come hang with you for a while." Damien chirped. Jaylen smiled before giving him her address. It felt good to have someone outside work and family to talk to.

Jaylen watched as Damien stared at her couch apprehensively. He seemed to be in a slight daze or shock, as if there were some obscure stain on the couch. Jaylen kept quiet as she continued focusing on the man. It was pretty funny.

"Something wrong?" Jaylen finally asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"This couch has a history." Damien said back.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Jaylen lost it entirely. He was still playing the psychic, was he?

"No, I'm serious. Did you buy this couch used?"

"Yeah and I'm sure the people who owned it had quite a bit of sex on it, but I promise I've cleaned this thing thousands of times since then."

"It's not the sex I'm worried about. It's the,"

"Can you tell me who has been on this couch lately?" Jaylen quickly interrupted, wanting to test his skills. Damien let out a sigh before smiling nervously.

"It doesn't work like that," he insisted.

"Take a guess."

"Okay, well…a man, tall, long black hair, a bit older than you…I'm getting a dirty vibe,"

"Oh wow," Jaylen said as she looked down. Sounded like Naraku to her. She was quite surprised that Naraku hadn't stumbled into her apartment earlier that morning.

"Do I pass?" Damien quizzed.

"Yeah, sit." Jaylen exhaled as Damien placed himself beside her softly, avoiding the entire right side of the couch as if something disgusting lay on that particular part.

"Anything in particular you would like to do today?" Damien asked curiously.

"Um, no. I'm up for anything."

"Really?"

"What do you have in mind?" Jaylen asked back. Damien ran his hand through his jet-black hair, which was not spiked today.

"Well, I was thinking…you're going to get a call," Damien quickly stated and just as he did, Jaylen's phone began vibrating. She picked her phone up and frowned. Her father.

"Hello?" Jaylen answered.

"Hey Jay, I was just calling to check up on you." Eric said simply.

"What else do you want?" Jaylen quickly growled in reply.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you would let me come eat dinner with you?"

"Sorry. I'm on a date. Stay tuned, you might get to in a few weeks when I'm done being pissed off at you." Jaylen said before ending the call and placing her phone back on the table. Damien swallowed hard. Jaylen's aura had become completely icy, almost as icy as Sesshomaru's from the other time…if not icier.

"You ready to leave?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Jaylen chirped, her aura suddenly becoming warm again. She and Damien left and Jaylen was walking towards the Impala, but she turned to Damien when he whistled.

"My car is better," he chuckled.

"Well, that's not really my car, but okay." Jaylen said as she followed him around the corner. Jaylen saw the unfamiliar electric blue 2010 Mustang and immediately began laughing.

"What now? Is owning a Mustang gay, too?" Damien asked, almost ripping his hair out.

"No, just blue…you like blue." Jaylen replied as she sat in the passenger seat. Damien got in and shrugged while grinning, a bit relieved that she didn't think he was gay anymore. Now his next mission was to convince her that he really was a psychic. He started the car and let it warm up a bit, watching as Jaylen leaned forward, flicking the charms he had hanging from his rearview mirror. There were shark tooth charms, little rocks carved into cats and other neat designs.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Jaylen said.

"Some I make, some I order from the voodoo people, others I have found on trips, you know, here and there." Damien answered as he drove away, his car roaring to life beautifully.

"I still haven't bought a cat."

"Haha, I've noticed. Has your luck been any better?"

"Um…well, my boss, the one you met, he actually got a lot nicer and invited me to go to Japan with him next week." Jaylen explained. Damien shook his head.

"That's good. How about your luck?" Damien repeated. Jaylen frowned as she thought to herself. She didn't really believe in luck.

"We'll find out later, I suppose," Jaylen said, glancing over and seeing Damien's face grow red.

"Uh, I don't want sex." Damien said in a tiny voice.

"Haha, liar. All men want sex."

"Okay, I want sex, but not from you this soon. It would be…awkward."

"I agree. So, can you see the future or what? I'm confused about your abilities." Jaylen admitted. Damien nodded.

"Most are. No, I cannot see the future, but I can get these annoying, tingling feelings whenever someone is doing something at the moment. Like your father calling you, it takes a few seconds for it to reach your phone, but I sensed it the moment he hit send and I also sensed his hesitance, seeing as you two are fighting."

"Can you talk to ghosts?"

"I can speak with spirits."

"Is that a yes?"

"If you want it to be."

"Can you speak to my grandparents?"

"Maybe. Are they earthbound?"

"I don't know."

"Jaylen, do you really believe me or are you just toying with me?" Damien asked, suddenly growing serious and wondering if she really even remotely respected him or just looked down on him.

"I'm trying to find out right now. I need hard evidence." Jaylen replied simply.

"You want evidence? I will give you evidence once we get to the theaters." Damien stated.

After arriving and buying drinks and popcorn, Damien and Jaylen found seats and sat down. Damien made sure that no one was close enough to hear his conversation with Jaylen as he proved his abilities to her.

"Alright, you ready?" he asked her.

"Sure. Humor me." Jaylen giggled, thinking he was just going to admit to being a phony. Damien turned to her and motioned for her to do the same. Jaylen did and froze up when he placed his hands on her face, cupping it gently.

"Relax," he told her. Jaylen let out a breath and tried her best to do so. Damien closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to pull something from his senses about her. Something that only she knew.

"When you were young, no more than twelve, you suffered a great injury," he began. Jaylen rolled her eyes. Almost everyone did. She felt her heart jolt to a stop when he pressed one hand against her left shoulder.

"Broke your collarbone, received a concussion…your father beat the good-living Christ out of your instructor who inflicted the injuries on you…is this why you don't really trust people? Because you think they will hurt you? Don't answer that…your aura just did. Yes." Damien finished as he let go of Jaylen and leaned back to see her better. Her face had gone pale, as she looked at the floor, in complete shock. There was no way he knew about it unless he was the real deal.

"Do I pass now?" Damien chirped with a grin.

"D-," Jaylen said back with a small smile.

"Not an F." Damien pointed out. He yawned before taking a drink. Pulling all that information drained him, but at least he proved himself to her.

"That was amazing." Jaylen said to him. Damien ate some popcorn before chuckling deeply.

"You should see me in bed," he said. Jaylen rolled her eyes as she shook her head. This guy didn't give up. She could tell he was the type that absolutely hated losing.

0000000

Sesshomaru sat on his couch early in the morning, taking a drink of tea and reading the newspaper. He was waiting for Jaylen to arrive before leaving for the airport. They had plenty of time, but Sesshomaru was one who liked extra time. He looked up when he heard the front door open and Jaylen stumble inside.

"Goddamn it! I knew I should've bought a cat!" Jaylen hissed as she placed her bags down and walked into the living room.

"A cat?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Jaylen rubbed her face nervously.

"Yeah."

"There should be some warm tea left. It's quite cold out this morning."

"I've noticed. I can't feel my face." Jaylen huffed in return, rubbing her face with both hands. She poured the tea into a mug and drank it quickly, enjoying the warmth hitting her face. She walked back into the living room where Rin had crawled into Sesshomaru's lap, nuzzling his chest softly.

"I'm tired," Rin whined.

"I know. You can sleep on the way there." Sesshomaru said back.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Jaylen announced. Sesshomaru nodded and coaxed Rin to put her jacket on. The little girl tiredly pulled it over herself as Sesshomaru bent down to zip it up for her. Sesshomaru pulled his own coat on and grabbed his suitcase along with Rin's. Jaylen grabbed her own and followed them out to the vehicle.

"Here, go turn the lights out and lock the door," Sesshomaru said as he handed Jaylen his house key. She quickly ran inside and did just that, closing and locking the door behind her as she jogged back to the waiting Sesshomaru.

"So, are we staying with your family?" Jaylen asked curiously.

"Yes. Do you not wish to?"

"Oh, no, it's not that."

"Dad, I'm bored." Rin stated. Sesshomaru glanced in the rearview mirror at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"You told me you were tired." He replied.

"I'm bored and tired."

"Go to sleep." Sesshomaru ordered softly. He looked over and saw Jaylen opening a book as she settled back in the seat. She seemed different somehow. More content.

"What book?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Candide by Voltaire. It's a really small book, but I haven't had much time to read it."

"That book is insane."

"Haha, I think it's funny." Jaylen replied with a shrug.

"I believe in Voltaire's philosophy, but that book was unnecessary." Sesshomaru said.

"That may be true, but again, I like it."

"To each his own, I suppose."

"That's for sure."

"Jaylen, can you read me some of your book?" Rin pleaded.

"No, it's not for little kids." Jaylen insisted with a giggle.

Sesshomaru was reading his own book when sitting in the plane seat. Rin was on his right side, snoozing peacefully and Jaylen was his other side, listening to an iPod and snickering at the contents. Sesshomaru knew that Jaylen owned an iPod, but hers wasn't black.

"That is not your iPod," Sesshomaru said to Jaylen, who took one earphone out and smiled.

"No, it's Naraku's. Two words…holy shit." Jaylen replied, grinning widely.

"Is it terrible?"

"It's hilarious. I'm not surprised and yet I am." Jaylen explained. Sesshomaru decided to take the bait. He motioned for Jaylen to give him an earphone to listen along with her.

"Surprise me." He ordered.

"No problem." Jaylen answered. Sesshomaru was about to smirk, but he was quickly stopped when the song began.

"Drink Powerthirst! Shoot the clouds! Hit Jesus! Strap him to a bull! Jesus rodeo, dead Jesus rodeo! Jesus rodeo, dead Jesus rodeo! Red Bull may give you wings, but Powerthirst gives you BIRDS! Birds all over your body! Birds, birds, birds…you're the Birdman!"

"Oh…wow." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Hahahahaha! I know, right? That's not even the worst," Jaylen giggled.

"What playlists does he have, dare I ask?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Oh, he's got some interesting ones…very specific,"

"Hit me with the names."

"Let's see…Workout, Sex, Sex on Acid, Rave Orgy…do I have to go on?"

"No. Does he have any normal music on there?" Sesshomaru growled as he gently took the iPod from Jaylen's hands as he scrolled down the artist list.

"AC/DC is shit…Buckcherry is trash…Benny Benassi, no clue and I don't care…Lords of Acid? What the hell is up with his obsession with acid?"

"Lords of Acid is a crazy band."

"Let's check them out."

"You go for it." Jaylen said, already knowing a few titles.

"Which should we listen to? Strippers? Spank My Booty? Pop Goes the Weasel…disgusting."

"Haha, listen to Strippers," Jaylen insisted. Sesshomaru pressed play. Jaylen did all in her power to keep from bursting into laughter when Sesshomaru's face plainly said, "What…the fuck…is this?"

"Play something else." Sesshomaru ordered her as he handed her the iPod back.

"I'll do my best, boss." Jaylen retorted.

The plane ride was long and Jaylen lost all sense of time. She and Sesshomaru took turns sleeping and entertaining Rin when the little girl woke up. Jaylen woke up and it was dark outside the window and most people were asleep, except for Sesshomaru, who was fidgeting around in his seat a bit.

"Mm, sit still." Jaylen yawned.

"I hate being confined to one place." Sesshomaru exhaled, finally facing forward.

"Need a drink?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay." Jaylen sighed as she motioned for the stewardess to bring them drinks. Once she did, Jaylen handed one to Sesshomaru, who quickly downed it, took the second one from Jaylen and swigged it before handing both empty shot glasses back to her and closing his eyes to let the alcohol take effect. Jaylen snuggled back down in her seat and sighed.

"Do you plan on staying in your apartment?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice still stern.

"Um, yeah, I don't see a reason to move out." Jaylen answered.

"Have you spoken with your father?"

"Not really. He called me in the middle of my date the other day." Jaylen stated. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open at the word "date."

"I didn't know you went on a date. With whom?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"My friend, Damien."

"The psychic? Heh, Jaylen, I had no clue you dated freaks."

"He's not a freak. Shut up." Jaylen immediately growled at him. Sesshomaru smirked back at her, letting her know that he now knew what to use against her.

0000000000000

Jaylen sat on the bed in the room, staring at the floor silently. Sesshomaru's father had invited a few too many people, so now she and Sesshomaru had to share a room. Jaylen could have shared with another girl, but the only person she knew was Sesshomaru. Plus, she didn't speak a lick of Japanese. The room was decently sized. It had wooden floors, door and a low-sitting bed. There were two closets and two dressers and a desk.

"Baaaaad idea, Jay. Bad, bad, bad idea." Jaylen chanted to herself as she lay back on the bed, turning her back towards the door. She knew Sesshomaru would be up to bother her before too long.

"Jaylen, when I invited you to come along with me, you being a recluse was not the vision I had." Sesshomaru stated, closing the door behind him.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jaylen said in a small voice, not moving from her position on the bed. Sesshomaru stared at her form on the bed before walking to the other side and lying down as well to face her.

"You are sad."

"I feel out of place here. I don't know what to do." Jaylen answered, looking at Sesshomaru with a frown. Sesshomaru thought for a moment before speaking.

"Come downstairs and join us for dinner." Sesshomaru demanded as he sat up, walking to Jaylen's side of the bed and pulling her to her feet. Jaylen followed him down the stairs and into the dining room. She saw the heads turn towards her and eyes stare curiously. Sesshomaru felt her grab onto the back of his shirt, almost using him a shield. She sat beside him and leaned towards him as she inspected her surroundings.

"She is extremely timid and soft-spoken, leave her be." Sesshomaru announced to his family in Japanese.

"Haha, she looks so cute right now," Inutaisho chuckled in reply. Sesshomaru shook his head, but continued eating. He noticed that Jaylen seemed to be lightly picking at her meal.

"Are you sick?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, just uncomfortable." Jaylen said, keeping her gaze down.

"Jaylen, we don't bite," Inutaisho announced in English. Jaylen finally looked up at him and smiled. Sesshomaru took a bite and an idea immediately hit him. He brought Jaylen with him to help her lighten up and quit bitching at him when she was working. He was going to go party so hard with her, she wasn't even going to remember it happening.

"After dinner, go dress revealingly." Sesshomaru stated to Jaylen. Everyone watched as Jaylen choked on her food a bit, swallowing a drink to help with the process.

"Do what?" she asked while still coughing.

"I'm taking you out to a nightclub. Dress like a slut."

"I…what…are you high?" Jaylen asked him horridly, now finding the courage to lean away from him.

"No…not yet. Hurry up." He insisted calmly.

Jaylen shook her head as she rode in a limo with Sesshomaru to the nightclub. She asked him specific questions, but he refused to answer them because he was an asshole. She wondered why he felt this sudden urge to get her trashed, but then again, deep down he was a man and men didn't need to explain much.

"Relax." Sesshomaru finally said, noticing Jaylen was even tenser than she was earlier. Even her leg shook involuntarily.

"Okay." Jaylen replied, not even really listening to the man. She just wished he would go back to being his normal self.

"You might want to leave your phone in here." Sesshomaru suggested after telling the driver to hang around and watch for them stumbling and crawling across the sidewalk. Jaylen almost remained in the limo, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. The bouncer nodded to Sesshomaru, signaling to Jaylen that this wasn't Sesshomaru's first "Let's get my employees drunk" rodeo. Just as they entered the club, the loud music, blissful laughter and dancing became evident. The neon lights, strobe lights and glow-in-the-dark objects illuminated many different shadows.

"We're going to play a game." Sesshomaru announced to Jaylen as he sat her down at the bar.

"Haha, okay, humor me," Jaylen said back as she rolled her eyes.

"We're going to go back and forth, choosing random people for each other to dance with. If you get up and ask that person to dance, then you do so. If you don't ask or get denied, you take one shot of whatever your opponent chooses." Sesshomaru explained, signaling the bartender to come judge.

"Sounds good to me." Jaylen giggled as she began scoping out the nastiest-looking people she could find.

"You can go first," Sesshomaru offered. Jaylen found an older-looking woman and pointed at her. Sesshomaru immediately stood up and strode over to the woman who was standing off to the side. Sesshomaru introduced himself and the woman instantly recognized him and smiled, accepting his invitation.

"Aw, damn it." Jaylen groaned.

"You know, he's never lost this game before," The bartender announced in English loudly. Jaylen glanced at him and smirked.

"First time for everything." Jaylen stated, watching as Sesshomaru and the woman blended in with the crowd. The music was so fast and insane, Jaylen loved it. It was a few minutes before Sesshomaru strode back to his seat, locking gazes with Jaylen. He saw the spark of challenge in her eyes.

"Him," Sesshomaru stated, pointing to a young man already dancing with another girl. Jaylen sighed. Hopeless. She motioned for a drink.

"Straight vodka." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaylen could already feel her stomach churning, but she downed the shot and decided to pull the same trick on Sesshomaru.

"Go dance with the guy right there…blue shirt, spiky hair," Jaylen shouted over the music. Sesshomaru stood up, but then declined.

"Got any tequila?" Jaylen asked the bartender, who shook his head.

"My friend over here wants one of those," Jaylen laughed. Sesshomaru took the drink and swigged it, shaking his head slightly.

The game went on for a few rounds until both adults were unable to stay sitting any longer. They walked to the dance floor, discussing with each other the last time either of them had any real fun in their lives. They danced for a few minutes, but something was still not right.

"This needs more alcohol!" Jaylen said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded as he walked back to the bar, Jaylen right behind him. They both drank a few mixes until finally they felt warm and, well, invincible. Jaylen looked up when she heard a familiar and very dirty song.

"It's the Stripper song! From the Lords of Acid! I'm not going to lie, I love the sound of the song, minus the chick's orgasms!" Jaylen laughed as she stood up once more, swaying her body to the music. Sesshomaru watched as she joined a group, all of them dancing with each other, almost touching, but not quite. They seemed happy to dance with an American and Jaylen was too tipsy to care who the hell they were.

"One for luck!" The bartender called out as he passed Sesshomaru another shot. The man took it and immediately joined Jaylen in the slightly dirty dance, still not touching one another. Jaylen let out a laugh when she almost fell, but she kept her balance and continued dancing with everyone around her. The music was addicting, she was warm and for once, Jaylen felt human. She felt like she could be happy around these strangers, just as they were with her.

"Ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked from behind Jaylen. Jaylen leaned back against him and shook her head.

"Not yet! Just a while longer!" she pleaded him before turning around to face him. She stopped moving and looked up. Sesshomaru was smiling. Not smirking, not a little twitch of the lips…actually smiling.

"Alright." He answered. Jaylen did a small victory dance and laughed as she continued the fun.

Sesshomaru and Jaylen stumbled into the house later that night, snorting and chuckling at one another's failed attempts at walking a straight line. Sesshomaru fell into the kitchen, taking Jaylen down with him. He stood up once more, feeling around for the light switch, finally finding it and flipping it on.

"Damn, that was harder than it needed to be." Sesshomaru said, finding rice cakes and biting into one. Jaylen ate one too, deciding that she needed something to help absorb the alcohol. The two adults helped each other up the stairs and into bed, not even bothering changing clothes.

00000000

The next day, Jaylen finally woke up, a headache pounding into existence. She was on her stomach and didn't even know if she had the ability to move. She heard a soft groan beside her and recognized it as Sesshomaru.

"Ugh…damn." Sesshomaru grumbled into his pillow.

"Yeah." Jaylen responded. She heard the door open and watched as Inutaisho walked into the room, seeing them and instantly smiling.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Fun getting there…not fun now." Sesshomaru answered. Inutaisho nodded.

"I'll bring you two some trashcans." He stated with a chuckle before leaving the room.

"Oh my God, the room is spinning…stop spinning, please stop." Jaylen whispered.

"Close your eyes." Sesshomaru suggested. Jaylen did and wanted to just cut her entire head off to solve the problem. Inutaisho soon returned with trashcans. He closed the blinds of the room to block out light and walked out, closing the door.

"I can hear whispering." Sesshomaru said with a growl.

"This is all your fault." Jaylen breathed. Both adults passed out once more, sleeping off the alcohol and fatigue.

AN- "me" I never said Sesshomaru was a virgin in this story, I just said he didn't procreate Rin, hence the reason why earlier in the story when Naraku and Jaylen called him, he was pissed because he had a lady friend over.

Also, if anyone is easily offended or religious, I don't suggest looking up Powerthirst or Lords of Acid. Or reading my stories. Otherwise, have a party. I enjoyed them.

Oh yeah, by the way…no romance, so don't ask. I'm just trying to recreate what people do in life. Party, party, party.

Thanks for reading and I will update again as soon as I can. Damn essays are killing me.


	13. Chapter 13

Shut Up and Do It

Sesshomaru lay on the bed later in the night. This was his second time waking up that night. He had the lamp on the nightstand next to his side turned on as he typed away on his laptop. He heard a small moan and Jaylen turned towards him, her eyes peeking out from the warm blankets.

"Again?" she asked him softly. Sesshomaru nodded in reply.

"I told you. I sleep a few hours and work in between." Sesshomaru said.

"You never sleep through the night?"

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Do not worry about it. Go back to sleep." Sesshomaru suggested. Jaylen nodded as she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru leaned over and turned his light out, leaving his laptop as the only source of light. He typed for a few moments more before yawning and turning the laptop off, placing it on his nightstand and deciding to take another few hours of rest. Jaylen sighed when she realized Sesshomaru had finally gone back to sleep.

The next morning, Jaylen heard rustling about the room. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of his dresser. He had his pants pulled on and was searching for a shirt. Jaylen saw the towel placed on the back of the chair at the desk and she noticed his hair was clung together.

"Damn it." Sesshomaru growled under his breath, turning around and seeing Jaylen sitting up slowly.

"What?" Jaylen yawned.

"Have you seen my white shirt? The long-sleeved one?" Sesshomaru asked her. Jaylen stared for a moment as she tried to think where she last saw it. She found herself staring at his sculpted chest and Sesshomaru noticed as well, crossing his arms to help her focus.

"I don't remember. Wear the blue one. Blue looks better on you." Jaylen answered, watching as Sesshomaru looked at the dresser, turning around and grabbing the blue shirt she spoke of, pulling it on and exhaling.

"I'll be downstairs." Sesshomaru told her as he closed the door behind him. Jaylen decided to take a shower and go about her day.

Jaylen quietly snuck downstairs after finishing her shower and getting dressed. She heard voices and wanted to keep herself away from the focus. Jaylen peeked around the corner, peering into the family room. She saw Rin admiring a cute stuffed animal. It was a white dog. Rin ran to Sesshomaru, who sat in a chair, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy! It's cute!" Rin chirped.

"I figured you wanted another animal to add to your collection." Sesshomaru replied, hugging his daughter and glancing over, seeing brown hair quickly swish out of sight. Jaylen decided to stay out of it. She felt her heart jolt to a stop when Sesshomaru walked into the hall, looking down at her blankly.

"I'm sorry. It was none of my b,"

"Merry Christmas. Shut up." Sesshomaru quickly interrupted, handing Jaylen a small, red package. Jaylen's mouth hung open. She looked up and finally looked back at the gift. Jaylen gently unwrapped the box and opened it, reaching inside and grabbing the contents.

"Hm? Brochures of Hawaii? Sir, what does this mean?" Jaylen asked curiously.

"It means I'm sending you on a nice, two-week vacation this spring." Sesshomaru responded. Jaylen immediately wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. She felt his arms encircle her as well and they both stood in silence.

"Thank you." Jaylen finally said.

"You…deserve it. Don't thank me. Thank yourself. You worked hard."

"Aaww, did he propose?" Inutaisho asked, sticking his head around the corner, holding Rin in his arms. Jaylen and Sesshomaru immediately pushed away from one another, shaking their heads.

"No." Jaylen answered. Inutaisho immediately pouted.

"Sesshomaru, you're getting up there in age, marry someone," Inutaisho said as he placed Rin down, motioning for her to go find something to do.

"I'm twenty-four, are you serious?" Sesshomaru growled with annoyance.

"Before too long you will be a quarter of a century…ew." Inutaisho replied. Jaylen had to laugh. She could tell the man was just toying with his son.

"Unlike you, who is almost half a century," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"And I get laid more than you do…tell me how that works."

"Let's see, you actually go looking for it and I don't. That's how it works."

"Eh, if you didn't look so much like me, I would have to think we're not related. Plus, you have "it" standing right there and you still don't go for it."

"You raised me. You're the reason I am this way and Jaylen would never sleep with me, nor would I with her…ever."

"Which is why you're sharing a bed. Even your little brother gets laid more than you, dude…aahhh! Hahahahaha!" Inutaisho dodged the punch Sesshomaru threw at him. The father jumped back again when Sesshomaru lunged for him once more. Inutaisho turned and quickly ran away, leaping over the table, but Sesshomaru was hot on his trail. Sesshomaru grabbed his father's shoulders and pulled the man back, slamming him onto the floor.

"Hahaha! So violent! Son, get some before you kill an innocent person," Inutaisho chuckled.

"Daddy, why are you beating up Grandpa?" Rin asked curiously.

"Yes, why are you beating up an old man? Jerk." Inutaisho said as he stood up, scooping Rin into the air and holding her with his arms as he playfully roared at her. Rin squealed and giggled as she escaped from his arms, running away as Inutaisho chased her.

"Irritating bastard." Sesshomaru commented, noticing that Jaylen was still standing next to the couch, laughing quietly.

"Maybe we should do it," Jaylen suggested sarcastically. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he sat on the couch, looking up at her.

"Yes, maybe…now!" Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Jaylen by the waist, pulling her into his lap and watching blankly as Jaylen fell onto the floor to avoid the suggestive position. Sesshomaru leaned forward and looked down at her, seeing that her breathing was labored and her face was red.

"You almost hit your head on the table." He stated simply.

"Yeah?" Jaylen replied, grabbing Sesshomaru's outstretched hand and getting back to her feet.

"I assume you would like to eat a huge meal in celebration of a non-existent God?" Sesshomaru questioned. Jaylen grinned as she shook her head, sitting beside Sesshomaru and patting his shoulder.

"Does that mean you don't exist? I worship you." Jaylen said.

"Hm, an interesting thought has just hit me,"

"What?"

"If you were to add an "o" to the end of your name, it would be Jay Leno."

"Didn't my dad tell you…he named me after him."

"Really?"

"No."

"Ah…you're a chronic liar, aren't you?"

"Sometimes."

Jaylen and Sesshomaru remained on the couch, watching TV and discussing the stupidity of people. Sesshomaru also had to translate some of the things to Jaylen, which was fun. He would tell her untrue things and freak her out a bit before chuckling and giving the truth away.

"Oh my God, stop it!" Jaylen whined.

"So basically they kept her in a cell and raped her countless times a day and every time she fought back, they threatened to cut off a limb," Sesshomaru continued. What the girl on TV really said was that the weather by the party was quite chilly, but the bonfires kept everyone warm.

"You're lying." Jaylen stated.

"You do know what the fires are used for, don't you?"

"Warmth."

"Well, that and they also use it to cook the severed limbs of the girls they,"

"Shut up!" Jaylen hissed, crossing her arms and showing her irritation.

"Mmm, barbeque," Sesshomaru continued, only to receive a sharp punch in the arm.

"Do not hit me." Sesshomaru warned. Jaylen glared back before hitting his arm. Sesshomaru hit Jaylen's arm harshly in return. Jaylen struck Sesshomaru's arm with her fist and knocked his hand away with her arm, but Sesshomaru forced her on her back and they both ended up on the floor.

"I will snap your dick off!" Jaylen roared as she reared up on her knees, planning on just knocking him out, but Sesshomaru threw her on her back and turned her over on her stomach.

"You're not the only one trained in martial arts," Sesshomaru stated, pressing down on her back with his hands to try and get her to stop squirming. Jaylen tried to turn over onto her back, but Sesshomaru was simply too strong to overpower.

"Daddy, what're you doing now?" Rin asked as she walked into the room.

"Teaching Jaylen how to submit. Where's Grandpa?" Sesshomaru questioned. Rin pointed behind her.

"He's on an important mission." Rin stated.

"Ah. I see."

"Fuck!" Jaylen shouted. Sesshomaru pressed down harder, causing a slight pain to ring throughout Jaylen's body.

"Language." Sesshomaru warned. Jaylen grinned in reply.

"Shit, damn, fuck, cunt, twat, ass, bitch, damn, hoe, whore, slut, piss!" Jaylen quickly shouted. Sesshomaru saw Rin cover her mouth and giggle slightly.

"Haha, what's a cunt?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshomaru forgot to avoid Jaylen's legs, as she flung one up and struck him in the side. Sesshomaru fell over and saw Jaylen pat Rin's head.

"Don't say any of those words." Jaylen said to her. Jaylen saw Sesshomaru quickly get to his feet and she decided it was time to go. Jaylen ran to the stairs, but Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Jaylen plunged her elbow into Sesshomaru's shoulder. He dropped her and chased her into the dining room.

"So Son, how are classes going?" Inutaisho asked, handing his youngest son a cup of tea. Inuyasha nodded as he took a sip.

"They're fine. I'm ready for a break, though." Inuyasha replied simply. Both father and son looked over when Jaylen ran into the kitchen. She realized she was trapped and turned around, ready to face Sesshomaru. The man strode into the kitchen, unaware of Jaylen hiding at the side. She kicked her leg up, almost catching Sesshomaru in the face, but he quickly leaned back and avoided it. Sesshomaru ducked when Jaylen threw a fist, hearing the swipe in the air.

"Um." Inuyasha muttered, looking at his father. Jaylen let out a gasp when Sesshomaru finally turned on the offensive. He was trying to trip Jaylen up, but she was not going to let him get her so easily. Sesshomaru tried to hit her, but Jaylen knocked his fist away with her arm. Next Jaylen grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, twisted it behind him and tried to flip him onto the floor. Sesshomaru flipped, but not onto the floor. He freed himself and grabbed Jaylen's arm in return, trying to slam her into the wall. Jaylen used Sesshomaru as balance as she ran up the wall and rolled behind him, pushing Sesshomaru into the wall in return.

"Damn." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru let out an irritated groan, but he backed Jaylen into the table, thinking she was done for. He grabbed her arms and pressed her back onto the table, but Jaylen freed an arm and jabbed Sesshomaru in the shoulder, but the man didn't back away from her.

"Do they always do this?" Inuyasha asked his father, who took a sip of tea and shook his head.

"This is a first for me." Inutaisho replied. The two watched as the fight was taken from the table as Jaylen pushed Sesshomaru back. They finally stopped and decided to take a breath.

"Not worth my time." Sesshomaru said, turning his back and heading to the living room. Inutaisho and Inuyasha watched as Jaylen ran at Sesshomaru, kicking the back of his knee and bringing him down entirely.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Jaylen shouted at him angrily. Sesshomaru turned over and leered up at Jaylen quietly. Jaylen walked away triumphantly. She was surprised at herself. She had never attacked anyone who had their back turned to her, but Sesshomaru was a special case.

0000000

Inutaisho sat at the dining table with the rest of the family the next morning. The only two missing were Sesshomaru and Jaylen. The patriarch figured they were asleep or making sweet, sweet love to one another…either way, they weren't fighting anymore…and then the dreaded thump and shout of pain rang throughout the house.

"I'm hungry! Leave me alone!" Jaylen shouted angrily as she ran down the stairs, but Sesshomaru leapt down and caught both of her arms from behind, trying to pull her back. The family watched as Jaylen, step by miserable step, tried to walk into the dining room, but Sesshomaru was too much, pulling her back into the other room. Jaylen kicked her leg straight back, stomping Sesshomaru in the stomach.

"Aahh! Damn!" Sesshomaru whimpered when it came horribly close to his happy place. He let go of Jaylen and watched as she ran into the dining room. Jaylen groaned when Sesshomaru ran past her, slapping her in the head harshly and disappearing into the kitchen. Jaylen ran in after him, only to run back out as Sesshomaru chased her with a butcher knife.

"Sesshomaru, leave the poor girl alone," Inutaisho demanded sternly, but Sesshomaru disregarded his father entirely, holding the blade in his hand professionally. He watched as Jaylen raised her arms, ready to fight. Sesshomaru lunged forward, slashing the knife with lightning speed, missing Jaylen by centimeters. He stepped forward once more, but Jaylen stepped in, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm, jerking it out and twisting it, disarming him entirely. Sesshomaru freed his arm and chuckled as he decided to back off. They both smirked as they panted, shaking hands and finally sitting down to eat after putting on a show.

0000000000

Jaylen took her seat next to Sesshomaru. The family had decided to go to a play. Jaylen and Sesshomaru preferred not to go, but they had nothing else to do. Sesshomaru had dressed in a nice, black suit and Jaylen dressed in a red dress. She leaned back and frowned when she spotted Sesshomaru staring at her legs.

"Um, hello," Jaylen said, waving at him. Sesshomaru glanced at her and smirked.

"What?" he asked her.

"Are my legs interesting?"

"Attractive." He answered candidly.

"Uh, okay."

"No, really."

"Ah, sometimes I forget you're a man."

"You are forgiven. May I feel them?"

"You touch me, I'll kill you." Jaylen replied. Sesshomaru gave Jaylen a fake look of surprise.

"Psycho." Sesshomaru stated. Jaylen remained silent and glared at him. Sesshomaru snorted quietly as he turned his head to the stage, crossing one leg over the other and letting out a breath.

"Are you two done flirting?" Inutaisho asked curiously. The two adults stared back quietly.

"Here, it tells what the play is about. Sesshomaru, be a good boy and translate for the beautiful lady beside you." Inutaisho continued, handing them the papers.

"Oh, no, no, he's just going to tell me some horrible rape story…damn it." Jaylen grumbled when she saw Sesshomaru's evil smirk. The lights dimmed and the loud chatter in the theater grew quieter. Jaylen glanced at her phone and sighed heavily. The play began and the narrator explained the settings and relationships of each person. The beautiful woman, who Jaylen figured was the princess…or queen…or some prostitute…stepped forward and gave a small speech.

"What was that about?" Jaylen whispered. Sesshomaru leaned to her side slightly and pointed at the man in armor standing in the background.

"Basically she likes him, but she is to marry someone else and she doesn't want to." He said seriously. Jaylen nodded and wished she were somewhere else. A few scenes later, the man the princess was in love with stepped forward and gave a long speech and Jaylen saw some people nodding in agreement.

"What?" Jaylen asked Sesshomaru.

"He said, "Hey,"" Sesshomaru answered.

"The man gave the Goddamn Gettysburg Address. What did he say?"

"What do you think? He knows the princess loves him and he loves her but he's merely a paid swordsman and has no nobility, therefore he cannot marry her."

"Would you be offended if I expressed my First Amendment right in your home country?"

"No."

"This play makes me want to poke my eyeballs out."

"Same here. I hate being confined to one place." Sesshomaru grumbled, crossing his arms impatiently. He watched as Jaylen snuck her phone out from her clutch-purse and went straight to Google. She went to images and typed in "derp." The next thing Sesshomaru knew was snorting loudly when he saw a picture of someone's face all contorted and their eyes were going opposite ways. On the picture, it simply said, "derp."

"Haha, Johnny Derp," Jaylen snorted, showing one of Johnny Depp with his eyes going opposite ways.

"Tell me how you discovered this…shit." Sesshomaru ordered calmly.

"I just type random stuff into Google Images and just see what I get." Jaylen replied as she scrolled down.

"Go back up…what the hell is that?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cracking slightly, indicating he wanted to laugh really hard. It was a picture of a horse, but it had some crazy eyes and it had its mouth open, showing all of its teeth. On the picture it said, "Hurrrrrr! I'm a hoers!"

"Hahaha," Jaylen squealed into her arm. Sesshomaru grinned at her before urging her to move forward with the pictures.

Later that night after returning home from the play, most of the family went to bed, except for Sesshomaru and Jaylen. They both changed into more comfortable clothes and were standing in the kitchen, searching for something to munch on. Sesshomaru had on a white T-shirt and black sweatpants and Jaylen had on similar clothes except her shirt was blue instead of white.

"Sesshomaru, uh, sir," Jaylen began.

"You are not at work, you may call me by my name," Sesshomaru insisted as he opened a cabinet, staring up and trying to find something good to eat.

"Right. I just wanted to thank you again for bringing me with you. I needed this." Jaylen explained. Sesshomaru turned around and nodded at her.

"You seem to have relaxed a bit more, which is what I wanted."

"If you want me to relax, give me some tea and a backrub and I'll show you relaxed." Jaylen giggled. Sesshomaru gave her a small smirk as he decided he wasn't hungry. He walked past Jaylen and patted her shoulder.

"I am going to bed. Good night, Jaylen." He said to her.

"Good night, Sesshomaru." Jaylen said back. She watched as he disappeared up the stairs, leaving her with a mind full of thoughts.

00000000

Jaylen had returned to her apartment after the long plane ride home. Sesshomaru dropped her off and bid her a good night again. She noticed that lately he initiated the greetings and good-byes. It made her feel a little more respected. She smiled to herself as she placed her suitcase down on her floor. Jaylen glanced at her phone and realized it was barely nine at night.

"I guess I can check my mail." Jaylen stated to herself, walking out of her apartment and locking the door behind her. She walked through the lobby and unlocked her mailbox, taking the mail out and glancing at it momentarily before walking back to the elevator. She walked back into her apartment and frowned when she closed her door. Her lights were off. She left them on when she went to grab her mail. Jaylen turned her lamp on and glanced around the dimly lit apartment cautiously. She shook off her suspicions after a few minutes and walked back to her bedroom. She pulled her coat off and dropped it on the floor. Jaylen then felt a strong arm wrap around her neck and a hand place a rag over her face. Jaylen panicked and quickly ripped the hand from her face, jabbing the man in the side. She heard him let out a pained grunt, but she wasn't done with him. Jaylen quickly slipped from his grasp and threw him onto the floor, placing her foot on his shoulder blade and pulling his right arm with all her might, hearing the satisfying pop of the dislocated limb.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! You bitch!" The man shouted in agony. Jaylen kept his arm in the uncomfortable position.

"Who sent you?" she asked.

"Go to hell!"

"Wrong answer!" Jaylen spat, yanking his arm a few more times and sending huge waves of pain through the man's body.

"Tell me now or I'll rip your arm off from the shoulder!" Jaylen warned. The man breathed laboriously, letting out a few growls of curse words.

"I won't tell you shit!" he snarled back. Jaylen stepped down harder and kept him restrained as she pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing 911. The cops could deal with him now.

Jaylen groaned as she was finally released from the custody of the investigators. She wished they would've taken her word when she told them she had never met the guy and had no clue how he broke into her apartment. She was also told she wasn't allowed back into her apartment for any reason until the investigation was done. Jaylen got into the Impala and sighed as she stared at her phone. Who was she to call? She was sure Sesshomaru was tired and wouldn't answer. Naraku was out of town. One person left she knew.

"Mm, hello?"

"Hey, Damien, it's me," Jaylen said softly. She heard him let out a yawn as he turned over in his bed.

"Well, Me, do you have any clue what time it is?" Damien asked with a yawn.

"I know, it's really late, but some guy broke into my apartment, tried to kidnap me and I was just released from the investigators and I can't go back to my apartment." Jaylen explained.

"Oh, come on over, Jay. Seriously, I've got room." Damien insisted, now wide-awake. Jaylen said she would and headed to his house right away. Once she arrived at his home, she walked to the front door, which flung open as she approached. Damien hugged her to himself tightly and patted her back.

"I'm glad you're safe." He said to her.

"Pfft, you should be hugging the guy. I dislocated his shoulder and snapped his wrist." Jaylen said as he pulled her inside. It looked normal. She was expecting charms to be hanging from the ceiling and countless candles lit. Jaylen sat on the couch and exhaled when Damien began massaging her shoulders.

"I need this, thanks," Jaylen said.

"No problem." Damien answered.

AN- Well, I have this extreme essay due, so if I don't post for a while, assume that is the reason why…or I died. Anyway, I will definitely try to have a Halloween chapter and it will be intense.


	14. Chapter 14

Implosion

Jaylen sat next to Sesshomaru at the restaurant. Naraku sat across from her. It was a tense silence and Jaylen knew she was the reason. Both men found out about the man attacking her and were angry with her for not telling. Sesshomaru was more irritated than Naraku, who seemed upset, but not enough for Jaylen. She took a drink and kept her eyes glued on him, as if trying to rip through his very soul.

"What?" Naraku snapped at her.

"Nothing. You have a key to my apartment." Jaylen retorted. Naraku's face showed instant anger.

"Are you inferring that I had anything to do with that?" Naraku asked dangerously.

"Did you lend it to anyone? Did you party at my apartment? Just tell me if you did."

"I did no such things!" he hissed defensively. Jaylen gritted her teeth, but kept her emotions undetectable, taking a drink of water. She felt a hand rest on hers, which she kept in her lap.

"Jaylen, are you positive you're fine?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little irritated with being followed by strange men and then one attacking me in my apartment…not to mention what happened to me in the parking garage," Jaylen said bitterly, her eyes still watching Naraku. She saw him look away when she mentioned the parking garage incident. Sesshomaru noticed the uneasiness and immediately glared at Naraku.

"You sent those men after her?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I sent them to check her out, not attack her." Naraku corrected.

"And yet they did. Had she not been a professional fighter, they would have killed her."

"And she is one, so she's alive and well. Everyone wins." Naraku retorted uncaringly. Jaylen leaned back and exhaled, noticing that her hand was warm. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru's hand was still latched onto hers, but he let go and crossed his arms.

"You are unbelievable, Naraku. What man sends four other men to stalk a woman?" Sesshomaru sighed as he shook his head.

"I've never claimed to be chivalrous." Naraku replied with a smirk, suppressing a small chuckle. Jaylen almost leapt over the table and beat the shit out of him. Why did he have to be like that?

"This isn't the time to be an ass, Naraku." Jaylen said.

"As if I give a shit about what you think, bitch." Naraku growled in return as he stood up from the table, grabbing his coat and leaving the restaurant. Sesshomaru looked down at Jaylen and saw that her face had gone white. She had a look of disbelief and confusion on her face. Jaylen felt Sesshomaru's eyes bearing down on her and turned her head to where she was looking out the window.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru began, only to stop. What was there to say?

"He…he doesn't feel bad about what happened to me." Jaylen said under her breath. Sesshomaru tried to console her, but she stood up and stormed out to the Impala, leaving the white-haired male by himself.

Jaylen sighed as she slowly walked to her apartment door. She had been out all day, avoiding everyone she knew as much as possible. She just needed some time to think and plan the next day out. Jaylen reached her door and opened it, stepping inside slowly and turning the light on.

"Wh-what the hell?" Jaylen stuttered as she looked around her apartment, mouth wide-open. It was completely trashed and her TV was missing, along with her microwave from her kitchen. Papers and broken glass littered the floor. Tables and chairs and even the couch had been flipped over and were broken in some way. Jaylen hurriedly stormed back to her bedroom, flipping her light on and immediately searching for her laptop. It was gone.

"Shit!" Jaylen spat as she quickly pulled her phone out, calling her father.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" her father chirped.

"Dad, someone broke into my apartment and,"

"Again? Are you sure you locked it?"

"Dad they stole my laptop!"

"Alright, calm down, did you have the locks set up on it?"

"Yes."

"I will call some people and we'll shut the laptop down entirely. See? I told you that was a good idea to install that little app." Eric said as he logged into his computer to start the shut down. All he needed was to call someone for the password and he was in.

"Okay, you're right. Just please hurry." Jaylen insisted, finding a picture of her and her father in the mess of her room. It had been broken from its frame and was tossed about the floor. Jaylen exhaled and opened her drawer, discovering that she was also missing some underwear.

"Ugh, I hate men." Jaylen growled, hearing her father type away on his computer.

"Hm, Jaylen, I think it's time for you to move, dear," Eric said as he finished his work. He completely destroyed all content within Jaylen's laptop with the click of a button, making the laptop entirely useless.

"I know. I'll start looking tomorrow. I have to clean this mess up first." Jaylen insisted with a scowl.

"The deed has been done. Jaylen, go spend the night with someone. You staying there is making me uneasy." Eric suggested worriedly.

"Dad, I have to clean this mess up, okay?" Jaylen said back with a sigh. She rubbed her face and heard her father exhale.

"Okay. Be careful." Eric replied before ending the call.

"My work is never done," Jaylen grumbled as she walked to the hallway closet to grab the broom and start sweeping. As she swept, a horrible feeling began to build in her stomach as she tried to think about who may have done this to her home. She didn't want to think it was Naraku, but he had the key to her apartment and he had the malicious personality to want to get back at someone.

"Just keep cleaning, Jay. Quit thinking so much." She mumbled to herself.

The next morning, Jaylen walked into the office. She didn't get much sleep and she was very tired. She walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him, letting out an exasperated breath. Jaylen stared at the desk for a moment.

"Late night?" Naraku asked. Jaylen looked up at him. He was smirking. It took everything Jaylen had in her power and more to keep from picking Sesshomaru's desk up and hurling it at Naraku. Jaylen kept quiet and closed her eyes as she shook her head in the negative. Naraku read the disappointment from her face without trouble. He wondered if she was still angry with him for the previous day.

"Sesshomaru, do you have the newspaper by any chance?" Jaylen asked. Sesshomaru nodded as he reached for it from his bag and handed it to her. He watched as Jaylen flipped to a page, immediately searching for an apartment.

"Searching for a new place, I assume?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, if it isn't too much to you…you can move in with me,"

"What?" Jaylen quickly asked. Sesshomaru's face went white slightly.

"What?" He said back to her.

"No, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Um, okay." Jaylen said slowly, looking back down at the paper and circling a possibility. She shivered a bit and continued scanning.

"It is a bit chilly. Naraku, turn up the heat." Sesshomaru demanded.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"You don't pay for the office bills, I do. Turn it up."

"Do it yourself."

"You disobedient troll," Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to the thermostat. He turned it up a few notches, hearing the heater turn on and begin blowing hot air into the building. He walked back to his seat and sat down. He had this need to hit Jaylen. Not hard, but enough to gain her attention. He waited for her to start to scribble something down on the paper and quickly jabbed her arm with his elbow, causing her to scratch a line of ink across the paper.

"Can I…help you?" Jaylen asked through gritted teeth.

"No." Sesshomaru replied simply, staring back blankly. Jaylen sighed as she went to circle another possibility…until Sesshomaru elbowed her once more. This time the pen ripped the newspaper. Jaylen dropped the pen and stood up, walking out into the hallway while dialing a number on her phone.

"Shady." Naraku commented in a low voice.

"If anyone around here is shady, it's you." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Haha, so defensive," Naraku chuckled in reply.

"Be silent." Sesshomaru growled. Jaylen walked back into the room, looking a bit more agitated than what she looked on her way out. She placed her phone in her pocket and yawned.

"Talking to Daddy?" Naraku asked with a malevolent grin.

"Burn in Hell." Jaylen snapped. Naraku quickly threw a pen at her, but Jaylen's hand snatched it up, twirled it around and quickly flung it back at him. Sesshomaru watched with his eyes wide open as the pen struck in Naraku's upper arm.

"Hol…holy shit…you bitch," Naraku stuttered as he gently grasped the pen.

"You threw the pen at me first." Jaylen replied calmly, as if she didn't do anything.

"It wouldn't have stuck in your arm!" Naraku snarled.

"Because I was paying attention, so no, it wouldn't have." Jaylen explained.

"Naraku, just go to the hospital and shut up." Sesshomaru demanded. Naraku stood up and walked to the door, but not before whispering something to Jaylen first.

"This isn't over yet," he said quietly. Jaylen's eyes shifted to him and she gave him her own malicious smirk in return. Jaylen turned back to Sesshomaru, who cocked an eyebrow as he continued to stare at her.

"When you were in these so-called self-defense classes, were you also taught how to professionally wield weapons?" Sesshomaru quizzed.

"No, that demonstration you just saw was something I taught myself."

"So when you were a child, you sat around and threw sharp objects instead of playing with dolls?"

"No, my dad would invite a bunch of people over and they would play pool and play with darts. I would come home everyday and practice until I could hit the target dead center. Once I did that, I tried different objects. Pens, pencils, needles, knives…anything that had a sharp tip." Jaylen said with a shrug.

"Again, you preferred this over dolls?"

"And I'm sure all you did was play and get dirty when you were little."

"Heh,"

"I did play with dolls, though. I used them as targets when I was in my tormented-teen years. I practiced hitting people between the eyes, in the chest,"

"You hit Naraku in the arm,"

"Simply to show him not to throw shit at me. If I wanted to seriously hurt him, I would have."

"I see."

Sesshomaru waited for Jaylen to finish eating before trying to ask her to move in with him. Technically, he wasn't going to ask, he was just going to demand, but he needed to wait for Jaylen to be in a better mood and calmer.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru said as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Rin sitting at the island. Perfect.

"Hm?" Jaylen hummed curiously.

"You are moving in with me." Sesshomaru demanded. Jaylen's face went white and Rin smiled widely.

"Yay! Jaylen, pleeeeeeease?" Rin begged. Jaylen exhaled slowly as she looked down, trying to let Rin know, nicely, that Sesshomaru was the last person she wanted to live with.

"Where will I stay? All my stuff? There's no room." Jaylen insisted. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"The basement has been redone. There is a whole little apartment down there for you. There's even a door that leads to the pool, which is useless in this weather, but it will be getting warmer soon enough."

"Yeah…well, I can't stay with you," Jaylen said.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked, his face showing he was taking offense. What was so terrible about staying in a spacious mansion? No neighbors, no elevators, and better protection.

"Because, how am I supposed to tell everyone I live with my boss? It's not right."

"What do you want? More money? More free time?" Sesshomaru quizzed. Jaylen rolled her eyes. The man didn't get it.

"I want to be left alone while I'm searching for a new place to live." Jaylen stated as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fine." Sesshomaru replied calmly. He would get her to stay with him one way or another.

Later that day, while Jaylen was downstairs cleaning and talking with Rin, Sesshomaru walked upstairs to his office and sat down in his chair, opening the paper and searching online for every available apartment building. He then began calling numbers, asking each manager for a personal favor. He was Sesshomaru Shiraga and he ruled the entire city. Every high up person knew who he was and what he was capable of doing. He told every person he got a hold of to find every possible reason to reject Jaylen, whether it is her high income or some personal reason. Jaylen was not going to live anywhere else.

"Sesshomaru," Jaylen said, knocking on his office door.

"Come in," Sesshomaru said to her. Jaylen opened the door and walked in and strode up to Sesshomaru's desk, making no eye contact.

"Um…are you sure you don't mind me living here? I mean, really?"

"If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have offered."

"Good point...wait, you wanted me here for what?"

"Someone has to clean."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll be set to move in tomorrow, I'm almost done packing what's left of my stuff that isn't broken." Jaylen announced. Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod. He just ruined her possibility of moving out from his house, though. He didn't want her there forever.

0000000

Jaylen sat down on her bed in her new room in Sesshomaru's extremely pimped out basement. It really was like a separate apartment. She had a living room space, a bar, a full bathroom and a separate room big enough for her queen-sized bed, dresser and mirror. Of course, if she wanted something to eat, she had to go upstairs and be a part of their lives, something she wasn't too excited about. Jaylen lay on her back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Jaylen," Rin called out as she walked into the room.

"Did you find my phone?" Jaylen asked, feeling the bed shift as the little girl climbed up on the bed with her.

"No, but Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Alright, let's go." Jaylen said, sitting up and walking out of the room. She jogged upstairs, her soft pajama pants brushing against her leg. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sesshomaru just finishing tying his tie. He was dressed in an exceptionally nice suit. He quickly ended his call and pocketed his phone.

"I was just called into an emergency meeting. Someone burned down one of my restaurants and wrote…insults about Japanese people on the sidewalk out front." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Was anyone hurt?" Jaylen asked.

"One of the workers was killed, so I have to go meet the family as well. I should be back tomorrow night." Sesshomaru replied as he bent down to pick up his suitcase. He straightened his posture and saw Jaylen nod towards Rin. Sesshomaru bent down and hugged the small girl.

"I am sorry. I will see you tomorrow." He whispered to the girl. Rin hugged him back tightly and let go.

"Have a fun slumber party, girls." Sesshomaru said as he closed the door behind him. Jaylen frowned when she felt Rin grasp her hand excitedly.

"Can we have cookies?" Rin asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. It's late. Get in bed." Jaylen replied.

"But Jaylen, I don't have school tomorrow,"

"Bedtime. I have to follow your father's rules."

"Aw, alright. Good night." Rin replied somberly as she walked up the stairs. Jaylen yawned as she walked through the house, turning off all lights and returning to her room in the basement. She snuggled beneath her covers and fell asleep quickly.

00000000

Jaylen woke up in the night when she heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs. They were quiet, but Jaylen could still hear them. They were definitely heavier than Rin's and there was no way Sesshomaru had returned so soon. Jaylen slowly got out of bed and headed for her drawer where her clothes were. She quietly opened the drawer and slipped her hand inside, feeling the familiar soft leather pouch. She pulled it out and hid beside the dresser. She slowed her breathing down and watched as her bedroom door slowly open. She had a single window in her bedroom and she thanked God for Sesshomaru choosing to have a two-leveled home with the basement above the ground as well. Jaylen held her breath when she saw the tall, man step inside, dressed in all black and wearing night-vision goggles. He held a high-powered rifle as he slowly stepped towards the bed.

"She isn't down here," The man said into a mouthpiece. Jaylen smirked as she pulled out her pistol that already had a silencer screwed onto it. Jaylen stood up, stepped forward and pressed the gun against the back of the man's head.

"You move, your head goes," Jaylen warned, reaching forward and ripping his communication devices from his ear and black suit. She threw them on the floor and cleared her throat.

"Throw your weapon on the bed and be a good boy and tell me exactly what you're doing here," Jaylen ordered calmly.

"Screw you!" The man shouted, reaching for his knife, but Jaylen slammed the hilt of her gun into the back of his head harshly. Jaylen wasted no time as she pulled her boots out from under her bed, slipping them on and quickly leaving the room. She knew there were more. If this was what she thought it was, there had to be three more in the house and five others waiting outside…at least. She quietly snuck upstairs and listened hard before opening the door that led to the rest of the house.

"Go check on him," Someone whispered. Jaylen waited for the door to open and aimed her gun up, firing once more. They were here to kill her, so she might as well kill them first.

"No, knock them out," Jaylen whispered to herself.

"Oh shit!" The other grunted. Those were his last words before Jaylen slammed him in the head with her gun as well. She finally caught the last one, knocked him out and quickly ran upstairs. She and Rin had to get out of there. Jaylen opened Rin's door and felt the girl immediately latch onto her waist.

"I'm scared!" Rin cried.

"Shh! Rin, come on!" Jaylen insisted, pulling the girl with her down the stairs. She heard someone calling to the out-cold unit from the radio on the second guy's vest. She heard the words, "We're coming in" and ran to the back, grabbing her keys from the table.

"I can't keep up!" Rin breathed. Jaylen bent down and scooped the young girl into her unused arm and ran outside. She ran around the side and unlocked the Impala. Jaylen bent down behind the car when she heard shots being fired. She opened the back door and placed Rin on the floor of the car.

"Rin, whatever you do, stay down!" Jaylen hissed, slamming the door shut, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car before speeding away. She let out a relieved breath when she finally made it out, heading for the highway.

"Jaylen, I'm cold, I'm scared," Rin sobbed as she climbed into the seat. Jaylen turned the heat on after tossing her gun under her seat.

"Rin, they can't get us anymore," Jaylen exhaled. She looked down and sighed with relief when she found her phone. It was still plugged into the car. Jaylen immediately called her father and explained what happened to him.

"Okay, Jay, take Rin to her father, that's your first priority. I'll inform the local authorities, give them a fake tip and keep them off your trail for a while." Eric demanded calmly.

"Right. Wait a few hours before calling. I need a head start."

"You got it."

0000000000

Sesshomaru groaned when he heard his phone ringing, disturbing him from his rest. He sat up and answered it, clearing his throat beforehand.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Shiraga?" A man asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm a detective from your home city, David Huber. I was calling to inform you that we found three dead men in your house and your daughter is missing. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I-I…what?" Sesshomaru asked with disbelief. Did he really just hear that?

"We know that you're out for a meeting and we fear this happened after you left. Was someone watching your daughter?"

"Yes, my assistant. What's going on? Four dead men in my house?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"They were all heavily armed. The authorities should be showing up at your hotel shortly. Be ready. We tracked your assistant's phone and she is heading your way, hopefully with your daughter. We need your help catching her."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru growled as he disconnected the call and quickly got dressed. He heard his phone ringing again and looked at it.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru, I have no time to explain, I'm dropping Rin off with you," Jaylen interrupted quickly before ending the call. Sesshomaru tried calling her back, but she didn't answer. His whole world was falling apart.

Jaylen pulled into the parking lot. She knew the police were waiting for her, but she knew getting Rin back to Sesshomaru was her mission and that was all. She held Rin's hand tightly while quickly walking into the hotel entrance. Sesshomaru stood in the lobby and walked towards them. Rin immediately ran to him, crying out to him happily. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and kept her from seeing the police approaching Jaylen.

"Hands in the air," One demanded. Jaylen raised both hands slowly, putting up no resistance.

"Where's the gun?" A man asked.

"Underneath the driver's seat." Jaylen answered, her eyes locked on Sesshomaru, who stared back intensely.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru said, but he wasn't able to get his words out. He held onto Rin and watched as Jaylen was taken outside and placed into a car to be taken back and interrogated.

Jaylen sat quietly in the interrogation room. She said nothing to the cops or investigators, just like her father told her to do. She trusted him enough to keep calm. Plus, she wasn't the one who killed the intruders. She knocked them out. Someone else went in and finished the job. Jaylen scratched her head softly and exhaled, hearing the door open.

"Donuts?" A familiar voice asked. Jaylen looked over and saw her father place the donuts on the table.

"No." Jaylen replied, stifling a yawn. Eric smiled as he sat down, clearing his throat.

"I can get you out of this perfectly fine, but I suggest you explain to Sesshomaru what happened. He deserves to know what happened." Eric stated.

"Maybe he won't be such a jerk to me." Jaylen chuckled in reply. She then felt a twinge in her heart. She didn't want Sesshomaru to think of her as a murderer. She was only protecting herself and she was POSITIVE that she didn't kill the men. Eric saw the instant sadness in his daughter's eyes and exhaled.

"Look, we fixed some things up. The police thought it was you, but we convinced them otherwise."

"Any clues?"

"An unknown man who escaped. He used a different gun than you have and he may have been part of the unit, but he was there to sabotage the mission. You were just being a neurotic woman who wanted to get away as far as possible." Eric said, humorously taking a bite out of the donut he picked from the box. Jaylen nodded as she looked down. She wondered how long she would have to deal with this.

"Okay Dad…thanks." Jaylen said.

"So, how did that silencer work?"

"Perfectly. Barely made a noise."

"Nice…you're lying to me. Jaylen, you need to work on your lying skills more. Ooh, you're going to love what I'm getting you on your next birthday."

"Haha, no thanks." Jaylen giggled as she stood up, walking out with her father. She began walking out of the department when a man walked up to her. He was the one who was in charge of arresting her.

"Goddamn CIA…letting a monster walk," he growled at Jaylen. Eric immediately stepped forward and punched the man in the face.

"My daughter is not a monster, she's a hero. Don't forget what you did," Eric said back.

"Wh-what?" The man stuttered.

"Yeah I know you. I cleaned up your mess under orders from your uncle a long time ago, asswipe." Eric muttered, escorting his daughter from the building. Jaylen stopped walking when she saw Sesshomaru walking up to her slowly.

"I'll be over here," Eric said as he walked away to let them talk.

"Jaylen, did you really kill those men?" Sesshomaru asked, staring her down, not with anger, but almost urgently, as if he needed the truth. Jaylen kept her eyes on his.

"No, I really didn't." Jaylen said back seriously. Sesshomaru frowned slightly.

"Then why did they find a gun under the seat in your car? How did you avoid them?"

"It's my gun. I use it for protection. I heard someone break in, so I ran up to get Rin and I ran back down and got out as fast as I could." Jaylen replied genuinely. Sesshomaru looked away, his jaw clenching as he thought for a moment. Whether Jaylen really killed them or not, she showed nothing but the utmost concern for the safety of his daughter and that's all that mattered to him. Sesshomaru stepped forward and pulled Jaylen to himself, patting her back.

"Thank you." He whispered to her.

"No problem, really." Jaylen said back.

"I suppose we'll be moving…again." Sesshomaru grumbled, letting go of her and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Haha…yeah." Jaylen replied, stopping herself from apologizing for something she didn't do…sort of. She looked over at her father, who was smiling back at her devilishly. He made kissing motions at her and earned himself a middle finger from Jaylen.

000000000

Sesshomaru yawned as he walked out of Rin's room. He had just said goodnight to her and was now ready to go to bed himself. They were currently renting out a nice house until he could find another place to move into. It was smaller than his usual huge mansions, but he wasn't picky. He walked past Jaylen's room and knocked on her door.

"I'm asleep." Jaylen called out sarcastically. Sesshomaru opened the door and looked in, seeing Jaylen reading a book.

"Naraku has you all day tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Try not to shoot him."

"Haaah…not funny."

"Alright, you can shoot him, just don't kill him."

"Got it." Jaylen replied with a slight twitch in her eye. She wasn't a murderer, but Sesshomaru made her want to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Voices in My Head

Jaylen closed her eyes and let out a slow, irritated breath as she clenched and unclenched her hands. Naraku was using her as a slave. Not an assistant or maid…a slave. Get him a drink. Get him something to eat. Massage his shoulders. Don't speak unless spoken to. Avoid eye contact and don't turn her back on him. She knew he was doing it out of spite and anger towards her. Her asking him a simple question sparked his anger. Did he lend her Goddamn apartment key to someone? That's it. And Jaylen knew she deserved an answer. He made the extra key without her permission and she allowed him to crash at her place when he was shit-faced. So why couldn't he answer her question?

"Hey Jay, I have a question," Naraku announced as he walked into the kitchen. Jaylen lifted her head to alert him she was listening.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me?" he finished. Jaylen felt something snap in her head and whatever it was, it made her blood boil.

"Are…are you serious? You are so…aaahhhhh!" Jaylen screamed as she stormed to the front door. Naraku heard the door slam behind the angered girl and chuckled to himself.

"I didn't break her, but I definitely chipped the armor." He said to himself. Little did he know, it wasn't Jaylen's armor he was chipping…it was her restraint that kept the monster locked up.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard the front door close. He could here Jaylen talking to someone on her phone as she walked into the kitchen, opening the wine cabinet and pulling a glass from another cabinet.

"Jaylen, how much a day are you drinking?" Eric asked, carefully tracing over a line on the paper in front of him with his pen.

"I drink once a week now." Jaylen answered, pouring the clear liquid into the glass.

"Alright. Look, I know you're trying to figure out who tried to frame you and I understand you're frustrated, but you need to stop playing detective and relax. Take a deep breath." Eric insisted. He was starting to worry about his daughter's mental well-being. He knew she was headstrong and focused, but she was human and every person had a boiling point.

"I'm not trying to figure anything out. I just want to be left alone." Jaylen replied, finishing off her glass of wine and exhaling.

"Jaylen, I don't want you to be alone, okay? Just remember that not all people have terrible intentions."

"Alright. Hey Dad, I have to go now."

"I love you, Jaylen."

"Love you too." Jaylen said before ending the call and placing her phone on the island counter. She stared at it silently before turning around and placing the wine bottle back in the cabinet. She placed her glass in the sink, grabbed her phone and walked out of the kitchen and into the wide hallway. Jaylen began walking upstairs to go to her room and remain invisible for the rest of the night.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard someone calling to him and someone poking his chest. He turned his head and saw Rin standing at his bedside, the stuffed-animal dog he bought her for Christmas was wrapped tightly in her small arms. Sesshomaru let out a small breath as he turned over.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked the small girl softly. Rin held her toy dog tighter and sobbed.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Scared of what?"

"I'm just scared, Daddy." Rin replied, her eyes tearing up. Sesshomaru leaned over and pulled her into his arms and pulling her on the bed with him. He placed her beside him and pulled the covers over her.

"What about Jaylen?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru settled beneath the blankets and closed his eyes.

"Jaylen is an adult. She can take care of herself." Sesshomaru replied.

"I know, but she's a girl. You should check on her." Rin insisted, her eyes peeking out from the blankets. Sesshomaru opened his own and looked over at Rin skeptically.

"I should get out of my nice, warm bed to check on Jaylen because she is a girl?" he quizzed.

"Yes."

"Go to sleep, Rin."

"But Dad,"

"Sleep." Sesshomaru ended sternly. He refused to give into Rin's silly ideas.

The next morning, Sesshomaru walked downstairs, still in his pajamas. He wasn't feeling up to the challenge of living the day. He preferred to take it slowly. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and saw Jaylen standing at the other side, peering into the dining room carefully.

"Jaylen," he called out. Jaylen turned her head and waved at him a bit.

"Hey, good morning. I made some tea." Jaylen said to him, pointing to the tea sitting on the stove.

"Rin came to me last night. She kept saying she was scared. Then, get this, she tells me that I should go check on you because you're a girl and you may have been scared too." Sesshomaru announced, picking up the teapot and pouring some of the drink into his mug. His golden eyes locked on Jaylen as he waited for her response. He raised the mug to his lips and took a small sip. Jaylen placed her hands on her hips as she smiled, shaking her head as she looked down at the floor.

"Wow." Jaylen giggled.

"Wow? That's all you can say?"

"What is there to say? She's a kid and she obviously wants you and me to get married, so yeah, she's going to try to get us to do weird things for each other." Jaylen said with a shrug, crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter. Sesshomaru took another drink of tea and cleared his throat.

"I suppose asking you to live with me was a bad idea on the fact that it influences her even more."

"I think it'll be fine as long as we keep our distances."

"True. How was Naraku's mood?" Sesshomaru questioned, already knowing the answer when he saw the darkened look upon Jaylen's face.

"Okay, so he treats me like a slave all day and then he had the audacity to ask me out on a date." Jaylen said with a scowl.

"A date? He asked you out on a date?"

"Yeah,"

"Unbelievable. I cannot understand why he continues to think you are stupid. Although, the thought just hit me, but he probably asked you out to add insult to injury."

"Probably. Knowing him." Jaylen said with a nod, staring at the floor distantly. She barely got any sleep the previous night.

0000000000

Jaylen quickly woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She panted heavily as she looked around her dark room, eyes searching out every familiar shape to reassure she was fine. Jaylen stood up and walked to the door of her bedroom, opening it and peeking out. The light in Sesshomaru's room was on, which didn't surprise her. He was probably on another one of his work spurts. Jaylen closed the door and crawled back into her bed, checking her phone for the time. It was a little after eleven at night. She gently bit her bottom lip as she found Damien's number and called him.

"It's been a while." Damien answered. Jaylen immediately felt bad.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So, what is your reason for calling me this late?"

"I uh…I just wanted to talk…I can call you tomorrow. I'm sorry, Damien."

"Jay, I can tell it's bothering you. What is it?" Damien insisted. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned how late it was. Although Jaylen was headstrong, there were certain little things she backed away from and one of those was possibly annoying someone.

"I'm just having a hard time sleeping." Jaylen finally said. Damien frowned as he leaned back on his couch.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. First it wasn't sleeping at all and now I'm sleeping, but just barely."

"Hm. For how long?"

"About two weeks now."

"Stress?"

"You could call it that,"

"What would you call it?"

"Frustration…paranoia."

"Ah."

"Damien, come over tomorrow." Jaylen said quickly. Damien blinked.

"Come over to your charming boss' house? Will he let me?"

"Yeah he doesn't care. Bring clothes, you're staying the night."

"I-I am?"

"Please?"

"Alright, will do. Should I bring a bulletproof vest or do you have one I can borrow?"

"He won't mind."

000000000

After explaining to Sesshomaru that she was having Damien over, she begged Sesshomaru to keep from making the man uncomfortable. Sesshomaru claimed to have more important things to attend to, but Jaylen knew him better than that. Sesshomaru always found time to let every presence in the house know that he was the dominant one. Jaylen opened the door when she saw Damien approach the door. She opened it and let him in. He was wearing jeans, black Chucks and a black T-shirt.

"Are you sure?" he whispered to her.

"Yes, he doesn't care," Jaylen insisted. Damien looked around the entrance way cautiously, something stirring in his chest.

"I don't…like it here." He stated slowly.

"What?" Jaylen asked, slightly confused with what he meant. Damien looked back down a Jaylen nervously as he shivered slightly.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Come on, you can put your stuff in my room," Jaylen insisted as she began walking up the stairs. Damien followed behind her and shivered even more as he reached the top.

"You seriously need to get a cat." Damien stated. Jaylen shrugged as she opened her door. Damien placed his bag inside and immediately bolted for the stairs, walking back down. The upstairs sickened him. Jaylen walked down and found him in the kitchen, being eyed down by Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Hi, I'm Damien." The psychic stated with a smile. Sesshomaru said nothing as he returned to scoping out something to eat. Jaylen walked into the kitchen and gently grabbed Damien's wrist, leaning up into his ear.

"He's hungry. Don't take it personally." She whispered quietly. Damien's only response was a short laugh. Jaylen watched as Rin walked up to Damien, glaring angrily.

"Go away!" Rin shouted before pounding her fist into Damien's crotch. The man grunted as he fell to his knees.

"Rin!" Jaylen shouted, but the little girl was already stomping up the stairs to her room. Jaylen looked over at Sesshomaru, who was calming drinking a glass of water.

"Sesshomaru, she just punched him in the balls!" Jaylen hissed, rubbing Damien's back soothingly.

"I know." The white-haired man replied calmly. Jaylen's face went slightly red.

"Unacceptable! Go say something to her!" Jaylen growled. Sesshomaru left the kitchen, intending on asking Rin why she had done it in the first place. He opened her door softly and looked in, seeing the girl curled up on her bed, her back facing the door.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out gently.

"What?" Rin asked somberly. Sesshomaru stepped inside and closed the door, walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Rin, why did you punch that man? He did nothing." Sesshomaru asked. Rin turned over and pouted.

"He stole Jaylen from you! You and Jaylen are supposed to be in love!" she said vehemently. Sesshomaru slapped his forehead with frustration. Where was she getting these ideas? He swore up and down that if he found out who or what was fouling her mind with such ideas, he would obliterate them.

"Rin, I'm going to say this one last time and I never want this subject to be brought up ever again, alright?" Sesshomaru insisted. Rin nodded.

"Alright Dad."

"Jaylen and I are not in love. Our relationship is strictly a work relationship. Do you understand?"

"But,"

"No. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Rin finally sighed. Sesshomaru pulled her arm to let her know he wanted to hug her. Rin crawled into his lap and nuzzled his chest softly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and let out another breath.

"Rin, why are you so obsessed with us being together?" the father finally asked. Rin grasped his shirt with her hand and refrained from looking up into his eyes.

"I…I want a mommy." Rin answered quietly. Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her and said nothing. There was nothing to be said. He didn't want to say "Yes," because he didn't want to find a significant other and he didn't say "No" because he didn't want to crush her heart with the truth.

Jaylen handed Damien the mug of warm tea as she joined him on the couch. She gave him some Tylenol to help dull the pain of losing a few million children with one swift punch to the crotch by an eight year old. Damien seemed better and he didn't seem bothered at all. Jaylen guessed he already knew why Rin had punched him. Jaylen was sure she knew why.

"So, tell me more about the restless nights," Damien finally said after clearing his throat.

"Well, I have this feeling that I'm being watched…and I want to stab them in the eye." Jaylen explained, taking a sip from her mug. Damien leaned forward and placed his hand on hers, closing his eyes and going silent for a moment. He opened his eyes and leaned back.

"You feel as if someone is trying to kill you, which if I were in your position and went through what you did, I would feel the same. I think you have PTSD, something a psychic can't cure." Damien stated.

"I don't have PTSD. I just can't sleep. Are you sure it isn't the spirit that I pissed off?"

"Hm, although it has not directly caused anything to you lately, it follows you to see if any bad things will happen to you. It seems to be pleased with the recent happenings."

"What a jerk. Damien, is there any way to please it? I don't want a cat to scare it. I just want it to leave me alone."

"If you make offerings to it, I'm sure you will appease it."

"Offerings?"

"Small amounts of food on a plate and light a candle and let the spirit know that you acknowledge its presence and you are aware it is angry and that you want to make peace." Damien suggested. Jaylen took another drink and swallowed hard, looking at her friend curiously.

"And that should work?" she asked.

"Mhm. Spirits are easy to offend, but all they want is an apology, unless you're one big asshole, which you aren't."

"I see." Jaylen replied calmly.

"So, what do you have planned for this sleepover?" Damien asked with a chuckle, smiling at Jaylen devilishly.

"Not that." Jaylen said back quickly.

"Aw, ruined it."

Later that night, Jaylen sat on her bed and watched as Damien placed a small plate of food on her dresser while chanting something under his breath. It was so interesting to watch, partly because Damien's persona seemed to change when he went into "psychic" mode. He placed one of his candles from his shop above the plate and lit it. He placed his hands together and bowed his head, saying something and then backing away.

"That should do it. I spoke on your behalf." Damien explained with a grin.

"What did you say?"

"I explained that you are ignorant of spirits and the spirit world and you are truly sorry. I also explained that you declined getting a cat specifically to make amends with the spirit."

"Haha, thanks Damien." Jaylen giggled as she shook her head. It seemed silly to her, but she knew it was a serious matter. Kind of like the story her father told her about a man getting his nipple bitten off by a beaver. Funny as hell, but a serious matter.

"I guess I sleep on the floor, right?" Damien asked, pointing at the floor.

"Um, you can share my bed. It's big enough." Jaylen barely got the sentence out of her mouth before Damien ran and leapt onto the bed, falling onto the pillow.

"Soft." Damien chirped. Jaylen reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. Damien purred like a cat in response.

"Hahaha, what was that?" Jaylen laughed as she smiled.

"I'll be your kitty cat." Damien replied. Jaylen rubbed his head and again, he purred enthusiastically. Jaylen laughed and continued ruffling his hair just to hear his purring abilities. She heard the door open and looked over, seeing Rin walking in.

"I'm trying to sleep. Be quiet." Rin growled before backing out and closing the door. Jaylen and Damien stared at the door quietly before looking at one another and snorting loudly as they muffled their laughter into the pillows.

"Oh wow, she really hates me," Damien said.

"No, I think she's mad at me more." Jaylen said back.

"Why?"

"She thinks that Sesshomaru and I should get married."

"And she thinks that I'm keeping that from happening. Ha! I am so evil!" Damien laughed quietly. Jaylen turned the light out and snuggled beneath her covers. Damien yawned as he did the same, making sure he wasn't too close to Jaylen.

Damien's eyes opened when he noticed Jaylen was moving around. He looked over and watched as her body slowly writhed, as if she was in pain, but she was still asleep. Damien stayed awake and decided to watch what was happening, and yet, he was curious. He slowly inched closer to Jaylen and rested his left hand on the side of her head. He closed his eyes and felt Jaylen's aura immediately sense his and calm down. Jaylen's labored breathing slowly returned to the steady pace it was in when she was asleep and Damien moved back to his side of the bed, frowning as he thought about wondering why she was so restless.

"Mm, what're you doing?" Jaylen mumbled when she woke up the next morning, seeing Damien leaning over the top of her bed, trying to hang something on her wall above the headboard.

"Dream catcher." Damien answered.

"Do they really work?"

"Yes. I have to go now, Jaylen. Hopefully I helped a bit." Damien said as he backed away, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. He stopped when Jaylen called his name. She got out of the bed and hugged him thankfully.

"You should meet my dad. He's coming to town this Sunday." Jaylen said to him. Damien nodded and smiled.

"Just don't tell him I'm a psychic." Damien replied.

"Fine." Jaylen said with fake frustration. She walked him downstairs and out the door, waving him goodbye. Jaylen turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing at the entrance of the kitchen, looking back at her, studying her.

"Did he help you?" he asked. Jaylen let out a breath and shrugged.

"I'll find out tonight." She said back.

000000000

The next day, Jaylen woke up and smiled widely. She was finally feeling much better and fully rested. She made breakfast for everyone and showered, cleaning up and dressing nicely for her day of work at the office. She wore a silky satin green shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Jaylen curled her chocolate brown hair and walked downstairs.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru announced, patting Rin's head as she walked past him with her backpack, ready for another day at school. Sesshomaru looked over at Jaylen when she climbed in the passenger's seat. She looked nice.

"I assume you slept well?" Sesshomaru asked as he drove down the road.

"Yeah. You?" Jaylen asked back.

"Same as I always get. I have something I want you to look at when we arrive at the office." Sesshomaru stated as he put his sunglasses on. The sun was early enough to be shining in his eyes, meaning winter was leaving and spring was approaching. Sesshomaru pulled up in front of Rin's school and turned his head.

"Have a good day, Rin." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Bye Daddy!" Rin chirped before closing the door and running into the school with a group of her friends. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he drove away. Rin didn't say good-bye to Jaylen.

"She must be angry with you as well." Sesshomaru stated with a grin. Jaylen didn't look up from her phone as she shrugged.

"It seems I can't make anyone happy these days." She replied. Sesshomaru almost protested, but he remained silent instead.

The two adults arrived at the office with tea for themselves and a cup of coffee for Naraku, who was going to be there soon and expecting coffee. Jaylen sat down beside Sesshomaru and began working on his schedule for the following month. She noticed Sesshomaru's schedule had become much more laid back since Jaylen began living with him.

"Jaylen, I," Sesshomaru began, only to stop when the door of the office swung open, Naraku walked in with a young woman, chatting lightly with her. They both sat at his desk and discussed who was going to get the coffee.

"I'll get it." The girl offered with a smile. Naraku nodded and grinned as he gave her a swift smack on the ass as she turned to leave. The girl closed the door behind her and left the black-haired male alone with two confused co-workers. Naraku picked the cup of coffee that had already been placed on his desk and walked over to Jaylen, handing it to her.

"No need to get me coffee anymore. Take it and shove it." Naraku said to Jaylen, who stared back blankly. She was not amused and she also didn't care. Apparently, Sesshomaru was really not amused because he took the cup from her hand, snapped the lid off and tossed the hot beverage onto Naraku's crotch, making the man yelp with pain.

"You will NOT speak to her like that…ever." Sesshomaru spat, his icy tone freezing the room's atmosphere. Naraku glared back at Sesshomaru before replying.

"Practice what you preach," Naraku growled.

"Get out of my sight." Sesshomaru replied, sitting down and returning to his work with Jaylen, who pretending nothing happened. Naraku walked out of the room to go change, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Thank you." Jaylen said to Sesshomaru. He nodded and turned his head, golden eyes locked on hers.

"Do not let him treat you like that. You are a respectable woman. Demand his respect." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"He's not worth the effort. But again, thank you." Jaylen responded softly as she continued adding up the bills. She glanced up when the door opened, revealing the girl from earlier walking in, placing the coffee she retrieved on Naraku's desk.

"Um, where'd he go?" she asked curiously, nervously pulling down on her skirt, which was a bit on the short side.

"He will be back." Sesshomaru replied shortly. The door opened once more as Naraku entered the room. Jaylen saw his arm jerk back and she quickly leaned forward, catching the blunt trophy before it struck the unsuspecting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly looked up and saw that Jaylen was smirking. The white-haired man stared at her. Her smirk was so…scary. He expected her to throw the trophy back and unleash her fury, but she sat down and returned to her work quietly.

"Who's your new friend, Naraku?" Jaylen asked after a moment of silence.

"Her name is Not Your Concern and she's from a little town called None of Your Goddamn Business." Naraku replied, sitting down and motioning for the girl to sit beside him. Sesshomaru watched as Jaylen's grip on the pen she held tightened ten-fold.

"Don't be a jerk. I'm Laura and I'm his new assistant. Stop." Laura hissed when Naraku began rubbing her leg slowly.

"More like new piece of ass. Naraku, are you doing this because Jaylen didn't go on a date with you?" Sesshomaru asked aloud, not caring about hurting Laura's feelings. He already didn't like her. Something about her didn't sit right with him and he didn't care to listen to Naraku fondle a woman in the office.

"Burn in Hell, Sesshomaru." Naraku replied dryly. Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed a folder from a drawer in his desk. He tapped Jaylen on the shoulder and walked to the door, waiting for Jaylen to pick up her work and follow him.

Sesshomaru was silent the entire car ride to the attorney's office. He knew he had to change something drastic before an accident happened and Naraku was able to take complete control of the entire business. Jaylen followed Sesshomaru inside and down the hall. He stopped at a door and pointed to some chairs.

"I will only be a few minutes." He told her. Jaylen nodded and sat down quietly, realizing that her good day suddenly turned rotten. She leaned back and realized she could hear the conversation with Sesshomaru and his attorney.

"I assume you're here because you found a way around it?" The lawyer asked curiously.

"Not entirely. I did, however, decide to rewrite the succession part." Sesshomaru said back as he handed the papers to the other man, who took them, read them and frowned.

"And who is she?" the man asked curiously.

"Someone I trust with my life and business."

"Obviously. So, if something, for some odd reason, render you entirely incapable of running your portion of the business, you would like your control to be handed over to this woman whom I've never met?"

"Jaylen is efficient and she is sitting outside, listening to the conversation, no doubt," Sesshomaru announced. Jaylen didn't answer, but she knew she was caught. She heard Sesshomaru walk to the door and open it.

"You can come in," he said to her with a small chuckle. Jaylen stood up and walked inside.

"Ah, I can already see why you chose her," The attorney said with a grin. Jaylen stared back at the man, slightly untrusting. She never liked lawyers. Most of them were pieces of shit with a suit and tie pulled on.

"Jaylen is a perfect replacement." Sesshomaru announced. Jaylen turned her head and looked up at Sesshomaru. She wondered why he was doing this.

"Alright, you've signed it, I've signed it…she has to sign for it to be official," The lawyer said, offering Jaylen a pen.

"Sesshomaru," Jaylen began.

"This is important to me. Sign it and I will explain later." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"I don't want to run your business if something happens to you. Find someone else."

"I found you. Sign it."

"Just give it all to Naraku." Jaylen insisted with a slight whine. She never understood why the two men were so overprotective of their halves of the business.

"I…Jaylen," Sesshomaru breathed, grabbing her shoulders gently. Jaylen saw something in his eyes. He was desperate. Jaylen let out a slow breath, took the pen and signed the paper.

0000000000

Late that night, Sesshomaru closed his laptop and walked out of his office in his house, closing the door behind him. He walked to his room, undressing and getting into more comfortable clothes before getting into bed and opening a book to read a bit before taking a small rest.

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you," Jaylen said when she opened his door. Sesshomaru looked up from his book and motioned for her to come in. She sat in front of him on his bed and let out a slow breath.

"Are you dying?" she asked him.

"Everyone is dying." Sesshomaru said back.

"No, are you sick?"

"I am not. The reason I had you sign, as my successor, was to prevent Naraku from inheriting that which he does not deserve. Should he ever possibly incapacitate me or I am incapacitated in an unfortunate turn of events, then I know he cannot get his vile hands on what is mine." Sesshomaru explained.

"So, stinginess?"

"Jaylen, I will not say much, but I will say this…Naraku is not who you think he is. If there was a way for me to kick him to the curb and bring in someone else as my partner, I would do it in a heartbeat." Sesshomaru stated bitterly as he placed the book he was reading beside him on his nightstand.

"Well…okay. I understand." Jaylen replied with a slight scowl. Sesshomaru turned his light out and relaxed back on his pillows.

"Rin is still very angry with you." Sesshomaru stated, a small amount of amusement was audible in his tone. Jaylen giggled.

"Sorry. I hate being a disappointment, but…yeah." Jaylen said back.

"Since Naraku has his own assistant, you are no longer obliged to do any favors for him." Sesshomaru said with a yawn.

"But my contract,"

"Is only seen by me."

"Oh, well, thank you again."

"In the morning, fix pancakes. Pancakes sound appetizing." Sesshomaru said, his voice fading into sleepiness. Jaylen yawned as she left the room.

"Good night." She said to him.

"Good night, Jay." Sesshomaru responded. Jaylen smiled as she walked back to her bed. Now he was using her nickname? He definitely liked her at least a little bit.

Jaylen served pancakes to Rin and Sesshomaru the next morning. She nibbled on a few herself while reading the morning newspaper. She felt her phone vibrating and pulled it out, answering it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's Damien, I'm using a friend's phone because mine died. Are you busy?"

"A little bit."

"Oh,"

"You can come over if you want." Jaylen said.

"Will I get punched in the nuts?" Damien asked.

"Can't the spirits tell you that?"

"Pfft, shut up. I'm coming." Damien exhaled. Hopefully Rin wouldn't punch him again.

AN- Man, it's Halloween and I get food poisoning. Gross. I will try to post again as soon as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

She Sells Sanctuary

Sesshomaru collapsed on his bed after the move was complete. He finally found a new mansion to live in and hopefully, Jaylen didn't kill any people in this one. He would have stuck with the other one had Rin not voiced her opinion about living in a house where four men died. The white-haired man let out a slow breath and nuzzled his face into his blanket.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back later tonight." Jaylen announced, knocking on his door.

"That's fine." Sesshomaru replied. Jaylen rolled her eyes. She was an adult, so hell yeah it was fine she left. She just felt obliged to tell him she was going. Sesshomaru waited a few minutes before standing back up and looking around his new room. He had realized that he truly had nothing to do. No work. No worries. Rin was staying the night at her friends' house. He was alone. All alone.

"Perfect." He said to himself as he walked downstairs and into his new kitchen. He pulled a bottle of wine out and poured some into a glass. He opened the oven and found the chicken Jaylen had left for him. Sesshomaru ate some of the chicken while sipping on some wine. After eating, he walked into the living room and placed his refilled glass of wine on the table. He walked up to the entertainment system and pulled out the hidden PS3.

"Where did I put it?" he asked himself as he stood up, trying to think where he placed his favorite game to kill some time.

"The basement, of course…where everything else is." Sesshomaru answered as he walked out of the living room, through the kitchen and through the door, down into the basement. Once again, Jaylen was living in the basement, but she had her own room and then there was a bigger room for storage. Sesshomaru opened the door to the storage room, grabbed the game from a box and walked back upstairs. He put the game in, grabbed the controller and sat on the couch. He was ready to pass a few hours.

Later that night, Jaylen arrived at the house. She closed the door quietly and frowned when she heard a nasty roar and then gunshots. She figured the TV was on and Sesshomaru was just channel surfing. She quietly walked into the living room and stopped once she entered. Sesshomaru was on the couch, a bottle of wine was placed beside a glass and Sesshomaru was obliterating every zombie he came across.

"Back up, back up…shit." He growled when he was killed. He looked over and saw Jaylen.

"Grab a glass and join me." He suggested. Jaylen did as he said and sat beside him on the couch. Sesshomaru switched from playing a game to putting in a movie and sitting next to Jaylen once more.

"Ever been drunk?" He asked her.

"Uh, yeah, with you…remember?" Jaylen replied. Sesshomaru frowned.

"No."

"Haha, yes you do, liar," Jaylen giggled in reply. Sesshomaru smirked slightly as he leaned forward, pouring more wine into both glasses, grabbing them and leaning back, handing one to Jaylen. She took it and thanked him before sipping from it.

Sesshomaru looked over and saw Jaylen was curled up, sleeping soundly beside him on the couch. He watched her for a while, trying to decide whether he wanted to wake her yet or not. Sesshomaru let out a breath as he decided to wake her up to let her sleep in her own bed.

"Jaylen, wake up," Sesshomaru demanded as he gently shook her awake. Jaylen yawned as she sat up slowly before standing. Sesshomaru stood with her and followed her down into the basement. He didn't know why he walked down there with her, but he did. Sesshomaru followed Jaylen into her room and watched as she turned her lamp on and began undressing. Jaylen pulled her pajamas on and turned around, her eyes snapping wide open.

"How…long have you been standing there?" she asked him, now wide-awake. Sesshomaru blinked back to reality and grasped what had happened. He followed Jaylen to her room and watched her get naked and get into her pajamas.

"Long enough." Sesshomaru answered.

"How much did you drink today? Are you serious? You watched me get undressed?" Jaylen whined as she pulled at her hair. Sesshomaru stepped forward and held his hands out.

"I didn't watch to be a pervert, I just spaced," Sesshomaru insisted nervously. Jaylen looked at him with disbelief.

"Spaced?" she asked.

"Yes, I spaced. I wasn't watching because I liked it, I didn't like it, you're not the most beautiful girl I've…wait, don't take it like that," Sesshomaru said, noticing that his choice of words were not helping the situation. Jaylen rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay then, tell me what you mean," Jaylen growled. Sesshomaru swallowed hard and calmed himself first.

"I followed you down here and watched you undress not because I'm a pervert, but because I simply spaced out." Sesshomaru explained carefully.

"And what about that part about me not being the most beautiful girl you've seen?"

"You are not." Sesshomaru stated. Jaylen's faced immediately relaxed as she pointed at her door.

"Get out." She ordered.

"I didn't mean it in a terrible way, Jaylen."

"I said to get out, Sesshomaru." Jaylen growled dangerously. Now she was angry. Sesshomaru nodded with understanding as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jaylen turned her light out as she crawled into her bed.

"The nerve of that man…unbelievable!" Jaylen hissed as she lay down on her pillow. The thought of her boss actually watching her get dressed hit her at that moment. Jaylen immediately felt her face begin burning with embarrassment. How could he just stand there and watch her undress? And then have the audacity…the balls…to stand there and tell her she wasn't beautiful.

"No, he said not the most beautiful women he has seen." Jaylen corrected herself. Jaylen turned over and roughly slammed her fist into the mattress.

"How does he get laid? Honestly? He sure as Hell would have to pay good money for someone to sleep with his miserable ass." She hissed under her breath. Jaylen took a deep breath and almost laughed. She couldn't believe how angry she was. She almost forgot Sesshomaru was a man. As much as she hated to admit it, he was a man and men did things that simply didn't seem ethical or proper.

The next morning, Sesshomaru sat in the kitchen, reading articles on his laptop. He was surprised Jaylen was not awake and upstairs yet, then again, he really wasn't THAT surprised. Sesshomaru looked up when he heard the door open and Jaylen walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she chirped to him. Sesshomaru carefully watched her body language before replying. When he noticed she seemed to be in a good mood, he cleared his throat.

"Good morning." He replied.

"Do you want to do something today, Sesshomaru?" Jaylen asked.

"Such as what?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Something," Sesshomaru repeated calmly, staring off at the wall blankly. Jaylen sighed quietly as she turned around, trying to hide her disappointment. She really wanted to do something with him, bond with him. Jaylen began searching for food to eat to help pass some time.

"I'm entirely open to doing something with you, Jaylen. I would just prefer a schedule of what we are to do." Sesshomaru announced, sensing the uneasiness. Jaylen turned around and cocked her head to the side.

"We don't have to have a schedule, do we? I mean I just wanted to get out and go do whatever we find." Jaylen said back.

"Feeling spontaneous, are we?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Alright."

Jaylen sighed as she stepped out of the car, unzipping her jacket. The spring warmth was coming, so a small jacket made it easy to be outside. The sun was shining and plants were coming alive once again. She looked over and waited for Sesshomaru to join her side. They began walking down the sidewalk, glancing at the shop windows and wondering what would pop out first. Sesshomaru placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, letting Jaylen take the lead. He watched as she walked by a woman who was holding onto the leash of a dog. Jaylen stopped at the dog and immediately smiled, asking the woman permission to pet the dog. The woman nodded and Jaylen bent down and petted the dog, telling the woman it was cute.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru called out.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I will be back in a little while. I was,"

"Wait, you're leaving?" she asked him.

"Only for a little while. I'll be back to pick you up whenever you're done doing whatever it is you wanted to." Sesshomaru replied as he turned around and walked back to the Impala. He got back in the car and glanced up, getting a glance of Jaylen's face before he walked away. She looked upset.

Jaylen walked inside a coffee shop and sighed hopelessly. There went her plan to bond with the icy bastard. What was so important that he just had to go? Jaylen ordered a cup of tea and walked over to the last table that sat next to the window. She sipped from it as she read jokes from her phone. Sesshomaru definitely ruined her mood.

"And he wonders why I prefer Naraku." Jaylen grumbled about her father under her breath. That was a prime example. Sesshomaru didn't care about Jaylen or about having fun with her…unless he was drunk. At least Naraku did things with her. Was he a complete asshole? Yeah, but he was fun.

Sesshomaru stifled a yawn as he continued walking through the park. It had been a few hours and he was wondering when Jaylen was going to call him. He figured she was a bit angry with him. Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and decided to call her.

"Hello?" Jaylen answered. Sesshomaru noticed the iciness to her voice.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"For what?"

"For me to pick you up."

"I'm at Damien's right now. Didn't you get my text?"

"No."

"Oops. Well, don't worry about me. Just go do whatever and I'll be back in a little while." Jaylen chirped sarcastically as she ended the call.

"Haha, you're really angry with him." Damien snickered.

"Well yeah. He said he would do something with me and then he ditches me and expects me to want to go back home with him? I think not." Jaylen growled. Damien shook his head as he grinned. As much as Jaylen tried to deny it, all she wanted from that man was acceptance.

"Are you still looking for a place to live?" Damien asked curiously.

"If another episode like last night happens, I'll live on the street if I have to," Jaylen said.

"What happened last night?"

"He followed me to my room, watched me get undressed and when I put my pajamas on, I noticed he was there. Then he told me I wasn't the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it."

"Wow…what douche bag."

"I know, right? He doesn't appreciate anything I do for him. He watches me get undressed and then after the show, he tells me I'm not that great." Jaylen said with a small laugh.

"You know what you need to do?" Damien asked, getting a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Jaylen asked curiously.

"You need to not talk to him. It will drive him nuts."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Try it."

Sesshomaru heard Jaylen return and met her in the kitchen. He was going to try and smooth things over with her…or demand that she not disrespect him in his house. He placed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Jaylen," he began.

"Not right now. You piss me off." Jaylen growled as she headed towards the door to the basement. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"Turn around and face me, coward." Sesshomaru called out. Jaylen immediately stopped, her hand resting on the doorknob. She didn't turn around though.

"You're not worth it." She replied before opening the door and closing it behind her. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to grab her and slap some since into her.

0000000000

Sesshomaru walked to his door when he heard a knock. He knew he wasn't expecting a guest. He opened the door and immediately froze. Eric stood at his door, a wide smile plastered on his face and he was holding a giant, brown Teddy bear in one arm and holding a small gift bag in the other hand.

"Is my daughter still asleep?" Eric asked. Sesshomaru shook his head and let the man in.

"Did I miss something?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"It's Jaylen's birthday." Eric chirped.

"It's also Easter Sunday."

"Is she not allowed to be born on the day Jesus rose from the grave…kind of?"

"It is awkward."

"Hey Dad…what?" Jaylen said as she approached her father, seeing the giant Teddy bear.

"Happy birthday, darlin'." Eric said, stuffing the bear into her arms. Jaylen giggled as she held it in one arm on her hip, giving her father a warm hug.

"Jaylen, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Sesshomaru asked, but Jaylen didn't respond as she walked into the living room with her father. She sat next to him on the couch and placed the bear next to her on the couch.

"Alright, here's your real gift," Eric said, handing the small bag to Jaylen. She took it and smiled as she reached inside, pulling out a small box. She opened it and found a beautiful necklace with her birthstone, a small, but fiery-looking diamond.

"Aw, Dad," Jaylen said as she looked at the necklace even closer. Eric motioned for Jaylen to turn around so he could put the necklace around her neck.

"You promise you'll wear it?" Eric asked when Jaylen turned back to face him. She nodded with a smile and hurriedly hugged him.

"I promise." Jaylen said to him. Eric leaned back and patted her shoulder, looking around before leaning towards her.

"You didn't tell Sesshomaru it was your birthday?" Eric whispered. Jaylen crossed her arms and huffed.

"I haven't told him anything for three days." Jaylen answered defiantly.

"Ah, the dreaded silent treatment…what did he do to deserve it?"

"He ignored me, so, I'm giving it right back." Jaylen explained as she leaned back, relaxing on the couch. Eric motioned for Jaylen to move closer to him and she did, being wrapped in her father's strong arms.

"I cannot believe you are twenty-three. God, I swear you were just born." Eric sighed as he stroked Jaylen's head. She looked up at him and smiled at him with embarrassment.

"You say that every year."

"Well it's true. I remember when you were a little baby…oh my God you were the quietest baby. You slept twelve hours and rarely ever cried. You were a good baby." Eric stated. Jaylen was the best baby for a single father to have.

"Haha, glad I could make the experience a good one."

"It's so weird. Most kids end up growing out of the demeanor they are born with, but you're still quiet and you rarely ever complain out loud. You'd make the best wife." Eric said humorously. Jaylen pulled away from him and shook her head skeptically.

"Whatever. Oh, uh, my friend, Damien, wants to meet you. He should be off work in a few hours. Do you mind if we had lunch with him?"

"It's your birthday. Is it just going to be the three of us or can Sesshomaru and his daughter come along? Where is his daughter? I haven't seen her since the whole kidnapping situation." Eric said as he stood up, walking into the kitchen and seeing Sesshomaru typing on his laptop.

"Ah, the man of the house…how goes?" Eric asked curiously. Sesshomaru looked at him and let out a silent breath.

"Other than your daughter ignoring my existence, life is the same as usual." Sesshomaru replied, watching as Jaylen walked into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Hey Dad, you thirsty?" Jaylen asked.

"I sure am. I think Sesshomaru is thirsty, too." Eric announced. Jaylen grabbed two bottles of water, one for herself and the other for Eric. She opened hers and took a drink before walking out of the room. Eric couldn't help but snort and grin as he looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Damn. What did you do?" Eric snickered as he sat down beside the younger male. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"She thinks I ditched her the other day. She told me she wanted to do something. I dropped her off at the strip mall and let her do whatever. I didn't know she wanted me to accompany her and be with her while she…did whatever." Sesshomaru explained.

"I'm sure she told you she wanted you to go with her."

"She did and I misinterpreted her meaning."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied. For some reason unknown to the white-haired man, the memory from watching Jaylen undress came back to him. Maybe she was angry with him because he said she wasn't beautiful. Sesshomaru figured it was very possible.

"That isn't it, is it?" Eric asked knowingly. He was a human lie detector. Sesshomaru hid it well, but not well enough. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. There was no way in Hell he was going to tell Eric that he, Sesshomaru, watched Jaylen, Eric's daughter, get undressed and then tell her she wasn't beautiful. Sesshomaru knew he would have a better chance of living by playing a game of Russian roulette with the Devil himself than telling Eric what he did to his daughter.

"Ah, it seems you did something…very naughty." Eric chuckled as he took a drink of water. Sesshomaru's cheeks turned a slight color of red. His body betrayed him.

"On accident. I didn't mean to." Sesshomaru said quickly, looking away with embarrassment. Eric burst into warm laughter as he stood up to give Sesshomaru some space.

"You have no idea how much you and Jaylen are alike. It's so funny. You both act the same when you're caught and you just…haha, sooooo funny," Eric stated, smiling widely.

"How do I fix it?" Sesshomaru asked, now making eye contact with Eric.

"Apologize."

"I have."

"Really?"

"No."

"I was about to say. You're a bit too prideful for that, but, that's all it takes. Oh, and it usually helps if you apologize during a meal."

"She avoids me."

"True. Eh, give her a few more days."

"It's been three days. She didn't even alert me that today was her birthday." Sesshomaru growled.

"Ah, well, don't take offense. Jaylen has always been weird about her birthday. If I wasn't in the birthing room, I would never have known her birthday."

"Which brings me to a question," Sesshomaru began, only for Jaylen to walk into the kitchen. Eric immediately grabbed his daughter and pulled her to himself, shaking her playfully.

"Why are you being such a jerk, Jaylen? Talk to the man." Eric insisted as he placed Jaylen in front of Sesshomaru. Jaylen turned around and tried to walk away, but Eric held her in place. Jaylen let out an irritated growl before being released. She walked away without a word being said.

"Aw, she's so cute when she's mad." Eric snickered.

0000000000

Sesshomaru sighed as he stood up from his chair. He stayed late at the office and was solving a few problems with a few restaurants. It was late and he did, for once, feel insanely tired. He grabbed his jacket and headed out, locking the doors on his way. He stepped outside and locked the final door, turning around and seeing Jaylen standing next to his SUV.

"You haven't spoken to me for a week and now you need a ride home." Sesshomaru announced emotionlessly as he slowly walked forward. Jaylen kept her hands in her pocket and watched as Sesshomaru stopped in front of her.

"Ask nicely." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Will you take me home?" Jaylen asked softly. She heard the door unlock and Sesshomaru walked to the driver's side. They both climbed in and stayed silent. Sesshomaru started the vehicle and backed out, glancing at Jaylen momentarily. She looked tired as well.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru called out when he walked into his house with her. She took off her jacket and looked back at him.

"Hm?"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't have anything to talk about. Do you?"

"That is not what I mean."

"I'm not ignoring you, I promise. I just don't feel like talking." Jaylen insisted. Sesshomaru huffed as he shook his head slowly. Jaylen took this opportunity to go downstairs and go to bed.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru snapped irritably.

"What?" the girl asked frantically. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and walking away, saying nothing more. Jaylen gulped, but she didn't want to chase after him. She didn't care to. Jaylen turned around and walked down into the basement to free herself to sleep.

The next morning, Jaylen walked upstairs, ready for work, but as she suspected, Sesshomaru had left before her, forcing her to drive to work by herself. Jaylen chuckled under her breath as she grabbed an apple to eat on her way to the office.

"What a baby." She grumbled as she backed out from the driveway, biting into the apple hungrily. Jaylen arrived at the office and walked inside, seeing Naraku and his assistant, Laura, working away diligently and Sesshomaru didn't even look up to acknowledge her. Jaylen figured he wouldn't. No one looked up at her. Oh well. Jaylen just stood against the wall and waited for someone to order her to do something. She watched as Sesshomaru stood up and headed for the door, motioning for Laura to follow him. She did and the door closed, leaving Jaylen and Naraku alone.

"A strange turn of events, is it not?" Naraku asked aloud.

"Yeah. Oh well." Jaylen said back. Naraku stood up and left, Jaylen following him closely.

"I'm going to get some coffee. You don't have to follow." Naraku announced.

"I've nothing else to do." Jaylen replied.

"Ah,"

Both adults decided to walk. There was no reason to waste gas to drive a few blocks. Jaylen kept a few paces behind Naraku, hands in her pocket and glancing around suspiciously. Something didn't feel right. Naraku inhaled through his nose deeply, catching a feint scent of coffee from the shop down the road. He turned his head and saw Jaylen behind him.

"You can walk beside me," he offered.

"Um, okay," Jaylen said back as she sped up to the waiting Naraku. Just as she reached him, she saw two men collide into them and push both adults into a black SUV, which had pulled up beside them only seconds before. Jaylen sat still when she saw the man on her left, holding a gun. Naraku glanced down at the man on his right, who also held a gun.

"Aw, damn, we got the Asian." One man hissed.

"They're both Asian, dip-shit. It doesn't matter which one we got." Another man replied from the front seat. The SUV took off and Jaylen frowned when Naraku nudged her.

"Do you," he began.

"Not a clue." Jaylen interrupted. The man from the front passenger seat turned around, his short brown hair and blue eyes being the first things Jaylen noticed. He had a boyish face and seemed to be a little over six-foot from how far his seat was back.

"Alright, so the reason we are doing this is to send a message to the man in charge. It's all business. Nothing personal." The man announced, nodding to both men on either side of Naraku and Jaylen. Jaylen stared forward and made no facial expressions. She saw the blue-eyed man frown instantly.

"Hey, dick-weed, what have I told you? You always put the silencer on before blowing someone's brains out! Damn!" he snapped. Naraku watched as the man nodded nervously as he pulled the silencer from the floor.

"Of course, I get the dumbass," Naraku growled under his breath, hearing Jaylen snicker as she watched the nervous man fidget around as he tried to screw the silencer onto the barrel of the gun. He placed the gun between his legs, the barrel facing up as he tried to evenly place the silencer onto it.

"Oh, oh dear God, really? Come on! Didn't your superiors ever teach you how to put a Goddamn silencer on a gun? What the hell? You're putting it on the wrong way!" Naraku complained, seeing the man break out in sweat as he still fought to get it on his gun. Jaylen snickered along with the man who held a gun to her head. It was pretty comical.

"Okay, alright, I think…I think I got it," The neurotic man stated.

"Are you alright?" The blue-eyed man asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," The nervous man replied.

"Now, shoot them,"

"Last request…don't let this man shoot me. He probably didn't even load the gun correctly." Naraku stated boldly.

"Haha, you can have my guy after he kills me," Jaylen joked. The blue-eyed man frowned slightly as he studied the two adults. Both were too calm.

"Girl, you look familiar…who's your daddy?" he asked curiously.

"Eric Haile." Jaylen said back. She grinned when she saw the blue-eyed man's face go red.

"Shit! Get that gun out of her face! And you, put you gun on the floor, I wouldn't want you to shoot yourself on accident!" The lead man ordered. Naraku cocked an eyebrow.

"Jaylen, you have some explaining to do. Either your dad is a really popular pimp, or," Naraku said.

"Or maybe he's one of the most experienced CIA agents in the United States. Really? Who told you he was a pimp?" The blue-eyed man asked with a laugh. Naraku felt his stomach sink and his blood run cold. Her father was CIA?

"I did." Jaylen answered.

"Haha, nice. Very nice."

"What's your name?" Jaylen asked.

"You may be the daughter of an agent, but you're not an agent. I don't owe you a name." He said back. The vehicle stopped and both Naraku and Jaylen were pushed onto the street. They both realized they were back at the place where they were taken.

"CIA! Jaylen, Goddamn you! CIA?" Naraku finally snapped, throwing his arms in the air with irritation.

"Yes, yes, shhh!" Jaylen hissed as she called her father. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Yes dear?" Eric sang calmly.

"Dad, four agents just kidnapped Naraku and me, almost killed us and then let us go when I told them you're my father." Jaylen stated.

"Tch…rookies."

"No Dad, for real,"

"Did one of them have a cute little haircut and big blue eyes? And then another one is so jittery that a line of coke would actually calm him down?"

"Ye-yeah."

"They're new and quite stupid. Don't worry about them."

"Okay, so you sent knew and stupid agents on an assassination mission, knowing there was a risk for a mix-up? Dad, you dumbass!" Jaylen snapped angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't send them on an assassination or kidnapping mission! I told them to tail someone."

"Well, what part of tailing do they not understand? Tailing someone and making yourself hidden, or tailing the wrong people?"

"I sent them to tail Naraku," Eric said. Jaylen went silent and looked up, seeing Naraku roll his eyes and cross his arms.

"We'll talk about this later. I haven't even had my caffeine yet." Naraku growled as he walked away. Jaylen waited for him to walk out of hearing range before saying anything else.

"Why are you tailing him?" Jaylen asked her father quietly.

"Jaylen, I can't say anything. I would prefer you just stay away from him. Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He left me. He and I are still on weird terms."

"Jay, why are you so cruel to that man?"

"I'm not cruel. I just haven't felt like talking. I haven't talked to anyone." Jaylen insisted calmly as she began walking back to the office.

"Look, Jaylen, he isn't much of a talker either, but if he's chasing you around, trying to talk to you, wouldn't you think it would be of some sort of importance?" Eric quizzed.

"I don't care if it's important. I just don't want to talk." Jaylen said back. Eric let out a huge sigh as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"I'm sorry, Jaylen."

"For what?"

"I'm really sorry. Just promise me something,"

"Okay, what?"

"Promise me you won't stay alone. Always be around someone."

"I was around Naraku and I was kidnapped."

"Naraku doesn't count."

"Fine."

"Say it."

"I promise to not be alone."

00000000

Jaylen yawned later that night as she walked upstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sesshomaru sitting at the kitchen island, Rin beside him.

"Rin, it's time for bed. Go on up and I will be there shortly." Sesshomaru said to the child. Rin nodded and hugged him tightly before walking out of the room. Sesshomaru watched as Jaylen sat beside him and let out a huge breath as she tapped the island with her fingers.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaylen looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry." She stated. Sesshomaru blinked, but said nothing for a moment.

"I only wished to talk to you about your father." Sesshomaru said.

"What about him?"

"He sent people to tail Naraku." Sesshomaru announced. Jaylen felt her face stiffen. Her father did it on purpose! He did it so she would talk to Sesshomaru!

"Ah…that's nice to know." Jaylen said quietly.

"I must go make sure Rin is in bed. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure. Teamwork." Jaylen chirped sarcastically as she followed him. They both walked into Rin's room and saw the girl in bed with a stuffed animal, waiting patiently. Sesshomaru walked to the side of her bed and sat down. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and pulled her blankets up.

"Get to sleep. I have all day with you tomorrow." He said to her. Rin nodded and looked over at Jaylen.

"Good night, Rin." Jaylen said as she and Sesshomaru turned out the lights and closed her door. Jaylen went to go back downstairs and return to her bedroom, but Sesshomaru hoisted her over his shoulder like she was a potato sack and strode to his room. Jaylen didn't make a noise in order to not disturb Rin. Once Sesshomaru closed his bedroom door, he walked over to his bed and dropped Jaylen onto it.

"If you even think about touching me, I'll snap your neck." Jaylen warned him.

"Such a dirty mind." Sesshomaru responded as he walked into his master bathroom. He left the door open so he could converse with her while he washed his hands and splashed water on his face.

"Tell me, if you were going to spend all day with Rin, what would you do with her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Usually I just ask her what she wants to do." Jaylen responded. Sesshomaru dried his face and hands and shut the light off to his bathroom. He sat on his bed and yawned.

"Will you assist me in entertaining her tomorrow?"

"As long as you don't ditch me."

"I will not."

"Okay."

0000000000

Sesshomaru let out a quiet groan when Rin ran out of the room, getting Sesshomaru and Jaylen some water. Jaylen let out a snort as she covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Sesshomaru made the mistake of promising to play any game Rin wanted to play. So what did Rin want to play? Life…more specifically, the married life of Jaylen and Sesshomaru.

"You told me to do what she wanted." Sesshomaru growled at Jaylen.

"Yeah, haha, but that doesn't mean do everything she wants…honey! Hahahaha!" Jaylen chortled humorously. She didn't care. It was funny.

"Alright, you two have to kiss now," Rin announced as she walked back into the room, placing the two water bottles on the table. Jaylen let out another giggle as Sesshomaru turned to face her.

"I can't kiss you if you keep laughing, idiot," Sesshomaru said. Jaylen nodded and calmed herself down, leaning in playfully, only for Sesshomaru to latch his hand on her face and push her back.

"There." He said, picking up a water bottle and opening it as he took a drink. Rin ran out of the room and came back with a baby doll wrapped up in a pink blanket. She handed Jaylen the baby and Jaylen erupted into restrained giggles as she cradled the baby.

"Wh-what are we going to, haha, name her?" Jaylen could barely talk at this point. Sesshomaru was completely uncomfortable and irritated and it was wonderful because he had no one to blame but himself.

"I don't care." Sesshomaru replied.

"Dad! It's your baby!" Rin said angrily. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he looked away.

"I never slept with Jaylen. It's not mine." He grumbled under his breath so his daughter could not hear him, but Jaylen did.

"Lies!" Jaylen spat, dodging Sesshomaru's hand as he tried to slap her. She wasn't helping him and that annoyed him beyond belief.

"Stop it!" he hissed at Jaylen when Rin left the room again.

"Haha, lighten up, Scrooge." Jaylen replied calmly, flashing Sesshomaru a decent and sweet smile. Sesshomaru immediately looked down and exhaled.

"I need a drink…an alcoholic drink." Sesshomaru said back.

AN- Food poisoning is gone. Possible strep throat is here. It never ends. I need a massage.


	17. Chapter 17

It's the End of the World and I Feel Fine

Jaylen sat at the table with Rin, idly coloring pictures with the young girl. Sesshomaru had yet to wake up, which was odd, but Jaylen didn't think too much of it nor did she want him to wake up. When he woke up, it was work time. Jaylen looked at her phone when it vibrated, indicating she had received a text. Jaylen opened it and snorted.

'I'm naked.' It read and it was from Damien. Jaylen shook her head as she sent a text back.

'That's cool.' She said.

'So, later, you want to come over and watch my nephew with me?'

'Sure.'

'Awesome. I'm not naked anymore.'

"Wow." Jaylen said aloud with a giggle, placing her phone down and continuing her coloring.

000000000000

"Alright, little dude, what're we watching today?" Damien asked as he sat beside Jaylen on his couch, placing the huge bowl of freshly popped popcorn in his lap and nudging Jaylen.

"Digimon!" the young boy screamed back excitedly.

"Aw, we watched that last time." Damien whined.

"No, no, it's the actual Digimon movie! We're watching it! Shhh!" the little boy said back as he pressed play.

"I hope you don't mind watching a kid's show. I'm not in the mood to argue with him." Damien whispered to Jaylen. She shook her head and ate a few pieces of popcorn.

"I'm not dying. Relax." Jaylen said back calmly. She turned her head and yawned, actually finding herself being drawn into the storyline of the movie. It was pretty damn intense for just a kid's show.

"So, this is a different Agumon he meets?" Damien asked aloud.

"Yeah, this one is bigger," his nephew answered, eyes never leaving the TV.

"Yeah, no shit," Damien grumbled when the giant, orange dinosaur-looking creature body slammed a car, smashing it to bits.

"It was cute when it was the squishy black thing that blew bubbles," Jaylen announced.

"That's Botamon. He's a baby Digimon." The little boy answered.

"I figured." Jaylen said under her breath, making Damien snicker and nod his head. The orange dinosaur changed into an even bigger dinosaur with horns, blue stripes and was now fighting a giant parrot-looking creature.

"This is intense," Jaylen said mindlessly.

"Wait until the next part when a Digimon gets infected with a computer virus and starts eating the Internet and launches two U.S. nuclear missiles, one at Colorado and the other at Japan!"

"Wow, Joey, calm down," Damien exhaled as Jaylen giggled in reply. The next part of the movie was even more intense than the first part and Joey summed it all up. An infected Digimon caused two missiles to launch and the good guys had to beat the shit out of the bad guy before time ran out and everyone died.

"So, what's he infected with again?" Jaylen asked.

"A virus." Joey answered quickly.

"Syphilis." Damien snipped.

"Haha, I'd launch two nuclear missiles if I was infected with syphilis, too." Jaylen agreed with a grin. Eventually, the two strongest Digimon combined into one Digimon and beat the fuck out of the bad guy with one second to spare. Jaylen thought it was over, but she was wrong. On to part three of the movie and it was set in America, not Japan. One of the newer Digimon was Terriermon, the only name Jaylen bothered to remember because he was her favorite one. He was a mutated rabbit…or something, but he was a smart ass.

"You like him?" Damien asked, pointing to Terriermon.

"Yeah, he's cute and witty and kind of kicks ass." Jaylen answered.

"Ah, I see. Well, the one I like is Veemon, the uh, the blue one."

"Oh, no shit?" Jaylen asked sarcastically as Damien's face turned a shade of red.

"Shhh! My favorite is Agumon, but he's not in this part!" Joey interjected. Jaylen and Damien snorted and giggled quietly at how serious he was. The movie came to the part where Terriermon actually changed into a bigger, greener form of himself. He also had jeans, a belt of bullets and his arms were replaced with Gatling guns.

"What the…he has pants now?" Damien asked with skepticism.

"Oh my God, you look at that thing and the pants bother you? What about the Gatling guns he has for arms? I knew I chose a good favorite one." Jaylen retorted.

"A mutated bunny with pants and Gatling guns."

"It's more hardcore than your blue guy."

"Shut up." Damien replied with a pout. It was now hitting the climax of the third part of the movie and Terriermon and Damien's blue guy had both changed into golden forms. Terriermon was bigger, his armor made of gold and instead of Gatling guns…rocket launchers. Damien's was just a blue guy with golden armor. They were swallowed by the even bigger bad guy and found the source of the virus.

"What're they going to do now?" Damien asked.

"They're going to sit him down and have a talk with him…they went in heavily armed, what do you think?" Jaylen said back.

"Tea party."

"Yeah, the kind of party that throws you into next year."

After the movie was over, Joey's parents picked him up and now Jaylen and Damien were alone and free to do whatever and watch whatever. Damien finished washing up a small amount of dishes before opening the fridge, whistling a small tune as he tried to figure out what to eat. Damien exhaled as he scratched his head.

"Well, I forgot to go to the store," he announced.

"It's fine. I'm not really hungry." Jaylen said back. Damien nodded as he leaned against his counter, crossing his arms.

"Jaylen, would you mind if I did another reading on you?" Damien asked her curiously. Jaylen motioned for him to proceed and he pulled his tarot cards from a drawer of his desk from the living room. He handed them to her for her to shuffle. Jaylen placed the deck in the palm of his hand when she finished shuffling.

"So why are you doing this?" Jaylen asked him.

"I sense this change of destiny about you. You know when you're staring at a lake when there is no wind and it's perfectly still?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, when there is a change of destiny, it's like someone takes a rock and throws it into the water, causing a disturbance."

"So there's a disturbance in my destiny pond?" Jaylen asked, not meaning to sound sarcastic.

"Uh, well, basically, yes." Damien said back as he finished placing the cards in the formation on his table. He flipped the cards over one by one and Jaylen realized that most of them were the same cards as last time, a few in different positions. Damien flipped over one card that Jaylen recognized instantly. It was the card of death. Damien stared at the cards, trying to take in what he was being told.

"Something wrong?" Jaylen asked.

"Jaylen, give me your hand," Damien demanded calmly as he held his hand out. Jaylen placed her hand in his and flinched slightly. His hand was so hot. She couldn't describe the feeling, but it felt as if something was being absorbed from her hand to his.

"What? Do I need two cats now or something?" Jaylen asked with a slight giggle. Damien gulped, as he looked her straight in the eye, his seriousness instantly freezing Jaylen in place.

"Jaylen, you need to go to the doctor," he whispered.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Jaylen, go to the doctor and get some tests done. Something is wrong."

"I can't just walk in there and order tests to be done. I need something more specific." Jaylen insisted as she pulled her hand away from him. Damien's head immediately nodded forward and his eyes closed for a moment, but then they opened and the light returned in them.

"I can't pinpoint it. I just know something is not right." He said back.

"Well, my next day off is Sunday. I'll go on Sunday." Jaylen reassured him. Damien nodded as he looked away.

00000000000

Sesshomaru returned home from taking Rin to school. Usually Jaylen was awake and either had gone with him or was making breakfast when he returned, but not this morning. The man instantly got a bad feeling and headed into the basement. He turned the lights on and walked into her bedroom, turning the light on in there as well. He saw the young woman still asleep, but she was pale.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru called out, immediately walking over to her bedside. He sat down next to her and pulled the blanket from her face. She was burning up, yet she shivered when the blanket was pulled from her.

"Jaylen, wake up," Sesshomaru said, pressing his hand against her face. She immediately jerked away, letting out a small whine of pain as she struggled to breathe.

"Mm, leave me alone," Jaylen groaned.

"You're sick."

"Yes, I know, leave me alone!" she snapped irritably, stopping to catch her breath. Sesshomaru pulled the blankets back over her and rested his hand on her arm.

"You are sure you don't need anything?" he asked her softly. Jaylen nodded and tried to slow her breathing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…to snap on you." She said to him.

"I understand entirely. If you need anything, send me a text. I'll come down and check on you in a while." Sesshomaru stated, standing up slowly and walking out and disappearing back upstairs. He washed his hands and headed up to his office to kill a few hours. Sesshomaru sat in his chair and the house phone immediately began ringing.

"You rang?" Sesshomaru asked, already knowing who it was.

"Hi Son. I was just checking up on you." Inutaisho announced with a chuckle.

"Oh. Well, nothing is going on."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How is Rin?"

"She is fine. Same as always."

"And Jaylen?"

"Oh…she's really sick right now." Sesshomaru answered, wondering why he told his father that.

"She is? Are you taking care of her?"

"I tried, but she denied my help."

"She's a stubborn one. Take care of her anyway."

"I plan on it."

"Heh, I know you do, Son. I'll let you go now."

"Bye, Father."

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru yawned quietly as he played solitaire on his computer. He couldn't believe that he had a day off once more. Though, the day was boring because Rin was at school and Jaylen was sick, so the man had no one to entertain him. He decided he was hungry and stood up, walking downstairs and into the kitchen where Jaylen was sitting at the kitchen island, head down while she waited for the water to heat up to make tea.

"I could have done this for you." Sesshomaru said as he walked to the fridge.

"Mm." Came Jaylen's tired and weak reply. Sesshomaru pulled out a small carrot and bit into it, slowly chewing as he stared at her tired form sunk over his kitchen island. She looked so pathetic. It made her seem like an actual female human. Sesshomaru ate the last bit of carrot he held before walking over to Jaylen and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What did I do?" she asked as she sat up.

"Nothing. Go lie down. I'll bring the tea to you." Sesshomaru said to her. Jaylen stood up and slowly walked to the basement door. Sesshomaru hurriedly walked over to her once more and scooped her into his arms, turning around and carrying her into the living room.

"My bed is the other way," Jaylen growled.

"It would make more sense for you to be up here." Sesshomaru replied, gently placing her on the couch. He pulled a blanket over her and gave her a pillow to lay her head on.

"Thank you." Jaylen said when Sesshomaru brought her a cup of warm, fresh tea. Sesshomaru nodded and sat on the other end of the couch, turning the TV on and sighing loudly. Jaylen placed her tea on the floor next to her and snuggled beneath the white, fluffy blanket.

"How did you feel yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked aloud.

"Tired. Just really, really tired."

"I see. I'll be back." Sesshomaru said as he walked to answer the door after someone had knocked on it. Sesshomaru opened the door and blinked as he stared at Damien, who was panting and waving his hand.

"S…sorry! I, my car…ran out of…gas! I…came to check…on Jaylen!" Damien said breathlessly. Sesshomaru stepped aside and let the man in.

"She's in the living room." Sesshomaru said, watching as Damien ran up to the couch and bent down.

"I told you to go to the doctor! Jaylen," Damien whined as he held Jaylen in his arms.

"I'm not dying." Jaylen said back.

"I know, but it could be something serious,"

"The flu."

"Or swine flu."

"You're overreacting."

"I know." Damien said, looking up and seeing Sesshomaru just as he turned around and left the room.

"How did you know I was sick?" Jaylen asked. Damien cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"How do you think?" he asked her with a grin. Jaylen shrugged and lay back down, finding herself unable to sit up anymore. Damien stood up and walked into the kitchen, seeing Sesshomaru leaning against the counter, arms crossed and eyes closed. Damien immediately shivered, sensing the tension and uneasiness coming from the other man, but Damien kept his opinions shut up.

"Do you have any tea left?" Damien asked.

"On the stove. Help yourself." Sesshomaru answered, his eyes opening and locking on Damien's blue ones. Damien quickly looked away and grabbed a cup from the cabinet closest to the fridge. He poured the warm tea into the cup and took a drink.

"So you ran the rest of the way here to see how she was?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mhm…hopefully my sister knows how to find this place so I don't have to run back after she gives me some fuel." Damien explained, wanting to not talk too much, but he couldn't help but to thoroughly answer Sesshomaru's question.

"Does she mean that much to you?"

"She's my closest friend. Of course. Wouldn't you do the same for her?"

"Not to that extent, no." Sesshomaru replied before answering his cell phone and leaving the kitchen. Damien looked over and saw Jaylen standing there. She placed her cup in the sink and slowly walked to the basement door.

"He's definitely a keeper." Damien announced sarcastically as he followed Jaylen down into the basement.

"He amazes me and not in a good way." Jaylen retorted darkly as she walked to her bedroom, opening the door and crawling into her bed. Damien pulled the blanket up over her and exhaled.

"My sister is here. I have to get back to work." Damien said.

"Bye Damien. Call me when you get off work." Jaylen said back, seeing the man nod his head and walk out of her room, closing her door quietly behind him.

00000000000000

A few days later, Jaylen woke up, feeling a whole hell of a lot better. She still couldn't breathe as well as usual, but she felt fine otherwise. Jaylen showered and dressed, drying her hair and walking upstairs. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen, stopping as she watched Sesshomaru and a woman ripping away each other's clothes. It didn't faze Jaylen. She figured someone was banging him. Jaylen walked over to the fridge and opened it, hearing both people curse at her presence.

"Ah, damn, Jaylen!" Sesshomaru hissed irritably.

"God, she scared the shit out of me," the woman breathed. Jaylen grabbed an apple and bit into it, chewing slowly as she turned her head.

"Don't stop on my account." Jaylen chirped.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru growled.

"Who is she?" the woman asked.

"She's my assistant. What're you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Jaylen.

"Um…I live here?" Jaylen answered in a questioning tone, as if trying to ring a bell.

"I know that. Why are you still here? Don't you have a life to attend to?"

"Nope. I signed that life away to the Devil, oops, I mean you."

"Aren't you a cute comedian? Jaylen, go away." Sesshomaru demanded.

"I shall retreat to the inner-sanctum of the basement." Jaylen giggled as she walked back into the basement.

"Forget it, I'm not really in the mood to do it while your assistant is in the basement, listening." The woman growled as she walked to the front door, slamming it behind herself. Jaylen did all she could in her power to keep from laughing. Sesshomaru buttoned his shirt up and let out a breath.

"Is it your goal to inconvenience my day?" he asked icily. His reply was a muffled giggle.

"No, it's not." Jaylen forced out, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Really? Your actions say otherwise. You don't wake up in time to take Rin to school,"

"Oops."

"You didn't make breakfast like you agreed to do,"

"Bad assistant," Jaylen said, pretending to smack her face.

"And you interrupt me and…you get the point."

"I am a terrible person and I deserved to be punished."

"Quit being a smart ass. Come with me." Sesshomaru growled.

Jaylen coughed as she finished cleaning Sesshomaru's vehicle. He first had her clean his house, top to bottom and then had her go for his car. Jaylen sat on the ground, leaning against the wet, silver vehicle, panting and gasping for breath. She was feeling fine up until that point. Now she thought her lungs were going to give out. Jaylen also noticed she was running a fever, once again.

"Goddamn…him…to Hell." Jaylen panted as she tried to stand up, finding herself unable, so she remained sitting there. She felt her chest tightening and decided to go inside and take a break…in the basement…out of Sesshomaru's sight. Jaylen stood up and started walking towards the back door. She felt so lightheaded. Jaylen took one inhale of air, only to find herself unable to exhale. She collapsed onto the ground and was able to take small, short breaths. Jaylen pulled her phone from her pocket and called Sesshomaru.

"Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently.

"He-help," Jaylen breathed, feeling her chest tighten once more. She let out a groan of disbelief and heard quick footsteps.

"Damn it, Jaylen! I thought you said you were better!" Sesshomaru spat as he picked her up and carrying her to his SUV. He opened the door and placed her inside.

"Just help me inside," Jaylen insisted as she tried to climb out, but Sesshomaru pushed her back and buckled the seatbelt.

"If you move from this spot, I will find you, strap you to the top of my car and drive you to the fucking hospital as fast as I possibly can!" Sesshomaru snarled as he closed the door, quickly running back inside his house and grabbing Rin, carrying her out to his car and putting her in the back.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshomaru closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"We're going to the store to buy a new assistant, seeing as my current one is broken." Sesshomaru announced as he drove away.

00000000000

Jaylen lay in the hospital bed, scowling at the wall in front of her. Her arms were crossed, her fingers digging into her arms and her teeth were gritted. She hated hospitals. She didn't know why, but she never felt safe in them. The doctor had just left the room after alerting her of her problem. Bronchial pneumonia.

"Fun stuff." Jaylen growled under her breath. She watched as the door opened, Sesshomaru and Rin walking inside. The mere sight of Sesshomaru made Jaylen want to throw sharp objects into his face.

"Jaylen! Are you dying?" Rin asked worriedly as she climbed onto the bed.

"No, I'm fine." Jaylen told her as she patted her head.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Jaylen, you should have gone to your doctor a few days ago." Sesshomaru stated as he crossed his arms.

"Sesshomaru, not right now," Jaylen pleaded. Sesshomaru exhaled, stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away, saying nothing more.

"Jaylen, do you want ice cream?" Rin asked randomly.

"Haha, no, I don't. I'm not hungry." Jaylen replied.

0000000000

Sesshomaru yawned as he woke up for the second time that night. It was the usual routine for him, so he walked out of his bedroom and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Jaylen had already fixed tea and was waiting for him.

"Good morning…again." Jaylen yawned.

"Hello. I was joking about you having tea made for me for the next time I woke up."

"I know. I felt like making it anyway."

"Ah." Sesshomaru said as he took a drink. He wondered why Jaylen was still awake, but he didn't bother to ask.

"My dad broke up with his girlfriend. He called me and I talked to him for a while. That's why I'm still awake." Jaylen said, almost sensing her boss's question.

"I see. Is he upset?"

"He's upset that she went behind his back and ordered those newbie agents to kidnap me."

"Hm. That's unfortunate."

"Yeah, so he broke up with her and got her fired." Jaylen chirped, taking another drink.

"Interesting. Why did she order you to be kidnapped?"

"No clue. I'm definitely going to be watching my back, though. I never liked her."

"This is quite interesting. Do you think she had the other men follow us as well? And set you up?" Sesshomaru quizzed.

"I have no proof, but that would be a good assumption." Jaylen replied as she stood up, placing her cup in the sink. She turned around and frowned when she saw that Sesshomaru had held his hand out. Jaylen took it and gasped when she was flipped onto the floor mercilessly. Sesshomaru looked down at Jaylen, who stared back up with confusion.

"I had this urge to do that." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh, okay." Jaylen replied. Sesshomaru smirked. She was back to her normal, submissive self.

AN- "me" I would much rather have bitten into an apple that had a razor blade stuck in it than suffer what I suffered. Bleh.

Sorry it took a while for an update. I had finals.

Digimon is kick ass. Don't hate.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm Sorry For This

Damien chanted under his breath as he lit the candles that surrounded him and Jaylen in a circle. He decided to try a little spell he learned from his grandfather, who was also a psychic.

"So, what exactly is this supposed to do?" Jaylen asked after Damien finished his incantation.

"Well, my grandfather explained it to me right before he died. He said it was a guardian angel spell. If you're in any danger, I'll be able to find you and save you." Damien clarified as he sprinkled blue powder over Jaylen and himself.

"Oh, okay." Jaylen said.

"It's supposed to connect our minds, but I won't be able to intrude unless you're in danger." Damien restated as he picked up a small bowl, dipping his finger inside the blue paint and leaning forward as he drew a crescent moon on her forehead. He then handed her the red paint.

"Draw a sun on my forehead," Damien instructed.

"Are we performing a spell or are we reenacting pre-school?" Jaylen asked.

"It's just symbolism. Just as the sun and moon are connected, you and I will be connected…allegedly. What else was I supposed to use? Peas and a pod?"

"True." Jaylen said back as she drew a red sun on Damien's forehead. Damien took the paint from Jaylen and placed it beside him, outside of the circle before holding his hands out.

"Rest your hands in mine. Palms down." Damien said. Jaylen did as he said and waited for him to tell her something else.

"Close your eyes and focus. Feel our energies flowing through each other, through our hands and arms, up to our shoulders, through our bodies and back around once more," Damien recited calmly. Jaylen snorted quietly. She loved it when Damien was in psychic mode. He was completely serious and mysterious at the same time. In other words, he was the complete opposite of the regular Damien.

"I don't think I did that right." Damien said after a few minutes.

"How do you know if you did it right?" Jaylen asked curiously.

"Usually I can just feel something, but not this time." Damien stated with defeat.

"Aw, poor, poor psychic." Jaylen giggled as she hugged him warmly.

"Shut up." Damien replied with a pout as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

0000000000000

Sesshomaru yawned as he sat in his living room, reading the newspaper and drinking a glass of water. He ran out of tea bags, so he had to stick with water on this morning. He looked up when he heard footsteps, watching as Jaylen walked into the living room, dressed and her face showing her frustration.

"Something bothers you?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaylen sat down and crossed one leg over the other and crossed her arms.

"There's no tea left." Jaylen said with a pout. Sesshomaru chuckled at her for a moment. She reminded him of a small child. Jaylen let out a small breath and said nothing else for a minute.

"We forgot to buy more at the store yesterday." Sesshomaru said to her, handing her the newspaper after finishing his portion. Jaylen swiftly scoped through it and when she realized there was nothing interesting, she folded it and placed it back on the table.

"Where's Rin?" Jaylen asked.

"She's still asleep. She stayed up late last night." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sounds like she's starting to pick up your habits already."

"I hope she doesn't want to deal with business when she grows up."

"Wow. Really?"

"She's too soft for the business world. She seems to enjoy music and art, so hopefully she aims towards more creative and free career choices." Sesshomaru said. Jaylen nodded in agreement. Rin truly was more of a carefree spirit than a driven, cold businesswoman.

"Jaylen, why didn't you take that two week vacation to Hawaii?" Sesshomaru questioned curiously. Jaylen stared at the floor as she shrugged a bit.

"I felt like I needed to be here instead. I can always take a vacation some other time." Jaylen replied. Sesshomaru nodded as he thought about her reply. He could tell she was content around him to the point where she didn't want to go away. Sesshomaru leaned over and grabbed the remote from the table, changing the channel.

"Go to the store and get some more tea." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaylen nodded as she stood up from the couch, walking away to go downstairs and grab her keys and phone. She walked back upstairs and was stopped by Sesshomaru, who was leaning in the doorway, his hands in his pockets.

"I was going to ask you to meet Rin and me at the new restaurant that was opened in the city. You know which one I am talking about, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember it."

"She and I will be eating outside. Just meet us there."

"Okay. Is this for a special occasion or what?" Jaylen said.

"I was going to speak with you about something important. Just hurry. She and I should be there in about an hour." Sesshomaru stated.

"Got it." Jaylen said back. Sesshomaru waited for her to leave before grabbing his phone and calling her father, Eric.

"Did she say yes?" Eric asked eagerly.

"I haven't asked her yet. I was going to do it at lunch and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Sure. When should I be there and where?"

"About an hour at the new restaurant I opened in the city."

"I shall be there."

0000000000000

Jaylen stood in the coffee shop as she waited for her order of a cup of tea was filled. She needed that tea to help her focus and keep her awake. After that, she would go to the store and buy tea bags, but she needed tea first. She stood at the counter and looked around. Oddly enough, no one was in there and there were only three employees, but for some reason, it was taking forever to get her tea made.

"Here you go. Sorry for the wait." The woman said as she placed the cup on the counter.

"Oh, no worries. Thanks." Jaylen said back, taking the cup and walking to a table, sitting down and checking her email on her BlackBerry. She took a small sip and glanced over at the counter, where the employees seemed to be loitering and waiting for something. Jaylen wondered why she was the only one in the shop.

"Slow day." Jaylen said under her breath, taking another drink of the tea and feeling the warmth fill her. She took another swig and closed her eyes. She was feeling extremely relaxed now, but this was different. Jaylen frowned as she opened her eyes and found her head nodding forward with fatigue. Jaylen's vision blurred and everything went black.

00000000000000

Jaylen groaned slightly as she regained consciousness. She realized she was currently being carried and she was blindfolded. Jaylen took a moment to feel the handcuffs around her wrists that bound her arms behind her back. She also heard the footsteps stopping as a door was opened and she was carried inside and placed on the cold floor. Jaylen kept her cool as the cloth was pulled from her eyes, which she kept closed. She didn't remember much before that. She remembered getting up and going out to get some fresh, warm tea because she had forgotten to buy tea bags at the store the previous day. She took a drink and walked out of the shop, taking another sip and feeling an unnatural relaxation wash over her. Then, utter darkness.

"Wake up, sleepy," a familiar voice chirped. It was a woman's voice. Jaylen finally opened her eyes and stared up into the face of Erin, her father's ex-girlfriend. Jaylen blinked as she checked out her surroundings. She was in a darkened room. The only light was coming from a window, where a man dressed in black with a black vest and a mask on. He was also holding a high-powered rifle with the most accurate scope on top of it.

"Go have a look out the window…just to get the point that I'm very serious," Erin said as she pulled Jaylen to her feet and walked her to the window. Jaylen looked down and held back a gasp. Across the street, sitting at one of the outside tables to enjoy the warm weather was Sesshomaru and the young Rin. Suddenly, Jaylen's memory came back to her. She was supposed to meet Sesshomaru there in a while! He said he had something important to tell her. Jaylen then glanced to her side where the sniper stood, rifle in hand.

"No, please don't hurt him," Jaylen pleaded. Her voice was stern and calm, but the emotion of concern was obvious within her tone.

"Why shouldn't I?" Erin asked coldly, nodding to the sniper to take Sesshomaru out while he was having a nice lunch with Rin outside of the newly opened restaurant.

"Because he has nothing to do with this! He has a daughter, a family, leave him out of this!" Jaylen insisted. Erin leaned forward and glared at Jaylen coldly, who stared back with a slight flare in her eyes.

"Does that absolve him of all he has done to you?" Erin asked curiously.

"Yes. Nothing he has done to me is worth his death."

"I see, I see. Well, I suppose you want to know why I'm doing this, don't you?" Erin said with a sigh as she led the bound Jaylen back to the other side of the room. Jaylen continued to look back at the sniper. The only thing she could think about was Sesshomaru. She wished he would get an emergency call and would just leave.

"Unless you've already figured it out? Your father told me about your training and I must say, you are a prodigy, to say the least. It's almost like you were built to be an agent, a spy and an assassin." Erin stated with what sounded like admiration. Her statement caught Jaylen's attention. What training? Jaylen never had the desire or the intentions to be a part of the government's piss-on slaves.

"What're you talking about?" Jaylen asked slowly. Erin glanced at Jaylen before staring back at the wall.

"Oh…you didn't know after all. Hm, well here's the deal sweetness, you're going to die right here by my hand, but I will allow you the answer to one of these two questions…who sent me and what is truly your purpose here?"

"I…only one of those two?" Jaylen repeated under her breath. She looked down and immediately began running different scenarios through her mind. She could easily disarm Erin, but with her arms handcuffed behind her back, Jaylen was a sitting duck for the sniper across the room. Jaylen closed her eyes and prayed to someone, anyone, to help her out.

Damien was walking around the park. It was such a nice and warm day. He was also deciding on what to do on his day off. He figured he would hang out with Jaylen, but she wasn't free until later on in the day. Damien took another step forward and found himself going cold. Something wasn't right. He closed his eyes and could see Jaylen standing in a dark room, her eyes closed as she prayed, a gun held to her head. The gun went off and sent a violent shock through Damien's body.

"Shit! Jaylen…her father! Where's her father?" Damien said out loud, noticing he was making a bit of a scene, but he didn't care. Damien was shown another vision and it was of Sesshomaru and Rin sitting at the table outside of the restaurant. Jaylen's father, Eric strode up and greeted Sesshomaru by shaking the man's hand. The restaurant wasn't far away.

"I have Sesshomaru's number," Damien whispered as he called him.

"What do you want? Where did you get this number?" Sesshomaru growled.

"That's not important! Give the phone to Eric! It's urgent!" Damien said as he ran to his car.

"Is it about Jaylen? Is she alright?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"I can't explain it! Give the phone to Eric now!" Damien insisted breathlessly as he climbed into his blue Mustang.

"Damien what's the matter? Where's Jaylen?" Eric asked worriedly.

"Eric, in the tall building across the street from you! I don't know how many floors up, but an older woman is holding Jaylen there! There's a sniper aiming his gun down at you, ready to make the shot!"

"How do you know this?"

"Just please trust me on this! Your daughter is in danger!

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Any other clues as to what floor or what room?"

"Uh, hold on, hold on…come on, I need more, I need more," Damien whispered under his breath.

Jaylen frowned when she heard someone whispering in her head. It sounded as if they were saying, "I need more." Jaylen frowned. Need more what? Then it hit her…Damien's spell worked. He had connected their minds, somehow. He was sure it didn't work and Jaylen agreed. Now she was wrong.

"Time's up. Which question?" Erin asked as she cocked the gun and aimed it.

"Who ordered this to be done?" Jaylen asked softly as she looked around carefully. She saw the building across the street, behind the restaurant. She counted up and approximated how many floors she was up. She also figured out which room because of the side of the building she was on. She closed her eyes and sent it back to Damien, hoping he got the message.

Damien's eyes snapped open as he began driving away. He checked and made sure Eric was still on the other line and slowed his breathing. Damien knew he had to focus and stay calm.

"Six floors up. Window is on your side." Damien answered. Eric nodded as he stood up.

"Thanks Damien. I'm on it." Eric stated as he walked down the sidewalk, using his phone and Sesshomaru's phone to make as many phone calls as possible.

Jaylen let out a slow breath as she cleared her throat. Erin, for some reason, had stopped talking. She was making slight faces as she tried to think of how to put it. Jaylen knew she was trying to think of a lie to ease Jaylen's mind before blowing it out with a bullet.

"Jaylen, think about it, who do you think it was who paid me to do this?" Erin finally said. Jaylen began thinking about all of the incidents and stopped when she came to Naraku. Originally, he had sent four men in black after her. He insisted he did it just to tail her, but they ended up attacking her. Four men were found dead inside Sesshomaru's house and they were the men Jaylen had knocked out, but not killed. When she and Naraku were kidnapped from the street, Naraku was extremely calm and even went as far as to make fun of the men who held him at gunpoint. Even Jaylen wasn't that bold.

"Why would Naraku order me to be killed?" Jaylen asked with confusion.

"Because…you're an agent and better yet, you're an agent who is the daughter of an agent. You're nothing but a huge threat to his bigger scheme. He doesn't want to be a businessman, although, he needed to be one to obtain power." Erin explained. Jaylen nodded. Entirely understandable. Jaylen was just angry she didn't see it when it was right in front of her face.

"Okay. Time to die." Erin chirped, nodding her head. Jaylen looked over at the sniper, who aimed his gun and looked through the scope.

"No, no, leave him alone…please." Jaylen pleaded.

"What is he to you?" Erin growled. Jaylen only glared back, closing her eyes when she heard the gunfire, screams coming from below. Jaylen let out a shaky breath, feeling a tear fall down her face. Erin watched as Jaylen's eyes snapped open and she could have sworn they were glowing red with hatred. Jaylen lunged forward and headbutted Erin powerfully. Jaylen dropped to the floor and grabbed the gun with her bound hands, firing off a shot from behind her back and hitting the woman in the chest. Jaylen heard the door burst open as her name was being screamed.

"Jaylen! Get down!" Eric shouted as he ran in, his gun in hand and aimed at the sniper. Jaylen dropped to the floor again and heard three shots being fired. She watched as her father walked over to Erin, who held her hand up to ask for forgiveness, only for Eric to cap a bullet in her head.

"You try to kill my daughter and then pretend we're friends? Stupid whore." Eric mumbled as he bent down, taking the handcuffs off Jaylen. He went to hug her, but Jaylen dropped the gun and bolted out of the room, flying down the stairs from the sixth floor to the lobby. She burst from the door and ran across the street, dodging cars and cops who had finally shown up. Jaylen ran through the crowd and saw Damien sitting on the ground, holding Rin in his arms protectively. Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed his head, letting out a few irritated curses about stupid people. Jaylen collapsed to her knees as she panted, smiling with relief. He was fine.

"Hey Jay," Damien chirped with a long exhale. Rin was still clasped to him, afraid to move.

"What're you…you could see everything!" Jaylen said to him as she pointed boldly at him. Damien nodded.

"And you said being a psychic was useless," he replied humorously. Jaylen smiled and looked back at Sesshomaru and patted his shoulder.

"You're fine, right?" she asked him. Sesshomaru frowned with confusion. He was perfectly fine.

"Yes…are you? You look pale and extremely frustrated." He said back. Jaylen gasped when she saw the red suddenly staining his teeth and dripping from his lips. Sesshomaru reached up and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"I must have bitten my tongue," he stated with a shaky breath.

"No, it's too dark…oh God," Jaylen felt her heart jolt when his jacket moved away from the side of his chest, showing his undershirt stained with blood and a hole in the middle. Sesshomaru looked down and gulped. He was in deep shit.

"Damien, take Rin away," Sesshomaru ordered calmly. Damien nodded as he stood up, hiding her face so she couldn't see the blood. Jaylen motioned for one of the cops to alert the paramedics as she placed her hand over the wound, putting pressure on it and causing him to groan.

"Damn, this stings more than I thought," Sesshomaru hissed. He felt himself become lightheaded and he immediately leaned forward and rested on Jaylen.

"Your adrenaline is wearing off. Don't fall asleep. Stay awake." Jaylen said sternly.

"Jaylen, Goddamn girl, you run fast," Eric panted as he finally arrived. He saw the two almost in a hugging position and immediately closed his mouth, thinking he was interrupting an "I love you" moment. He instantly felt like a dumbass when the paramedics helped Sesshomaru onto the stretcher and the gunshot wound was easily seen. Jaylen wanted to go with him, but there was no room in the ambulance. Eric watched as the ambulance drove away and looked down at Jaylen, who was staring at her blood-covered hand.

"He'll be fine, dear." Eric said soothingly.

"Dad…Erin said something about me being in training." Jaylen announced.

"Training?" Eric repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, training."

"That's odd." Eric mumbled. He watched as Jaylen tried to wipe the blood from her hand.

"Come on, let's go wash this off." Eric said to her, pulling her inside the restaurant.

AN- I just realized something…actually, I didn't just realize this, but I just realized how much it annoys me. When people stand there and try to explain MY WORKPLACE'S policy to ME and tell me that I'm wrong…oh God, if I ever see that bitch outside work, I will beat the stupid out of her. Dumb bitch. I know the rules and policy because I fucking work there. Go die.


	19. Chapter 19

Moumantai

Jaylen walked to the door after hearing a knock. She glanced out the window and felt her blood go cold. It was Naraku and he was grinning big time. She felt the rage boil her blood as she ripped the door open.

"Now before you," was all the black-haired man could get out before Jaylen's fist made a strong connection with his nose. Naraku went down to his knees and Jaylen grabbed his shoulders, planning on dragging him inside and killing him to make it look like a home invasion. She sat him on the floor and placed one hand on the side of his face and the other on the back, ready to crack his neck.

"Let him go, crazy bitch! Or I'll put one right between your eyes!" Laura screamed as she held the gun at Jaylen, who didn't move an inch and smirked.

"His neck will be broken and I'll be using him as a shield way before you even fire," Jaylen snarled back.

"Oh yeah? Want to bet your life?"

"Want to turn the safety off so I can prove you wrong?" Jaylen asked with amusement, loosening her grip on Naraku, but making sure that if he tried anything, she could smash his shoulder…and then break his neck.

"Are you kidding me? You forgot to turn the safety off?" Naraku asked Laura skeptically, but he was calm and collected.

"Jaylen, we came here to talk, not fight." Laura stated.

"That's funny, because I see a gun aimed at me and a man at the front door who tried to have me and his business partner killed." Jaylen retorted sharply.

"Damn it, Jaylen! It wasn't me!" Naraku spat with irritation, only for Jaylen to grab his arm and almost wrap it around his body from behind.

"You're the last person I want to hear from right now. I'm going to kill you and then I'll shoot your stupid girlfriend next." Jaylen growled to a level where only Naraku could hear her.

"Jaylen, I can prove it wasn't him who had you set up." Laura pleaded. Jaylen looked up and cocked an eyebrow. Laura gulped and let out a sigh as she lowered her gun. She glanced back at Jaylen and frowned.

"Well…aren't you going to let us in?" Laura asked curiously. Jaylen let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Bitch, what do you think this is? Hollywood? Like I'm going to let you in, serve you tea and have a nice chat? Prove it to me now!" Jaylen demanded harshly.

"I can't do it under pressure!" Laura insisted as she began to sweat.

"Oh, okay," Jaylen replied as she placed her other hand on Naraku's shoulder, pulling his arm even more and applying more pressure. A loud and sickening pop was heard as Naraku let out a scream of pain.

"Aahhh! Laura, Goddamn it! Tell her!" Naraku barked. Jaylen switched arms and placed her foot on the other shoulder, giving Laura a look that said, "I'm waiting."

"Okay, okay, okay! Look, Naraku has been suspicious of you for a while, he told me so," Laura began, watching as Jaylen began trying to rip Naraku's arm.

"Not…helping!" Naraku groaned through gritted teeth.

"But he really likes you! He does! Jaylen please quit hurting him!"

"I still don't hear or see any proof!" Jaylen called out with annoyance. She was glad she decided to force Rin to go to school that morning. Had she not, Rin surely would have been traumatized more than she already was when her father was shot and was now in a coma.

"Look, it was all Erin's idea! And it was my fault, too! I'm her niece and she had me give her all the information about you that I could possibly get! I didn't know she was going to try to kill you, I thought she was just going to scare you!" Laura cried, tears falling down her face. Jaylen had long let go of Naraku, who was now standing, holding his injured arm with his other arm. Jaylen could tell Laura was telling the truth, just by hearing the tone of voice and seeing her reactions.

"Ugh, here," Jaylen groaned, jerking Naraku's arm back into place, hearing him let out another whine of agony.

"Stop hurting him already!" Laura begged.

"I was relocating shoulder back into place." Jaylen replied as she turned around and walked into the kitchen. She heard Laura sobbing as she consoled Naraku, both of them closing the front door and stepping into the kitchen. Naraku cleared his throat and let out a breath.

"Jaylen, thanks for letting us talk," Naraku said. He saw Jaylen nod her head as she fumbled with something in the sink. Naraku saw Laura's arms rise as she aimed the gun and turned the safety off.

"Bitch!" Jaylen spat as she spun around, flinging a knife. A sickening thud was heard when the knife planted in Laura's chest, her lifeless body falling to the floor, hand still gripped onto the gun.

"I, what…happened?" Naraku panted, stepping back and trying to stay out of Jaylen's way.

"Damn. My aim is off." Jaylen grumbled, leaning against the counter as she crossed her arms, staring out the window quietly.

"Oh, you've got jokes." Naraku said as he calmed himself down. Jaylen nodded, keeping quiet as she focused on what to do. She pulled out her phone and called her father. She was sure he wasn't going to be too happy about cleaning up yet another mess she made.

"Alright Jay, who'd you kill this time?" Eric answered jokingly.

"Um, Dad," Jaylen began steadily, only to pause.

"Aw, Christ. Jaylen, I can't keep doing this."

"Not my fault. She tried to shoot me."

"What did you do to kill her?"

"Knife in the chest."

"Damn, your aim is off. Alright sweetie, give me the run down, I'm on my way." Eric sighed.

0000000000000000

Sesshomaru heard a familiar voice. It was Jaylen's voice and it brought immediate tranquility to Sesshomaru's mind. He didn't remember anything except Jaylen's worried face as she pressed her hand against his wound to prevent him from bleeding to death. He found himself still too tired to open his eyes, but he was conscious enough to hear what she was saying.

"No, I'm still coming to your wedding, Hanna." Jaylen replied softly. It was still four months before the wedding, but Hanna was worried Jaylen would have forgotten about coming.

"And don't forget to bring a date. You're going to be bored there. I can already tell."

"Haha, okay."

"Call me later, alright?"

"I will. Bye Hanna." Jaylen replied as she ended the call. She looked over at the once-proud, powerful man who was now reduced to a weakened man who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jaylen felt terrible. She could have prevented it from happening. She could have kicked the sniper in the balls and knocked Erin out. She complied with her captor's requests. Complied. And now her boss was in the hospital for it.

"I'm sorry." Jaylen said to him, not knowing he was awake. She reached forward and patted his shoulder gently. Jaylen watched as his eyes opened, golden orbs focusing on her.

"For what? Were you the one who shot me? If you were, I get to shoot you back." he stated weakly to her.

"No, but I could have prevented it. I was supposed to prevent it and I didn't. I failed and I'm sorry."

"Do not say such foolish things. As if it was your job and mission on this Earth to prevent bad things from happening to me. Even someone as great as I cannot avoid the ever-spinning wheel of life." Sesshomaru replied.

"I'm glad to see your arrogance hasn't waivered." Jaylen giggled with a smile.

"Why would it?"

"No reason."

"You thought being shot would make my pride disappear? Please, if anything, this increases my pride…and street credit."

"I'll alert the hood."

"Do not get smart with me," Sesshomaru warned, but teasingly.

"Rin and Damien have become the best of friends. It's quite cute, actually." Jaylen finally said as she sat back down in the chair after pulling it closer to the bed.

"Does she know what happened?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"I told her, minus all the ugly details. She cried for hours until Damien showed up and somehow calmed her down. She's still at school right now. She said she loves you."

"I see. And you? You are fine?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Has Naraku contacted you about me?" Sesshomaru asked, his mind now wandering to his business.

"The reason why you were shot has something to do with him, but I'm not quite sure yet. I don't think he really had anything to do with it, but he was definitely a part of it."

"Hm, I figured he was up to something." Sesshomaru said without much emotion. Jaylen read his face quietly. He was void of any emotion, which helped her cope with her own emotions. He was the one who was shot and was in a coma for eight days and he wasn't bothered by any of it…so why should she?

00000000000000

Sesshomaru stood in his room as he folded his clothes. He had gotten home the night before and wasn't allowed to do too much. Jaylen insisted on him not doing much, but Sesshomaru wasn't the type to be lazy. Plus, how bad could folding his clothes be?

"Shit." Sesshomaru exhaled when he dropped a shirt onto the floor. He bent forward and let out a small yelp when the pain shot through his body. That definitely wasn't going to work. Sesshomaru straightened his posture and took a deep breath. Next he tried to kick the shirt up in the air with his foot, but even attempting it sent waves of pain through his torso.

"All this trouble just to pick up my Goddamn shirt!" Sesshomaru spat as he finally dropped to his knees and was able to pick the shirt up. He grunted a bit as he got back onto his feet, folding the shirt and moving on. He decided to fold them over his bed so if he dropped anything, it would be within reach.

After finishing folding his clothes, Sesshomaru walked out of his room and heard voices coming from downstairs. He recognized it as the TV and decided to join whoever was on the couch. He took a step down and held onto the rail, gritting his teeth as pain surged through his body. Why couldn't the doctor give him painkillers?

"Do you need help?" Jaylen asked as she stood at the bottom, looking up at him.

"No." Sesshomaru insisted. He inhaled and walked the rest of the way down, ignoring the pain and striding into the living room. Jaylen followed him and watched as he sat on the couch and leaned back, panting breathlessly as he pressed his hand against the place where he had been shot.

"Rum and Coke on the rocks," Sesshomaru finally said.

"We don't have Coke."

"Rum on the rocks."

"Oookay," Jaylen giggled as she walked away to fetch the drink.

"Daddy! I missed you so much! I was so worried!" Rin cried as she ran into the living room and crawled up onto the couch. Sesshomaru looked down and blinked as he gently pulled her closer to himself. Rin rested her head on his chest as Sesshomaru stroked her hair.

"No reason to fret, little one. I'm too stubborn to kill with mere bullets." Sesshomaru told her. Jaylen smiled but kept her laugher silent. She heard the sarcasm in his voice and knew that was his way of comforting his daughter and keeping his pride in tact. Jaylen placed the man's drink on the table beside him where he could reach and left the room, letting him and Rin have some time alone.

00000000000000000

Jaylen let out a contented sigh as she relaxed in the chair beside the pool. The sun's rays were so warm and inviting. She figured Hanna's wedding was going to be in two months, she might as well look her best, especially since she was the maid of honor.

"I saw what you did with my office," Sesshomaru said as he approached her.

"Yeah, let me tell you, that was torturous. Papers everywhere." Jaylen replied.

"I've never seen you tan before. Why start now?"

"Hanna's wedding. I have to look good."

"But you…forget it."

"What?"

"Nothing. Have you ever been shot?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling a chair up and sitting beside Jaylen. She nodded in response.

"Yeah. My dad accidentally shot me in the leg." Jaylen giggled as she held her leg up, pointing at a faint scar on the side of her leg, below the knee.

"You laugh as you say this," Sesshomaru announced, leaning forward to see the scar better. It healed extremely well and could barely be called a scar. That gave Sesshomaru some hope about having a scar on his once perfect body.

"Do you feel better today?" Jaylen asked.

"Yes, much better."

"Really?"

"No."

"Sex will make it feel better, I bet." Jaylen chirped with a sly grin.

"I would have been able to have sex a few weeks ago had you not interrupted and scared my sex partner away." Sesshomaru growled seriously.

"Will you ever let me live it down? Haha, damn." Jaylen giggled.

"Not until you repay me. Either you fuck me yourself or get me a clean hooker."

"No such thing as a clean hooker. A hooker is a hooker."

"Fine. Then you sleep with me."

"Not happening. Masturbate or something."

"Hah. I wouldn't dare pleasure myself when I have the ability to get someone else to do it for me." Sesshomaru retorted humorously.

"I have a question for you," Jaylen announced.

"I am listening,"

"Would you sleep with yourself? If there were another you, basically."

"Hm, interesting question. Truthfully, I would kill the other me, seeing as there can only be one flawless man and that would be me. He would be stealing all the girls and sleeping with them. Only I am allowed to do that."

"Ahahaha!" Jaylen laughed, knowing damn good and well that Sesshomaru was lying. He would so fuck himself if given the chance, just so he could say he was able to do it.

"What about you, Jaylen? Would you sleep with yourself?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Jaylen grinned. She knew that was coming.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't see how another woman could please me, you know? Even if it is me. I'm missing quite a bit of qualities, physical, mental and emotionally that I couldn't please myself." Jaylen replied honestly.

"You wish to be manhandled in bed, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked quickly, getting Jaylen to roll her eyes as she continued smiling.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Jaylen said back sarcastically as she shifted positions in her chair.

"I am only teasing. I understand what you mean."

"You do? Really?"

"Of course. You're not into lesbianism. It's as simple as that."

"Ha, you are sooooo hilarious." Jaylen replied dryly. She wasn't going to deny the fact she was having fun talking with him, though.

When Jaylen was finished relaxing and tanning, she walked inside, first stopping in the kitchen to get a drink of water. She finished chugging the glass and turned around, just in time for Sesshomaru to walk in, fighting to put a shirt on.

"Assistance would be nice." Sesshomaru said. Jaylen walked over and helped him get his arm through and pulled the shirt down.

"Jaylen, is there something you wish to tell me?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked, a cold calm washing over him. Jaylen cocked an eyebrow. What did he mean?

"Um…I prank-called my dad with your phone in your office." Jaylen admitted freely, thinking that Sesshomaru scrolled down his call list on the phone. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and shook his head in the negative. Jaylen bit her bottom lip as she thought hard.

"I raided your room, I let Damien sleep in your room, I let Rin have a Mountain Dew…I drank some of your alcohol,"

"Jaylen, you killed a woman in my house, had your father cover it up and then you didn't even bother to tell me." Sesshomaru interrupted icily. Jaylen stopped, but wasn't able to stop a quick laugh from escaping her throat. How could she have possibly forgotten about that?

"Yes, I was getting to that." Jaylen lied as she looked down. Just when she felt like a layer ice had been broken with him, the ice age cometh again.

"Why? Who was it?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"Laura and because she tried to shoot me."

"Laura? The girl who worked for Naraku? Wait…was Naraku in my house?"

"Aw, nuts. Quit, stop, stop! They came here, I opened the door, tried to kill Naraku and Laura stops me and says it wasn't his fault, so I give them a chance to plead their case and they do. She tries a sneak attack and I hurled a knife at her, called my dad and the end."

"While my daughter was in the house?"

"No, I took her to school that morning. I'm not that insensitive."

"Clearly you are. You didn't think that was important enough to tell me?" Sesshomaru questioned, his voice now lost its iciness.

"That's not it. I didn't want to tell you because you're already dealing with enough. I was going to tell you, I really was, I just wanted to wait for you to get better." Jaylen insisted truthfully. Sesshomaru looked away, letting out an irritated breath. Jaylen noticed he was getting angrier.

"I should've told you. I'm sorry." Jaylen finally said. Sesshomaru looked her in the eye, staying silent for a moment.

"You are forgiven. Just tell me next time, alright?" Sesshomaru asked exasperatingly. Jaylen felt her face go white with disbelief.

"You…you don't seem too concerned with the fact that I killed someone…in your kitchen." Jaylen stated in a small voice, her posture changing with the timidity of her mood.

"You're not a murderer, you are a protector. Besides, I have no room to judge you."

"You what? Sesshomaru…have you?" Jaylen asked in a whisper. Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly and grinned.

"I have. I'll tell you the story some other time, though. I'm going to pick up Rin from school. I'll be back." Sesshomaru announced as he turned around and left the kitchen. Jaylen watched him leave, her mouth wide open. What was the world coming to? Nothing made sense anymore!

"Aw, Christ. Too much to think about." Jaylen whined hopelessly.

Later that night, Jaylen sat in her room in the basement. She was reading a book and was trying to relax before trying to sleep. Jaylen looked up when her door opened and she immediately tensed up. Sesshomaru walked over and crawled onto her bed, relaxing on his back.

"I suppose you want to hear the story I spoke about earlier?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously. Jaylen's book instantly closed and was placed on the nightstand beside her.

"Duh." Jaylen replied quickly. This was going to be freaking awesome.

AN- Aaahhhh! Intense. I'm just killing you guys with cliffhangers lately. Sorry. Can't be a good story without some suspense.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm Thinking

"It happened a few years ago when I was in Japan. I was looking for a new business partner because Naraku had actually disappeared for a while, so I was just going to replace him. I had met this man who had lost his wife, but still had his young daughter. He told me his story and his background and I figured he was perfect, seeing that he was older, more experienced and focused than even I was at that point." Sesshomaru began, pausing as Jaylen shifted her weight and turned towards him on her bed.

"Sorry. I'm listening." She said to him.

"I did a background check on the man and found out he had been charged with child molestation years ago and, I also found out, the daughter he had…she wasn't his blood daughter. He married his wife after she had the baby fathered by another man."

"Oh God…how in the Hell?" Jaylen whispered under her breath. She could see the hint of disgust on Sesshomaru's face and she even noticed he was tensing up.

"I-I…walked in on him…touching her. I snapped. I pulled him away from her and into the other room. I punched him in the face so many times. I lost count. I don't remember much. I do know, however, that I killed him. I beat him to death."

"What happened after that?"

"I called the authorities and I was taken into custody, but something happened. Even to this day, I don't know why, but they dropped the charges against me and let me go. I was never questioned about it again." Sesshomaru sighed and looked over at Jaylen, who stared back warmly. She didn't seem to be angry with him at all.

"Is Rin that little girl?" Jaylen asked after a moment of silence. Sesshomaru locked gazes with her and nodded. Jaylen immediately looked away and held her hand to her mouth, tears instantly blurring her vision. How could she ever think that he was heartless? He beat a man to death to save a little girl and he adopted the said girl to ensure she lived a fair and safe life. Sesshomaru leaned up slowly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his torso.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked her. Jaylen wiped her tears and let out a shaky breath.

"I feel terrible…for thinking you didn't care about anyone." She replied.

"Oh," Sesshomaru breathed, lying back down when he realized he felt tired. He couldn't help but to smile. Then he began chuckling.

"What?" Jaylen asked.

"You feel bad to the point of crying for thinking I was cold-blooded? That's funny."

"You're still an asshole."

"Haha, good." Sesshomaru said back, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his abdomen. Jaylen knew he wasn't going anywhere, seeing as he still had trouble climbing stairs. She turned her light out and stood up, taking off her robe and crawling under her covers. She could see the faint outline of Sesshomaru beside her and she could hear his steady, light breathing. She reached over and rested her hand on his shoulder, falling asleep soon after with her hand still clasped onto his shoulder.

Rin quietly opened the door to Jaylen's room, finding the two adults stuck in a deep sleep. She crawled up on the bed in between them and yawned quietly, stirring Sesshomaru from his sleep. He opened his eyes, golden orbs focusing on the young girl.

"I'm hungry." Rin whispered while tiredly rubbing her face. Sesshomaru stroked her head and yawned.

"I know you are." He said back as he slowly sat up, trying his hardest to avoid all possible pain.

"Are you and Jaylen dating now?" Rin quizzed curiously. Sesshomaru felt his face go pale.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you slept in her bed with her."

"Rin, go upstairs and I will be there momentarily."

"But you're going to,"

"Now." The father interrupted calmly. Rin pouted, but she did as he said, slowly walking out of the room and back up the stairs. Sesshomaru looked over at Jaylen and immediately pushed her off the bed. Jaylen let out a surprised yelp before hitting the floor with a dull thud. She groaned with confusion as she sat up, rubbing her head and staring at Sesshomaru.

"Rin is hungry. Go feed her." Sesshomaru ordered.

"She's your daughter. You go feed her." Jaylen replied callously.

"Fine. Help me up."

"Good lord," Jaylen sighed as she stood up. She grasped both of Sesshomaru's hands and pulled him to his feet. Sesshomaru let go and walked by her, motioning for her to follow. Jaylen let out a growl under her breath, but she followed him upstairs and into the kitchen where Rin sat at the kitchen island, waiting to be fed.

"Rin, Jaylen is going to feed you while I go take a shower." Sesshomaru stated quickly before turning around and briskly walking to the stairway, marching up the stairs proudly.

"Goddamn him." Jaylen mumbled as she opened the fridge, pulling out a few items and placing them beside the stove.

By the time she was finished making eggs and serving them, Sesshomaru was finished showering and dressed. He walked downstairs and smelled the wonderful fragrance of breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate that Jaylen handed him. He took a bite and smirked when he saw the angry glare Jaylen cast him. He knew she didn't want to make breakfast, but neither did he. It was, however, his house, therefore, his rules. Personal assistant was to make breakfast when ruler of the house did not want to.

"These are delicious. What did you season them with?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Jaylen's expression lightened as she exhaled.

"Your mom."

"She is quite tasty." Sesshomaru commented as he finished his plate and placed it in the sink. He turned to walk out of the kitchen, but was stopped when Jaylen stopped in his way.

"Rinse off your plate and put it in the dishwasher, lazy ass." Jaylen demanded dryly. Sesshomaru turned around and did just that, turning back to Jaylen and snorting.

"Better?" he asked.

"Next time maybe I won't have to order you to do it."

"Maybe next time you'll be nicer about it." Sesshomaru purred as he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the counter. Jaylen let out a grumble of irritation, looking away and pouting. Sesshomaru frowned and let go of her.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

"I told you I didn't want to make breakfast."

"Aw, you poor thing," Sesshomaru replied as he walked away, leaving Jaylen to her own devices.

00000000000000000

"Dad," Rin called out as she walked into his office, seeing him sitting in his chair as he stared out the window. He turned his head and looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"I want a puppy." Rin stated as she walked over to him. Sesshomaru let out a breath as he pulled her into his lap.

"You want a puppy? Why is that so?"

"Because I want one. They're cute."

"I see."

"Please, Dad? Pleeeeease?"

"I'll think about it, Rin, but I won't promise anything." Sesshomaru told her softly. Rin nodded and rested her head against his chest. Sesshomaru wondered if she was cuddling him because she loved him or because she wanted a puppy. He had a clue.

"Is it better?" Rin asked, pointing to Sesshomaru's gunshot wound.

"Yes, it is much better. It doesn't hurt much anymore." He said back.

"I'm bored. Play a game with me!" Rin chirped as she slid from his lap, eagerly pulling on his hand.

"I suppose. I've nothing better to do." Sesshomaru agreed as he stood up and followed his daughter down the hall and into her room. He sat down on her bed and watched as Rin opened her closet door, pulling out a gaudy hat and racing over to her father, placing the hat on his head. Sesshomaru decided not to complain about her hat choice, considering he rarely played with her. He owed her this.

"Does Jaylen want to play?" Rin asked out loud.

"Let's just keep it between us for right now."

"Why?" Rin questioned, her brown eyes searching out his golden ones for answers. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and let out a sigh.

"Because Jaylen is very angry with Daddy right now. Leave her be. I'm sure she will become curious enough to come upstairs and join us on her own time." Sesshomaru insisted as Rin smiled back at him.

"Alright! So, I'm having a party and you're my guest," Rin began. Sesshomaru felt his pride sizzle a bit. He glanced out the window and saw how sunny it was. Suddenly, he was hit with an idea.

"How about we go make lunch and have a real party outside? It's too nice to be inside." Sesshomaru suggested. Rin's expression brightened as she nodded. It was a perfect idea to her. Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms and walked out of the room and down the stairs. He set her down when he reached the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Get the bread and plates ready." He said.

"One for Jaylen?" Rin asked.

"Yes, might as well," Sesshomaru replied with a slight grumble. He really wished Jaylen wouldn't be so cross with him. So he had her make breakfast. What was the big deal? He placed the items on the counter and cleared his throat.

"What do you want? Turkey, ham…more turkey?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Ham with mustard! I'll pour the drinks!" Rin declared as Sesshomaru handed her the glasses.

"Fill my glass halfway with ice, Rin." Sesshomaru stated as he finished up the sandwiches.

"Hey Dad, I have a question,"

"What is it?"

"Can I have a puppy now?"

"It hasn't even been twenty minutes since you asked me the last time, little girl."

"I want one! I'll take care of him! I promise!"

"That isn't the issue." Sesshomaru finally said with a bit of a sigh as he cut the sandwiches into triangles.

"You just don't want doggy hair all over the house."

"I also don't want the dog using my house as a toilet."

"I won't let him."

"I will think about it." Sesshomaru chuckled as he gathered a few more items before heading outside to his backyard. He placed the food on the table and sat in a chair as Rin carefully put the glasses of tea on the table.

"Are you sure Jaylen will come out and eat?" Rin asked.

"She will." Sesshomaru answered as he took a bite of a sandwich. He actually wasn't sure if she would or not. He still couldn't understand her anger towards him.

"Hi Jaylen!" Rin chirped happily as she waved her hand at her. Jaylen waved back and walked over, joining the father and daughter for lunch.

"Where have you been all day?" Sesshomaru asked Jaylen emotionlessly. She looked at him and blinked.

"Sleeping." She answered.

"You've been sleeping? All this time?" Sesshomaru repeated with disbelief. Jaylen took a bite of a sandwich and kept her gaze at the table and also stayed quiet.

"You must be really tired." Rin chimed. Sesshomaru noticed how quiet and reclusive Jaylen was being and decided to try to find out what was really wrong.

"Rin, will you grab my cell phone from my desk in my office?" Sesshomaru asked politely. Rin nodded and ran away.

"Walk!" Sesshomaru called after her. He turned back to Jaylen and glared.

"What is your problem?" he asked Jaylen.

"After Hanna's wedding, I'm moving back with my dad…or at least move closer to him." Jaylen announced. Sesshomaru gave a nod and realized Hanna's wedding was in less than three weeks.

"Have you found a place?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Sesshomaru shouted, abruptly standing from his chair and slamming his hands down on the table. Jaylen glared up at him before standing up as well.

"Why do you care? Damn! Is that all I'm good for is cleaning, cooking and babysitting?" Jaylen hollered back. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, to tell her that truthfully he valued her as a companion, but he would never dare to openly admit any feelings. Sesshomaru calmed down and averted his eyes from hers.

"I found it, Dad!" Rin called as she ran back towards to the adults. Sesshomaru thanked her and pocketed the phone immediately. Jaylen quickly ate a sandwich and stuffed her hands in her pocket.

"Hmph." Came her irritated huff before she strode away to return to her room and to avoid Sesshomaru until he could decide and state just what the fuck she was to him.

"Uh oh…did you make her mad again?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshomaru opened his mouth and choked on his words a bit.

"I…I didn't do anything! She's the one with a problem, not me!" Sesshomaru insisted before sitting down and stuffing his mouth with the last portion of a sandwich and taking a huge drink of tea. Rin noticed her father's sudden icy mood and sighed as she sat down in her chair and kept quiet.

00000000000000000

Sesshomaru quietly paced the floor in his room. He was trying to think of something to do for the next day. He didn't plan to return to work for a few more days and Naraku actually told him to rest up and promised to pick up the slack. He heard Rin's voice as she greeted Jaylen. Sesshomaru snuck out of his room and down the hall, standing beside the door and listening in on the conversation.

"I'm sorry Dad keeps hurting your feelings," Rin said softly.

"It's not your fault, nor is it his. He just doesn't know any better." Jaylen replied with a grin.

"Jaylen, he just wants a kiss," Rin stated.

"Yeah okay. Haha, go to sleep." Jaylen giggled back.

"No. Not until he tells me good night, too." Rin insisted.

"Okay." Jaylen said as she stood up and walked out of the room, motioning for Sesshomaru to take his turn. She knew he was out there the entire time.

"Hey, if you want to talk, I'm ready now." Jaylen told him as she walked downstairs and disappeared from sight. Sesshomaru bid Rin good night and quickly walked downstairs and headed for the basement.

"Jaylen, I don't want you to leave," Sesshomaru announced as he opened the door. His blood ran cold when he saw the scene before him. He had interrupted a man dressed in all black who was trying to kill Jaylen. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the man's arm and flipped him onto the floor and snapped his arm before knocking him out entirely. Sesshomaru turned to Jaylen and pressed his hand to her neck, trying to stop the massive bleeding. He couldn't take his eyes from hers and she looked so scared. So scared.

"Jaylen, don't be scared, don't be scared," Sesshomaru repeated sternly. He had to silently admit he was scared as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He thanked the lord he decided not to get undressed yet and he still had his phone on him. He looked over at the out cold man on the floor as he dialed the emergency number. He felt a weak tug on his shirt and immediately looked down. Her breaths were getting weaker and her face was pale.

"911, what's your emergency?" the woman's voice asked.

000000000000000

Sesshomaru closed his car door and grabbed Rin's hand as he ran inside the hospital with her. He couldn't focus at work. He had to know if Jaylen was going to make it.

"She has to." He whispered to himself as he approached the room she was recovering in. He stopped when the door opened and Eric stepped out, a defeated and stressed expression was stretched onto his face. He couldn't even look up. Sesshomaru felt his heart drop. Eric stood in front of Sesshomaru, his head down and hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Eric," Sesshomaru said after swallowing the lump in his throat. He was praying she was fine, but something about Eric's demeanor told him she was gone. There was no way Jaylen was gone! She was too strong, too smart…too much of a good soul to be dead.

"No," Sesshomaru whispered.

"No, no, she's still, still fighting. I just can't b-believe how badly someone wants her dead! It's all because of me! I have so many enemies! It's my fault!" Eric cried out as he fell to his knees, hands wiping away his own tears.

"You didn't wish this on her. Quit blaming yourself." Sesshomaru told Eric calmly. Sesshomaru was surprised he was able to talk. He was so relieved Jaylen was still alive.

"I wish she never moved away and I know she won't move back with me. She told me she wouldn't because of you." Eric said as he stood up, wiping away his final tears and exhaling sharply.

"Me? What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked. Eric shrugged in reply.

"She just said that if she left, you would never let her live it down." Eric stated with a small smile.

"Oh." Sesshomaru huffed, looking down and seeing Rin look back up at him blankly. She knew what was going on, but Rin had the confidence that Jaylen would make it.

"I called Damien, but he was out of town, visiting his parents. He said he would be back tomorrow." Eric announced.

"I see. Can you watch her? I wanted to…" Sesshomaru stopped. Again, he couldn't admit to wanting to see Jaylen. Eric nodded and stepped aside as Sesshomaru walked into the room. She looked so fragile…something he didn't think was possible. Jaylen was always strong in every sense of the word.

"You know, I never thanked you for saving my life, so, thank you." Sesshomaru said as he stood beside her. She didn't react. She was asleep. He expected that much. He patted Jaylen's shoulder and walked back out of the room.

"Haha, yeah, they're silly. Most adults are." Eric chirped to Rin, who sat beside him in a chair.

"They yelled at each other about apples the other day." Rin added on. Sesshomaru frowned. He and Jaylen did argue about apples a few days ago.

"That means they care about one another's thoughts…but that is silly." Eric chuckled.

"Hey, my argument was entirely justified." Sesshomaru announced with a smirk.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Eric replied.

0000000000000000000

Jaylen opened her eyes when the sunlight hitting her eyelids finally irritated her enough to wake her. She slowly turned her head and looked around the blank intensive care room, the constant beeping that told of her heart rate. Jaylen raised her arm to block the sun until she situated herself to where it wasn't shining in her eyes. She could feel the burn in her neck and her head was throbbing. Jaylen saw on a chair not too far away from her were her clothes and sitting right on top was her cell phone. Her eyes brightened a bit. She needed to know what day it was. She slowly crawled out of bed and was surprised that her legs, and quite frankly her entire body, were reacting well to her commands. She grabbed her phone and exhaled when she found it was still holding a charge. Not much, but enough. She looked at the date and felt her heart drop. It was August 23. Hanna's wedding was August 20.

"Hm," Jaylen whined quietly. She realized her voice was not strong, which was expected since the man practically tried to saw her head off. Jaylen unhooked herself from the machines and got dressed. The door opened and a doctor with a few nurses raced in.

"Oh, you're awake! You shouldn't be out of bed, though," the woman doctor insisted. She had brown hair and brown eyes, but she was very pretty and young for a doctor. Jaylen opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was lost. Instead, she typed something on her phone and handed it to the doctor.

'I have to go.' The message read.

"How will you get home?" she asked, handing Jaylen the phone. Jaylen shook her head in the negative. She continued to walk away, shaking off the nurses and the doctor. There was nothing they could do now that Jaylen was conscious and aware of her actions. She was able to decide whether she could stay or leave.

00000000000000

"What do you mean you watched her leave the building? Didn't you try to stop her?" Sesshomaru growled at the woman doctor.

"Yes, I did, but she is able to make her own decisions now." The woman replied.

"Do you know which way she went?" Eric asked calmly.

"She went west." The woman answered, pointing down the street. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He knew exactly where she went. He ran to the Impala and drove away, Eric struggling to keep up. The office was down the road. He knew she would be there. Something told him she would. He parked the car and ran inside the building and into the office where she sat at his desk, Naraku beside her as he rubbed her back soothingly. Jaylen was also eating something hungrily, not even reacting to Sesshomaru bursting into the office.

"I meant to call, but she told me not to call until she was done eating." Naraku insisted innocently.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru called out softly. She looked up and held up her finger to get him to pause so she could finish eating. She was so hungry. It was unreal. She found Naraku and had him buy her some real food. Jaylen finished and stood up as she walked over to Sesshomaru. The door opened again and Eric charged in, violently pulling his daughter into a bear hug while tears poured down his face.

"Jaylen! Don't do that to me! I was so scared!" Eric cried. Jaylen let out breathless whines in her father's embrace, but she hugged him back, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Stop." Jaylen whispered, her voice almost like the wind.

"I'm so sorry." Eric said to her, letting go and stepping back. Jaylen looked at Sesshomaru and went to hug him and he almost did the same, but both adults stopped in mid-air-hug and dropped their arms before settling with a simple handshake instead.

"If you would have waited a little while longer, I would have fed you…you stubborn ass." Sesshomaru stated as he crossed his arms and stared Jaylen down. She frowned and looked at him with a face that said, "Bite me."

"Ahaha, oh Christ," Eric chuckled nervously as he rubbed his forehead. Sesshomaru and Jaylen sure knew how to throw a "Hey, I'm Glad You're Not Dead" reunion party.

"Jaylen, I'm eating the rest of your sandwich." Naraku announced as he bit into the tasty Subway sandwich.


	21. Chapter 21

For What It's Worth

"Jaylen, are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaylen declared she was tired and wanted to go sleep in the room where she was attacked and almost died.

"Mhm." Jaylen replied.

"I mean, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep…elsewhere."

"Why?"

"It bothers you. I can tell."

"I'll get over it. I'm fine, Sesshomaru." Jaylen said back, gently placing her hand on her neck. She was glad her voice was back, but her neck hurt quite a bit.

"Were you scared?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly, making Jaylen frown. Scared? She still was, but she wouldn't dare admit it.

"Yes," Her voice quivered. Jaylen wanted to beat herself up. Now Sesshomaru knew she was scared. He was probably going to poke fun at her or something. Sesshomaru nodded as he looked away. She seemed fine, but Sesshomaru knew otherwise. There was something different about her. Jaylen huffed and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe someone sneaked into her room and almost succeeded in killing her. Plus, she couldn't fight back. She was caught off guard. Jaylen massaged her temples and let out long, shaky breath. She froze when she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her into a strong, warm embrace.

"I hope you don't mind your father sleeping in the living room. He basically begged me to stay here." Sesshomaru said, resting his chin on the top of her head. He was surprised she was letting him hug her.

"It was either let him or he'll break in and sleep there anyway," Jaylen giggled in return.

"Which is why I took the less painful way."

"Alright, I'm off to bed. Seriously, I'm fine." Jaylen insisted, pushing away and walking out of his room. She snuck downstairs, thinking she was able to avoid catching her father, but he knew she would try that, so he waited in the kitchen for her.

"Oh, hey Dad," Jaylen sighed with defeat.

"You're not going down there." Eric demanded.

"Um, yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Try and stop me."

"Don't tempt me, young lady! You're not going down there!" Eric growled, stepping in Jaylen's path. She glared at him before crossing her arms and pouting. She couldn't believe he was doing this. Jaylen finally turned around and walked back upstairs. She walked into Sesshomaru's room, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop and blinked.

"Uh, Jaylen, what's, oh…alright." Sesshomaru decided not to say anything as Jaylen walked to the other side of his bed and climbed in, keeping her back to him and saying nothing. She just wanted to sleep.

0000000000

The next morning, after showering and getting dressed and ready for the day, Sesshomaru walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, seeing Eric already dressed and reading something from his laptop. Eric looked up and nodded.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Eric asked.

"I slept fine." Sesshomaru replied.

"And my daughter…she slept?"

"Barely. I noticed she would sit up and stare for a while, lay down, then do it again." Sesshomaru explained as he crossed his arms.

"Did you console her?"

"No. I figured it would be best she be left alone for a little while."

"Ah…oh, good morning, Jay." Eric quickly said as he walked over to her. Jaylen immediately got into a defensive pose.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted abruptly, her fists clenched and ready to strike.

"You need to calm down and quit talking to me like that." Eric replied calmly, but sternly.

"Shut up." Jaylen grumbled, turning around and heading back upstairs. Sesshomaru followed her and closed the door behind him when they entered his room. Jaylen sat down on the bed and stayed quiet as Sesshomaru sat beside her. It had been a long while since he had seen her so irritated and he had never witnessed her yelling at her father in that manner.

"Do you need something in particular?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" Jaylen asked him softly. Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, watching as the tired woman climbed under the covers and rested her head on a pillow. Sesshomaru sat down beside her and pulled a book he was reading from his nightstand and opened it. He read a few lines and glanced at Jaylen, seeing her picking at the pillow that her head lay upon. He continued reading and let out a small breath. Sesshomaru read a page and looked at Jaylen, seeing that she was still picking at fuzz or something from the same pillow.

"Hm?" Jaylen huffed when Sesshomaru's hand grabbed hers.

"Is there something terribly wrong with the pillow? I can get you another." He said softly. Jaylen shook her head and smirked.

"No, it's just a nervous habit. I'll go to sleep now." Jaylen said back.

"I see." Sesshomaru answered, returning to his book. He wished Jaylen would go back to normal so he could to. He wasn't used to being so nice and caring. That wasn't him at all. He was a demanding man who expected nothing but perfection from everyone and especially himself. He wanted nothing more than to toss Jaylen back in the kitchen and have her make dinner or clean up a little bit. He then realized that he was getting a sickening feeling in his stomach. Sesshomaru let out a short, irritated breath and threw his book on the floor before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Sesshomaru?" Jaylen called out, wondering why he suddenly got so upset. She knew she wasn't being the best of company, but something else seemed to bother the man. She jogged down the stairs and watched as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going? Sesshomaru!" Jaylen shouted.

"I'm leaving." Sesshomaru announced, grabbing his keys from the table and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What did you say to him?" Eric asked.

"Nothing. He just needs time to himself." Jaylen said back. She hoped that was the case.

0000000000

Sesshomaru stood in front of the shop of the psychic known as Damien. He stared intensely at the door and wondered if he should try it or not. When Jaylen tried it, she got something from it. Maybe it could work for him. Sesshomaru opened the door. Was he really going to do this? He stepped up to the counter and rang the bell. There was no turning back. He saw the man step out, dressed in his blue attire.

"Oh, Sesshomaru…what can I do for you?" Damien asked curiously.

"Give me a reading. I need answers." Sesshomaru demanded.

"I, uh, okay. Give me a minute to prepare the back room. I've been rearranging things and it's a bit messy." Damien said.

"Go ahead. I have time." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"Okay!" Damien chirped, running in back and quickly pulling things together before motioning for Sesshomaru to follow him in back. Sesshomaru sat in the chair across from Damien and took the deck of cards. He shuffled the cards and handed them back to the psychic. Damien laid the cards out in a formation and let out a breath.

"What was your question?" Damien asked.

"How do I make my life go back to normal? What can I do? I am so damn frustrated right now! I don't know what to do anymore!" Sesshomaru let out. Damien flinched slightly.

"Okay, okay, whoa! I asked for your question, not how you felt about the situation. So, what can you do to make your life go back to what you define as normal? Let's see," Damien said, turning over the first card. Sesshomaru watched the other man's expression closely. Damien turned the second card over and cocked his head to the side.

"That's…that's really weird," Damien said with a frown.

"What is?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"Hold on, I'll finish before saying more." Damien insisted calmly as he turned over another card and another card until finally all of the cards were face up. He looked over them while humming a small tune to himself. Sesshomaru felt himself growing impatient, but he remained silent.

"Sesshomaru, is that what you really want? Is for your life to go back to normal?" Damien asked, his voice soft and unsure. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course it's what I really want. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be sitting here wasting our time." The man replied sternly. Damien's frown deepened as he looked down, pointing at a card.

"She who is your life is the one who manipulates normality and abnormality into your life, for she is your calendar, your schedule, your plan, your underling," Damien paused as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Jaylen…what about her?" Sesshomaru finally said.

"Isn't it obvious? She is the abnormality. Get rid of her and your life will be normal."

"But she has been a part of my life for over a year. Her presence is normal."

"She is the cause of your misfortune, though."

"You're her friend! How can you refer to her in such a manner?" Sesshomaru growled, almost reaching across the table and slapping the blue glitter off the psychic. Damien crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You don't want your life to go back to normal then. Why sit here and deny it? Seriously, what was your reason for coming here?" Damien asked with slight irritation.

"To get answers, Damien."

"Answers to what, Sesshomaru?"

"To…I don't know."

"So, you came here because you don't know what to do next. Why not just ask what you should do next?" Damien groaned as he put the cards back into a deck. Sesshomaru looked down and let out a quiet breath.

"I'm just confused," Sesshomaru said back.

"I know. I have a suggestion for you. You should go on vacation somewhere for a week or two…seriously. It will do you some good and you can take the time to think about what you want."

"I see. I just might do that." Sesshomaru mumbled as he stood up and walked to the front of the store and out of the shop. He got in his car and drove away while making a few phone calls.

00000000

Sesshomaru returned to his home extremely late that night. He made sure to be especially quiet to not wake Eric or Rin on his way to his room. He opened his door and saw Jaylen snuggled in his bed, sound asleep. Sesshomaru walked to his closet and pulled a suitcase out. He opened it and placed it on the floor, grabbing some clothes and packing them into his suitcase quietly.

"Are you leaving?" Jaylen asked out loud. Sesshomaru slowly closed the suitcase and let out a breath.

"I am. I need to get my mind situated and organized before I can do anything else." Sesshomaru answered. Jaylen sat up in the bed and turned the lamp on beside her.

"That's a good idea. Um, what should I tell Rin?" Jaylen quizzed.

"Just tell her I'm on another business trip and I will be back in a week."

"Will do. Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"How did you know I was going to the airport?"

"I figured if you were going away, it was going to be far away."

"Sure. Get dressed. I'll wait." Sesshomaru whispered as he opened his door quietly and closed it behind him. He walked down the stairs and back out to the Impala, placing his suitcase in the backseat and sitting in the driver's side. Sesshomaru looked up and watched as Jaylen climbed in the passenger side.

"I thought I was driving," she said.

"I'll drive there and you can drive back."

"Are you okay? I mean, you seemed really pissed off when you left earlier."

"I'm fine, Jaylen. I realized I needed to get away. It wasn't my intention to upset you or make you think you did anything to anger me."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her green eyes bearing down on him in the darkness.

"Yes."

"Okay." Jaylen sighed. She crossed one leg other the other and crossed her arms. She stared out the window and decided to keep quiet, seeing as Sesshomaru wasn't in a talking mood. She knew going with him was a bad idea. He was flying away to get away from everyone. Why did she think going to the airport with him was acceptable? He wanted to be alone! Alone!

"Hopeless," Jaylen murmured under her breath about herself.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing he heard her voice.

"Just thinking out loud." Jaylen replied.

"About,"

"About what I should do tomorrow."

"Clean my house…clean my pool,"

"Um, alright." Jaylen agreed with a frown. She didn't really care to do either of those, but it would keep her busy at the least.

When the two adults arrived at the airport, they both got out of the car. Jaylen thought she was going to just take the keys and leave, but she realized that Sesshomaru had turned the car off and took the keys with him.

"Sesshomaru, I need the keys!" Jaylen called after him. Sesshomaru turned around, walking backwards while jingling the keys tauntingly and his smirk saying, "Come get them." Jaylen stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked into the building with him.

"My plane doesn't leave for a little while. I was thinking you could help pass the time." Sesshomaru told her as he found a chair and sat down, placing his suitcase on the floor next to him.

"Right." Jaylen giggled as she sat across from him.

"I was joking about you cleaning my house and pool while I'm gone."

"I wasn't going to do it anyway."

"Now you have permission not to."

"Didn't need it, but it's nice to have it." Jaylen stated with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded and looked down. Why did he feel like he was doing something wrong? When he looked back up, Jaylen had fallen asleep in her chair, sitting up and her head leaned down with her arms crossed. Sesshomaru stood up and walked away so Jaylen was out of hearing range, but not out of his sight. He hit the call button on his phone and held it to his ear.

"Hm? Is this a prank?" Naraku's tired voice answered.

"Naraku, I have a question," Sesshomaru stated. Naraku let out a groan, but he was willing.

"I'm listening, Sesshomaru," Naraku finally replied. Sesshomaru let out a long, forced breath.

"If someone is really stressed, how do you get them to feel better without making yourself feel awkward?"

"What do you mean by feeling awkward?" Naraku quizzed, reaching over his nightstand and turning his lamp on.

"I always get this weird, tingling feeling inside me,"

"Oh my God, how old are you? Everyone feels like that when helping another person! It's not awkward, it's satisfying!"

"I don't like it."

"Then don't help her! Call Damien and let him take care of her instead!" Naraku snapped, knowing exactly whom Sesshomaru wanted to "help."

"He wasn't there when she was attacked."

"Do you really want my advice?"

"Yes, that's why I called you, prick!" Sesshomaru hissed, trying to keep from attracting attention to himself.

"Really?" Naraku asked condescendingly.

"Yes!"

"Then sit down with her and let her tell you what was going through her mind. Don't say anything, just listen and when she's done, give her a hug or something." Naraku explained, still in disbelief that he was having this conversation.

"That's too intimate," Sesshomaru complained. Naraku's answer was to end the call, turn his phone off, turn his lamp off and go back to sleep.

"I knew I shouldn't have called him." Sesshomaru grumbled, checking the time and standing in place. He looked back at Jaylen, who was still asleep in the same position she had been in. He then noticed she was twitching and letting out small whimpers. He walked over to her and sat beside her, relaxing as best as he could in the chair. He closed his eyes and drifted away.

"Sesshomaru! You missed your plane! Wake up!" Jaylen's voice rang as she shook the man lightly. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he let out a groan.

"What?" he asked.

"You missed your plane. We both fell asleep." Jaylen replied with disappointment. Sesshomaru stood up and stretched his arms, smirking with delight.

"Oh well. Let's go home." He insisted, grabbing his suitcase and walking out of the building, Jaylen following him quietly.

00000000

Eric cocked an eyebrow when he peeked around the corner and into the living room. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch with Rin, listening to the young girl as she read a book to him. It reminded the father of spending time with Jaylen when she was younger. Eric smirked as he walked away, wanting to find his daughter and talk to her. He looked all around the house, even in the basement, but Jaylen was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Jaylen?" Eric asked Sesshomaru, feeling bad for interrupting.

"Did you check my room?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Uh…am I allowed?"

"Go for it." Sesshomaru replied, looking back down as Rin continued reading. Eric walked up the stairs and opened the door, seeing Jaylen sitting on the bed, a gun in her hand. Eric recognized it as the handgun he carried with him when off duty. Jaylen was staring at the floor intensely, which worried the father.

"Jaylen, what's wrong?" Eric asked calmly as he slowly approached her. Jaylen let out a breath and looked at her father with tired eyes.

"I haven't had a good night's sleep for a long time. I keep waking up, thinking someone is watching. I pull a gun and they are still watching. I just want to poke their eyes out." Jaylen explained, letting her father sit next to her and take the gun from her hand. Eric hugged her to himself and rubbed her back soothingly.

"PTSD is very common after going through what you went through. I think you should get some help and finally get that good night sleep you deserve." Eric said to her.

"Okay."

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru's voice drifted into the room. Eric quickly and skillfully hid the gun under his shirt and patted Jaylen's head gently.

"She's just really shook up right now." Eric replied. Sesshomaru nodded and stepped aside.

"Work your magic," Sesshomaru whispered as he let Damien enter the room. Eric was a bit confused as Damien walked over to Jaylen, who smiled and hugged him weakly. Damien moved her to where she was laying down and placed his hands on both sides of her head.

"I can help you." Damien said.

"I will worship the ground on which you walk if you can help me sleep soundly," Jaylen replied. She closed her eyes and felt that feeling of being watched, that uneasy…chiseling of her inner-mind, just suddenly be lifted from her. It was easier to breathe and nothing but her getting some sleep mattered to her brain.

"She's asleep now. We should leave her alone." Damien whispered to Eric and Sesshomaru. They both agreed and left the room, Sesshomaru quietly closing the door.

0000000000

"Hey, wake up…Jaylen, wake up…damn," Sesshomaru's voice finally reached Jaylen's mind and she realized what was going on. She opened her eyes and blinked herself back to reality.

"What day is it?" Jaylen asked.

"Same day as when you went to sleep, just later. Dinner is ready." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh…dinner sounds good."

"Your father fixed it."

"Yes!" Jaylen chirped as she quickly leapt out of bed and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. Was her father's cooking that great? Sesshomaru was just glad Jaylen was feeling somewhat better instead of lying and saying she was better when she was not.

AN- I'm sick, I feel better, get sick again, I'm good for about eleven minutes, lose my voice, sick again…fuuuuuuuuuck.

Anyway, sorry for the wait.


	22. Chapter 22

So, It Happened Like This

"There we go! You are officially moved in!" Eric announced to his daughter cheerfully. Jaylen smiled and walked into her new kitchen. It was now October and Jaylen felt it was time to get back into an apartment on her own. This apartment was nice and overlooked a man-made pond with a few trees and a small rocky shore.

"Here," Eric said, handing his daughter a glass of wine he had just opened and poured.

"Thanks Dad." Jaylen replied softly, taking a sip and still staring out at the scenery. Eric took a drink from his own glass and set the glass down on the table. He could tell she was a bit unsettled about something.

"Dad, why is it when something doesn't go his way, a man gets irrational?" Jaylen asked aloud. Eric placed his hands in his pockets and let out a breath through his teeth. He knew exactly who his daughter was referring to.

"Do you not get irrational?" Eric asked back.

"I get irritated, but I don't lose my composure nor do I treat people like crap."

"Jaylen, I'm going to tell you something and promise me you won't do either of those,"

"You've got it."

"Okay. Sesshomaru obviously likes you and he preferred you live with him because you were closer to him, within his reach and now he feels like there is less of a chance." Eric explained in a calm tone.

"There wasn't a chance to begin with. He knows that." Jaylen replied as she took a sip.

"Knowing that doesn't take his feelings away and don't tell me you didn't feel anything back,"

"I didn't."

"Liar."

"I don't mind being his friend, but I won't be his girlfriend or whatever."

"Why not?"

"Why should I be? So he can say mean things to me when something doesn't go his way? Ignore me when I speak my mind? Make me clean his house?" Jaylen bit back, calmly but icily.

"He hasn't made you do that for a long time. He hasn't even asked you nicely to do it." Eric said with a smirk. He knew his daughter was grasping, which meant she was hiding something.

"It's not happening, Dad. I know you want me to be happy and want me to be with someone, but it's not him. Now shut up." Jaylen grumbled. Eric let out a slow, saddened breath. He couldn't believe how damn stubborn she was.

00000000

Jaylen walked into the office the next day, expecting everything to be back to normal. She was hoping it would be back to normal. Normality was what she needed at the moment.

"Good morning, Jaylen. How's the new apartment?" Naraku asked when the girl walked in. Jaylen placed her jacket on a coat rack and smiled.

"Exactly the way I wanted it to be. I'm hoping that my neighbors are nice." Jaylem commented, looking at the clock on the wall and frowning. She checked her watch and realized what time it was.

"That's good…oh, hello?" Naraku answered his phone and leaned back in his chair. Jaylen checked her phone, wondering if Sesshomaru was running a little late and had told her he was. He didn't. Naraku noticed the woman staring down at her BlackBerry, waiting for something to stir it to life.

"Uh oh, he's not coming today…wow, what did you do to him? He's claiming to be feeling under the weather today." Naraku announced as he read the new message after ending his call. He looked up and watched as Jaylen place her phone in her pocket and walk over to Sesshomaru's desk. She sat in his chair and kept quiet.

"Jaylen, remember when you first started working for us and I told you that he really liked you? I wasn't joking. He really does like you." Naraku said softly. Jaylen nodded and kept her stare focused downward. Lies, lies, lies!

"I'll be back," Jaylen announced, standing up and striding out of the room. She was going to end this shit once and for all. Naraku, her father, Rin, everyone was going to finally be told what the truth was.

"Irritating!" she hissed to herself.

Jaylen drove into the driveway of her white-haired boss and turned the car off, closing the car door and walking up to the front door of the house. She raised her fist to knock on the door, feeling the cool wood against her knuckles. The door opened and revealed Sesshomaru, who was dressed like he was going to work, but then decided against it.

"J-Jaylen," he stuttered.

"Can I come in?" she asked him. Sesshomaru stepped aside and closed the door after Jaylen stepped in.

"What're you doing here?"

"Is Rin here?"

"No, she felt better today. She's at school."

"I'm glad. So, I think we need to talk about this problem," Jaylen stated abruptly. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he looked back at her.

"There is no problem."

"You're damn right there isn't! I am your employee and nothing else, got it?" Jaylen snapped, pointing her finger at him. Sesshomaru nodded as he looked down.

"I understand." He replied.

"I want you to tell my dad, Naraku, Rin, Little Jim, Big Jim, Slim Jim, everyone, that you do not like me…I want you to tell me that you do not like me," Jaylen said demandingly. Sesshomaru looked down and let out a slow breath.

"I don't like you," Sesshomaru said quickly. Jaylen realized there was a pause. She knew what was coming next and she did NOT like it.

"Don't say it, Sesshomaru," Jaylen warned.

"Say what?" he asked with a smile, finally looking into her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"So, how angry would you be if I announced my undying love for you?" Sesshomaru questioned mockingly. Jaylen felt her eye twitch as she exhaled.

"Please don't." she begged him quietly. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and looked up, his expression saying, "I'm thinking." He was currently toying with Jaylen. If she thought that arriving at his house and demanding him to do her a favor would leave her off the hook, she had another thing coming. Jaylen had to be punished.

"Jaylen, do you honestly think you can order me around? Oh, woman, you are so foolish if you do think so." Sesshomaru chuckled conceitedly at her. Jaylen looked back at him silently. Was he serious? She was having a genuine problem that was also his problem and he refused to solve it? Jaylen decided that it was now his problem because she refused to be a part of it anymore. She shoved her hands into her pockets and turned to the door.

"Hmph." She huffed as she walked to the door, opened it and walked out.

"What now? Jaylen, come back!" Sesshomaru called after her.

"Eat shit and die!" Jaylen shouted back before closing the car door and driving away.

"I don't get it. What did I do?" Sesshomaru murmured to himself, watching the car disappear from his property.

000000000

Eric woke up early in the morning and quickly showered. After doing so, he walked into his kitchen and made some coffee and breakfast. He sat down at the table with his laptop and logged onto his email.

"Hm? Sesshomaru emailed me…this can't be good news," Eric mumbled to himself. He then began thinking about what Jaylen could have possibly said or done to upset Sesshomaru to the point where he emailed her father. Maybe it was good news. Eric opened the email and the first sentence was, "Your daughter wants to kill me."

"Oh good God, it's like I have two whiny kids," Eric said aloud as he read the rest of the email. They tattled on one another! Eric, Jaylen yelled mean things at me! Dad, Sesshomaru made me clean his house, even though I signed a contract saying I would do that! Absolutely ridiculous how immature these two were when it came to dealing with one another. He hated being the third party, too.

"Well, Sesshy-boy, I don't know what to tell you. You set yourself up for that one." Eric chuckled as he took a sip of his warm coffee. He then lost the humor and began to feel bad for Sesshomaru. As a father, Eric kind of liked Sesshomaru as a son in a small way. He knew Sesshomaru liked his daughter and she claimed to have no feelings in return. Eric was not a moron. It was so obvious! He was going to set them up and he was going to finally be able to call Sesshomaru a son and Jaylen would have someone to look after her after Eric passed on. That's all he wanted for her. He leaned forward and typed back a reply. It just said, "I'll handle this."

"And I will." Eric stated.

000000000000000

Jaylen sat patiently at a table. She was supposed to be having lunch with her father, but he had yet to show up. He didn't make a habit out of being late, but she decided he was just having a day, as was everyone else. Jaylen slept through her alarm and was late, but it didn't matter because so were Naraku and Sesshomaru. Jaylen went ahead and ordered herself a glass of water while she waited.

"Jaylen? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked as he approached the table.

"Waiting for my dad. I'm supposed to be having lunch with him." Jaylen answered.

"Funny. So was I." Sesshomaru said back, wanting to sit down, but reluctant to because of Jaylen's spontaneous temper.

"Oh God. Why won't he give it up?" Jaylen moaned as she rested her head in both hands, her elbows propped up on the table. Sesshomaru wondered what she meant, but it only took him a moment to figure it out. He let his hands fall to his sides, lightly tapping his fingers on the sides of his legs.

"Would you prefer me to leave? I can if this is really bothering you." He offered. Jaylen looked up and shook her head.

"No, no, you can stay. I don't care about what you do, I care about what my dad has up his sleeves." Jaylen insisted.

"If he tries anything, I will step in and tell him we are not going to date, but unless that happens, I will sit here and be silent."

"Okay. Here he comes," Jaylen said quietly.

"I'm glad to see you're both healthy and alive," Eric announced as he sat at the end of the table, happy that they were sitting next to one another.

"Would you like to order some drinks?" the waiter asked as he stood beside the table.

"Water," Sesshomaru said.

"Same for me." Eric chirped. He waited for the man to be out of hearing range before looking at his daughter and her boss. Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the table and Jaylen glared at her hand, which rested on the table.

"I wanted to first tell you two that I am not here to preach to you in any way, shape or form,"

"I'm not going to date him, I don't like him in that way, now shut up." Jaylen interrupted. Eric smirked and nodded. That was expected. He wondered why Sesshomaru stayed quiet though.

"Jaylen, you are such a liar." Eric replied.

"How?"

"You care far too much for him."

"I'm his friend, of course I do."

"Sesshomaru, what about you?" Eric asked, watching as the glasses of water were placed on the table. The waiter walked away when Sesshomaru told him they were still deciding on what to eat.

"My word does not matter. This is between you two." Sesshomaru announced calmly.

"Do you like my daughter or not?" Eric asked with a sigh.

"As a friend." Sesshomaru answered. Eric went quiet as he stared at the two younger adults. Neither of them wanted to admit it. Stubborn asses! If only they knew how the other acted, what the other said when they were spending their separate times in the hospital. Jaylen didn't know how upset Sesshomaru became when the doctor said there might have been a huge chance of her not making it. Sesshomaru didn't watch Jaylen cry at his bedside because he was comatose.

"You two are unbelievable." Eric finally sighed. Jaylen and Sesshomaru looked at one another exasperatingly.

"Well, you think what you want. It's not happening because it's not true." Jaylen argued back.

"What do you have against love?" Eric asked.

"Other than the fact that it's practically a lie, a lot." Jaylen growled.

"Jaylen,"

"I'm done here." She stated before standing up and leaving the restaurant. She couldn't believe her dad was trying to play matchmaker. He was the last person she would ever take dating advice from. Jaylen loved her father a lot, but this wasn't the first time or the first man he tried to convince her to get with. She got out of her car as she stormed up to her apartment. She was just going to make some tea, sit on her couch and relax. The elevator doors opened when it hit the second floor where her apartment was located. She saw her neighbor's door open and an older woman with brown hair that was graying stepped out. Jaylen stopped walking as she stared even longer at the woman.

"Mom," Jaylen whispered under her breath. The woman closed her door and locked the door, turning around and seeing Jaylen. She smiled sweetly and waved.

"Hi, are you my new neighbor?" the woman asked as she walked up to Jaylen. Jaylen was at a loss for words. It was her mother! But, just like that time from the store when Jaylen was sixteen, she didn't recognize Jaylen as her daughter.

"Yeah," Jaylen answered softly.

"Yeah, I wasn't here very long before you moved in. I moved here from Arizona, but I was born around here. I missed the seasons too much." The lady explained with a little laugh. Jaylen smiled and nodded.

"My dad lives in Arizona. He visits me sometimes." Jaylen said.

"Well, maybe I can meet him sometime…just kidding! I'm not trying to set myself up with your dad! I don't even know who he is! Hahaha!" the woman laughed as she gave Jaylen a small pat on the upper arm. Jaylen felt her mind roll its own eyes. If only this lady knew!

"Eh, he needs to find a good woman. His last one wasn't a favorite of mine." Jaylen said, speaking of the crazy bitch, Erin.

"Oh, he found a crazy, didn't he? Those make the rest of us look bad."

"Haha, oh yeah. She was definitely a bad one." Jaylen giggled. This conversation wasn't too bad, but it was definitely awkward.

"Damn it, Jaylen! You are so stubborn! I can't even…begin," Eric shouted as he stepped off the elevator. He was mainly talking to himself, so he didn't expect to see Jaylen to be standing there, nor did he expect her mother. The woman saw Eric and felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop open.

"Oh…oh my God…Eric?" the woman stuttered, her breathing becoming erratic.

"What're you doing here, Amber? Jaylen, did you know?" Eric asked quickly. Jaylen let out a breath. Of course she knew. She looked at her mother and blinked. She was staring right back, hand covered over her mouth and her eyes filling with tears.

"Is it really you? You're…you're all grown up and you're so pretty…oh God," Amber said almost breathlessly. Jaylen just stared back. She didn't know what to say. Jaylen walked to the elevator and wanted to go back to her car and just drive to Damien's house and chill there for a while. The elevator doors opened and Sesshomaru stood inside.

"God, is everyone here to annoy me or make me feel better? It's really pissing me off!" Jaylen snapped.

"You left your phone at the restaurant," Sesshomaru said back, holding her phone out.

"Okay, you're allowed. Everyone else, shut up. You, I'm going with you." Jaylen said to Sesshomaru, who looked at Eric with confusion as the door closed when Jaylen hit the lobby button.

"Who was that woman? Your neighbor?" Sesshomaru asked Jaylen innocently. Jaylen crossed her arms and glared intensely at the doors.

"And my mother." She growled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. Her mother? Out of all the places she could have moved into, she moved into an apartment that was next to the woman who abandoned her at birth. Sesshomaru let out a breath and patted her back softly.

"I told you not to move out." He said to her. Jaylen's head whipped in his direction and her green eyes were blazing at him, but Sesshomaru stared back and smirked. Jaylen huffed and looked away before laughing.

"Yeah, yeah you did," Jaylen said back.

AN- Let me clear something up, (clears throat). Now, since that is out of the way, let me clear something else up…they are not a couple. Just close friends. Not a couple. Close. Not a couple. Close. Chant with me.


	23. Chapter 23

Dog Days

Sesshomaru looked at Jaylen, who was asleep in his bed. He had just arrived home from a three-day meeting. He walked over to the side of the bed and ripped the pillow out from under the woman's head. Jaylen let out a long breath, but she refrained from saying anything…yet.

"You have been staying at my house for almost a month now and you're paying rent on an apartment that you refuse to live in because your mother is next door. That is rent that you should be paying me instead." Sesshomaru announced sternly. Jaylen turned over on her back and stared up at him.

"I talked to the manager of the apartment complex, he said that I have to live there a year before I can just move out. Even if I live somewhere else, I still have to pay the year monthly rent until my contract expires." Jaylen explained. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so…get dressed." He said after glancing at his watch. Jaylen did as he commanded and walked into the bathroom to change. It took her only a few moments and she walked back out, following the white-haired man out of his room, down the stairs and into his car. Since Jaylen moved out, Sesshomaru called his babysitter back. Now Jaylen was back, kind of, but so was the babysitter.

"Where is the manager? In the building?" Sesshomaru asked Jaylen. She felt the color drain from her face.

"What're you going to do?" Jaylen asked him worriedly. Sesshomaru smirked and said nothing, keeping his gaze on the road. Jaylen did not like that expression. She kept silent and looked down the entire time.

"Let's go," he said to her when they arrived at her apartment building. Jaylen frowned and followed him into the office building. Sesshomaru asked to talk to the manager and disappeared in the back office. Jaylen crossed her arms and huffed, looking out the window and wondering what he planned on doing.

"Yes, yes, I'm very sorry for the confusion, Mr. Shiraga," a man said as Sesshomaru walked out. Sesshomaru turned around and frowned a bit.

"I believe you owe her an apology, not me." Sesshomaru said back.

"No, no, no," Jaylen insisted, waving her hands in front of her frantically. Sesshomaru took a moment to actually see what she was wearing. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a blue sweater was pulled over a white shirt and the sweater sleeves were too long, hanging on her hands. She had blue jeans on and running shoes. She looked so normal. He waited for a moment before saying anything. Jaylen crossed her arms and pouted. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her head and chuckled.

"You are so unappreciative of what I do for you and your happiness." Sesshomaru said to her. She immediately smiled and shook her head.

"What exactly did you do?" she asked him.

"He doesn't remember you signing a one-year contract…you're free to move out."

"I don't have a place to move into next."

"I don't mind you living with me."

"Sesshomaru," Jaylen groaned as she rubbed her face.

"Not this again, Jaylen. Just do it. You know I hate being kind. Move back in with me and shut up."

"I hate bumming off you,"

"Then pay rent, damn it. If you were willing to pay a year's worth of rent for an apartment that you refused to live in, then you can pay rent to me."

"Fine. I will."

"Good. Let's go get some of your things and then tomorrow I will have some people move out the rest of your stuff." Sesshomaru offered, holding his arm out to let Jaylen take the lead. She nodded and walked out with Sesshomaru following her. She walked onto the elevator and hit the number of her floor.

"So, I don't understand why you don't want to live next to her? You rarely ever saw her before and just had that random meeting." Sesshomaru said aloud. He looked down at Jaylen, who stared back at him blankly and was silent as well. They kept their gazes locked and Sesshomaru finally snorted.

"What? It's an honest question. I wasn't trying to be a smart ass." Sesshomaru insisted calmly.

"For once, I wish you would be a smart ass. I don't want to live next to her now that she knows who I am. If my dad hadn't showed up and blew my cover, I would have just kept it a secret." Jaylen explained.

"But, I'm sorry, I still don't understand. Why don't you want her to know who you are? Don't you want a relationship with your mother?"

"Nope." Jaylen bit back as she walked down to her apartment door. She unlocked the door and froze when she heard a knock not too far away. Jaylen's head snapped to her right and saw Sesshomaru standing at her mother's door as he lowered his arm and waited patiently.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jaylen hissed at him angrily. He looked back at her and shrugged.

"I want to see what's so bad about this," he said back. He watched as Jaylen rolled her eyes and quickly walked inside of her apartment, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. Sesshomaru shook his head and heard the door in front of him open.

"Um, hello," Sesshomaru began. He didn't really think about what to say.

"I remember you…you're the man she left with," Amber said quickly, pointing at him shyly. Sesshomaru nodded and exhaled.

"I'm her boss. I just wanted to see what she was so disgusted with, but I'm still confused." Sesshomaru explained. Her mother seemed fine.

"Is she next door right now?" Amber asked eagerly, her brown eyes widening slightly. Sesshomaru nodded and quickly stepped out of the way as Amber strode to Jaylen's door.

"Hold on, she locked it, but the manager gave me a spare key," Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the door and unlocked it with the key given to him a few minutes earlier. Just as Sesshomaru opened the door, he felt his heart leap into his throat as Jaylen whipped around and flung something. He slammed the door shut and heard a sickening thud. He panted when he realized what she threw.

"A knife…she threw a Goddamn knife at me! Shrewd move, bitch," Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

"Uh, I take it she's not happy with anyone at the moment," Amber said with a little giggle.

"I'm her boss. No one loves their boss and I am no exception…even if I am fair to her." Sesshomaru said back.

"You're a fairy? That's cute." Jaylen's voice echoed nastily from the other side of the door as she relocked the door and chained it shut. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he felt the pout pull onto his face. He was not a fairy.

"Jaylen, open the door and quit being a baby!" Sesshomaru shouted. He let out a relieved breath when he heard the locks being unlocked and the door was pulled open. Jaylen's fist greeted Sesshomaru right in the face and knocked him back a few steps before the door slammed shut again and was relocked and chained.

"Oh, come on, let's get some ice on that nose," Amber insisted as she pulled on Sesshomaru's arm, seeing that her daughter had picked up quite a few tricks from Eric. Sesshomaru let out a growl when he stood over the sink in Amber's bathroom, wiping his nose clean from the red liquid that finally stopped dripping from his nostrils.

"Here you go," Amber said softly, handing him an ice pack that was wrapped in a towel. Sesshomaru sniffed a bit and took the wrapped ice pack.

"Thank you." He said to her, gently placing the cold item on his nose. He followed her back into her living room and sat down on her couch. Her apartment was clean and inviting, meaning Amber had some class. Amber sat down in her chair and leaned forward.

"I see she has some of Eric's qualities," Amber announced, trying to make some humor out of the situation, but Sesshomaru did not agree.

"Eric has yet to lay a hand on me once…I've lost count with Jaylen." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see."

"This seems like a terrible question to ask, especially since you and I have never met before today, but why did you leave Eric to take care of Jaylen?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to sound judgmental. Amber smiled as she looked down at the floor.

"You're more than just her boss, aren't you?"

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"I left them for selfish reasons. I wasn't ready to be a mother and Eric, well, his career scared me more than anything. I didn't want to be left to raise Jaylen alone, so, I, well,"

"You left Jaylen to be raised by Eric…alone." Sesshomaru interrupted as he placed the ice pack on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, I did. I had no real excuse. Oh, she must hate me so much," Amber's voice quivered a bit. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it.

"Did you end up marrying and having another child or no?"

"I did. My other daughter is in her second year of college and I am divorced from her father." Amber answered candidly. Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Now I will answer you question. I am more than just her boss. I am her…friend. Heh, how funny," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"What?"

"I used to have such a difficult time saying that word. Jaylen is my friend. She is my abusive, irritating, knife-throwing friend."

"Haha, well, I'm glad that my daughter was able to find someone like you." Amber admitted with a smile. Sesshomaru glanced at his watch and stood up.

"Let's go try again, shall we? Usually she's calmed down by now." Sesshomaru suggested as he opened the door and walked over to Jaylen's door. He knocked on it softly and waited patiently. Jaylen opened the door and stared back with a pout. She wanted to apologize, but then again…she didn't. Sesshomaru held his arms open and smirked when she agreed to hug him…then he grabbed her and threw her down on the floor inside her apartment.

"Aaahh! God…damn! What the hell was that for?" Jaylen spat as she remained on her back and let the pain drift away. Sesshomaru stood beside her and looked down while crossing his arms.

"That was for punching me. I'll let the knife-throwing go." Sesshomaru replied coolly. Jaylen panted a bit, but she finally smiled and nodded, knowing she deserved it.

"Hi Jaylen," Amber called out from outside Jaylen's apartment. Jaylen looked over at her and gave her a nod.

"Hi." Jaylen said back shortly as she refused Sesshomaru's help and turned over onto her stomach and got back onto her feet on her own.

"You have every reason to be angry with me. You didn't deserve me deserting you. Just know that I'm truly sorry and if you ever want to talk, I'll be here." Amber said before turning and walking back to her apartment.

"She's not such a terrible person, Jaylen." Sesshomaru stated.

"So? I packed a few of my bags. I'm ready to go." Jaylen replied shortly as she grabbed her bags from her couch and pulled them over her shoulders. Sesshomaru held his hand out to take one from Jaylen, but she turned and stared back at him.

"I don't need help." She said.

"I know you don't, but I still would like to."

"Fine," Jaylen sighed, handing him one bag and following him out of her apartment.

000000000

Sesshomaru walked into his home early in the morning. He knew it was going to be a horribly long day at work, driving back and forth to different meetings and finally being able to sit in his office and get some busy work done. He wished he hadn't sent Jaylen home when he did. He knew he should have kept her longer. Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and into his room. He undressed and got into his pajamas before crawling into bed and falling asleep, but he realized Jaylen wasn't in bed with him for once. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes. He was dead tired. He immediately opened his eyes when he heard a loud thump outside his door. Sesshomaru waited for a moment to see if it would happen again and when the coast was clear, he closed his eyes, only to hear the thump again and this time there was profuse giggling. Sesshomaru crawled out of bed and walked to his door, opening it and looking out.

"Jaylen? What're you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing the girl slowly pushing herself up to her hands and knees.

"Shh! Haha, don't yell!" she whispered back with a wide smile. Sesshomaru bent down and pulled her up by her waist and held her against himself. He could instantly smell the alcohol on her breath.

"You're drunk. Come on," Sesshomaru sighed, pulling Jaylen into his room as she giggled and tried to walk away, but was unable to even see straight. Sesshomaru just wanted to make sure she wouldn't wake Rin.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sesshomaru growled as he placed her on his bed before he ran his hand through his hair while ruffling it slightly.

"Mmm, don't know." Jaylen murmured back. Though it was dark in his room, there was still some light showing through the window. Sesshomaru could see her content smile. He couldn't help but to smirk back. Since when did Jaylen get drunk willy-nilly?

"Move over and go to sleep." Sesshomaru ordered as he pushed Jaylen to the other side of his bed. She complied with him and slowly rolled to give him his spot back. Sesshomaru climbed back in bed and collapsed on his stomach, reluctantly looking at the clock. It was two in the morning. He remembered that he had to work tomorrow as well and needed some sleep. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and snuggled his pillow. He then tensed up when he felt two fingers playfully walking up the length of his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled.

"What?" Jaylen mumbled back. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. She was boozed out of her mind. Sesshomaru felt her hand begin rubbing his back gently and it soothed the man to the point of comatose. He was gone in a matter of seconds.

The next day, Sesshomaru woke up and yawned with content as he stretched his arms above his head. He even let out a satisfied moan. The man looked over at his clock and felt his entire world fall apart. It was two in the afternoon! He overslept!

"Shit!" he spat, leaping out of bed and running for his clothes. He pulled his pants on and buttoned his shirt up, grabbing the nice jacket and opening his door. Sesshomaru ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where he left his keys and stopped when he saw Jaylen organizing some papers and she was fully dressed.

"Jaylen, why didn't you wake me up? I had to be at work six hours ago!" Sesshomaru barked frantically. She looked up and smiled gently at him.

"I went in for you. There was nothing I couldn't handle, I promise." Jaylen said back calmly. Sesshomaru placed his jacket on the back of a chair and let out a huge exhale of relief.

"Why?" he asked.

"Eh, you actually slept through the night for once and I didn't want to bother you. I took care of everything, I swear."

"I believe you. Now tell me, why were you drunk last night?"

"Because I drank a lot."

"Why did you drink a lot?"

"I was really thirsty."

"Jaylen, seriously," Sesshomaru warned. She gave a small shrug and looked down, staying silent. Sesshomaru walked over to her and flicked her in the head with his finger. Jaylen flinched and held her hand up to her head where he flicked her. She glared up at him and stayed silent still. Sesshomaru snorted before turning around and walking into the living room to lie on the couch and relax. Jaylen followed him and sat down on the couch. Sesshomaru sat up and found the remote, turning the TV on.

"Hello?" Jaylen answered her phone quickly after glancing at the screen.

"Hey Jay, it's Damien," the man said back.

"It's about time you've returned my calls. Have you been sick?" Jaylen asked curiously.

"Oh, no, I've just been busy moving my stuff. I just needed to redecorate." Damien explained simply. Sesshomaru looked at Jaylen and saw her smile as she looked down, tapping her fingers on her leg excitedly.

"I want to see you. It's been a while." Jaylen said.

"How about now? I'm not busy."

"Yeah! You come over here! I'm too tired to drive." Jaylen chirped.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Damien replied before ending the call. Jaylen placed her phone down on her lap and looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring back with a slight pout.

"What?" Jaylen asked.

"You know how I feel about him being in my house," Sesshomaru growled. Jaylen rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"That's what you get for inviting me back into your house. He's never done anything to you. What's your deal?" Jaylen asked with a slight whine. Sesshomaru stood up and walked away.

"I'll be in my room." Sesshomaru called out before disappearing. Jaylen sighed as she decided to dress in more casual clothes before Damien showed up.

After dressing in jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt, Jaylen ran back up the stairs and into the main floor of the house. Damien showed up on time and she welcomed him into the house. She hugged him warmly and smiled when he returned the affection.

"So, where's the boss? Upstairs pouting again?" Damien asked with a grin. Jaylen giggled and nodded in reply. She cared for Sesshomaru and hated it when he was hurt, but he had nothing to be upset about. Damien and Jaylen grabbed a few drinks and headed down to her dwelling into the basement. Damien walked into her bedroom and immediately stopped at the doorway.

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?" Jaylen asked.

"It's…it's where you were attacked. I can still feel the energy and I can…see what happened," Damien said as he closed his eyes. He immediately was teleported back to the scene, watching as Jaylen crossed her arms at the wrists and held the man's hand that held the knife. He pulled her arms apart with his free hand and slashed her throat with the blade. At that moment, Sesshomaru burst into the room.

"Damien," Jaylen called out. The man opened his eyes and was back in the room with Jaylen.

"I'm sorry…can we go upstairs? I'm going to keep seeing it over and over again every time I close my eyes." Damien explained. Jaylen looked at him worriedly, but she nodded and agreed to go back upstairs. Damien quickly downed his glass of wine and shook his head.

"So, I have a question," Jaylen began.

"Hm?"

"You told me I needed a cat…would a dog work, instead?"

"Um, are you trying to get a dog?"

"Rin has been on a puppy-rant for a while now and I was going to get her one."

"What does Daddy think about it?" Damien asked with a small smile. Jaylen smiled back and shrugged.

"I haven't ran it across him yet, but he knows Rin wants a puppy." Jaylen said in a small voice.

"Haha, well then, I have a few dogs to suggest, but a few are obtainable. The others are more…impossible to get."

"My dad is a CIA agent and has friends all around the world, I'm sure I can get some connections," Jaylen retorted.

"Well, the Chow-Chow is typically used to scare away unwanted spirits. It was used in many temples to guard against bad spirits. The same goes for the Shar-Pei. The Great Dane was used not only for hunting, but also for scaring ghosts." Damien suggested. Jaylen nodded as she looked down.

"I like German Shepherds." She said.

"Haha, the cop dog, of course you do." Damien chuckled. Jaylen shrugged while grinning.

"They're cute." She chirped.

000000000000

It was now the end of November and Jaylen was completely moved back into the basement of Sesshomaru's house. She was also a complete recluse, which irritated Sesshomaru. He liked talking with her and making her do things he didn't want to do. He was lying in bed, wide-awake and staring up at the ceiling. It was a cold day and his bed was so warm. He didn't want to get up. He heard his door open and Jaylen entered, closing the door behind her. She crawled onto his bed and snuggled beneath the covers.

"What're you scheming?" Sesshomaru asked Jaylen. She rested her head on her hand, which was propped up by her elbow.

"If I promised to take care of the little ball of fur, would you get Rin a puppy?" Jaylen asked him. Sesshomaru turned his head and glared at her.

"No." he answered icily. Jaylen rolled her eyes and rested her head on the bed.

"Come on. It'll give her a little friend to play with when you're not around."

"Oh, so now I'm not around enough?"

"I didn't say that. You're around a lot more and have been for a long time. I just think it's a good idea."

"It's a terrible idea!"

"I don't agree, but it's your house. I'm sorry." Jaylen finally exhaled with defeat. Sesshomaru glanced at Jaylen, who sat up and looked back at him.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No. I just don't want to discuss this dumb puppy situation because I do not want a puppy in my house."

"What about an older dog that has been trained?" Jaylen asked curiously. Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked on hers and seemed to be blazing with defiance.

"No." he growled. Jaylen nodded and seemed to understand that this was a losing situation for her and Rin.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone."

"You only came in here to ask for a dog? Couldn't you have said a greeting to me? Good morning, Sesshomaru. Are you feeling alright? You're usually out of bed by now." Sesshomaru said in an irritated tone.

"Why are you so touchy? I was just asking a question. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you good morning, considering it's the afternoon, smart ass!" Jaylen shouted back. Sesshomaru sat up and was now inches from her. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath before lying back down.

"Get out." He ordered, hearing the door close moments afterwards.

About an hour later, Sesshomaru was dressed and slowly walked down the stairs. He heard the clinging of the dishes as Jaylen washed them and placed them in the strainer. He stopped before entering the kitchen, wondering if he should approach her or not. He finally exhaled and gave into the stabbing pain in his chest and walked into the kitchen.

"Fine. I'll get a damn dog, or puppy, or whatever." Sesshomaru growled as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked down. Jaylen turned around and dried her hands off.

"If you don't want a dog, don't agree to it."

"I can't take Rin's pouting anymore and I damn sure can't stand your pouting. You're older and know how to push my buttons."

"Yeah, I do. And I called my dad and he has the perfect contender for us." Jaylen chirped.

"Is it some cop dog?"

"He was going to be, but for some reason, he's too nice. He's a German Shepherd and is an absolute sweetheart…don't look at me like that," Jaylen groaned.

"Fine. How old is he?"

"Just over a year and he is completely housetrained."

"Rin wants a puppy."

"He is a puppy, he's just big. She'll love him and so will you."

"Hmph."

"That's what you said about me, isn't it?" Jaylen asked slyly before disappearing downstairs to get ready. Sesshomaru glared daggers at the door that led to the basement. She knew too well how to push his buttons and every time he pushed hers, he felt terrible, but she could sleep fine at night after annoying him.

"Absolutely ridiculous. She has no soul." Sesshomaru growled. He then stopped. That meant he had a soul…no! No he didn't! He was Sesshomaru Shiraga! The icy businessman who ran everything in his life with an iron fist and unwavering will…until his daughter gave him the puppy eyes and his live-in assistant of over a year would twist his arm. So unfair.

AN- I want a doggy, too. But the people who run this apartment complex are complete dick-heads.


	24. Chapter 24

The Art of Throwing Knives

Jaylen sighed as she turned over in her bed, spotting the fluffy dog beside her. It had been a few days since the dog had been there and all he did was follow Jaylen around. She figured since she was the first one he met, he was going to be attached to her. He was such a sweetheart to Rin, though. The girl fed him treats and all he did was lie on the floor and gently take the treats from her hand, instead of bulldozing her over. They still hadn't decided on what to name him. His name with his previous trainer was Jake and Jaylen thought that was a decent name to begin with.

"Hey there," Jaylen whispered when she realized the dog was awake and was staring back at her with his ears standing straight up. The dog wagged his tail lazily in response. Jaylen reached over and stroked his back a few times.

"Good boy." Jaylen yawned, snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. She felt him lick her face before resting his head next to hers and falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Sesshomaru had fixed breakfast for himself and Rin and had some leftover for Jaylen. The white-haired man was reading the newspaper and idly gnawing on a piece of toast. Rin was humming a song to herself and was happily munching on eggs. The door to the basement opened and Jaylen entered the kitchen with Jake right behind her.

"Morning, Jaylen!" Rin chirped.

"Good morning, Rin." Jaylen said back, heading for the food on the stove. Sesshomaru glanced over at Jaylen and stood up, walking towards her slowly. He saw Jake hide behind her and leer out at him.

"Good morning," Jaylen said to him. Sesshomaru took a step forward and stopped when Jake let out a growl.

"He…dislikes me." Sesshomaru said simply.

"He's just weary of you. He won't do anything, I promise." Jaylen insisted.

"Come here, Jake! Come here!" Rin called. Jake ran past Sesshomaru and over to Rin, sitting down in front of her obediently. She fed him a small portion of her eggs and patted his head. Jake's tail wagged happily in response.

"Damn dog," Sesshomaru grumbled. Jake turned his head and flattened his ears, leering at Sesshomaru once more.

"Will you stop it?" Jaylen snapped.

"Stop what?" Sesshomaru snapped back.

"He's a good, lovable dog! You haven't even given him a chance yet!" Jaylen shouted as she stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and exhaled with irritation. Jake walked in soon after and leapt up onto the couch next to her, curling up and falling asleep.

Later on that night, Jaylen let Jake sleep in Rin's room with the little girl. Like he did with Jaylen, he leapt up beside Rin, between her and the drafty window that let in some winter air and fell asleep. Rin snuggled with him happily. Jaylen walked to Sesshomaru's room, seeing his bedroom light was on. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey," Jaylen said softly. Sesshomaru looked up and motioned for her to come in. She did and closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru stood up from his bed and stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you so distrusting of the dog?" Jaylen asked. Sesshomaru looked at the floor with a pout.

"You accepted that dog immediately. He didn't even earn your trust." Sesshomaru explained.

"What're you saying? You're jealous or something?" she whined while crossing her arms. The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched slightly as he looked away.

"I am not jealous." He replied.

"You had me fooled," Jaylen said back. Sesshomaru snorted quietly and pointed at his door.

"Good night, Jaylen." He said sternly.

"I'll close your door so Jake doesn't try to kill you in your sleep." Jaylen announced before closing said door.

"Bitch." Sesshomaru growled before turning his light out and climbing in bed.

000000000

The next day, Sesshomaru walked to the front door when he heard a knock. He opened the door and allowed a cold blast of air in, along with Naraku, who was carrying something large and covered by a blanket.

"You…have a dog?" Naraku asked as he walked in, being met with Jake, who stared him down quietly, making no sudden movements.

"Jaylen insists he's a good dog…move on your own risk," Sesshomaru replied, also staring down at Jake. Naraku cocked an eyebrow and walked into the living room, hearing Sesshomaru's footsteps not too far behind him. Jake leapt onto the couch and sat there, watching Naraku carefully.

"Jake, get down!" Sesshomaru ordered. Jake looked at Sesshomaru and gave a low growl.

"Haha, good boy." Naraku chuckled, placing the blanketed item on the floor. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, seeing as the item was as tall as Naraku. He could only imagine what it was.

"Should I fetch Jaylen?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, crossing his arms and his expression showing he was not amused.

"Is she still washing your grime from her body? If so, leave her be." Naraku answered.

"Is there a point to this? Why are you here?" Sesshomaru growled in reply, deciding to ignore the comment entirely. Naraku chuckled a bit before clearing his throat and pointing at the item.

"Alright, so I was thinking,"

"Uh oh," Sesshomaru interrupted, finally sitting down next to Jake, who was watching Naraku and paid no attention to Sesshomaru. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Oh so funny, Sesshomaru. Remind me to get you a medal for biggest comedian the next time I'm at the store."

"Will do."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I came up with a way to attract customers, you know, give them something to look at while they're eating. So, Sesshomaru, I present to you…myself!" Naraku exclaimed as he pulled the blanket off the life-size, cardboard cutout of himself. Sesshomaru kept his facial expressions blank, but his mind was racing with all kinds of comments.

"Growr?" Jake growled, his ears flattening against his head in confusion. There were two of him?

"Please tell me this is a joke," Sesshomaru finally said.

"Nope. Girls like hot men. Gay guys like hot men. I'm hot and you're, well, lay-worthy, so why not?" Naraku asked with a shrug. Sesshomaru finally stood up, slowly and steadily. He held his hand in the direction of his front door.

"Out." Sesshomaru ordered.

"It's a joke…damn." Naraku growled as he walked to the door and left as quickly as he arrived. Sesshomaru glared at the cardboard cutout and wondered why that asshole didn't take it with him? Now Naraku was still in his living room, but thinking he was attractive enough to be in the living room.

"Uh, Sesshomaru," Jaylen called out, standing against the doorway of the living room and staring in. Sesshomaru turned his head and exhaled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You've got a crazy on line one…she's offering to bear your child, after doing other things with you…is this a bad time?" Jaylen asked humorously, holding the phone in one hand and covering the mouthpiece with her other hand.

"Ask her how she got my number," Sesshomaru said. Jaylen nodded and placed the phone up to her ear.

"May I ask how you got this number?" Jaylen asked before pressing the speaker button to let Sesshomaru hear the answer.

"Um, well, I was posing for a picture with this cardboard cutout of him and some other really hot guy with long black hair gave me his number," the girl explained. Sesshomaru flinched slightly as he massaged his temples with his hands.

"How old is she? She sounds fourteen!" he hissed quietly. Jaylen held her finger up and smiled.

"How old are you?" Jaylen quizzed.

"And who are you asking all these questions? Are you writing a damn book about me or something? Just put him on the phone!" the girl snapped back.

"Well, I was asking because I posed with a cardboard cutout and got his number earlier. I got here first. Sorry." Jaylen answered before ending the call and giggling.

"I'm going to kill him," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Could've been worse…he could've given her your address." Jaylen chirped.

"I need a drink."

0000000000

Jaylen sat in the living room that night, watching some TV before turning in for the night. Jake was up in Rin's room, which made Jaylen happy. Jake was supposed to be Rin's dog to begin with. Jaylen couldn't help but to keep staring at the stupid cardboard cutout of Naraku that Sesshomaru left in the living room. Instead of throwing it out, Sesshomaru just threw himself out of the living room for the night. Jaylen yawned and heard forceful footsteps stomping down the stairs in into the living room. Sesshomaru marched over to the cardboard Naraku and punched it, knocking it over.

"Feel better?" Jaylen asked with a grin. Sesshomaru tossed her his cell phone and she caught it skillfully.

"Listen to the message I received two minutes ago," he told her. Jaylen pressed the numbers and began laughing when another unknown girl's voice began reciting all the dirty things she would do to Sesshomaru.

"It's not funny!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Hahahaha! It's hilarious!" Jaylen laughed in reply, ending the voicemail call. Jaylen stood up and held back her laughter as she walked over to Sesshomaru, rubbing his back softly and handing him his phone.

"It's not the worst thing he's done to you," Jaylen pointed out.

"Still…annoying." Sesshomaru replied darkly. Jaylen couldn't help but to smile broadly. What a little baby. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down into a warm hug.

"Want to mutilate that stupid cutout with me? Would that make you feel better?" she asked. Sesshomaru let out a groan of distaste, wishing Jaylen would quit making fun of him…but he kind of did want to fuck that stupid thing up.

"Sure." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Want to take this to the basement so we don't wake Rin?"

"That would be best…I'll grab the drinks."

00000000

"Okay, so you stand sideways where your shoulder is parallel to your victim," Jaylen instructed as she stood behind Sesshomaru and turned his body to the exact position.

"Similar to how a quarterback throws the ball to a receiver," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Typical man, making sports references. Now, you hold the end of the knife between your thumb, index and middle fingers and close your hand into a fist, then you aim and throw," Jaylen said. Sesshomaru did just that and watched as the knife plowed itself into Naraku's chest, but hung loosely.

"Not bad, but you need to loosen up a bit, it's not just about strength. You need to let yourself go throw the motions fluidly and I promise, that knife will go right through them." Jaylen explained as she walked up to the cardboard cutout. She pulled the knife from it and walked back to Sesshomaru, handing him the knife. Sesshomaru took it and nodded with understanding. He took the same stance and aimed before following through with the motions and watching as the knife planted itself in Naraku's forehead and stuck straight this time.

"Better?" he asked Jaylen.

"Yeah, a lot better." She said to him. Sesshomaru bent forward and poured more wine into his glass, taking a quick swig and clearing his throat.

"I have an idea. Stay here," Sesshomaru said to Jaylen urgently as he ran upstairs. She took a drink of wine from Sesshomaru's glass and waited patiently for his return. She heard his footsteps steadily heading back down and she turned, seeing him carrying a pink box.

"I figured we could color on his face," Sesshomaru said, placing the box on the table. Jaylen giggled when he opened the box and grabbed a red marker, heading over to the cardboard Naraku and coloring his lips a seductive red. Jaylen joined in with a blue crayon to make a smoky blue eye shadow.

"I have an even better idea," Sesshomaru announced, walking into Jaylen's bedroom. She was too busy making Naraku look slutty with makeup that she didn't really care where he went. Sesshomaru walked back out with one of Jaylen's bras and one of her thongs.

"Oh, no, no, really? Really?" Jaylen whined as Sesshomaru smiled wickedly, slipping the thong onto the cutout and then fitting her bra onto the chest, snapping it on. Next, Sesshomaru reached in his pocket and pulled out the diamond necklace that Eric got Jaylen for her previous birthday.

"My dad got me that! No!" Jaylen hissed as she tried to snatch the necklace from Sesshomaru, but he used his body to push her back as he snapped the necklace around the neck. Then, Sesshomaru snapped earrings into Naraku's ear and chuckled to himself.

"Screw you," Jaylen growled playfully. Sesshomaru grinned at her and ruffled her hair with his hand. He walked over to the couch and sat down, the glass of wine in his hand.

"Join me," he insisted. Jaylen nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. She took the glass of wine he offered her and took a few drinks before handing it back to him.

"He looks soooooo pretty," Sesshomaru chuckled before taking a drink. Jaylen rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go to bed now." Jaylen said softly before standing up and walking into her room, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru stared at her door for a moment, taking a drink and exhaling. He stood up and opened her door, walking into the room.

"You keep avoiding me…why is that?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaylen turned the lamp beside her bed on and looked at Sesshomaru with a frown.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm tired."

"Lies." Sesshomaru replied. He placed the glass of wine on Jaylen's dresser and crossed his arms. Jaylen sat up and smiled when she realized that he was pouting again.

"Would you prefer me to tell you goodnight?"

"Maybe,"

00000000

Rin yawned as she climbed out of her bed, noticing Jake was still asleep. She walked down to her father's room and opened the door, realizing he was not in bed. Rin walked downstairs and searched the living room and kitchen and still no Sesshomaru. She looked out the window and saw his vehicle sitting there, as well as Jaylen's.

"Maybe he's in Jaylen's room," Rin whispered, opening the door and jogging down the stairs. She saw the decorated cardboard cutout of Naraku and immediately felt like she shouldn't be there. She tried the doorknob, but the bedroom door was locked.

"Dad?" Rin called out, knocking on the door softly.

"Mm, what do you need?" Jaylen asked as she sat up from the couch. Rin jumped a little, not expecting her to be there.

"Is my dad in there?" Rin asked curiously.

"Yeah," Jaylen yawned in reply.

"Is he asleep?"

"I hope so."

"Why is he in there?"

"Um…you hungry? Let's go eat." Jaylen insisted, standing up and taking Rin upstairs.

0000000

Sesshomaru sat in his office at the work building and type an email to his father, informing the man on what was going on. Naraku was speaking with the manager of a new restaurant that had opened in New York, idly spinning a pen between his fingers. Sesshomaru was wishing Jaylen had told him what happened the other night. He completely blacked out and obviously did something weird, because Jaylen would erupt into laughter every time she saw him. It scared him more than anything. What could possibly have happened?

AN- Dun, dun, dun!


	25. Chapter 25

Ass

"Jaylen…what's wrong?" Eric asked his daughter calmly. She was standing at his door, tears falling down her face as she looked to her father with an expression that said, "Please fix my favorite toy."

"He's moving back to Japan…and he didn't even tell me!" Jaylen sobbed with frustration, trying her hardest to regain her composure, but it was long gone. Eric pulled his daughter inside his house and tried to calm her down the best he could.

"How did you find out?" Eric asked with confusion. Jaylen rolled her eyes and her face reddened with irritation.

"Naraku told me! Sesshomaru, I guess, was too much of a dick to mention it to me!" Jaylen hollered in reply. Eric hugged Jaylen and let out a long, exasperated breath as he stroked her back softly.

"When does he leave?"

"He left two hours ago," Jaylen replied sadly. Eric held Jaylen back to where he could look her directly in the eyes. Jaylen collected herself and wiped the tears from her eyes, saying nothing to him.

"You are so stubborn," Eric exhaled as he pulled out his phone and made a few calls.

"Dad, what're you doing?" Jaylen asked with a frown.

00000000

"Dad, why aren't we bringing Jake?" Rin asked with a sob. Sesshomaru bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him.

"We're only going to be gone for a little while. Don't worry, Jaylen will take care of him." Sesshomaru reassured his daughter.

"But something is wrong with Jaylen! She was crying this morning!" Rin insisted, really wishing her father would just listen to her.

"She was? Did she say why?"

"No, but,"

"Rin, Jaylen can take care of herself. If she didn't say why she was upset, that means she wants to solve it herself. She'll take care of Jake." Sesshomaru explained, standing back up and taking his and Rin's suitcases and walking towards the check-in counter.

"I want to stay here!" Rin shouted loudly. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked down, feeling the stare of a crowd of people.

"Don't you want to see Grandpa?" Sesshomaru asked her. Rin crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why can't Grandpa come here? I want to stay here with Jaylen and Jake! I want to, I want to, I want to!" Rin screamed frantically as she thrashed around in place. Sesshomaru could feel his blood running cold as more and more people turned and watched the tantrum take place. Sesshomaru placed the suitcases down and bent down once more, trying to keep his calm demeanor in place.

"Rin, it's only two weeks. You can survive two weeks." Sesshomaru stated sternly. Rin's pout grew deeper and she finally kicked one of the suitcases over.

"You don't even care that Jaylen was crying! Jake was crying when I left, too! You don't care!"

"Rin, I will not allow you to make a scene. Gather yourself and quit screaming." Sesshomaru growled. Rin clenched her fists and took a deep breath and didn't dare to let it out. Sesshomaru mentally panicked as he tried to think of something, watching Rin's face go to a deep red color and only keep getting deeper.

"Stop it! What is your problem?" Sesshomaru hissed, trying to keep this in as much control as possible. Rin didn't respond…she only kept holding her breath.

"Come on, we're going to miss the plane," Sesshomaru said.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Rin shouted, running away into the crowd of people.

"Rin, if you don't get back here, I swear you'll never see that damn dog again!" Sesshomaru barked, finally losing his composure. Rin ran back and right past Sesshomaru.

"No!" she shouted. Sesshomaru could hear people laughing at him and making little comments about him not being a fit parent and being a horrible father. What did any of them know?

"Excuse me, does this belong to you?" a man asked as he walked up to Sesshomaru, carrying the thrashing, screaming Rin in one arm. Sesshomaru let out a slow breath and nodded, taking the girl into his arms and thanking the man for catching the wild child.

"Rin, sweetie, talk to me…why are you so upset?" Sesshomaru asked, fearing that there was something deeper, something much worse bothering the girl than leaving her dog-friend and Jaylen. Rin let out a tortured whine mixed with a muffled cry before slamming her head on his shoulder and saying nothing. Sesshomaru moved the suitcases and himself out of the walkway and sat down in a chair, pulling his phone out to call his father.

"So, she threw a fit and now you're not coming?" Inutaisho asked his son skeptically.

"I don't know what's going on! She's just…sitting in the chair upside down! I picked her up and she just went limp! I asked her what was wrong and she screamed and ran around! You tell me if taking that on the plane is a good idea or not!" Sesshomaru snapped back at his father, now standing a distance away from his daughter, but close enough to keep his eye on her.

"Put her on the phone. I'll get to the bottom of this," Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but he walked over to Rin, whose head was hovering just above the floor, her legs rested against the back of the chair.

"Rin, Grandpa wants to talk to you," Sesshomaru said, handing the girl his phone. Rin took the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Rin, what are you doing? You know your father doesn't deserve that. You should respect him more." Inutaisho said sternly.

"He's not my dad! And you're not my grandpa!" Rin shouted before dropping the phone on the floor and resuming her quiet meditation upside down. Sesshomaru picked his phone up and cleared his throat.

"Wow, nice job. I should listen to you more often," Sesshomaru growled sarcastically.

"Shut up. Well, I will agree with you on one thing…she's not safe on a plane. Security would probably arrest her for being a terrorist." Inutaisho chuckled. Sesshomaru only sizzled even more. This was not anywhere near being funny. Not even amusing. Or cute.

"We'll just have to come a different time. Rin's throwing a tantrum, I have a severe headache that's killing me and Jaylen was apparently crying this morning…it's too much to sit on a plane for hours at a time." Sesshomaru breathed. Out of that entire sentence, only one thing bothered Inutaisho and it wasn't his son's irritation.

"Jaylen was crying? Did you console her? Did you say something to her?" Inutaisho fired off questions like an automatic gun.

"I didn't even know she was upset. Rin is the one who told me she was crying." Sesshomaru answered, now massaging his head with his free hand.

"So, let me get this straight, Jaylen was crying, Rin is now throwing a tantrum…you didn't think to call Jaylen after Rin told you?"

"Uh, not really, no,"

"Why?"

"Because I was preoccupied with my daughter running around the airport like a bat out of Hell! Damn! There is only one of me and I can only solve one problem at a time!" Sesshomaru barked as he felt his face get hot with irritation.

"Wahh, wahh, wahh! You know what? I'll come to America next weekend. So you can go back home, just like Rin wants and you can find out what you did to Jaylen. When I arrive next weekend, everything better be fixed or getting fixed,"

"You want me to get fixed, too, Father?"

"What has possessed you to be such a smart ass? Damn!" Inutaisho snapped as he ended the call. Sesshomaru pocketed his phone and let out an exasperated breath. He sat down in the chair next to Rin, who was still upside down. Sesshomaru leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, linking his hands together.

"Rin, let's go back home." Sesshomaru said. Rin said nothing back and remained in her odd position. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and let out a groan, hanging his head and holding his head with his hands.

It was a few minutes before Sesshomaru picked up the two suitcases and walked out of the airport with Rin following him quietly. The man drove back home in the silence and when Rin asked for him to turn some music on, he decided to play the silent game just like she had done to him. What she did was unnecessary and it definitely set Sesshomaru into a rotten mood. What had he done to deserve any of that?

"Dad," Rin called out when they arrived home. Sesshomaru was on his way upstairs and he stopped on the stairway.

"I'm not your dad, remember?" Sesshomaru growled as he reached the top and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

Rin sighed as she looked down with sorrow. She what she had done was wrong, but leaving Jake and Jaylen behind was wrong, too. Jake walked up to Rin and licked her face lovingly, not aware of what had transpired.

0000000

Sesshomaru decided to call Jaylen and find out where she was, considering she hadn't returned home all day. He felt foolish calling her to check on her, seeing as she was an adult, but he called anyway, not knowing what Hell he was about to unleash upon himself.

"Hey," Jaylen answered, her icy tone immediately alarming Sesshomaru.

"Oh shit, you too? Is it National Bitchy Girl Day or something?" Sesshomaru growled with anger.

"Oh my God…are you serious? You move back to Japan, without telling me, mind you, and then because I'm not happy to hear your voice, it's National Bitchy Girl Day?"

"Wait, wait, wait, stop! Who told you I was moving back to Japan?"

"Not you! I had to find out from Naraku! You think you could have told me!"

"Naraku lied to you, Jaylen! I wasn't moving back! I was just visiting my father!"

"And you couldn't have told me that? Really?" Jaylen barked in reply.

"I am not going to discuss this with you over the phone. I decided not to go, so if you want to talk to me about this in person, I'm here." Sesshomaru stated calmly. He heard a loud sigh on the other end.

"I'll be there soon." Jaylen answered softly before ending the call. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod before hurling his phone at the wall. He heard the sickening thud as the phone crashed to the floor.

Jaylen walked into the house and closed the door behind her. She saw the discarded suitcases by the door and wondered why he decided not to go. Jaylen took a deep breath as she began walking up the stairs and reached his bedroom door. She opened the door and walked in, seeing Sesshomaru sitting on the end of his bed, still in his clothes from earlier.

"Look, let's just forget it ever happened, alright? I have such a headache and if didn't know any better, I would mistake the pain in my chest as a heart attack." Sesshomaru insisted.

"What happened?" Jaylen asked, taking notice of his unusual mood known as remorseful. She sat on the floor in front of him and looked up, letting him know she was there to listen.

"The past few weeks I have been completely unaware of anything. I go to the airport today, thinking that I'm flying back to my home country to visit with my family, but Rin throws the biggest and most embarrassing tantrum I have ever witnessed. Then she screams that I wasn't her father. So I call my father for some advice and he basically makes it worse. On top of all of that, I realized that I actually didn't inform you of anything and you were upset." Sesshomaru almost spilled his entire soul out and Jaylen decided to not be angry with him. He admitted to making a mistake and admitted to feeling bad. That was enough for her.

"I'm sorry," Jaylen said to him.

"It's fine. I just have an immense headache right now," Sesshomaru insisted. He stood up slowly and Jaylen stood with him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you need a hug?" she asked him with a smirk. Sesshomaru let out a breath and looked away, but Jaylen felt his arm wrap around her lower back and pull her to himself. Jaylen hugged him back and almost giggled. That was exactly what the stern businessman needed.

"Get some comfortable clothes on and I'm going to get my pajamas on and I'll be back in a minute, alright?" Jaylen said as she walked away. Sesshomaru nodded and realized that most of his clothes were still in his suitcase. He groaned as he walked all the way downstairs, grabbed it and walked back upstairs to change.

Jaylen knocked on the door cautiously and was told she could come in. She walked in and crawled onto his bed, collapsing beside him and turning on her side to talk to him a little more. Sesshomaru was on his stomach and made no attempt to move, but he rested his head on his folded arms and looked at Jaylen.

"Were you really crying?" he asked her.

"This morning?"

"Yes,"

"Yeah, I was really crying…a lot." Jaylen answered. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why? I just don't really understand…I thought you would be a little more pissed than sad,"

"It wasn't really sad, or anger…it just hurt. I thought that you and I were friends, you know? And you're leaving without saying goodbye and I was under the impression you were leaving for good." Jaylen explained.

"I see. Well, don't ever ask Naraku about anything…not even about the weather. He'll piss in your face and tell you it's raining."

"Haha, I should have known that, but yeah," Jaylen giggled as she nervously picked at the comforter on the bed. Sesshomaru took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled.

"Jaylen, what did I do that one night? The one you begin laughing hysterically about?" Sesshomaru asked, hearing Jaylen's loud snort as she buried her face into the bed, her body convulsing with the laughter.

"You don't need to know, you really don't, I promise," Jaylen insisted with a snicker, finally calming herself down enough to talk. Sesshomaru let out a groan.

"What happened, Jaylen? You're causing me to lose what very little sleep I get at night." Sesshomaru pleaded.

"You do know that when someone is drunk, they tend to do things on impulse that they have already fantasized about doing?" Jaylen asked slyly, staring Sesshomaru straight in the eyes. She saw the slight twitch in the corner of his mouth, something that usually happened when he didn't want to admit to anything.

"I am aware of that fact. What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked slowly.

"Oh, seriously, don't worry about it. It was really cute."

"Cute? I did something cute? What the hell did I do?" Sesshomaru quizzed as he pushed himself up to face Jaylen.

"I'm not telling you, so you might as well give up." Jaylen announced.

"Why must you torture me so?" Sesshomaru whined as he lay back down. Jaylen stroked his head and giggled to herself. Sesshomaru was so worried about his image, even with someone as close to him as Jaylen. She continued to rub his back, watching as he drifted in and out of sleep. Sesshomaru took a moment before drifting away entirely to think about what exactly happened that night. He remembered Jaylen crawling out of her bed to hug him and tell him goodnight. He hugged her as well and began rubbing her back…or so he thought.

"Holy shit…Jaylen, I groped you," Sesshomaru groaned into his pillow, hearing the girl erupt into breathless laughter.

"Hahahaha! Yeah you did! But it was what you said to me!" she insisted.

"You think me grabbing your ass is cute? Jaylen, what the hell?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, no, what you said was really stupid and funny coming from you,"

"What did I say?"

"You said that my ass was really tight and that instead of teaching you how to throw knives, I should teach you how to get a firm ass like mine."

"Oh…no! Jaylen, I…why didn't you beat me up?" Sesshomaru whined. Getting an ass whooping sounded better than being called cute for saying something so…absurd.

"Because you were drunk. So, do you fantasize about having a firm ass or something?"

"My ass is perfectly firm." He growled in return, turning his back to her. He couldn't look at Jaylen now.

"See? That's why I didn't want to tell you," Jaylen pointed out.

"But I didn't do anything else, did I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope."

"Jaylen,"

"I swear that's all you did. You grabbed me, made that comment and then you crawled onto my bed and passed out. I slept out on my couch, just in case you wanted to try something, but you were out cold."

"Damn."

"Don't beat yourself up, Sesshomaru."

"Good night, Jaylen." Sesshomaru replied shortly. Jaylen smiled to herself when Sesshomaru turned his lamp off, the room now dark.

"I do squat-thrusts for this ass,"

"Jaylen, I'm serious, shut up."

"Bah! What're you going to do? Grab me?"

"I hate you." Sesshomaru replied, making Jaylen laugh victoriously as she got up and left the room, going downstairs into her own room.

AN- I was going to make this the last chapter, but I decided to extend it because I feel like there is one more thing I could add to this story. You deserve to know who was trying to kill them.


	26. Chapter 26

Child-Abuse Throw!

AN- If anyone is interested in funny songs, then I suggest the song "My Balls" by Your Favorite Martian. It's really a catchy tune. Warning: If you do not like songs about man-balls, then don't go listen to it. Trust me, I'm a doctor.

000000000

Jaylen yawned as she relaxed on the couch. It was quiet in the house, which was usual. Sesshomaru was probably in his office or bedroom and Rin was in her room playing with her toys or dressing up Jake. Jaylen was also wondering what she was going to do when Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho, was to arrive the next day. Sesshomaru insisted that she be there for his sake…whatever that meant.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru whispered as he stood behind her from where she lay on the couch. She looked up and blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"Come here and tell me what you think…and be quiet." Sesshomaru demanded. Jaylen stood up and followed him to Rin's door. He held his hand to stop Jaylen and closed his own eyes. Jaylen could hear Rin's voice, so she assumed Rin was talking to Jake, like she did every other time.

"Just look," Sesshomaru insisted quietly. Jaylen looked at him suspiciously, but she took her chances and looked through the crack in the doorway. Rin was hanging upside down from the end of her bed, seemingly talking to herself because Jake wasn't in the room.

"Yeah, haha, that's funny," Rin giggled. Jaylen looked at Sesshomaru alarmingly and he motioned for her to follow him to his room. She did so and they both stood in there silently for a few moments.

"Is that odd to you?" Sesshomaru finally asked aloud.

"Uh, yeah, that's really odd," Jaylen replied while nodding and crossing her arms.

"I woke up last night to get a drink of water and her light was on in her bedroom, so I opened the door and she was in that exact same position and she's been like that as far as I know." Sesshomaru explained with seriousness.

"Did you ever think to call the psych ward? That's not normal!" Jaylen hissed with worry.

"I am not throwing my daughter into the psych ward for doing something that I don't understand!" Sesshomaru said back.

"Well…call Dr. Phil or Oprah or somebody! That's a red flag for serial killers!" Jaylen insisted. Sesshomaru threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"And what're they going to do about it?"

"Not stand there and show her off to people for entertainment!"

"I know you two were staring into my room…stop it." Rin's cold voice caused both adults to go silent as they looked down at her. She was standing in the doorway, glaring back angrily.

"This is my house and I'll stare at whatever I please." Sesshomaru retorted as he stepped toward her.

"If you take another step, I'll call CPS!" Rin shouted before running back to her room and slamming the door. Sesshomaru's voice stopped in his throat. He felt a hand grasp his arm and he turned his head, glancing at Jaylen.

"I'll go talk to her." Jaylen said calmly. She walked out of his room and felt his hand grab her arm and pull her back.

"No, no…don't. Just leave her be." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I have to try, Sesshomaru. I'm the closest thing she has to a mother and I'm the only other girl in the house."

"Fine," he agreed. Jaylen walked down the hall and opened Rin's door, seeing the girl laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" Rin asked abruptly.

"I just want to talk to you," Jaylen replied. Rin said nothing in return and Jaylen decided that was her chance to get inside. Just as she stepped in, Rin pointed at the door.

"Close it." Rin ordered. Jaylen nodded and turned around, closing the door softly and turning back to Rin. Jaylen sat on the floor and faced Rin, waiting for the girl to say something, but she didn't, so Jaylen had to start.

"Are you mad at me?" Jaylen asked curiously. Rin sat up quickly and turned to where her legs dangled from the side of her bed.

"Nope." Rin growled. Jaylen let out a breath as she looked to the side. This was strange and Jaylen was not getting a good feeling.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jaylen finally said. Rin let out an enraged scream as she leapt onto Jaylen, hitting, scratching and biting whatever she could. Jaylen pushed the girl from her and stood up, opening the door and slamming it, holding the door closed.

"What the hell happened?" Sesshomaru snapped, already at the door. He saw the deep scratches on Jaylen's face and neck that were already dripping with blood.

"She's fucking psychotic!" Jaylen barked, pulling the door closed with all her might, which was almost not enough, as the enraged Rin continued screaming and trying to pull the door open.

"What did you say to her, Jaylen?" Sesshomaru asked with amazement. Jaylen didn't answer and let out a stream of curses when Sesshomaru pulled her hands from the door, which flew open and let the animalistic child out. Sesshomaru picked Rin up from behind and held her as she flailed and screamed and kicked and cried, still trying to get at Jaylen. Jaylen was standing back, her arms ready for some.

"God…damn it! Rin, I will throw you into timeout if you do not stop this foolishness!" Sesshomaru bellowed angrily, struggling to keep the girl held back.

"A timeout? Let's try a knockout, Sesshomaru! This isn't football! Spank the damn kid or I will!" Jaylen hollered back. When Rin heard that possible threat, she immediately stopped wailing and thrashing and went limp entirely. Sesshomaru heaved the girl into a cradled position in his arms.

"I'm taking her to the hospital! This isn't her!" Sesshomaru insisted as he began walking down the stairs. He didn't worry about coats for Rin or himself. He walked right out into the cold weather and to his vehicle. Jaylen had followed him and opened the back door for him. He placed Rin in the seat and buckled her in, but she began screaming and thrashing.

"Jaylen, my keys are in my back pocket! You drive and I'll hold her!" Sesshomaru shouted, but Jaylen had walked over to her Impala and opened the trunk, pulling a black bag out. Sesshomaru was too preoccupied to watch what she was doing. He was still shocked at what was happening. Jaylen pushed next to him and held a rag over Rin's face forcefully. The little girl continued to thrash, but only for a moment as little by little, she was losing consciousness until finally…she was out cold. Jaylen stepped back and held onto the rag as she watched Sesshomaru. The man was confused at what had just happened.

"She won't be waking up anytime soon. Take her and get her some Goddamn medicine." Jaylen growled, finally realizing how bad the cuts on her face and neck stung.

"Jaylen, come with me," Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Jaylen asked.

"Come with me…don't let me do this alone," Sesshomaru pleaded. Jaylen let out a breath as she placed the items back into her car before climbing into Sesshomaru's SUV and buckling her seatbelt.

"Let's go." Jaylen said to the man. Sesshomaru started the engine and sighed, noticing that his hands were shaking.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sesshomaru carried his daughter in and let Jaylen explain to the nurses what was going on. They nodded with understanding and agreed to run some tests on the young girl to see if there was something physical causing this rage. Jaylen explained the product she used to knock the girl out and suggested that they strap Rin down, in case she woke up and started raising more Hell. Sesshomaru noticed that Jaylen was looking for something and she finally found it. She strode into the bathroom and began washing the blood from her neck and face.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru said as he walked into the bathroom. It was a single bathroom, so it wasn't like someone else was going to walk in there.

"Yeah?" she answered, turning around to look at him. Sesshomaru was right in front of her. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up and placing her on the counter by the sink. Jaylen was immediately confused and tried to escape, but Sesshomaru held her and glared at her.

"Just…stop and let me do this…please," Sesshomaru begged. Jaylen sat still and huffed. Sesshomaru grabbed a few pieces of paper towel. He turned the water on warm and dampened a single piece of the paper towel. He then turned to Jaylen and lightly dabbed her cuts, removing the blood a little more diligently.

"Awkward, awkward, this is so awkward. So awkward. So awkward." Jaylen sang under her breath. Sesshomaru ignored her and continued his ministrations, banishing all thoughts from his mind. If someone had told him two years ago that in two years he would be tending to another's wounds, he would have snorted and thought nothing of it. Jaylen was different, though. She never asked for anything…she earned everything from Sesshomaru. Well, not everything, but damn close. Plus, his daughter inflicted these wounds onto Jaylen.

"There, I'm done." Sesshomaru announced as he threw the used paper towels away. Jaylen jumped off the counter and followed him back out into the halls of the hospital.

"Thank you…even though it was awkward." Jaylen said to him. Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod. That was expected. Sesshomaru found the room Rin was taken into and sat in a chair outside the room, not quite ready to look at her. Jaylen sat beside him and pulled her phone from her pocket to help waste some time.

0000000000

Sesshomaru looked up from the floor when a doctor approached him. The man got tired of sitting and decided to stand and slowly pace the floor. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked the doctor in the eye.

"Hi, I'm Matt Polard and I'm the doctor who is heading the testing of your daughter," the middle-aged man said as he shook Sesshomaru's hand. The doctor was short and bulky with dark brown hair that had a shine of gray. His eyes were also brown, but extremely inviting.

"So…what all are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we did a standard blood test for possible drugs, since outrageous anger is a common symptom of…yeah. Anyway, we didn't find drugs, but we found high levels of adrenaline in her system." The doctor said.

"She attacked her, screamed, thrashed…of course there is going to be adrenaline in her system." Sesshomaru replied.

"This isn't a normal amount for a tantrum, sir."

"Tantrum? Look at her face…that is not a tantrum. Something is wrong." Sesshomaru growled as he pointed at Jaylen.

"I understand. We're going to run some more tests and do a complete scan of her body, I just need you to sign these papers saying that you will allow that to be done."

"…" Sesshomaru only nodded as he took the clipboard of papers and pen from the doctor, going through the papers and signing his name quickly and not even caring about the content of the papers, something that set Jaylen off with confusion. He was a thorough man and was the master of all contracts, so why he would sign without reading was beyond Jaylen. Sesshomaru handed the clipboard and pen back to the doctor, who walked away quickly.

"Here, sit down," Jaylen insisted to Sesshomaru, waving him over with her hand. Sesshomaru sat beside her and let out an annoyed grumble. Jaylen reached up with both hands and began massaging his shoulders.

00000000

It seemed like forever when something finally came up. Sesshomaru and Jaylen talked very little, but it was like they could read each other's minds. When the doctor from earlier approached them, this time they both stood up.

"So we just finished the CAT scan and, well, I think we found the problem, or at least a big part of it," the doctor began.

"I see. What's wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There is a growth on her adrenal gland. It's about the size of a quarter, possibly a bit bigger. I'm guessing that it's what is causing the high levels of adrenaline in her system and it can also cause a person to have fits of rage, such as what you described."

"I…a tumor? Is it malignant?" Sesshomaru asked softly, feeling Jaylen rest her hand on his left shoulder.

"She has been put under and we're trying to get a biopsy of it as we speak. I have high hopes of this tumor being benign and it is small enough where we can surgically remove it with little or no problems." Matt the annoyingly calm doctor explained.

"I see." Sesshomaru said, realizing that it was a bit hard to exhale.

"There was also another little problem that came up," the doctor said steadily, his face growing gravely serious. Sesshomaru looked back at him and waited for an answer.

"Does it have to do with her behavior?" Jaylen asked curiously.

"She said that you're really stubborn and that's why she got so mad at you. Did you say something?" the doctor asked Jaylen.

"No, I was asking her what was wrong and she just attacked me," Jaylen insisted. The man nodded before walking away once more. Sesshomaru cursed a few times as he sat back down, taking a glance at his phone. It was now hitting two in the morning. Jaylen gave him a hug and stroked his hair.

"She'll be fine, Sesshomaru." Jaylen said to the white-haired man.

"I know, but it still doesn't make the fact that there's nothing I can do any more bearable."

"Just be there when she wakes up. That's all she'll want."

"Oh damn, I forgot…my father needs to be picked up." Sesshomaru groaned.

"When?"

"At seven." He replied, rubbing his eyes with a single hand. Sesshomaru leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He could hear the bustling of the hospital, even though it was early in the morning. He didn't realize that he had drifted into a light sleep. Jaylen gently woke him and took his keys from his pocket.

"I'll go pick your father up," she whispered to him.

"Take him home…don't bring him here." Sesshomaru yawned in reply. Jaylen nodded with understanding and walked away.

000000000

Jaylen waited patiently at the airport, her eyes searching for the white-haired man who looked too much like Sesshomaru. Inutaisho even looked almost the same age, even though he was more than double Sesshomaru's age. Jaylen sighed. She hoped she could stay looking that young when she got into her later years. She was sure that she didn't look too great right now.

"If it isn't the daughter I've always wanted…come here and give Daddy a hug!" Inutaisho chirped happily, pulling Jaylen into his arms and squeezing her. Jaylen was glad he did that. It woke her up.

"Good morning," Jaylen replied. Inutaisho pulled back and looked around curiously before staring back at Jaylen.

"What? Is my son too proud to greet his father in public?" Inutaisho asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you in the car." Jaylen said to him. Inutaisho nodded with a smile as he picked up his suitcase and followed Jaylen out to the SUV. She got into the driver's seat and waited for Inutaisho to sit in the passenger seat and buckle in before beginning the story. Surprisingly, Inutaisho stayed quiet throughout the entire story, minus a few sounds he made to let her know he was listening.

"I see. Then we shall bypass the house and go straight to the hospital." Inutaisho announced after Jaylen finished.

"He doesn't want you there. I can't." Jaylen said to the white-haired man. Inutaisho nodded and said nothing. When they arrived at the house, Inutaisho held his hand out and smirked.

"Give me your keys and I'll follow you. Then he can't be angry with you because I drove myself." Inutaisho suggested. Jaylen rolled her eyes as she giggled, reaching in her pocket and grabbing the keys and handing them to him. Inutaisho climbed into the car and started it, following Jaylen as she sped down the road and back to the hospital.

"I told you not to bring him here!" Sesshomaru hissed at Jaylen when she approached with Inutaisho.

"I drove myself here. Shut up, you prick." Inutaisho growled at his son. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and snorted, looking away and saying nothing. Inutaisho placed his hands in his pockets and looked away as well.

"Any news?" Jaylen asked aloud.

"They brought her back and she was awake for a little while. They're preparing her for surgery later on in the day." Sesshomaru answered.

"Did you say anything to her?" Inutaisho questioned.

"She said she was scared and I told her that I was going to be here until she was ready to go home." Sesshomaru said back.

"Don't make the same mistake I did and not tell her that you love her."

"Unlike you, I know how to raise my child. I told her that."

"You told her what?" Inutaisho asked with a grin. He knew his son way too well. Sesshomaru had a problem saying the word "love," and had an even bigger struggle with saying, "I love you." Sesshomaru pouted and looked away.

"I informed her of my fatherly feelings for her." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Hahaha, you fail so much." Inutaisho laughed, walking away and sitting in a chair. Jaylen stayed in place, trying not to laugh. It was a strange relationship and watching Sesshomaru get owned by his father was a good show.

"Don't laugh. It only encourages him." Sesshomaru growled at Jaylen. She nodded and walked away, sitting in the chair next to Inutaisho. The older man looked at her and grinned while popping his eyebrows. Jaylen snorted and playfully hit him on the arm. The two began talking about something in low voices and Inutaisho would occasionally look over at Sesshomaru and Jaylen would giggle. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and walked over to say something.

"Uh oh, speak of the Devil," Inutaisho said loudly, standing up when Sesshomaru approached and stepping to the side, waving his hand over the chair before sitting in the one beside it. Sesshomaru sat down and was now in between his father and Jaylen. Inutaisho leaned forward and cleared his throat.

"Hm?" Jaylen answered.

"Don't forget to remind me of, you know, it," Inutaisho said to her slyly.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't be forgetting this." Jaylen replied. Sesshomaru frowned. What were they scheming?

000000000

Sesshomaru stepped inside his darkened house. Finally, he was home. In his arms he cradled Rin, who got out of surgery the day before and was good to go home this night. It had been almost three days since Sesshomaru had gotten any sleep. His father convinced Jaylen to go home with him the previous night, but she constantly called Sesshomaru on his phone to keep tabs. He slowly made his way up the stairs and walked into her room, noticing the clean smell and appearance. Jaylen must have cleaned the young girl's entire room. He placed Rin down on her bed softly and pulled the covers up, kissing her on the head and turning around. He had to get to his bed fast or he just might sleep on the floor.

"Damn dog," Sesshomaru grumbled when Jake zipped past him and onto the bed with Rin, happy that his friend was finally home. Sesshomaru closed her door behind him and walked to his room, yawning loudly and tiredly. He closed the door behind him and flipped the light on.

"Goddamn, really?" Inutaisho growled from the bed, hiding his eyes from the light with his arm. Sesshomaru felt the frown in his face grow deeper.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed? Go sleep somewhere else!" Sesshomaru snapped irritably.

"You wouldn't say that if my name was Jaylen, now would you?" Inutaisho retorted in a baby-talk voice. Sesshomaru pointed at his door and glared.

"Out!" Sesshomaru ordered loudly. Inutaisho lay back down and turned over.

"Nope. You can either sleep with me or go crash on the couch." the father said to his angered son. Sesshomaru grabbed a few things and left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving the light on just to be a dick. He walked down into the basement and decided to use the shower down there. He felt disgusting and had to shower before sleeping.

Sesshomaru pulled his pajama pants on while squeezing the excess water from his hair with a towel. He finally pulled his white T-shirt on after draining his hair of the excess water. Next he began opening the cabinets to find a hairdryer. Jaylen was a chick…she had to have one somewhere. He bent down and opened the bottom cabinet doors, finding her soaps and shampoos and then a box of tampons. Behind the tampons he found the hairdryer, grabbing it and pulling it out. He hooked it up and began drying his hair while looking at himself in the mirror. He could see the dark rings under his eyes.

After a few minutes, he ran his fingers through his hair, checking and making sure that every last hair was dry. He turned the light off and walked out of the bathroom, tired eyes resting on the couch that belonged to Jaylen. He was too damn tired to walk all the way back upstairs. He walked towards the couch and collapsed onto it, letting out a contented sigh when the cushions greeted his fatigued body softly. Sesshomaru drifted off immediately.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," a voice whispered. He groaned when he realized he was being disturbed from his much-needed sleep. A hand rested on his face and he finally opened his eyes.

"Come on, come get in bed," Jaylen said, pulling him to his feet. She led the exhausted man into her room and let him climb onto the mattress and settle in. He was gone right as his head hit the pillow. Jaylen crawled in beside him and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep, but definitely not as fast as Sesshomaru did. Jaylen turned over and rested her hand on his neck, only to cause the man to whine and twitch because he wasn't expecting it.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just checking for a pulse, relax." Jaylen replied.

"I'm fine…just tired." Came his answer and within seconds, he was asleep once more. This time, Jaylen decided to leave him be.


	27. Chapter 27

Yes, Yes, Yes

Sesshomaru finally woke from his slumber, stretching his entire body thoroughly. His joints popped, his muscles tensed and relaxed entirely and he let out a contented groan from his throat. He finally opened his eyes and turned over on his stomach, his eyes resting on Jaylen, who was still asleep. She was snuggled beneath her blankets and sheets.

"Jaylen," Sesshomaru called out. Nothing. He reached over and shook her slightly. Jaylen peeked out from her blanket and blinked.

"Come on, head up stairs with me," Sesshomaru said, sitting up and getting out of bed. Jaylen did as he commanded and followed him closely. The two adults opened the door and walked into the kitchen where Inutaisho sat, reading the newspaper and munching on a piece of toast with a cup of tea. He smiled at the younger adults and placed the newspaper down, clearing his throat.

"I served Rin some breakfast in bed. She said she's still feeling a little tired." Inutaisho announced to his son. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to the stairway, walking upstairs to greet his daughter. Jaylen walked to the stove and grabbed a mug, pouring some warm tea into the mug.

"Good morning, Jaylen." Inutaisho chirped.

"Morning." She replied before taking a drink of tea. Inutaisho's golden eyes watched her carefully, trying to figure out if anything had happened between her and Sesshomaru. He figured that nothing happened, considering Sesshomaru was dead-tired from staying up for three days.

"So, did he sleep well last night?" Inutaisho asked Jaylen.

"Yeah, he was gone, but he woke up before I did." Jaylen replied as she sat across from Inutaisho. The elder man took another drink and cleared his throat.

"Something bothering you?" Jaylen asked him. Inutaisho gave her a small smile, looking away and exhaling.

"Yes, a little bit, but you're not going to like what I'm bothered about,"

"It's about me and Sesshomaru, isn't it?"

"Uh…yes, it is."

"You get the same look on your face that my dad does when he thinks about the same thing." Jaylen giggled, taking a sip of tea. Inutaisho's eyes lightened a bit as he grinned impishly.

"Why are you so opposed to being with him?" Inutaisho questioned curiously.

"Oh my God, I'm living with him, sharing beds with him and spending almost every minute of my day with him…what more do you want?" Jaylen groaned.

"It can't be more than platonic? I mean, when in a relationship with someone, you have to physically satiate them or they will stray."

"I'm not in a relationship with him and trust me, Sesshomaru finds ways to physically satiate himself." Jaylen replied knowingly.

"What're we talking about?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he entered the kitchen, completely unaware.

"Son, when was the last time you had sex?" Inutaisho asked abruptly, smirking at Jaylen. He was going to point something out to her. Sesshomaru frowned and it deepened into a suspicious stare.

"It's none of your business how often I get some." Sesshomaru growled at his father. Inutaisho chuckled knowingly as he leaned back in the chair he sat in.

"Come on, we're all adults here," Inutaisho pressed on. Sesshomaru thought for a moment before answering.

"It's been a long time." Sesshomaru finally said. Jaylen immediately remembered the time she walked in on Sesshomaru and the unknown woman in the kitchen. She had interrupted them before anything serious happened.

"Was it before that time I interrupted?" Jaylen asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, my last was months before that. Oh wow, it's been almost a year." Sesshomaru said aloud. Inutaisho looked at Jaylen with a smile.

"What?" Jaylen asked him.

"He's loyal to you, Jay." Inutaisho stated. Jaylen rolled her eyes before planting her face on the table softly, letting out an annoyed groan.

"Wait, my inactive sex life has nothing to do with Jaylen. I choose not to have sex because I don't need it." Sesshomaru insisted to his father. Inutaisho looked at his son.

"Really? You're telling me that you're not having sex because you don't want to…or is it something else?" Inutaisho continued. He could see right through Sesshomaru. Jaylen noticed the strained silence and stood up.

"It's not what you think, okay? Honestly, people look too much into things. Sesshomaru, this is why I don't want to live with you. People start to think things." Jaylen said in a stern voice.

"I didn't realize how much my kindness bothers you." Sesshomaru said back, his voice turning icy.

"It doesn't bother me! Damn it, stop doing that!" Jaylen barked at him.

"Alright you two, calm down. Let's drop the conversation." Inutaisho exhaled. Perhaps they refused to be involved because they were both too stubborn and realized that it would never work.

000000000

Jaylen finished washing the dishes before turning around and wiping off the counter. She had gotten so bored that she decided to start cleaning. It allowed her to think about what to do next. She could hear Sesshomaru and Inutaisho discussing a report from the news in the living room. She heard footsteps approaching, but she continued her cleaning spree. The footsteps stopped in the doorway and someone cleared his throat. Jaylen looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Go get ready…I'm taking you out to dinner." He said to her. Jaylen noticed that he was dressed nicely and was quite serious. She nodded and walked down into the basement, quickly changing her clothes and brushing her hair. She walked back up the stairs and grabbed her coat, putting it on and following Sesshomaru to his vehicle.

"May I ask why we're going out and leaving your dad and Rin at home?" Jaylen asked.

"Rin is asleep and my father is annoying." Sesshomaru answered simply. He seemed to be at peace, so Jaylen wasn't worried about his mood. She decided to breathe and let loose for the night.

When the two arrived at the restaurant, they were seated at a booth away from the other customers. Jaylen didn't mind. She preferred being secluded. Sesshomaru sat across from her and took his coat off as well. He yawned slightly and kept quiet.

"I uh, I don't mind drinking a bit tonight. Order some wine." Jaylen suggested. Sesshomaru looked up and nodded, motioning for the waiter to bring some drinks.

"I'm not going to drink. I'm the one driving." Sesshomaru said to her, ordering a glass of water for himself. Jaylen nodded and exhaled. She waited patiently for her glass of wine and when it came, she hurriedly took a drink. Sesshomaru watched as she winced slightly, eyes wide open.

"Oh wow, that's strong. What did you order for me?" Jaylen asked. Sesshomaru took her glass and took a small sip, almost losing his composure. It was almost pure alcohol.

"Damn." That was all Sesshomaru could say. Jaylen shrugged a bit before taking another drink.

"I need to have some fun, anyway." Jaylen stated when Sesshomaru eyed her with a look that said, "Seriously?"

"Don't we all?" he asked with an exhale. He wasn't really in the mood for fun. Then again, he never really was. Jaylen leaned back and soon began giggling. A thought had just crossed her mind and it was pretty funny. She was just looking back on the first day she had met Sesshomaru. All she ever wanted to do was beat him to death back then.

"Do you wish to share your thoughts?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously.

"I was just thinking about when I first started working for you," Jaylen answered candidly. Sesshomaru held back a grin and nodded. Oh yes, those were the days…back then he could make her do anything without feeling like a total dick. Nowadays, he could barely even yell at her without feeling bad.

"That situation has turned into something I never thought would have happened. It's a prime example of the phrase "shit happens" in my mind."

"So this whole thing is shit?" Jaylen questioned with a laugh.

"Pretty much. Don't take it offensively, I just prefer life the way it was back then."

"No, I agree with you. Back then, the only person convinced we were in love was Naraku…now everybody and their dog thinks we're together or thinks we should be." Jaylen pointed out, thanking the waiter when he placed her plate of food in front of her.

"If only they knew how much sex we really have," Sesshomaru growled with sarcasm.

"Haha, too much if you ask me. I could barely walk from the last time." Jaylen added on with a snort. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he took a bite of his salad. Was that a challenge? Or was she only playing along with him?

"Jaylen, you wouldn't be able to walk at all after I'm through with you…I'll give you a list of the women I've slept with and they'll attest to that."

"Haha, like the last one I scared off?"

"She wasn't comfortable with the fact that you were there."

"Apparently Mr. Shiraga isn't that great if someone turns him down just because his assistant was in the basement,"

"She…you…no, that's not what happened at all," Sesshomaru stuttered with slight embarrassment.

"Um, I was standing right there…that's what happened," Jaylen insisted.

"Jaylen, I'm going to wait for you to be in the mood and getting intimate with someone and then I'll interrupt…then we'll see if you or your partner will wish to continue,"

"Good luck with that." Jaylen retorted with a wide smile. If there was anything she loved the most, it was making fun of Sesshomaru. He was too easy to irritate.

"Of course you wouldn't know anything. You're still a virgin." Sesshomaru shot shrewdly.

"Oh, so because I'm not experienced in that field, I don't know anything?"

"Exactly. I'm glad you caught on."

"Haha, you're just mad because I scared your pussy away…and you haven't been able to get any since then." Jaylen said back with a devious grin. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"I've chosen not to have any. You have nothing to do with that."

"I scare them all away with my mad knife skills."

"…" Sesshomaru decided to stay silent this time. He stuffed his mouth with more salad and pouted slightly as he looked away. Jaylen grinned as she examined her work. What a baby. She took another bite of chicken and began laughing. That was too much fun.

"You scare them away because you want me all to yourself." He shot quickly and quietly. Jaylen choked a bit on her drink and snorted loudly, trying not to spit her drink out.

"Wow…just wow. Haha, someone's in the Bitter Barn!" Jaylen giggled profusely, her body convulsing with the laughter.

"You want my body. Don't deny it." Sesshomaru continued, ignoring the Bitter Barn comment. As much as he hated it, it was a damn good one.

"Oh do I?" Jaylen asked with fake curiosity.

"You're always sleeping with me or allowing me to sleep with you. You hug me a lot. Oh, and let's not forget how you stare at me when I'm shirtless."

"Oh my God, are you fucking serious?" Jaylen asked, now a little more serious.

"This is no joke." Sesshomaru retorted calmly. It was Jaylen's turn to go silent. She stuffed her mouth with chicken and shook her head.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Jaylen finally stated.

"I get that a lot…oh Sesshy, you're so amazing, you're so awesome, damn, you are unbelievable!" Sesshomaru recited in a pleased and awe-struck tone.

"Sesshy?" Jaylen asked skeptically.

"Yes, but only special girls can use that pet name with me." Sesshomaru stated proudly.

"Oh barf," Jaylen groaned with disgust. Sesshomaru chuckled in response as he finished his meal. Maybe she'll shut up now.

The two adults finished their meals and discussed many different things, ranging from life itself to work and what the future was in the company. Jaylen gave Sesshomaru a few ideas to help improve the restaurants across the country and perhaps, maybe open a few in other countries. The white-haired man nodded and took the ideas seriously, knowing that Jaylen could notice things he could not.

"Ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at his watch. Jaylen realized how late it was and nodded, standing up slowly. She had a few more glasses of wine and noticed that she was buzzed, but Sesshomaru let her grab onto his arm and use him for support as they left the restaurant and drove home.

"Need help down the stairs?" Sesshomaru asked when they entered his home.

"Nah, I'm a little more focused now." Jaylen insisted, opening the door to the basement and steadily started her way down. Sesshomaru heard a huge crash and walked to the stairway, looking down and hearing Jaylen laughing joyfully.

"Jaylen?" Sesshomaru called out, smiling when he realized that she was fine…and she fell down the stairs.

"Hahaha, I'm fine, I'm fine! I guess I'm a little more drunk than I thought!" she laughed breathlessly before standing up and bidding Sesshomaru a good night before walking to her room and going to bed.

0000000

The next day, Jaylen woke up, took a shower, got dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and walked upstairs into the kitchen. She saw Rin sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Strangely, Jake was not beside her. She also had a laptop in front of her and was watching a cartoon while enjoying her meal.

"Hey Rin," Jaylen said with a yawn.

"Hi Jaylen! Grandpa said he left you some eggs in the microwave," Rin chirped. Jaylen nodded and took them out, biting into them hungrily.

"Where is Grandpa?" Jaylen asked.

"He went to the store."

"With your dad?"

"No, Daddy is upstairs, taking a shower." Rin answered. Jaylen nodded and turned around, looking out the window and seeing that the Impala was gone. She figured Inutaisho took it to the store. Jaylen sat down and frowned when she saw a black SUV parked over on the other side, almost out of her sight, but not enough.

"Rin, is someone else here?" Jaylen asked.

"Um, one of Daddy's business friends, I think." Rin answered innocently. Jaylen stood up and told Rin to stay. Jaylen slowly walked up the stairs, making no sounds whatsoever. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife, silently flicking it open and stopping at Sesshomaru's door. Jake was standing at the door, growling profusely. She waited for a moment and didn't hear anything coming from the room. Jaylen could feel her adrenaline kicking in and coursing through her veins, but she urged herself to be calm as she slowly opened the door and looked in. Sesshomaru's bed was made and his room was clean. Jaylen walked in and saw no signs of any struggle, but she saw no signs of Sesshomaru, either. She checked in the master bathroom and saw that it had been used, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Strange." Jaylen mumbled as she walked back into his room. She saw something sticking out from underneath the bed and bent down, picking it up. It was Sesshomaru's BlackBerry. That man rarely ever left his phone. Jaylen pressed a button and saw the screen of contacts and the cursor was on her name. She looked down when she saw Jake whining and trying to paw at something else under the bed. Jaylen bent down and got on her knees; leaning down and feeling her blood run cold. She saw a man with long white hair, motionless with a bloodstain on the carpet beside him.

"Oh God, please no," Jaylen whimpered, reaching under the bed and brushing the hair out of the man's face. It was Inutaisho! Jaylen jumped when he groaned and coughed a few times, finally regaining consciousness.

"Jay-Jaylen," he called out. Jaylen quickly grabbed his arm and began pulling him out from underneath the bed.

"What happened?" Jaylen asked him urgently.

"They took my son! They took him!" Inutaisho growled angrily. Jaylen used Sesshomaru's phone to call 911. Inutaisho needed medical attention now. Inutaisho grasped Jaylen's arm after she made the call and stared right into her eyes.

"They're watching out front…I heard them tell one to keep watch," Inutaisho whispered. Jaylen nodded and realized that she was running out of time, but she couldn't leave him there by himself. She put pressure on his wound and kept calm, but Inutaisho wouldn't have any of it.

"You have to help him, Jaylen! Go find him!" Inutaisho hollered.

"And where do you suppose I start? The best thing to do is to keep calm! I'm not an agent or a cop! I can't just go tearing up a town!" Jaylen shouted back.

"Grandpa? Jaylen?" a small voice quivered. The two adults looked over where Rin stood in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"Fuck," both adults groaned. Inutaisho sat up slowly and put pressure on his own wound.

"I heard one of them say," he began, but Jaylen was already out the door. She ran down and ran up to the black SUV, where someone was seemingly sleeping inside. She climbed in the back seat, punched the driver in the head and held her knife to his throat.

"Take me to him now!" Jaylen barked.

"Heh, you won't do sh," The man couldn't even get his sentence out before Jaylen slammed the blade into the man's right thigh, twisting it ever-so-slowly before ripping it out.

"This is not an option, mother fucker! Drive, now!" Jaylen demanded. The man whimpered for a second before turning the SUV on and driving away. Jaylen saw the emergency vehicles making their way to the house.

"Damn, lady, you didn't have to shank my leg," the man growled.

"Yeah I did, now shut up." Jaylen said back dryly.

It took about ten minutes to get across the city by taking the backcountry roads. It was a silent and tension-filled drive, but Jaylen was ready to do what she had to do. Sesshomaru was her friend and she would never let anything happen to her friends as long as she had a say-so. The man pulled up to an abandoned barn and turned the SUV off.

"He's in there." He growled. Jaylen nodded and got out, ripping the driver's door open and pulling him out.

"You're going to serve as my leverage and shield. Now, I know your leg hurts, but you can still walk." Jaylen said as she shoved the man and held the tip of her knife to the back of his neck. She had him open the door to the barn and she walked in behind him, but not all the way. She knew she was in deep shit, but it wasn't over yet.

"Ooh, look at the pretty lady," someone chuckled mockingly.

"Hey Joe, I see you got owned by a girl! What the hell, man? Hahahaha!" another voice laughed as a group of four men walked up uncaringly.

"Shut up! She's a professional with a knife!" the man Jaylen held hostage shouted back.

"And you have a gun, dumb ass! Really?"

"When you're as good as I am with knives, guns are just toys for toddlers." Jaylen said with a grin. The other four men chuckled as they aimed their guns, but none of them had a clear shot. Jaylen glanced down and saw Joe's gun in his belt right in front of her.

"Let's see if you can knife me before I shoot you!" the first man shouted. Jaylen hurled the knife and planted it right in his neck. The other three stared in shock, so Jaylen took Joe's gun and shot two of them, leaving the third alive.

"Where is he?" Jaylen growled.

"Uh, uh, I'm not telling! I'm not a snitch!" the man shouted back.

"Dude, just fucking tell her! This bitch just wants her dick back! She's going to kill both of us!" Joe shouted frantically.

"Yeah, listen to your friend," Jaylen added on darkly. The other man looked at his three dead comrades and then back at Jaylen. He pointed at the door in the back and exhaled.

"He's tied up in there," he said.

"Thanks!" Jaylen chirped happily before capping a bullet in his leg and then shooting Joe in his kneecap. She picked up the spare guns and took the magazines from them so they couldn't shoot her while she was busy. Jaylen ripped her knife from the first man's neck and walked into the back room. Sesshomaru sat in the middle of the hay, tied to a post and seemingly asleep or possibly drugged. She walked up and began sawing the ropes from him. Sesshomaru finally woke up and saw Jaylen, his eyes immediately going wide.

"Jaylen…you found me?" he asked with disbelief, still not sure if he was dreaming or not. Jaylen finally got him untied and smirked.

"Duh. You're my best friend. I'll always be here." She chirped. Sesshomaru threw his arms around her, still in shock. He knew it was really her, now. Jaylen hugged him back while smiling.

"Aw, how cute." A terribly familiar voice chuckled. Jaylen slowly stood up with Sesshomaru, turning around and facing Naraku. No words could explain how pissed she was with herself at this moment.

"I knew it…I knew I should've killed your candy-ass when I had the chance! Goddamn it!" Jaylen groaned angrily, slapping her forehead. Naraku smiled as he raised a gun.

"Yes, you really should have." He commented slyly. Jaylen tensed up when she felt Sesshomaru's hand grab hers, but she realized he was going for the knife she was already holding. Naraku pulled the trigger and Jaylen felt a force push her to the ground. She watched as Sesshomaru did a beautiful spin to get out of the way of the gun before hurling the knife with all his might. A sickening thud was heard when the knife went right through Naraku's right eye, the man's body collapsing instantly.

"D-Daaaaaaaamn…you fucked him up." Jaylen breathed as she got to her feet, walking over to Naraku to examine the injury better. She kicked the gun out of his hand, just in case he was still alive for some rare reason. Movies made her paranoid of such things.

"He pissed me off." Sesshomaru said back simply. Jaylen giggled as she shook her head, still in awe about how well Sesshomaru threw the knife.

"You've been practicing." She said.

"Yes, actually, I've practiced a lot." Sesshomaru insisted.

"With that cardboard cut-out?"

"Duh. Why else do you think I actually hit him right where I wanted to?"

"I thought you were going for the mouth."

"Also another possibility I considered."

00000000000

Months passed since then and everyone got back into their life routines. Going to work, coming home, eating, sleeping and doing it all over again. No one ever tried to kill or injure either Jaylen or Sesshomaru, which made them very happy and less grumpy.

It was now a warm day in June and Sesshomaru decided to throw a party for Jaylen. Why? Because she was going to be his new business partner and was going to be Naraku's replacement. It still couldn't really happen for another three months, which was fine. Jaylen, technically, still did all the damn work and so Sesshomaru was just announcing it. He would sign the official papers when time allowed it.

"So, a toast to Jaylen, then?" Inutaisho asked with a grin, raising his wine glass in the air.

"Here, here!" Damien called out loudly with a wide smile, already on his fifth glass of wine.

"Aw, no engagement ring?" Eric asked with fake sadness.

"I hate you." Jaylen exhaled. He chuckled and hugged his daughter to himself, whispering how proud he was of her.

"Actually, she and I aren't allowed to date as long as we are business partners." Sesshomaru said as-a-matter-of-factly. Eric and Inutaisho looked at one another with disbelief. What the fuck?

"Haha, seriously?" Jaylen asked him. Sesshomaru took a drink before nodding.

"It was a rule I made when Naraku and I first started working together. It's now on the actual contract."

"And you made that rule because?" Damien asked with a laugh. Why make that rule if both Naraku and Sesshomaru were straight?

"I thought Naraku was gay, so I decided to just set it in stone, just in case." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Haha, surprised?" Jaylen snorted while looking at her father, who was still pouting.

"Shut up." He said back to her. Inutaisho shook his head with defeat and pulled Rin into his lap.

"Well, technically, she hasn't signed the papers, so you two could date for a few months, couldn't you?" Inutaisho asked curiously.

"Hypothetically." Sesshomaru and Jaylen said back, both taking a drink at the same time and not even looking at one another.

"You two are totally banging, aren't you?" Damien asked directly.

"We can't even breathe at the same time without being accused of that…no, we are not banging." Jaylen answered candidly.

"Come on, not even a kiss?" Eric asked as Inutaisho made kissing noises in the background.

"Haha, Grandpa, you're funny!" Rin giggled.

"Grandpa is delusional and idiotic." Sesshomaru growled.

"We're just saying you two are adorable together." Eric stated.

"I'll second that…sorry, Jay." Damien said with a smile.

"You're all entitled to your opinions, which is all those are…opinions." Jaylen announced indifferently with a shrug. She tensed up when Sesshomaru pulled her close to himself and snuggled his face into her neck.

"Aw, you don't love me?" he asked jokingly.

"Nope." Jaylen responded icily. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Jaylen and swung her down, his face closing in on hers. Jaylen froze with fear.

"Aaaahhh! Yes, yes, yes! I knew it! Wooo!" Eric bellowed, almost jumping up on the table and dancing wildly. Instead, he settled with an over-celebrated high-five with Inutaisho, who was also dancing around with Rin in his arms. Damien was in shock, but he didn't believe it. Everyone went quiet when Sesshomaru straightened his posture and brought Jaylen with him…then he removed his hand from her lips and chuckled evilly.

"It…was fake." Eric sighed with defeat.

"Son, you're an asshole…for real." Inutaisho growled angrily.

"Yes, this I know." Sesshomaru chuckled as he sat down. Jaylen recovered from the shock. He could've at least warned her before pulling a stunt like that…it was pretty damn funny, crushing everyone's hopes and dreams like that, though.

"I'm not sure if being business partners with you is going to be a good thing or a bad thing," Jaylen said to Sesshomaru.

"But it'll be amusing, no?"

"True story." Jaylen laughed, raising her wine glass and toasting him.

AN- That is the end. Thanks so much for reading. I do, I do, I do appreciate it greatly, my friends.


End file.
